As aventuras de Mabel: O príncipe Raia
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS. A.U.
1. Chapter 1

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS ABERTAS**

**--**

**Chibi- Afinal Chibi vai fazer uma fic de fichas \o/ Bem gente, é assim, vou precisar de umas... 6? Sim, 6 garotas para serem amigas de minha personagem principal...**

**Alguém joga um caderno na cabeça da Chibi.**

**Chibi- Ai! Isso dói sabia? - Massageia o galo na cabeça. - Sim, são 6 garotas, e com a minha treze. E não vou facilitar as coisas para minha, para ela ficar com o príncipe não! o.ó Isso é, depende das fichas que me mandarem... - Desvia de outro tijolo.**

**Calma! Agora vai vir a melhor parte!! Sabem quem vão ser os guardinhas? Pois é, os dourados!! Só está de fora o Shion e alguns. Por que eles estão de fora? Bem, é que... Shion vai fazer papel em uma outra fic, se essa der certo, e os dourados deixados de lado... É para eu não ficar sobrecarregada, vocês leram (ou não) a lista de fics que eu tenho lá no meu perfil? Então...**

**Os livres:**

**Mu - **

**Saga - **

**Aioria -**

**Aioros - **

**Shura - **

**Kamus - **

**Chibi- Bem, chega de lero, lero e vamos a ficha:**

**Nome:**

**Idade: ( Vai de 17 á 20 anos)**

**Aparência:**

**Roupa que usa normalmente:**

**Pijama:**

**Roupa de baile:**

**Personalidade:**

**História: (Como conheceu a Mabel e ficou amiga dela, se tem família, e se é estrangeira especifique quanto tempo vai ficar. Se for esse o caso, o tempo é de duas semanas ou um mês. Nota: tudo vai acontecer na Grécia ok? Não sei se lá tem um Aquário, mas se não tem, a partir de hoje tem, apesar do calor de rachar...)**

**Hobby: **

**Algo/habilidade em especial: (Ok, o seguinte: Sempre em histórias de ação o pessoal tem alguma habilidade especial, né? Ser uma fera na computação, montar coisas, luta corpo a corpo, distrair o guarda enquanto o amigo tá lá dentro para roubar algo contando os minutos... Well, isso são só exemplos, se quiser coloca, se não quiser, não coloque.)**

**Par Dourado: (Mais de um por favor)**

**Como quer que o dourado seja contigo:**

**Se apaixonou pelo príncipe também, ou não ligou para ele e preferiu logo de cara um dos douradinhos?:**

**Posso mudar alguma coisa?:**

**Chibi- Bem... sei que tá meio estranho, mas, em breve vocês vão saber o por quê disso. Mais breve do que imaginam, olha o prólogo ai embaixo:**

**--**

**Em uma cidade da Grécia chamada Rodório, vivia uma pequena garotinha de quase 15 anos, que adorava fazer amigas e era muito amigável, pacifica e na maior parte do tempo era meio lerdinha. Mas quando precisava mesmo usar sua mente, Mabel se transformava para uma pessoa determinada e habilidosa. O porque não se sabe, mas sempre que ela lida com um desafio, ela ganha um ar... estranho.**

**Mabel tinha um longo cabelo liso que chegava até seus joelhos, e estava sempre preso por um laço azul claro, fazendo um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Algumas mechas eram pintadas de azul, mas seu cabelo naturalmente era da cor preta. Tinha olhos bem claros e azuis, corpo pequeno e esguio, pele branca e macia, além de uma marca de nascença um tanto estranha: Era localizada na perna direita, em forma de um peixe com asas meio azul, meio rosa... uma mistura.**

**Ela morava com seu pai Julian (Juju!), que era casado com sua atual madrasta Hilda. Sua mãe morreu já há dois anos, e o pai vendo que sua filha precisava de uma nova mãe, se casou com a rica mulher perua e malvada. E o pior é que ela tinha uma filha chamada Saori, quase igual a mãe. Tirando o fato dela ser um pouco burrinha e mimada.**

**Pois bem, seu pai era um rico herdeiro das empresas Solo, que ganhava tudo o que tinha atravéz do mar calmo, perigoso, bom, mal, e lindo, onde via os maravilhosos pores-do-sol e muitos animais marinhos conhecidos, e desconhecidos.**

**O Aquário Saint Athena era dele, e Mabel sempre ia lá com seu pai, e sua meia-irmã, para conhecerem mais sobre o trabalho do pai e aprenderem também. Só que tinha um porém: Mabel não gostava de só ficar assinando papéis, ficar sentada o dia inteiro e cuidar de outros assuntos que tinham haver com números e etc. Mas parecia que sua meia-irmã gostava.**

**Como era a herdeira oficial de Julian, este ficava muito preocupado, pensando no seu futuro e das empresas Solo nas mãos de sua filha que gostava mais de ajudar seus empregados a pescarem e cuidarem dos peixes de água salgada, do que ficar governando do alto de sua cadeira confortável e ficar decidindo e resolvendo alguns problemas que aconteciam também.**

**Ficar resolvendo problemas tudo bem, Mabel até ajudava muito o seu pai nisso, mas o resto, ela nem ligava mesmo. Mas, tinha um porém: Ela tinha mesmo que subir a esse trono algum dia e liderar, pois era uma Solo legítima, coisa que Saori não era e invejava muito, e sua madrasta também. Desconfiava que elas queriam de qualquer maneira o poder que era seu por direito, quando o pai morresse (Tadinho do Juju... ele, nessa fic, só tem 29 anos... Hilda tem 38 e Saori 13 mesmo.)**

**Ela ficava mais tempo no Aquário do que naquela mansão enorme com vista para o mar, que tinha passado de geração à geração da Família Solo. E nela, grandiosos e magníficos bailes aconteciam, onde outras pessoas da sociedade se encontravam também. Mabel também não ligava para isso e sempre dava uma de fugir pela vigilância de seu pai, que eram seis homens bem novos e lindos, além de seus amigos, que trabalhavam no Aquário, mas nesses dias eram chamados para vigiarem os bailes e substitutos ficavam no lugar deles. Só que nem todas as fugas dela dava certo, mas quando conseguiam a pegar, já era no fim do baile, então, era em vão. E quando ela conseguia fugir, ia para a praia nadar um pouco, e só depois voltava.**

**Um dia, Julian viu no calendário que faltavam poucos dias para o aniversário de sua filha mais velha. Suspirou, enquanto acabava com as coisas daquele dia, e fechava o escritório. Realmente, acabava as coisas muito tarde, mas mesmo assim devia falar com sua filha hoje, antes que esquecesse.**

**- Mabel... - Bateu duas vezes na porta branca do quarto da filha, e então entrou.**

** A garota estava sentada na cadeira de madeira com estofamento azul marinho, para não ficar com as nádegas doendo, teclando no notebook dela que ficava na escrivaninha de muito tempo atrás. Ela se assustou com o pai adentrando assim, e já concluiu que ia levar uma bronca por ficar na internet até aquela hora.**

**- P-papai... Hãn... Eu... Já estava indo para a cama! Não se preocupe não! Olha, já estou na cama e pronta para dormir e...**

**- Mabel... Não vou lhe dar um castigo por isso, a verdade, é bom que você ainda esteja acordada. Ia acabar te acordando mesmo.**

**- É? Bem, mas para que, exatamente? - Ela se sentou na cama. **

**- Sabe que seu aniversário está perto, não é?**

**- Sim. É daqui à uma semana.**

**- Pois bem, irei fazer um baile comemorando o seu aniversário! Quero que convide quantas amigas quiser, me fale como vai ser a decoração, essas coisas... Quero que saia tudo planejado para que esse sejá o melhor aniversário de 15 anos de todos os tempos! - Levantou os braços alegremente. Julian às vezes era assim. - Então, o que acha?**

**- Hee... muito bom, papai...**

**- Olhe, só quero te ver feliz novamente minha filha... Sei que mamãe quer isso também. Vamos, não falte no seu baile, pois não podemos celebrar um aniversário se a aniversariante não estiver, não é?**

**- Não, papai. Está bem, vou resolver tudo isso amanhã... Posso convidar quantas amigas eu quiser?**

**- Sim, foi isso o que eu acabei de falar.**

**- E elas podem passar as noites aqui, até o dia do baile?**

**- Tudo bem, nessa mansão tem mais de mil quartos de visitas, porque não? Além do mais... - Parou, pensando alto. - Finalmente vou te apresentar a sociedade! Vou provar para todos que você realmente existe! - Ele disse, enquanto se levantava sorrindo de maneira infantil.**

**- Papai! - Mabel fez um bico, enquanto acertava o Julian com um travesseiro.**

**- Uff, calma meu peixinho (Que fofo Julian...) . E nada de vestido muito atrevido não, ouviu mocinha? Se eu ver muitos garotos, filhos dos meus amigos que certamente vão obrigar eles a virem, de olho gordo em você, mato todos eles!**

**- Papai, você não vai poder matar todos!**

**- Tem razão... Mas posso matar um para ser exemplo aos outros! Boa noite filha. - Julian beijou-a na testa, enquanto se retirava.**

**- Boa noite papai...**

**- E desligue o note book. - Saiu, fechando a porta.**

**- Ahhhhh... - Esperou ele desligar a luz do corredor, e então se levantou delicadamente, fazendo seu cabelo agora solto, junto com sua camisola que chegava até os pés se agitarem. Ela abriu o notebook vagarosamente, abriu sua conta no msn e começou a digitar... **

** Se papai disse que queria ela feliz, que podia convidar quantas amigas quiser, e o melhor: Elas podiam ficar na casa... Sorriu, clicando na lista das amigas no msn que tinha, e armou os e-mails direitinho, enviou e than than! Uma parte do planejado já estava pronto! **

**Mabel fechou, desligou, andou novamente em direção a cama, que era estilo bem europeu, com cortinas e tudo mais. Só que era redondo, tinha lençóis azuis e brancos e parecia muito moderno. Ao contrário do rosa e velho de sua meia-irmã Saori, que gostava de tudo do estilo princesa encantada. Pensou antes de dormir: " Se ela tiver que espetar o dedo numa agulha de uma roca, ou comer uma maçã envenenada, até que não seria má idéia ela ser tratada como princesa..." - Depois disso, dormiu com os anjos.**

**--**

**Chibi- Lálálálá... Bem, isso pode demorar um pouquinho pois afinal, são casais, e bem... Só para ficar legal eu vou preencher a ficha como exemplo:**

**Nome: Mabel Solo**

**Idade: Vai fazer 15 :D Ok, a minha é uma exeção a regra, mas só ela viu!! Só porque a pobre vai ficar de vela... ou não.**

**Aparência: Já citei lá em cima, mas, só complementos: Ela tem 1,65 de altura e pesa 40 kg.**

**Roupa que usa normalmente: Calça jeans azul marinho, tênis azul e branco, blusa branca, e um boné com o Signo de Peixes, azul é claro. Ela faz 09/03. Usei o calendário de 2009 ok?**

**Pijama: Uma camisola azul claro que chega até os pés, com um laço na cintura. Ela também tem pantufas de golfinhos.**

**Roupa de baile: Um vestido simples branco, com um laço azul claro amarrado na cintura, com mangas longas que acaba com laços em volta do punho, que chega até os joelhos. Sandália grega branca, ela também vai estar nessa hora de coque, preso por um laço azul marinho. **

**Personalidade: Escrevi lá em cima, mas tem uma coisa que tenho que acrescentar: Quando Mabel usa mesmo a cabeça para solucionar algum problema, as mechas azuis claras dela mudam de cor para um azul marinho, idem para a cor de seus olhos, só que eles ficam pretos.**

**História: Bem, tá escrito ali em cima, mas só vou falar quem foi a infeliz mamãe verdadeira da Mabel: Foi a Tétissss! Como Mabel nasceu com cabelo preto não sei, mas os olhos puxou do Julian... Oras, os olhos dele não mudaram quando ele tava possuído pelo Popo (Poseidon)? Então XD**

**Hobby: Desenhar e quando tem baile na mansão Solo, tentar fugir e enrolar até que o baile acabe. Além de ficar no Aquário de seu pai, conversando e tentando resolver os desafios que Mu, Saga, Aioros e Kamus lhe propoem. Ficar treinando esgrima com o Shura, também no Aquário, e brincar com Aioria.**

**Algo/habilidade em especial: Fugir, se esconder como ninguém, resolver desafios, boa em esgrima, e em planejamentos.**

**Par Dourado: Ela não vai ter ç.ç Por isso, aproveitem! Hunf... (Chibi só tá guardando o melhor para o final :D - Sapatada. - Ai! Isso também dói!)**

**Como quer que o dourado sejá contigo: Não vai ter dourado para a Mabel, ela vai ficar de vela, mas depois, quem sabe...**

**Se apaixonou pelo príncipe também, ou não ligou para ele e preferiu logo de cara um dos douradinhos?: Se apaixonou pelo príncipe.**

**Posso mudar alguma coisa?: Eu é que vou escrever isso, vou sofrer para burro - Tadinho dele... carregando peso, só para isso que serve u.u - e tentar fazer tudo legalzinho para que as leitoras possam gostar... Aliás, essa vai ser a primeira fic séria publicada que vou dar o máximo de atenção :D Ou não... (Olha para os emoticons que colocou até agora)**

**Chibi- Well, well, well... Esse exemplo não está muito exemplar não, mas, finge que está. **

**Gente, eu não queria mostrar o príncipe tãoooo cedo, mas, preciso saber se as garotas vão querer se interessar pelo Raia... Ele tá aqui na minha conta no photob.:**

**s223./albums/dd203/CPV2/?actionview¤tmermankei.jpg;**

**PS: Infelizmente, não fui eu quem o fiz.**

**Já vou avisando: Só vou querer até três meninas que se apaixonam pelo príncipe, mas logo desistem por causa dos dourados, e outras três que não deram atenção para ele. Só isso.**

**Bem, que venham as fichas!! Isso ai! Kissus para todas /o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Aventuras de Mabel: O príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu e créditos à Pisces Luna, por dar a idéia das namoradas dos douradinhos.**

**Descrição: Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS**

**Chibi- Garotas, isso demorou demais... Entretanto, ai vão elas! Than than than thannn!**

_**Mu **__- Stephanie Reinfeldt ( Tenie, está aqui o Mu. Vou mudar sua ficha também, já que a Tha-san vai ser sua gêmea. Bem, espero que não queira me tacar pedras... )_

_**Saga **__- Tharys Reinfeldt ( Tha-san, tome o que é seu. Vou ter que mudar um pouco sua ficha, se não tiver problema, pois nessa aventura não vou aceitar vampiros... Mas olha, você vai ser irmã gêmea da Tenie, já não tá bom? ) _

_**Aioria **__- Nina Takis ( Leo no Nina!! Gostei dela viu moça D E valeu pela ajuda... Nossa!! Você nem vai acreditar quando eu escrever como ela vai entrar em ação! )_

_**Aioros**__ - Jabel Hargreaves. ( Amy!! Você vai ser uma das seis estrelas a brilharem na minha fic o/ ) _

_**Shura **__- Jéssica Cornwell ( Nina-carol! - Violão na Chibi. - Ok, eu não sei fazer um Mu bad boy como tá lá na sua ficha, o Oros tá ocupado, e... só sobrou o Shura. Esse eu acho que sei fazer do jeito que você pediu... Ah, eu sou a dona dessa fic, e vc disse que eu vou poder mudar algo, então, se encontrar um Shura que você não goste, libera perdão para essa Chibi ç.ç _

_Orpheu- ¬¬'' Chantagista emocional... Só pode ter aprendido isso com o Al... - Uma ametista atinge o Orpheu._

_Chibi- HUAHAUHAUAHU!! Okay, parei. )_

_**Kamus **__- Charlote Bellmont ( A mestra Pure Petit Cat!! Sabe, achei que estava mais puxado para o Kamyu... Nossa, ganhei uma aliada contra a Saori o/ Aguarde, pois vamos aprontar demais... u.ú essas primas de segundo grau, em? Tá mudando minha Mabel! Mas isso é bom, tem que ter humor na fic D )_

**Chibi- Isso ai! Olha, o que me espantou foi ver o Shura aparecendo ali, cá e acolá o.O Meninas, não sabia que ele era TÃO popular assim!**

**Shura- Claro, eu apareci com o Saga e Kamus lá, fazendo o maior drama no Santuário!! E eu tenho a Excalibur!!**

**Chibi- Tá, tá, agora vaza daqui e vai para o seu posto soldado!**

**Shura- Como? Até aqui vai ter ordens militares?**

**Chibi- Grrr... vai lá, policial, segurança, qualquer coisa! - Dá uma Outra Dimensão e manda o Shura para o posto dele. - Olha Kanon, eu consegui fazer direitinho D Sinta orgulho de mim!! Sinta!!**

**Kanon- ... Saga, ainda bem que é você quem vai participar, e não eu.**

**Saga- Será? - Olhar malvado.**

**Kanon- ... Chibi, o que você-pretende-fazer-em? ¬¬**

**Chibi- Ahh... Nessa talvez não, mas em outra aventura da Mabel... Você vai estar lá Kanonzinho ;D - Sai, indo começar a fic.**

**Kanon- Volte aquiii!! Você vai ver!! Ahhhhh!! Sua pirralha insolênte!! **

**Chibi- Não acredito, o Kanon está mesmo correndo atrás de mim... Que romântico!**

**Orpheu- Ahãm... ¬¬ - Com raiva.**

**Chibi- U.u Que? Você não corre atrás de mim... Pois trate de correr, meu bem, pois você também vai estar guardado para o final ;D**

**Orpheu- QUÊ?! Venha cá já!**

**Chibi- HAUHAUAHUAHUAUHA!! No amor e na guerra vale tudo!**

**--**

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Parte I **

O Sol entrava pela janela que ia de cima a baixo, no maior estilo mansão rica e romântica, que dava para uma varanda muito branca e silenciosa. Ainda que naquela janela gigante tivesse cortinas, brancas, não adiantava muito e alguns raios brilhantes e de um amarelo bem claro, calorosos e gentis, vinham subindo vagarosamente a cama redonda e azul da pequena garotinha de quase quinze anos, até que minutos depois afinal chegaram perto do rosto rosado dela.

Seus fios negros estavam soltos, espalhados pelos travesseiros azuis, e as suas madeixas do mesmo tom davam um leve toque marítimo a ela. Quando sentiu a claridade tingir sua pele, abriu os olhos azuis levemente, e se sentou na cama. Se espreguiçou por alguns minutos, rodou a cabeça três vezes para a direita e três vezes novamente para a esquerda. Se deitou novamente, fez cinco abdominais, e depois de levantou da cama. Tocou os pés dez vezes e foi para o banheiro. Detalhe: tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas da cama.

Escovou os dentes, fez suas necessidades, e tirou o pijama, que consistia em ser uma simples camisola azul claro com um laço branco na cintura, e as suas pantufas favoritas em forma de golfinhos. Pendurou em um gancho do grande banheiro, andou sob o tapete preto, ligou a torneira e entrou na banheira que mais parecia uma piscina ( Não tão grande quanto a do Saga, mas, não tão pequena quanto uma normal ) branca. Mabel Esperou até o líquido encher o recipiente quase por inteiro e fechou a torneira novamente, enquanto pegava o sabonete e a buchinha.

Na maioria das vezes, ela colocaria sais de banho, ou qualquer outra coisa que fizesse espuma na banheira, e ficaria ali muitos e muitos minutos, pois então quando descesse já estaria relaxada para enfrentar sozinha a malvada madrasta Hilda Polaris Solo e a pequena e irritante Saori Solo. Mesmo pensando na imagem da sua 'nova mãe', e da pequena princesinha, sorriu ao se lembrar de sua prima de segundo grau: Charlote Bellmont.

A imagem dela ocupava agora toda sua mente, mas não consistia só ela, mas nas travessuras que ela aprontou com a sua meia-irmã Saori. Quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, numa época onde sua mãe ainda estava viva, jovem, alegre, forte, e é claro, muito linda, foi em um baile. Não, Mabel não tentou fugir nesse, se bem que só começou a fugir de bailes depois do casamento entre seu pai e a mulher do coração-de-gelo.

Elas até que se deram muito bem, apesar de achar a prima mais velha que ela um tanto... rebelde. Reencontrar ela seria muito bom, pois Mabel tinha comprado coisas... interessantes, digamos por hora. Se lembrava das madeixas rosadas que iam até abaixo dos ombros, lisos, com uma franja repicada que teimava ficar caindo sob os olhos azuis e caidos. Era bem magra, com braços e pernas finas, de pele bem clara, enfiada em um vestido estilo lolita.

- Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Agora ela é mais alta que eu e usa roupas da moda... hum... - Pegou o Pompom ( Sim!! Parabéns a pessoa que inventou o Pompom do Saga! ), que era nada mais nada menor que um patinho de borracha.

- Me diga, Pompom, está disposto a assustar a Saori de novo, sendo o Pato Assassino? - O apertou, fazendo ele fazer um ruído rápido e fofo. - Que bom! Você vai ficar por último, pois não sei se ela ainda se lembra de você.

Enquanto se banhava, arquitetava seus planos - Além de brincar com o Pompom - para fazer de boba a sua meia-irmã do mal e bobinha. Com isso, não prestou muita atenção para a hora que se seguia, preocupando os outros no térreo.

- Querido, a Mabelzinha está atrasada para o desjejum...

- Ah, ela deve ter se distraido com o banho de espuma, novamente... Vou ir lá a cham...

- Não necessita do homem da casa ir lá chamar a Mabelzinha. - Com um sorriso e gestos fingidamente gentis, Hilda se pôs de pé. - Deixe que eu vou lá.

- Está bem, se deseja assim...

Mabel não tinha colocado os sais por causa da ansiedade que incomodavá-lhe. Tinha convidade as amigas, mas, quando elas chegariam? Queria naquela manhã descer mais cedo para tomar o café-da-manhã, entretanto...

- Mabelzinha... POR QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ NESSA BANHEIRA?! DESÇA JÁ, AGORA, SE NÃO QUISER FICAR DE CASTIGO PARA TODA A ETERNIDADE! VAMOS! - Bateu palmas, como se a outra filha e desceu.

- ... Realmente, o meu maior e mais díficil desafio, é bolar algo para ela e a Saori sairem daqui dessa mansão.

Esvaziou a banheira, tirou água de dentro do patinho, o colocou no 'ninho' que tinha criado para ele, se enxugou e tirou a touca que usava. Foi para o quarto e colocou sua roupa usual: Calça jeans azul marinho, tênis azul e branco, blusa branca, e um boné com o Signo de Peixes, azul é claro. Sua madrasta sempre lhe dava sermão sobre aquela vestimenta, porém Mabel tentava não ligar muito e só acenava com a cabeça.

Desceu a longa escadaria dourada e branca, o que lembrava ainda mais aquelas mansões de Condes, Barões, etc. Quando afinal chegou ao salão de jantar para comer seu cereal com leite, fitou as duas outras mulheres com um meio-sorriso, e ao pai, com um enorme sorriso. Pareceu até que o sol se iluminou mais ainda, porém era só o nascer dele que fazia o ar ficar encantado. Como a vida do Julian começava cedo, Mabel sempre acordava umas cinco horas e meia para poder falar com o pai tranquilamente no café-da-manhã.

Infelizmente para ela, a madrasta também fazia a mais nova delas acordarem, e Saori sempre ficava muito calada no desjejum, ainda com sono. Mabel se sentou e colocou o leite no seu cereal.

- Então minha princesa sereia... - Julian começou, enquanto colocava no pratinho sua xícara de café, exportado do Brasil ( o/ Brasil! Brasil! ). - Como acordou nessa magnifica manhã, hum?

- Muito bem, meu pai! - Disse, mas pensava: " ... E seria melhor ainda se aquela bruxa não tivesse gritado, nessa manhã".

- Que ótimo! Bem, minha filha... Gostaria que você me entregasse a lista de convidados especiais e as coisas necessárias para a decoração... - Julian foi brutalmente interrompido pela sua esposa.

- Querido, posso saber do que você e a Mabelzinha estão falando?

- Ah, esqueci de lhe dizer ontem meu bem! - Julian se virou para ela que se sentava ao seu lado direito da longa mesa. Mabel se concentrou em sua tigela de cereais, enquanto escutava os adultos, enquanto pensava nos tempos em que sua mãe sentava ali, e ela ao lado esquerdo, onde agora se encontrava a 'princesa roxa do mal'. E onde a pobre Mabel se sentava? Bem, ela ficava ao lado esquerdo da mesa, só que muitas cadeiras de distância da Saori.

Mabel acordou para o mundo real quando o pai terminou de contar para a 'Imperatriz do gelo' o que tinha pedido para sua filha, a esposa deu o gelo.

- Sabe querido, eu não acho que você deva encarregar a Mabelzinha dessas coisas não... Podia deixar comigo! - Ela bateu as mãos, sorrindo.

- Eu não sei... O que você acha, filha? - O homem da família fitou sua filha, herdeira, sangue do seu sangue.

- Eu acho que organizar minha própria festa de aniversário será interessante.

- Mas Mabelzinha, você poderá precisar de aju...

- Além do mais, eu já convidei as minhas amigas, que vão passar a semana aqui na mansão, até o dia do baile. Elas poderão me ajudar com isso.

- Ah, mas... elas vão ficar aqui? Na mansão? - A garota notou certo controle na voz da madrasta, mas infelizmente o seu papai, não. - Julian, você não me contou esse detalhe...

- Não sabia que Mabel já tinha convidado. Mas, pelo menos uma parte já foi comprida. Muito bem, quantas você convidou, meu peixinho do mar?

- Sete. ( N/A: Não, eu não errei a contagem. Temos uma garota a mais na fic, mas ela não ficará com os douradinhos, já que estão esgotados. Com quem ela vai ficar? Bem, estou a decidir se ela vai fazer compania com a Mabel ficando de vela, ou se crio outro personagem original. Mas ATENÇÃO, só vou dar essa brecha ¬¬ Por favor, ninguém mais manda ficha, pois se essa fic der certo, vai ter outra... Por que acham que o título é " AS AVENTURAS de Mabel e etc?)

- Sete? Mas, são muitas, não são? - Hilda ficava cada vez mais nervosa, e estava custando-lhe a esconder isso do marido. Mais outras setes garotas irritantes na mansão, fazendo barulho, a importunando... Torceu a toalha de mesa, debaixo da mesma.

- Que nada. - Julian disse. - Até acho pouco... Aliás querida, tem muitos quartos vagos aqui. Bem, quem você convidou, peixinho?

- A minha prima de segundo grau, a Charlote Bellmont. Lembra dela, papai? Hildinha...?

- Sim, sim. Uma doce garotinha... - Julian sorriu, se lembrando de quando ela era pequena.

- Pai... ela já está com dezessete anos...

- Ah, esses jovens crescem tão rápido... - Disfarçou, voltando a sua xícara.

- A sua priminha? Ah... claro... um doce... - Mas na verdade Hilda pensava assim: " Se aquela rebelde, mal educada, e doida francesinha aprontar uma com a minha princesa, ela vai ver só...!!".

- Continue, filha.

- Algumas amigas lá do Aquário: A Nina Takis, Stephanie Reinfeldt e Tharys Reinfeldt.

- Ah, sim... A sua amiga ruiva e as gêmeas, não é?

- Essas mesmas.

- " Ótimo, empregadinhas imundas em casa... Hunf. " - Essa foi a Hilda.

- ... A nossa vizinha, Jabel Hargreaves...

- " Ah, a vizinha estranha... Pela ser tão esquisita, para um prodígio. "

- ... Jéssica Cornwell ...

- " Essa eu não conheço, mas o nome é estranho... Já não gostei. Essa menina está andando com estranhas demais...!"

- ... E a minha amiga que eu acolhi, e que vem ajudando na limpeza da mansão, a Amamya Hime. Bem, ela vai ficar suspensa das obrigações dela, tudo bem, meu pai?

- " Aquela criadinha?! Teimosa que só ela, hunf, isso não está me cheirando bem... "

- Parece que você está dando bem com ela, não é? Bem, alguns dias de folga até que vão fazer bem.

- Sim, querido. Ela anda tão... fria...

- Fria, Hilda? Eu a achei ela um tanto séria demais, porém não chega a isso...

- Bem, então posso ir falar com a Hime?

- Sim filha. Eu também já estou indo. Tenho que ver o que vamos achar hoje para atrairmos mais turistas e pessoas para o Aquário. - Deu um beijo na esposa e nas filhas, e logo saiu, Mabel fez isso em seguida, deixando Saori e sua mãe sozinhas.

- Saori...

- Hum... ? - Comendo devagar seu cereal.

- Saori!! - Hilda gritou, e por sorte nenhum dos dois que sairam ouviram.

- S-sim, mamãe, o que foi? O que há? - Acordou de vez, olhando para todos os lados.

- Você ouviu nossa conversa, entre seu pai, a linguado e eu?

- Ah, do aniversário dela? Sim, o que tem?

- Mesmo aquela rebeldezinha não querendo, vamos ajudá-la com a festa, ouviu?

- Sério que vamos fazer isso? Mas, mamãe...! Eu a odeio!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Vamos, termine o seu cereal, que eu vou te explicando...

_Na parte dos empregados, onde tinha um espaço gramado, que ficava dois coqueiros ao lado, com uma rede amarrada a eles..._

- Himeeeee!! Himeee!!

- Hummm... - Uma garota de dezesseis anos se virou na rede preta, incomodada com a gritaria logo de manhã.

- Hime, acorde! - Alguns empregados olharam para fora, pois eles não trabalhavam naquela hora do dia. Viram a pequena mestra balançar escandalosamente. Eles até que queriam avisá-la para não fazer isso, pois conheciam o humor daquela garota que acordava de vez para vida. Já se preparavam para o pior, mas...

- Mas o quê...? Ah, bom dia Mabel... - Hime, uma garota tinha um cabelo vermelho vivo, quase da cor do sangue, liso puxado para cachos nas pontas, ainda com uma franja cortada em corte reto, que lhe contornava os olhos sonolentos e azuis como gelo, de pele branca, se sentou meio desajeitada naquela rede. ( Helloooo, é uma rede, não uma cama parada e fixa ao chão. - Pedrada na Chibi. - ... Ai )

Deixou à mostra o seu pijama, que consistia em ser preto, tanto a calça que era decorava com luas cheias vermelhas, quanto a blusa de mangá comprida, com uma meia lua no centro. Bem, a causa dela estar fora, e não dentro de um quarto, é porque ela tinha claustrofobia, e por isso dormia ali. Como na Grécia mais faz sol do que chove, nos dias em que chovia ela tinha seu próprio quarto para se abrigar.

Mabel a puxou, fazendo a garota se levantar rapidamente. Ainda meio zonza, Hime se apoiou na amiga mais alta, deixando suas unhas cuidadosamente tratadas brilharem ao sol da manhã. Como ela tinha conseguido ainda dormir naquele sol? Bem, aquilo era um mistério...

- Bom dia Hime! Vamos, vamos, está na hora de se levantar!

- Já? Aff, o tempo passa muito rápido. - A garota ruiva deu as costas para a amiga, entrando no quarto, sendo seguida pela saltitante pequena, ou alta?, mestra.

- Hime, você sabe que meu aniversário está perto, né?

- Sim. - Entrou no banheiro, e logo o chuveiro foi ligado. Mabel ficou sentada na cama dela.

- E papai me deixou convidar quantas amigas eu quiser para passar a semana na mansão, enquanto o baile ainda está sendo montado...

- Você vai ter um baile, como presente de aniversário? Mas você nem gosta deles...

- Ah, papai disse que ia dar um baile... Para me apresentar a sociedade... - A mais nova balançava as pernas.

- Hum. E o que você quer de mim? Sabe que ganho uma mereca, e não tenho como te dar um presente...

- Ah, tem sim! - Mabel sorriu, enquanto via a amiga sair do banheiro e logo ir para io guarda-roupa, se vestindo.

- Então, o que você quer de mim? - Pegou um vestidinho bem lolita de empregada doméstica, e logo ia vestir aquilo quando...

- Não coloca isso!! - Mabel pulou da cama, ficando de pé.

- Ahhhh!! Não me assuste assim! Quer me matar?!

- Ops, desculpa Hime. Mas, coloque sua roupa de costume...

- Mabel, por acaso seu papai me deixou trabalhar usando saia de pregas até o joelho preta, blusa vermelho sangue, All Star preto com cadarço vermelho, vindo até a canela, e luvas sem dedos pretas?

- Não, é que você vai ser uma das minhas amigas a passar uma semana na mansão...

- Sério? Sem trabalhar?

- Sem trabalhar.

E num zip, zap, zum... (Pedrada na Chibi.

Chibi- Ai!

Orpheu- Isso não é Pink Dink Doo ¬¬

Chibi- Okay, okay... )

Em alguns minutos, Hime estava vestida daquele jeito que ela descreveu para a outra. Podia muito bem passar a semana fora da mansão, mas pela longa e cansativa insistência de Mabel, ela decidiu entrar na mansão e encarar ficar em um quarto. Mas que surpresa! O quarto era maior que a piscina da frente, todo decorado no estilo antigo, mas realmente, muito luxuoso.

- Nossa! Eu nunca limpei essa parte da mansão não!

- Já tomou café-da-manhã?

- Não... Você não me deu chance para tomar.

- Ah, então desça! Saori e Hilda ainda devem estar tomando! Vou te acompanhar, pois queria sair dali o mais rápido possíve...

- COMO? EU VOU TOMAR CAFÉ-DA-MANHÃ OLHANDO AQUELAS PERUAS AMBULÂNTES? NEM MORTA!

- Hime... Elas já devem ter saido da mesa...

- ... Ah, então tá. - Sorriu amarelo, enquanto deixava suas coisas na cama com lençois bejes, redondo com cortinas.

Logo, elas se encontravam comendo tranquilamente na mesa longa da sala de jantar. Mabel tinha se sentado onde Julian antes tinha se sentado, e a amiga estava sentada a sua direita, desfrutando do melhor desjejum que tinha tomado em todos os seus dezesseis anos.

- Vou para o Aquário depois de escovar os dentes. Quer vir também?

- E perder a chance de afinal encontrar aquele do qual você chama: Versão-masculina-da-Hime-só-que-pintado-de-azul? Claroooo, não perderia isso por nada!

Mabel abafou um riso, enquanto terminava seu leite de morango.

Depois de escovarem os dentes, elas foram andando até o Aquário Saint Atena. O sol brilhava, as ondas marítimas balançavam, para lá e depois cá novamente, os golfinhos pulavam, e Hime resmungava que o sol estava quente demais, como sempre.

- Devia usar um boné...

- Nem pensar. Mas, se tiver pregos saindo, posso pensar no caso, e se for preto é claro. Não podiamos ter vindo de limusine?

- Papai a pegou primeiro.

- Hum... - Silêncio. - A Hilda deixa você andar para onde você quiser? Jurava que aquela perua gigante não deixava essa liberdade aberta para você...

- Ela até tentava, mas parou pois papai já acha que eu tenho idade para sair.

- Sem seguranças?

- ... Desde que eu ande reto para o Aquário.

- Sabia.

- Papai é muito preocupado, isso é normal.

- Hum... Sabe, queria saber como é ter um pai que se importa com a gente...

A morena com mexas azuis se calou, olhando de lado para a amiga. Soube quando a amparou, e conseguiu convencer Julian dela ficar na mansão, muito tempo antes, que os pais dela tinham morrido de forma horrível. Mas isso era o que tinha dito para Julian, pois na verdade, os pais da Hime tinham se suicidado, ela foi morar com à avó que odiava a pequena, e um dia a garota matou-a, e ficou sem parente algum.

- Ei... Vou te apresentar para as meninas do Aquário, okay?

- Tudo bem...

- Olha, parece que nem vamos ter que entrar! Já encontramos a primeira...! - Pegando no braço da Hime, Mabel correu em disparada para a entrada, onde se encontrava um segurança muito gato... ( Quem será? Quem será? )

- Bom dia...! - Disse Mabel, enquanto parava em frente a amiga e ao segurança.

- Bom dia... - Falou logo em seguida a Hime, que olhava a garota e o segurança.

--

Chibi- HUAHAUHAUAH!! Cortei!

Bem, meninas... A nossa vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, e assim é a nossa fic!

_**Aqui estão as fichas:**_

Nome: Nina Takis

Idade: 19 anos

Aparência: pele bronzeada, olhos negros, rosto delicado e rosado, uma cicatriz na bochecha direita, cabelos lisos curtos (na altura das bochechas) numa coloração que varia do vermelho vinho ao preto, corpo pequeno (1,65m), mas bem feito.

Roupa que usa normalmente: calça jeans escura, regata preta com inscrições em japonês em prata e tênis All Star também preto.

Pijama: um conjuntinho formado por uma baby look e um short de malha ambos azuis, com um desenho de uma espada (no caso do par ser o Shura) ou de um gatinho (no caso do par ser o Aioria)

Roupa de baile: vestido longo acinzentado, quase negro, sem armação, mas também não é colado ao corpo. Com um decote levemente generoso. O vestido aparenta ter sido feito por várias camadas de tecido, formando um degrade.

Personalidade: leonina autentica, se estressa fácil, mas é muito bem humorada. Companheira, amiga, um pouco solitária, falante ao extremo, porém isso é só um meio de defesa, enquanto os sentimentos dela ficam guardados. Tem uma personalidade forte, às vezes chega a ser abusada. Apronta muito, e sempre ajuda a Mabel a escapulir da vigilância, com muito bom humor e irritando os douradinhos. É curiosa e sempre quer descobrir mais, vive com fone de ouvido, sendo quase impossível encontrá-la sem estar ouvindo música (em especial Iron Maiden, ela é rebelde XD). Mesmo sendo meio rebelde e brincalhona, Nina é muito responsável e dedicada ao trabalho.

História: Trabalha no Aquário como guia, para pagar a faculdade de jornalismo. Mora com a mãe, que trabalha a maior parte do tempo, deixando-a sozinha. Se refugia nos livros e no mundo virtual para esconder a solidão que sente. Conheceu Mabel trabalhando no Aquário e conversando sobre o mar e os seres que nele vivem. Adora contar lendas gregas para Mabel, principalmente as de Poseidon e outras que tratam do mar.

Hobby: Ouvir música e praticar Kenjutsu (luta com katana).

Algo/habilidade em especial: luta muito bem e é ótima com disfarces e esconderijos (consegue passar despercebida).

Par Dourado: Shura ou Aioria

Como quer que o dourado seja contigo: Ele vive irritado com ela, por causa das fugas da Mabel, que sabem que tem a ajuda dela, mas não conseguem provar. Estão sempre discutindo por causa das brincadeiras dela.

Se apaixonou pelo príncipe também, ou não ligou para ele e preferiu logo de cara um dos douradinhos?: Esconde muito bem os sentimentos, mas não nutre nenhum sentimento pelo príncipe, já que o douradinho roubou o coração dela há tempos.

Posso mudar alguma coisa?: Sim, você é quem sabe D

_**Nota- Chibi não mudou nada.**_

Nome: Charlote Bellmont

Idade: 17 anos

Aparência: 1,70, 52 kilos, pele bem clara, rosto delicado, cabelos rosados abaixo dos ombros, lisos, parte do cabelo é repicado, contornando o rosto, a franja é bem repicada, jogada para o lado, teimando em cair nos olhos levemente caídos e azuis, boca pequena e lábios rosados, tem o corpo esbelto e esguio, pernas e braços longos e finos. (copiei a aparência da nova personagem do Final Fantasy XI, a Lightning, achei ele linda ¬)

Roupa que usa normalmente: mini saia jeans azul esverdeado com bolsos grandes e barra desfiada, regata preta, meias listradas acima do joelho e coturnos. Ou short militar verde-musgo, regata branca e colete da mesma cor do short e coturnos é claro.

Pijama: regata azul clara e short da mesma cor, gosta de pantufas.

Roupa de baile: um vestido preto preso ao pescoço, a parte de trás é mais longa e tem um borboleta tribal escarlate bordada ,tem uma abertura nas costas. Sapatos de salto preto, cabelos presos em um semi-coque com algumas mechas soltas, essas mechas são semi-onduladas.

Personalidade: É divertida, cínica, irônica, meio rebelde. Muito preguiçosa, odeia acordar cedo(acorda com um mau-humor terrível, ainda mais se for "acordada"), gosta de aprontar com as pessoas que não gosta. Gosta de liberdade e odeia que fiquem pegando no seu pé. Quando não quer papo, ignora a pessoa.

História: Prima de segundo grau de Mabel(a mãe da Charlie é prima da Tétis, isso pode?), mora na França e veio prestigiar a priminha e de quebra irritar a Saori xD. Sua mãe é modelo e o pai fotógrafo, vivem viajando e por isso Charlote passa a maior parte do tempo sozinha, sabe se virar muito bem sozinha.

Hobby: Dormir, ajudar Mabel a irritar a meia-irmã e a madrasta xP

Algo/habilidade em especial: consegue dormir mais de 18 horas seguidas...O.O(isso é habilidade?), tem o corpo super maleável e é bem ágil. É ótima para fazer trote sem que ninguém descubra.

Par Dourado: Saga ou Kamus

Como quer que o dourado seja contigo: Ambos a tratarão como criança, sendo rígidos e querendo mandar nela, coisas que ela odeia.

Se apaixonou pelo príncipe também, ou não ligou para ele e preferiu logo de cara um dos douradinhos?: Achou o príncipe bonitinho, mas nada de mais. Mesmo sendo irritante, o Dourado capturou o coração dela primeiro x3

Posso mudar alguma coisa?: À vontade...u.u

_**Nota- Chibi também não mudou nada.**_

Nome: Jéssica Cornwell

Idade:18

Aparência:Tem 1,60 de altura, cabelos lisos que vão até o coccix na cor pratiada com uma franja que tampa as sombrancelhas, olhos vermelhos, boca pequena e carnuda rosada, corpo atletico com um pouco de curva na cintura, seios medios assim como as pernas e os quadris,pele palida, tendo uma tatuagem atraz do pescoso em forma de estrela de seis pontas e um sina em forma de cruz no meio da testa.

Roupa que usa normalmente:Gosta de usar calças jeans tipo cigarrete com algumas correntes penduradas na calça ,blusas de manga compridas e por cima um espartilho, com um sobretudo preto, botas de cano alto e salto plataforma que ela usa por cima da calça.

Pijama:Uma blusa masculina de botões e mangas compridas, o comprimento vai ate as coxas e gosta de usar meias.

Roupa de baile:Um vestido preto, de alcinhas nas costas ele forma um X,ele tem uma parte que vai do meios das coxas e vai caindo em degrade até seus pés, sapato fechado e com o bico arredondado na cor preto.

Personalidade: Misteriosa, não costuma falar muito(quando não conhece as pessoas mas com a convivencia é fala bastante ), tem um ar de tristeza, pode não aparentar mas é bem divertida, as vezes consegue ser bastante estravagante, nunca deixa um amigo na mão.

História: Ela veio da Groelandia para Grecia para poder estudar na universidade, e como estava meio perdida pediu ajuda para encontrar a casa de seus tios, onde iria morar, ela pediu ajuda a Mabel que estava por perto, e viu que o endereço dos tios de Jéssica era a casa vizinha a dela. E se ofereceu para levar ela até lá, e partir dai elas começaram a conversar e ficaram amigas.

Hobby: Tocar Piano, cantar (mas não gosta de fazer isso quando tem gente observando) ler.

Algo/habilidade em especial: Tem uma facilidade para abrir portas trancadas de qualquer tio de fechadura.

Par Dourado: Aioros, Mu,Shura

Como quer que o dourado seja contigo: Simpatico, não seja tão protetor, que SEJA legal.

Se apaixonou pelo príncipe também, ou não ligou para ele e preferiu logo de cara um dos douradinhos?: Não ,seu coração bateu mais forte pelo douradinho do que pelo principe.

Posso mudar alguma coisa?: claro que sim

_**Nota- Chibi mudou o.ó hunf! Onde já se viu! Não ser legal! o Shushu é legal simmmm!! Ele me ameaçou a escrever ele sendo legal D**_

_**Shura- ¬¬ E ainda conta... - Pega uma espada fina, daquelas de esgrima.**_

_**Chibi- Isso não é ser legal ç.ç Malvado!**_

Nome: Jabel Hargreaves.

Idade: 18 anos.

Aparência: 1,72m de altura. 50Kg. Tem cabelos sedosos, num tom acinzentado (não é prateado o.o), longos, que passam um pouco da cintura, oscilam entre o ondulado e o liso, dando uma característica diferente e algumas mechas caem displicentemente sobre seu rosto, quase formando uma franja. Geralmente está preso num rabo de cavalo ou solto. Seus olhos são de um tom azul, levemente acinzentado. Usa óculos de aros retangulares, mas consegue enxergar relativamente bem sem eles. Tem pele alva e sensível a um calor extremo, chegando a ficar corada demais em tempos muito quentes. Nunca usa maquiagem. Possui um corpo esguio, com algumas cicatrizes, principalmente nas costas.

Roupa que usa normalmente: Calça preta, com duas listras na lateral das pernas roxas, blusa branca com bordado nas mangas também roxo de tecido leve, nem muito grande, nem muito curta. Tênis preto. Usa sempre um colar com um pingente de ametista em forma de gota.

Pijama: Calça e camiseta pretas, de seda e pantufas também pretas e o mesmo colar descrito acima.

Roupa de baile: Vestido longo, de um roxo bem escuro, quase preto, sandália de salto alto preta e o mesmo colar descrito acima. Em bailes, vai com o cabelo solto ou preso numa trança folgada.

Personalidade: Geralmente mostra-se indiferente, fria, solitária, e anti-social, mas é uma pessoa calorosa e amorosa com os animais e companheira com suas amigas. Não consegue chorar por mais triste que a situação possa ser. É orgulhosa demais e não fala muito, preferindo poupar saliva ao falar algo desnecessário. É corajosa, destemida e não aceita receber ordens tão facilmente. Pode ser um tanto rude, se for preciso para desvencilhar-se de alguém ou para controlar determinada situação, além de seus próprios sentimentos. E, mesmo assim, não consegue controlar sua raiva ao ver alguém maltratando, de propósito, um animal. Por causa disso, julga os humanos, inclusive a si mesma, sempre, o que a deixa cada vez mais solitária. Mas possui um limite. Quando a mascara de indiferença e frieza cai, mostra-se verdadeiramente boa.

História: Por ter nascido na Noruega, sua ida para a Grécia fez com que seu estado de saúde piorasse ainda quando era recém nascida, causando estragos imunológicos permanentes em seu corpo. Desde pequena já demonstrava grande interesse por medicina, além de se mostrar um prodígio. Tinha boas notas na escola e dedicava-se muito ao que fazia, mesmo não gostando. Só se opunha ao que julgava estar errado, o que causava uma revolta em seu pai. Mesmo muito nova para entender assassinatos, ficou um tanto traumatizada por ver sua mãe e suas irmãs serem assassinadas bem na sua frente, tendo apenas o apoio do pai na época e um tratamento psicológico com animais, o que explica sua adoração pelos mesmo. Pouco depois, revoltou-se com a decisão do pai de se casar com outra mulher, não aceitando que ele 'substituiria' sua mãe. Começou a fechar-se para o mundo quando tinha seis anos, devido a atenção que davam ao seu meio-irmão mais novo e a insistência de seu pai para que assumisse os negócios da família, lidando com as tecnologias mais avançadas. Acabou atrasando isso, devido a morte de seu pai e de sua madrasta num acidente de automóvel. Isso ajudou para que o trauma mais antigo viesse a tona, deixando-a sensível, fazendo com que fosse necessário retomar seu tratamento, até que decidiu por si mesma levantar o rosto e não se importar com o mundo alheio para que não se machucasse e para não machucar outras pessoas. Ao mudar-se para a casa de seu tio, junto com seu irmão, passou a dedicar-se ao cuidado de animais e ao desenvolvimento de remédios e medicamentos diversos, sem deixar de lado sua responsabilidade familiar, estudando e aprimorando seus conhecimentos tecnológicos. Conheceu Mabel quando estava nas ruínas de um templo, desenhando um cachorro que acabara de tratar do ferimento. Por ela ser extrovertida e fazer com que Jabel lembrasse vagamente de suas irmãs, logo se tornou sua amiga, mesmo tendo uma personalidade tão diferente. Atualmente continua cuidando dos negócios da família, com o auxilio de seu tio e ajuda a cuidar de vários animais, sendo ajudada pelo irmão, com quem ainda não possui um laço muito forte, apesar dos anos passados juntos.

Hobby: Desenhar, cuidar de animais, desenvolver remédios, estudar, ler, ficar sozinha num lugar um pouco mais afastado das pessoas, lidar com problemas que envolvem psicologia e escrever.

Algo/habilidade em especial: Possui a incrível capacidade de reter informações de maneira rápida a útil, o que a faz ser praticamente um gênio. Consegue ver a 'verdadeira face' de alguém, mesmo que não queira. Também consegue se entender com qualquer tipo de animal, o que não a deixa mandar em nenhum deles. _Além de ficar fazendo inventos como passatempo, ou fazer remédios._

Par Dourado: Aioros ou Shura.

Como quer que o dourado seja contigo: Indiferente, super protetor e quero que ele perceba o que ela sente... E seja um tanto corajoso ao enfrentá-la por causa de seus atos, se necessário, claro.

Se apaixonou pelo príncipe também, ou não ligou para ele e preferiu logo de cara um dos douradinhos?: Douradinhos...

Posso mudar alguma coisa?: Sim... Exceto a roupa e a personalidade dela... ç.ç

_**Nota- Só mudei na habilidades... Matar! Vamos matar! HAUHAUHAUAUH!!**_

_**Aiolos- ¬¬**_

_**Chibi- Calma, é brincadeirinha ;D - Sussura.- Cass...**_

_**Aiolos- O quê?!**_

_**Chibi- Nada. (N/A ou Chibi, tanto faz: Estou relacionando o Olos com o volume 10 de Conde Cain. Mas calma, não vai ter mortes não!!) **_

Nome: Stephanie Reinfeldt

Idade: 18 anos

Aparência: Cabelos castanho-escuros, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, ondulados, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo na maior parte do tempo, olhos _acizentados_, pele alva, alta, curvilínea. 1,70 m e 55 kg.

Roupa que usa normalmente: calça jeans, camisetas largas e de cores escuras, jaqueta de moletom e All Star.

Pijama: Blusa na cor amarelo-claro, de mangas compridas, calça comprida, da mesma cor da stuma andar de meias.

Roupa de baile: Um vestido longo, na cor vermelha, bem escura, de alças finas, ornamentado com "pedrarias" (não sei como dizer o que é), sandálias de salto alto, vermelhas.Usa um xale da mesma cor do vestido.Usa os cabelos soltos.

Personalidade: Ambiciosa, determinada, esperta, leal aos amigos e à família, tímida, um pouco distante e sádica.Apesar de ser meio fechada e mal-humorada, tem um grande coração.Pode parecer bem quietinha, mas quando se solta, fala pelos cotovelos.

História: Seu pai morreu quando ela era jovem e ela e a mãe foram morar com a avó.Um de seus tios a ensinou a atirar e tudo o que sabe sobre armas.Sua mãe trabalhava no Aquário e sempre a esperava na saída do trabalho.Um dia, a mãe resolveu leva-la para conhecer o lugar (com o consentimento do sr. Julian), e lá ela conheceu Mabel (na época, ela tinha 11 anos e Mabel tinha por volta de 9 anos), de quem ficou muito amiga.

Hobby: Escrever, navegar na internet, além de tentar saber um pouco mais sobre armas.

Algo/habilidade em especial: Sabe muito sobre armas de fogo, logo, também sabe atirar.

Par Dourado: Mu ou Saga.

Como quer que o dourado seja contigo: Atencioso, sensível, carinhoso, bonzinho e romântico.Ele é um tanto inocente e Stephanie acaba sempre brigando com ele por ser bonzinho demais com os outros e por ser calmo demais.

Se apaixonou pelo príncipe também, ou não ligou para ele e preferiu logo de cara um dos douradinhos?:Nem ligou para o príncipe.

Posso mudar alguma coisa?:Claro.

_**Nota- Mudei a aparência. Não dá para ser gêmea, sendo não-gêmea da Tha-san.**_

Idade: 18 anos

Aparência:1,70 m ,cabelos castanho- escuro ( porém ha o habito d fazer "luzes" de varias cores XD),olhos cinzentos, dentes caninos pontiagudos e afiados, 55 kg (hehe)tatuagem nas costas ( desenho pequeno de uma cruz com o meu nome escrito).

Roupa que usa normalmente:regata preta que deixa a mostra a tatoo (xDD),calça jeans preta,cinto td decorado por enfeites prateados,tenis All Star(ou coturnos pretos) e munhequeiras (xDD viajei na maionese)

Pijama:camisola ateh o meio das coxas d cor preta (ou azul escuro)

Roupa de baile: vestido longo preto(hohhoho),luvas escuras semi-transparentes dos dedos aos cotovelos,sandalia tbm preta,de salto mediano.

Personalidade: Apesar do visual ligeiramente(??) dark,eh uma pessoa extrovertida,simpática,ironica,mt longe de ser uma pessoa delicada...e detesta qnd alguem maltrata alguma das pessoas que gosta...as vezes age como uma criança,devido ao seu humor "piadista",mas qnd precisa falar sério,pára de brincar...

História: Prima de Stephanie,filha do tio que lhe ensinara a atirar. Ao contrario do pai e da prima,Tharys nao curte violência "armada"...Conheceu Mabel atraves de Stephanie,se tornaram amigas desde então. Mora com o pai e com a mãe, gregos.

Hobby: Coleciona CD's de rock antigo,atuais tbm,ouvir musica,conversar com amigas no MSN,pintar o cabelo xD,costuma treinar,sair de noite...

Algo/habilidade em especial: Uma força fora do comum, inteligência, consegue enxergar no escuro de alguma maneira, coisa do gene, e ela consegue ficar acordada até tarde, indo às baladas.

Par Dourado:Saga(esse jah eh meu!),Kamus ou Shura (os espectros xDD)

Como quer que o dourado seja contigo:Compreensivo,ligeiramente serio p/ q eu o faça rir xD ...romantico(embora eu msma nao o seja),inteligente e sensual (ui)

Aquele detalhezinho tbm conta,neh!Aquele!xD

Se apaixonou pelo príncipe também, ou não ligou para ele e preferiu logo de cara um dos douradinhos?:

No começo ateh houve uma quedinha pelo pricipe,porem cai na real e me apaixonei por um dourado xD

_**Nota- Desculpe não avisar antes, mas não é permitido as garotas serem outras criaturas u.u como vampira. Mas, consegue ver a noite, legal né? **_

_**Saga- Eu não acredito que estou com ela ¬¬**_

_**Chibi- Querem parar de ficar me olhando assim? o.ó Primeiro o Albe, depois o Orpheu, agora todos? Isso tá virando moda ou o que?**_

_**Ah, sim... Você vai ser gêmea da Tenie.**_

Nome: Amamya Hime.

Idade: 16 anos.

Aparencia:Cabelos vermelhos vivo que chaegam a ter uma tonalidade sangue,um pouco abaixo dos ombros,tem formosos cachos nas pontas,franja cortada em corte reto,que lhe contorna os olhos,esses são azul gelo,mas dependendo da luminosidade podem se tornar violetas,pele branquinha,unhas impecaveis e bem cuidadas,pintadas de vermelho sangue,mediana(1,59)e magra(45kg).

Roupa que usa normalmente:Uma sai de pregas no joelho preta,uma blusa bem colada no corpo,vermelha sangue,com um broche de meia lua negra no coração,all star de na metade da canela,preta com o cadarço vermelho sangue,uma luava sem dedos no cotovelo,e uma do mesmo estilo no punho.

Pijama:Uma calça negra,com luas vermelhas,uma blusa de manga comprida negra,que no centro tem uma meia lua vermelha.

Roupa de Baile:Um vestido na metade das coxas,negro,preso por um nó na nuca,tem um pequeno decote em "v" nas costas,um sapato de salto alto vermelho,e uma bolssa estilo carteira,preta.

Personalidade: Hime,tem uma calma de impressionar qualquer um,responde a quem quer que seja,muito fria,sacana,chantagista e um pouco teimosa,não relaciona os penssamentos com a boca,falando até de mais,sarcasticas às vezes é cruel. _E só é boazinha com a Mabel pois ela foi quem a acolheu D_

Historia:Nasceu na suiça,mas se mudou quando descobriu,estava voltando para casa para entregar o boletim aos pais,e ao chegar viu eles enforcados,e cheios de sangue no chão,chorou muito,foi cuidada pela avo que a tratava sem nenhum interesse,depois,descobriu que foi seus pais que se suicidaram,pois não gostavam dela,a matou e foi embora,ficou sem abrigo,até conhecer Mabel que a ajudou,e assim ficou amiga dela.

Hobby: Ler,desenhar,jogar futebol e musica.

Algo/Habilidade em especial: _Poder ver curtas cenas de um futuro próximo, boa em luta e imitar pássaros._

Par dourado: Esse é surpresa.

Como quer que o dourado seja contigo: Um pouco,impaciente,e sem muito nexo para conversar comigo.

Se apixonou pelo principe tambem,ou não ligou para eles e preferiu logo de cara os douradinhos:Sim se apixonou.

Posso mudar alguma coisa?:Sim.

_**Nota- Mudei as habilidades. Não pode controlar gelinho, versão-feminina-do-Kamyu-pintada-em-vermelho u.u - Pedrada na CHibi. - Ai!**_

**Chibi- Bem... É isso. As escolhidas, as fichas, a primeira parte... Tudo ai.**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: Como? Mais uma? Com quem ela vai ficar? a Chibi enlouqueceu e vai fazer ela ter um triângulo amoroso, usando o meu douradinho? Vai fazer mais uma pobre tadinha ficar de vela? Vai incluir mais um douradinho na fic?**

**Chibi- Isso vocês só saberão no final o.ó Isso! Chibi também pode ser má! HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAAUHUH!! Coff... cof... cof...**

**Orpheu- ¬¬'''**

**Chibi- Para com isso, ou te transformo num cãozinho azul, de novo, nessa fic u.ú**

**Orpheu- OxO**

**Chibi- Bem... Para quem não conseguiu ver o príncipe, ele tá lá no meu perfil. É só ir lá, copiar e colar u.u**

**Que mais... ? Ah, acho que é só...**

**Bem, abraços e mandem sorte - Pedrada na Chibi. - Quero dizer, rewiers para a Chibi! - Olha tudo que escreveu acima. - Não revisei, pois estou com preguiça de fazer isso. - Outra pedrada. - E... E... Não se preocupem, pois as outras vão aparecer também! - Tirando na sorte os nomes.**


	3. Aviso importante!

Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu fiquei horrorizada e revoltada.**

**SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a__** petição para impedir que isso ocorra.**_

Gente Participe e ajudem a impedir esse projeto ridículo

Entrem no site onde tem o projeto do senador e aproveitem para assinar a petição.

Site: WWW(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra) projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)

Ajudem gente

bjss

_**Nota da Chibi: Esse aviso foi tirado da fic-aviso da **__**Patty Blak**__** E realmente, isso é horrível.. **_


	4. Retomando a fic

**As Aventuras de Mabel: O príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu e créditos à Pisces Luna, por dar a idéia das namoradas dos douradinhos.**

**Descrição: Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS **

**Chibi- Desculpem a demora, mas é que eu tive que viajar... Vocês liberam perdão, né? :D Que ótimo! Bem, curtam o capítulo!**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Parte II**

**- Bom dia...! - Disse Mabel, enquanto parava em frente a amiga e ao segurança.**

**- Bom dia... - Falou logo em seguida a Hime, que olhava a garota e o outro.**

**- Bom dia Mabel! E...? - Uma garota que usava o uniforme de trabalho do Aquário Saint Athena - O uniforme consistia em ser azul-claro, com o logotipo do Aquário que era um golfinho pulando e uma coruja sobrevoando ele, era uma camiseta, calça, tênis preto, e até boné. Para as mulheres, elas podiam opitar entre usar calça ou saia. -, estava parada na frente dele, ao lado de uma concha gigante que enfeitava a entrada, junto a uma sereia gigante, tocando uma flauta. **

**A sereia tinha a nadadeira dourada, pele branca e um longo e onsulado cabelo azul. A garota tinha a mesma altura que Mabel, só que já tinha 19 anos. Possuia um cabelo ruivo e liso, indo até as bochechas, pele bronzeada e olhos pretos. Ela acenou animada, correndo para fora de seu lugar, até que... Foi brutalmente interrompida pelo segurança ao lado, usando um uniforme branco apropriado, leve para aquele clima quente.**

**- Nina! Volte aqui! Você deve ficar no seu lugar até seu turno terminar! - Mas não adiantou nada, pois a garota continuou a correr. - NINA!**

**- Nina, essa é Amamya Hime. Hime, essa é a Nina, e ela é a guia aqui do Aquário.**

**- NINA!! - Como um leão furioso que fora ignorado totalmente, o segurança de curtas mechas douradas, castanho claro, e de olhos verdes correu até ali também. - Você não pode deixar seu posto assim! Quer que o Julian desconte do seu salário?! Você quer... Oh, bom dia garota, bom dia pequena mestra...**

**- Bom dia Aioria. Hime, esse é o Aioria, um dos nossos melhores seguranças...**

**- ... Mas que nunca consegue, junto com outros cinco, pegar uma pequena garotinha e a levar para o pai! HAUHAUUHAUH!! **

**- Nina! Eu sei que você ajuda a pequena mestra Mabel nas fugas dela! E é por isso que sempre fica díficil cumprir as ordens do mestre Julian!**

**- Aioria, meu querido... - Ela começou calmamente, porém logo mudou seu tom de voz. - Por acaso vocês tem provas que revelem isso?! Oras, vamos, você é que é um incopetente como segurança mesmo!**

**- Mas sempre, no final, nós conseguimos impedir a Mabel!**

**- Nem sempre, seu esquecido!**

**- Heee... Gente...**

**- O que é?! - Os dois afoguetados olharam para a jovem, mas logo perceberam como foram rudes. Aioria se desculpou e voltou para seu posto, e Nina se afereceu para acompanhar as duas para dentro do Aquário.**

**- Lugarzinho bem movimentado esse, né? - Hime observou, enquanto caminhava pelo gigantesco lugar.**

**- Eles estão sempre brigando... normal. - Mabel informou a Hime, enquanto andava atrás da Nina.**

**- Isso porque o Aioria é um teimoso, cabeça-quente, rabugento...!! **

**- Mas, você realmente ajuda a Mabel a fugir?**

**- Claro! Só que isso é segredo, entendeu?**

**- Mas... nunca te vi lá na mansão...**

**- Hohoho... Já ouviu falar em disfarces, minha amiga? - Hime acenou com a cabeça. - Pois então, eu sou a rainha delas!**

**- Verdade. Nina consegue se passar por uma mais velha e altona sem problemas...**

**- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, mas isso não é nada! - A jovem coçou a cabeça, olhando de um lado para o outro. - Oras, pensei que as gemas estivessem aqui...**

**- Olha a águaaaaa!! - Depois desse grito, caiu água do céu, molhando somente a Nina.**

**- Ahhhh!! Poseidon está furioso! Salvem-se! Crianças e mulheres primeiro!**

**- Calma Nina! Calma! - Mabel segurou-a, olhando para cima. - Foi só a Ste que deixou um pouco de água do aquário cair...**

**- Ah, tá... Só foi a Stephanie que de... - Nina parou de repente, olhando para cima. - O que pensa que está fazendo?! Vai molhar a Tharys que tá ai em cima, não eu!**

**- Desculpe! Não pude impedir o golfinho!**

**- Oi Ste! Cadê a Tha?**

**Nesse momento, quando um golfinho passou ao lado de dentro do vidro do lindo, coloriso e cheio de vida aquário, Hime notou que abraçada a um golfinho, uma garota de madeixas que iam até os ombros, de tom castanho escuro e preso por um rabo-de-cabalo, pele clara, e talvez, olhos de um tom cinza, pelo que pode observar, mas não tinha certeza, pois o golfinho passava muito rápido, e a jovem fechava e arregalava os olhos, querendo se soltar dele. Também usava aquele uniforme do Saint Athena.**

**- Ei, por acaso a garota tem cabelo castanho e tá preso por um rabo-de-cavalo?**

**- Sim, por que?**

**- Olha ela ali...**

**- Ond... Ahhh!! Tharys! - Mabel e Nina se aproximaram, vendo que a garota estava desesperada por ar. - Espere! Eu vou te salvar!**

**- Mabel, isso é perigoso! Temos um golfinho raivoso no aquário, e sabe que eles dão fortes cabeçadas! - Enquanto Nina falava, Mabel já estava quase no alto, onde ficava uma espécie de palco, onde Tharys e Stephanie apresentavam atrações com golfinhos, além de cuidar deles. **

**A garotinha tirou tudo o que usava, mostrando que usava um maiô azul claro com desenhos de boeboletas brancas estampadas. Ela correu e antes que a irmã gêmea da Tha pudesse dete-lá, a outra pulou dentro do aquário e nadou em direção do golfinho. Tinha antes pêgo uma espécie de bombinha onde respirava pela boca, contendo dois tubos de oxigênio, suficientes para duas horas dentro da água. Mabel se mostrava uma ótima nadadora, conseguindo desviar de outros golfinhos, que, queriam brincar com ela e por isso nadavam por perto.**

**- ... - Hime não tinha dito nem expressado nada, mas no fundo estava preocupada com a amiga. **

**- AI MEU DEUS! MABEL, SAIA JÁ DAI SUA LOUCA! - Nina falava em vão, pois dentro da água não era possível escutar nada, a não ser se fosse um peixe.**

**- Mabel! Tome isso! - Ste lançou dentro da água uma bombinha de oxigênio, que lentamente submergia. **

**- STEPHANIE SUA DOIDA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? INCENTIVANDO A MABEL A CONTINUAR?! **

**- Abre os olhos Nina! A doida é você! A Mabel é uma boa nadadora! E se a Tharys não receber oxigênio logo, ela pode morrer!**

**- MAS E OS GOLFINHOS?! OLHE COMO ELES RODEIAM A MAH COMO SE ELA FOSSE UM GYROS 1! **

**- Eles são golfinhos, e não tubarões!**

**Enquanto as duas gritavam, a menina que estava visitando o Saint Athena, empregada de Julian e Mabel, estava a observar a amiga todo esse tempo. O golfinho que tinha 'raptado' a vítima daquele dia, tinha atrvessado um aro de pedra e corais, o que ajudou inicialmente, pois ela tinha conseguido se soltar dele. Já o lado mal, era que ela agora estava presa no coral, e o pior era que ela já estava azul e passava para o roxo... Até que abriu de uma vez a boca, liberando o ar contido.**

**As outras duas fora do Aquário, antes discutindo, tinham parado de fazer isso e olharam em direção do vidro, onde mostrava que Tharys já estava quase perdendo os sentidos que lhe restavam, semicerrando vagarosamente seus olhos acinzentados.**

**- THARYS! - Nina e Ste gritaram juntas, preocupadas e com o medo se instalando nos corações delas.**

**Porém, no último momento, Mabel apareceu, fez com que Tharys abrisse a boca para receber a bombinha de ar e apertou o nariz dela, para impedir que água entrasse na cavidade nasal dela. Esperou alguns segundos, e notou que a amiga estava rosada, recuperando aos poucos sua cor natural. Mabel se movimentou para mais baixo ainda, vendo em que lugar a roupa dela tinha prendido. Ao notar que era a camisa dela, se esforçou para tentar arrebentar o tecido, mas não conseguiu. Quando começou a ficar desesperava, olhou para o vidro, onde via não muito bem as suas amigas, tudo era embaçado e colorido, pois não tinha posto seu óculos de mergulho ( É assim que se chama aquele treco?).**

**Respirou fundo, três vezes, e notou que a amiga estava a olhando, ou não, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que era isso. Além do mais, via dois pontinhos pretos, o que na verdade eram cinzas, mas como naquela parte onde estavam era fundo, não fazia diferença de um para o outro. De repente, se lembrou de algo que nunca pensou que iria precisar se lembrar. Pegou a perna direita da amiga, tirou do caminho o tecido que formava a calça, abaixou a meia dela e encontrou o que precisava! Um pequeno canivete afiado.**

**Tirou dali ele e logo, com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu soltar a amiga do coral. A ajudou a voltar para a superfície, e quando afinal conseguiram chegar naquele lugar cheio de ar, tiraram brucamente suas bombinhas. Tharys teve uma crise de tosse, mas Mabel só respirava fundo e rápido. As duas foram ajudadas pelas outras três garotas, que também estavam ali no palco de cima. As duas subiram por aquela escadinha e então se deixaram ficar sentadas, recuperando as energias.**

**- MABEL DO ELÍSIOS! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?! - Essa foi a Nina.**

**- Tharys! Você está bem? - Essa foi a Ste.**

**- ... Você é mesmo uma boa nadadora Mabel. - Essa foi a Hime.**

**- Gasp... Já estive melhor antigamente... Cof!**

**- Tudo bem... Gente... Acho que... Nenhuma de nós... Ficamos gravemente... Feridas.**

**- Garotas! O que aconteceu? Kamus de mandou aqui para... - Um outro segurança, com um longo cabelo de cor lavanda ou violeta se aproximou delas preocupado. Seus olhos verdes aterissaram nas duas que estavam no chão, ofogantes. - Mabel! Por que está molhada, e a Tharys também? Vamos, lá dentro tem algumas toalhas! Ste, você pode ferver alguma água para fazer um chá a elas duas...?**

**- Tá, eu vou fazer, mas só porque a Tharys e a Mabel estão assim! - Stephanie não gostava de servir de empregadinha, mas não podia abandonar as duas assim. Correu para dentro, começando a preparar o chá.**

**- Vamos entrar também. - Mu ofereceu as mãos para as duas. Mabel aceitou, mas a Tharys disse que estava tudo bem com ela e foi determinada a andar sem nenhuma ajuda para onde a gema dela foi também.**

**- Vamos Nina, e vem você também Hime... - Viu que a leonina já estava indo na frente, mas a outra ruiva se aproximou dela, não tendo pressa. - Me desculpe, era para essa ser uma ótima visita, mas eu acabei estragando tudo... - A menina de madeixas azuis que vagarosamente iam ficando claras, e pretas, estava cabisbaixa, olhando para seus pés nus.**

**- Era preciso fazer aquilo, para salvar a outra. Tudo bem, pelo menos não aconteceu nada de mal. - Falou Hime, de um jeito um tanto indiferente, olhando para o homem na frente delas.**

**- É. - Foi só isso que a garota mais nova respondeu, enquanto se dirigia para dentro da casinha onde as pessoas se trocavam, e até dormiam as vezes, mas os funcionários.**

**Entraram, e puderam ver que eralmente era pequena. Só havia dois cômodos, um mostrava uma cama de solteiro arrumada, mas logo a Nina estava sentada nela. Tinha uma janela ao lado da porta onde entraram, tinha um criado-mudo ao lado da cama onde tinha um abajur, e no outro cômodo parecia ter uma mini-cozinha, onde se podia sentir o cheiro de chá de camomila sendo colocado em delicadas xícaras. **

**Ao lado da cozinha, tinha um pequeno armário antigo, aqueles que a tampa era uma porta, e dentro haviam muitas prateleiras. Tudo era branco, o que dava um grande contranste para o lugar, apesar de pequeno, muito acolhedor. Mabel e Tharys se sentaram em duas cadeiras da cozinha, onde também havia uma pequena mesinha redonda, onde era servido o chá. Hime ficou de pé, ao lado da porta onde se dava para a cozinha, observando as duas.**

**- Olhem, achei as toalhas! - Mu, o segurança mais tranquilo e bom do Saint Athena, colocou nos ombros das duas. Mabel agradeceu ao jovem guarda, mas já a Tha resmungou algo bem baixinho, o que o segurança acreditou ser um obrigado também.**

**- Agora, me contem... O que exatamente aconteceu lá fora? **

**- Bem... - Começou Stephanie um pouco timidamente, dividida entre contar uma verdade ou inventar uma mentira.**

**- FOI HORRÍVEL! - Tharys levantou os braços, assustando todo mundo , que arregalando os olhos, prestaram atenção nela. Menos a Hime, se bem que ela dirigiu sua atenção para a Tha também. - OS GOLFINHOS VIERAM EM MINHA DIREÇÃO E ME OBRIGARAM A CAIR NA ÁGUA! ELES SÃO DUMAL! ESTOU LHES DIZENDO! ELES PRETENDEM DOMINAR O MUNDO, AFOGANDO MULHERES INOCÊNTES PARA ISSO!**

**Foi uma gota geral. Nem mesmo o ingênuo segurança acreditou, mas somente Mabel riu gostosamente, achando graça na amiga. **

**- Acho que você perdeu um parafuso quando estava dando voltas com o golfinho, sabe, Tharys. - Nina disse, cruzando as pernas.**

**- Não sei quem da família você puxou esse seu jeito, viu mana? - Ste cruzou os braços, enquanto suspirava, sem acreditar na viajem da maionese que sua irmã estava fazendo.**

**- ... - Hime estava calada, ainda com sua expressão fria no rosto.**

**- Bem, Stephanie... Quer contar o que realmente ocorreu?**

**- Bem... Foi assim...**

**--**

**Chibi-Flash-Black-Chibi-Flash-Black-Chibi-Flash-Black-Chibi-Flash-Black-**

**--**

**" Eu e a Tharys estavamos cuidando dos golfinhos normalmente, até que ela teve uma idéia...**

**- Ei Mana, vamos entrar no Aquário para nadar com os golfinhos? Eu vi uns mergulhadores fazerem isso, e eu quero tentar!**

**- Nada disso Tharys! Você sabe que se o Kamus nos vê ele vai falar para o Julian, e se o Julian souber disso, ele vai nos despedir, e se ele nos despedir... - Ste parou de falar, quando ouviu um 'splash' vindo ao seu lado. - Tharys!**

**- Olha Stephanie! Eles estão se aproximando!**

**- Tharys sua doida! Saia já dai! vai pegar um resfriado!**

**- Ah, pare de se preocupar a toa Ste! lha, a água tá até um pouco quente... **

**Nesse instante, um golfinho um tanto grande se aproximou da garota, enquanto tentava pegar um dos peixinhos que ela tinha na mão.**

**- Tharys... Venha cá já!**

**- Mas...!! Ahhh!! - Foi levada para baixo, pelo golfinho.**

**- Tharys! Tharys! Para com isso! Tharys!"**

**--**

**Chibi-fim-do-flash-black-chibi-fim-do-flash-black**

**--**

**- ... Então, foi isso que aconteceu... - Mu olhou para a outra gêmea, que estava de braços cruzados e rosto virado.**

**- Calma Tharys, meu papai não irá te despedir... - Mabel a tranquilizou, enquanto posava sua mão no ombro da amiga.**

**- Acho bom... pois foi culpa do golfinho! - Disse baixo, ainda incomodada com aquilo.**

**- Bem, vamos nos esquecer um pouco disso. Vai tomar um banho primeiro Tharys, você precisa mais do que eu.**

**- Tudo bem. - E a garota foi em direção do banheiro, se trancando lá.**

**- Tem certeza, senhorita Mabel? - Disse o segurança, temendo que a filha do chefe pegasse um resfriado também.**

**- Calma Mu, não tem problema...**

**- É Mu, para de pegar no pé da pobre garotinha! - Stepha tinha dito, enquanto o encarava ainda de pé. **

**- Hum... - Ele suspirou, dando-se por vencido.**

**- Tô de volta! - Depois de alguns minutos, a garota voltou com os cabelos molhados, vestindo sua roupa que costumava usar normalmente: Uma regata preta que deixa a mostra a tatuagem que era uma pequena cruz com o nome dela escrito, calça jeans preta, cinto todo decorado por enfeites prateados, tênis All Star e munhequeiras ( N/C: Não sei o que é munhequeiras, mas, o pessoal que sabe, imagine...)**

**- Bem, minha vez. - A garotinha entrou no banheiro, com a roupa que tinha tirado para poder mergulhar e salvar a Tharys.**

**Se passaram mais alguns minutos, e logo a Mabel também saiu, com sua roupa de costume.**

**- Cadê o Mu? - Foi a primeira coisa a notar.**

**- Ele voltou para o posto dele, assim como a Nina. Um outro segurança veio buscar ela. - Informou a Tharys, que tomava o resto do chá.**

**- Deixa eu adivinhar... Aioria?**

**- Como adivinhou? - Ironizou, dando um meio sorriso. - Eles deveriam se casar logo, ao invés de ficar enrolando!**

**- Acho que a Nina mataria o Aioria na Lua-de-mel... - Stephanie comentou, também tomando chá. - Com aquela katana dela...**

**- ... - Hime saiu do lugar e se sentou, se servindo de chá também.**

**- Ah, garotas... queria apresentar a minha amiga, a Hime! Hime, essas são Tharys e Stephanie.**

**- Depois de ouvir o nome delas tantas vezes, já sei quem é quem.**

**- Prazer em conhecer você também. - Respondeu Tharys, achando a garota fria demais.**

**- Hum... Garotas, queria falar com vocês sobre algo, e também com a Nina, mas ela...**

**- É sobre o convite de aniversário seu? Mas é claro que aceitamos, não é Tharys?**

**- Isso mesmo! Só espero que tenha muito salgadinho! - Ela disse, enquanto pegava uma coisa no bolso da calça. - Olhe, tenho um daqueles rádinhos que o seu pai deu, vou perguntar se ela aceita também!**

**- Obrigada Tharys. - Mabel se serviu em pé mesmo, também apreciando o chá.**

**- Ei Nina! Como tá ai na frente?**

**- Bzzzz. ( Chato, pois o Aioria me arrastou para cá! )**

**- Garota, a Mabel te mandou um convite, né? Então, ela quer saber se você aceitou!**

**- Bzzzz! ( Mas é claro que aceitei! )**

**- Tharys, diga para ela que, quando o turno dela acabar, para arrumar uma mala e ir na mansão. Ah, e vocês duas também, tudo bem?**

**- Tudo bem. - Disseram as duas.**

**- Oh Nina, a patroa mandou que depois do seu turno você ir para casa, arrumar uma trouxa e se mandar para a mansão dela! Tá?**

**- Bzz. ( Tá. )**

**- Mana, você transmite mensagens como ninguém. Mas infelizmente, acho que nunca teria chance como um telefone.**

**- Aff, me deixa tá Ste?**

**- Meninas, eu tenho que ir. A Hime me acompanha, pois tenho que visitar mais... Hum... - Mabel contou mentalmente quantas outras faltavam. - Três. Bem garotas, as vejo ainda hoje.**

**- Thau Mabel! - As gêmeas disseram novamente ao mesmo tempo, enquanto retomaram a tomar chá.**

**- Thau para as duas. - Hime se despediu, enquanto saia daquela pequena casinha. - Mabel, você não se esqueceu do seu maiô?**

**- Depois eu pego, tenho mais três de reserva.**

**- ...**

**Assim, as duas voltaram a pé para a mansão. Mabel emprestou o seu boné para a Hime, pois estava fazendo muito calor naquela manhã, já a pequena andava rápido, para não pegar muito sol. Quando estavam se volta a mansão, Mabel parou, olhando de um lado e para o outro.**

**- O que você está fazendo?**

**- Esquerda ou direita?**

**- Como?**

**- Me responda, qual delas você escolhe?**

**- ... Esquerda.**

**- Então, vamos para a esquerda! - Mabel disparou, enquanto Hime um tanto confusa ia logo atrás.**

**Logo pararam em frente a uma pequena mansão, onde na frente tinha um lindo e repleto de vida jardim, de todas as plantas e flores, todas saudando aquele sol que as alimentavam. Pétalas vermelhas, amarelas, brancas, rosas, violetas, roxas e amarelas, laranjas, junto com caules de verde claro, escuro, e misturado estavam aparecendo aos montes para as duas figuras femininas paradas no portão, passando cinco minutos para apreciá-lo.**

**Isso e alguns pássaros que voavam, entre eles canários, periquitos e pombas. Quando se aproximaram mais, notaram cachorros de diferentes tamanhos e cores avançando pelo jardim, latindo, avisando ao seu dono que alguém estava parado ali em frente da casa deles. Mabel apertou o interfone e uma voz masculina se fez ouvida.**

**- Olá, quem são vocês e o que querem? - Mabel estremeceu ao ouvir o tom que ele usara, e falou quase lhe faltando a voz.**

**- Nós... Somos amigas da Jabel. Ela está? preciso falar com ela sobre...**

**- Só um minuto por favor. - Depois de um minuto mais ou menos, o portão foi aberto, elas entraram e viram que os cachorrinhos avançaram. Mabel parou, fazendo carinho nos menores, fazendo-os deitarem na grama. Hime estava fazendo nos maiores, mesmo com aquela frieza toda, gostava de cães.**

**- Parece que estamos sendo muito bem recebidas. - Comentou Hime por acaso.**

**- ...**

** - Mabel?**

**- Hãn? Ah, sim, sim. - Ela ficou de pé, começando a andar em direção à porta ricamente decorada, apesar de parecer um pouco gasta pelo tempo. Hime a acompanhou, os cães agora tomavam sol, e elas bateram na porta.**

**- Olá, sejem bem-vindas...**

**- ... - Hime como era de se esperar, ficou quieta, esperando sua amiga falar primeiro, mas Mabel não conseguiu dizer nada por alguns instantes. Só acordou quando a garota ao lado a cutucou.**

**- Ah... Oi. Obrigada pela recepção, podemos ver a Jabel?**

**- Sim, ela está no quarto dela. Venham comigo. - Eles subiram uma escadaria que dava para o andar de cima, notaram como não era tão decorado ao exesso a mansão, e também não havia muitos empregados. Quando chegaram na porta, ele parou.**

**- Minha irmã, você tem visitas! - Ele bateu na porta, esperando uma notícia.**

**- Podem entrar, e você também, desde que fique quieto!**

**- Sim. - Ele abriu a porta, esperando as garotas entrarem. Mabel, ao ver a amiga se levantar da poltrona de onde estava, viu uma pequena parte de metal em cima de uma mesa, junto com uma caixa de ferramentas.**

**- JABELLLLL!! - Mabel a abraçou, muito feliz por ter reencontrado a amiga.**

**- Oi Mabel. - Ela disse sorrindo, mas logo percebendo a outra garota estranha acompanhada da amiga, e seu sorriso desapareceu.**

**- Essa é Hime, uma de minhas amigas! Queria confirmar uma coisa com você Jabel...**

**- Prazer em te conhecer...**

**- Igualmente... - Respondeu ela, enquanto sentia a mais nova de todos ali presentes sair do abraço. - Me diga, o que quer confirmar?**

**- Você vai na mansão, ficar lá por uma semana?**

**- Hum... Não é por nada não Mabel, mas como somos vizinhas... Tanto faz eu estar aqui ou lá para ir no seu baile...**

**- Mas... Mas... Jabel... Por favor! Quero você lá, junto com as outras! Vai ser legal! - Ela fez uma carinha de choro, fazendo mesmo brotar lágrimas de seus olhos.**

**- Mabel... - A outra tinha a face séria, resistindo.**

**- Please... - A menorzinha apertou as mãos da maior.**

**- ... - Como não estava adiantando, Mabel teve que usar sua carinha secreta! **

**- ... Tá bom, eu vou. - Era a carinha de cachorrinho abandonado, que sempre tocava o coração da amiga.**

**- Heee!! **

**- Com licença... - Hime se manifestou, ganhando a atenção delas. - Quem é esse homem que nos recebeu e está parado na porta?**

**- Ele é...**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

_**No Aquário...**_

**- Ei Tharys...**

**- Sim?**

**- Desde quando você começou a usar um canivete escondido na meia?**

**- Heee...**

**- E como é que a Mabel sabia?**

**- ... Não sei.**

**- Mas você vai me contar porque guarda um canivete dentro da meia, não é?**

**- ...**

**- Tharys!!**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Chibi- Chibi Cortou! Isso! HAUAHUAUH!!**

**Gente, esse capítulo ficou super pequenininho, mas espero que tenham gostado. Bem, quem será o homem misterioso? Será que a Tharys contará a sua irmã sobre o canivete? Será que a Chibi vai ser morta pela Tharys verdadeira por ter feito isso com a personagem dela? Será que Mabel não vai realmente ficar de vela? Isso, vocês só saberão no próximo capítulo.**

**Orpheu- ¬¬'' Que coisa, é só as meninas lerem a ficha da Amy que saberão.**

**Chibi- Mas elas não saberão como ele é 8D Tem isso Orpheu.**

**Calma gente... muita coisa vai rolar, disso podem ter certeza! E ainda terão várias outras aventuras com a Mabel!**

**Fiz lá no meu álbum do P.B. uma imagem da cabeça dele... Mas não ficou muito bom.**

**Bem, kissus da Chibi, e mandem rewiers! E se acalmem! OO Ainda pretendo fazer vários capítulos... Meninas apressadas e curiosas. - **_**Olha para Amy, Luna e a Tenie. **_**- OÓ Não adianta! Eu não vou falar nada! - **_**Vendo que elas pegaram espadas - Essa foi a Luna. - E bisturis. - Essa foi a Amy**_**.**

**- Heee... Thauzinho! - Sai correndo. - Ahhhhhhh!!**

_**1- Gyros: Comida grega; Carne assada num espeto vertical girando, servida com molho e guarnição (tomate, cebola) num pão; uma refeição rápida popular.**_


	5. A paixão está no ar!

**As Aventuras de Mabel: O príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu e créditos à Pisces Luna, por dar a idéia das namoradas dos douradinhos.**

**Descrição: Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS **

**Chibi- Nheee... Tenho a impressão que já se passaram muitos dias desde o meu último capítulo... - Vendo algumas garotas ameaçarem a Chibi para ela escrever mais rápido. - Calma!! Ainda tenho a outra fic de fichas, a do Hypnos e... E... As das noivas!**

**Bem, agora, vamos revelar quem é o homem desconhecido. D Aproveitem o capítulo.**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

** Parte III**

**- Com licença... - Hime se manifestou, ganhando a atenção delas. - Quem é esse homem que nos recebeu e está parado na porta?**

**- Ele é... Christopher. **

**- Hum? O que ele é seu? - Mabel estava na frente dele, olhando de um lado para o outro.**

**- Eu sou irmão dela... - Sorriu, achando graça na pequena garota de cabelo preto com mechas azuis claras, indo da direita para esquerda, e da esquerda para a direita, logo parando no lado direito, ficando corada.**

**- ... - Hime ficou olhando discretamente Jabel e o tal irmão, e logo notou que eles não eram tão iguais assim... Pois ambos tinham cabelos longos e em um tom acinzentado, sendo o do irmão um pouco mais escuro, olhos azuis, notou ela que os da Jabel eram mais acinzentados, e eram altos, pelo menos, mais do que ela e a Mabel com certeza. - Nem parecem irmãos.**

**- Eu não me considero irmã dele mesmo. - Jabel respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto tinha se virado novamente para onde seu novo invento estava, sob a mesa.**

**Pelo que a garota ruiva podia ver daquele ângulo, consistia em ser uma peça do formato parecido com um mp4, só que um tanto maior, tendo na parte superior no meio um fio mais grosso, com quatro outros fios saindo dos quatro cantos do retângulo. Jabel cobriu seu invento com um lenço pequeno de rendas, com as iniciais J. H. costuradas em prata no tecido. A garota olhou para Hime com seus olhos penetrantes, rudes, suaves, misteriosos... E ela encontrou com olhos azul-gelo, calmos, frios e sacanas.**

**O irmão estava preocupado com aquelas duas se encarando. Parecia que o tempo havia parado em volta delas, criando uma barreira que parasse o tempo, incluindo elas, e que iriam bater uma na outra a qualquer instante. Chris podia jurar que via uma aura vermelha e outra cinza se chocarem no ar, enquanto uma rivalidade crescia contra a outra... Ele ficou tenso, as olhando sem saber o que pensar.**

**Claro, apesar de a irmã o obrigar a ficar um metro longe dela, sem poder falar enquanto ela estiver com ele em um lugar, ou qualquer outra coisa que relacionasse ele com a irmã, era sempre preciso ir devagar com aquela anjinha que havia crescido em sua companhia, sozinha... Mas não tão só, pois, apesar dos pais não terem lhe dado amor e carinho o suficiente, ele estava sempre ao lado, ou mesmo longe, a observando... Sim, sabia um pouco como funcionava a mente de sua irmãzinha.. Quando pensou que a atmosfera não ia sair disso, ele notou como havia se enganado.**

**- Jabel, o que você inventou agora, em? - Todos os pares de olhos de diferentes tonalidades de azul foram parar em direção da pequena, que já tinha retirado o lenço de cima do aparelho e tocava-o com seus dedinhos ingênuos.**

**- Mabel, não pegue isso. - O clima foi delicadamente quebrado, quando Jabel pegou das mãos da garota o objeto, o cobrindo novamente.**

**- Mas o que é? - Ela fez uma carinha fofa.**

**- ... É um localizador. É só você colocar isso na pessoa, - Mostrou o que parecia ser uma pedra avermelhada, mas não era rubi. - ligar o aparelho e vai poder ver o local e como essa pessoa está.**

**- Hum... Já funciona? - Estava determinada a ver como aquilo funcionava.**

**- Sim. **

**- Quero ver como funciona!! Deixa, Deixa!? - Agarrando mais uma vez a amiga que se mantinha calma, ela sabia que não tinha escapatória. Com um suspiro, pegou o aparelho e estendeu para o irmão uma das pedras que estavam disfarçadas, algumas eram colares, outras anéis, e até brincos, no caso do irmão, ela deu um anel. - Coloque isso e vai para qualquer canto da casa.**

**- Sim, minha irmã... - Um tanto a contra gosto, pois ele não queria sair da companhia da irmã, Christopher pegou o anel e colocou no seu dedo indicador da mão esquerda, indo logo para um local que escolheu.**

**- Bem, funciona exatamente assim... - Colocou sobre a mesa, ligando o fio do meio e mais volumoso no seu computador, que continha o sistema de segurança da casa toda. - O aparelho precisa estar ligado na internet ou no sistema de vigilância, para funcionar. Vejam...**

**Jabel clicou no que parecia ser o botão de 'play' do mp4. A imagem apareceu, Jabel selecionou em: 'Pedra 1', e ao clicar, apareceu a imagem de Chris, digamos, medindo uns 30cm, como um holograma, e o que projetava-o era um daqueles 'fones de ouvido'. Mabel ficou encantada. Alem dele, dava para ver onde ele escolheu para ficar: O próprio quarto. **

**Era realmente muito incrível. O quarto era grande, dava para ver as cores como se estivesse mesmo no quarto do homem de vinte anos. As paredes eram amarelas, as cortinas em um tom escuro de bege; existia um ar alegre ali naquela parte. Dava para ver o colorido do jardim dali, onde Chris estava encostado, observando e esperando somente. Dava até para notar os raios do sol lhe acariciando a face, deixando-a mais rosada ainda, e Mabel corou junto.**

**A cama era de solteiro, e estava arrumada, era branca com aquelas cortinas em cima, um pouco parecido com a cama de Mabel e Saori, mas retangular. Existia outra janela, mas redonda, de vidro colorido acima daquela janela com cortinas, bem mais alta e elevada. A imagem era a de um anjo, e também existia essa mesma janela no quarto da Jabel, mas a imagem era a de um homem e a de uma mulher, como um noivado.**

**- Que... Que fantástico! Parabéns Jabel! Funcionou mesmo!**

**- Claro que sim.**

**- ... Realmente interessante, pode chamar seu irmão agora.**

**- Não tem como, a pedra não transmite sons.**

**- Se eu fosse você, teria colocado.**

**O clima entre as duas voltou cada vez mais perigoso. As fagulhas se espalhavam, apesar das faces de ambas estarem calmas e sérias, e nenhuma demonstração de raiva estava surgindo até naquele instante. O que aquelas duas não perceberam, mas a outra pequena percebeu, foi quando o homem da imagem se sobressaltou e correu. Mostrava-o correndo desesperado e rápido pelos corredores, subir uma pequena escada, e chegar em frente a porta aberta.**

**- ... Christopher, não me recordo de ter pedido para você vir aqui... - Os olhos frios e de expressão forte eram de dar medo, enquanto a irmã olhava para seu irmão.**

**- Eu senti que você estava tensa...**

**- Não estou tensa. - Cortou, enquanto desligava o aparelho. Estendeu a mão para o irmão, pedindo de forma muda a pedra de volta.**

**Christopher com um sorriso gentil devolve-o para irmã, mas Mabel ainda estava tensa, vendo que realmente o outro não estava feliz para dar aquele sorriso convincente, mas triste. A garota então decidiu acabar a visita, se despedindo da amiga, enquanto o irmão mais velho oferecia-se para acompanhar as duas para fora. Quando chegaram ao portão, Mabel se virou para agradecer ele, mas ao fazer isso, o viu pegando uma rosa branca de uma moita, enquanto pegava na mão esquerda dela...**

**- ... - Em choque.**

**- ... - Observando sem nenhuma reação no rosto o maluco fazer aquilo.**

**- Desculpe, mas ouvi que você convidou minha irmã, para passar uma semana na mansão Solo, e ao baile que vai ter... - Ele antes estava rodando a flor entre os dedos, tomando cuidado com os espinhos, e então a colocou na garotinha, sob a orelha direita.**

**- Queria um convite também. - Notou os olhos de Mabel arregalarem, assim como os de Hime. - Calma, para o baile.**

**- A-ah, s-sim... Tudo bem se você aparecer no baile também... - Mabel já estava na cor dos cabelos da amiga, que tinha voltado a olhar eles sem muito interesse.**

**- Muito obrigado, mas olha... - Ele se inclinou, ficando na altura dela, enquanto colocava um dedo sob seus lábios. - Isso é segredo, está bem? - Piscou.**

**- S-s-s-s-s-s-sim! - Ainda super corada.**

**- Então, até breve, vocês duas! - Se virou, enquanto balançava seu braço direito, logo ficando longe...**

**- ... Você está muito vermelha Mabel. - Colocou o boné da amiga na cabeça da mesma. **

**- Hãn? - Ela sentiu o tecido cair sob seus olhos, arrumou-o e fitou a amiga. - Hime... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Começou a andar, enquanto voltava para frente da mansão.**

**- Pode.**

**- Você uma vez... Já se apaixonou por alguém? - Disse timidamente, enquanto levava a rosa próxima ao nariz, cheirando aquele odor suave e doce.**

**- Não, nunca.**

**- Ah... Mas, você nunca pensou em alguém, de um jeito especial, nem uma vez?**

**- Nunca. Por quê?**

**- É que eu... - Começou, mas a coloração tornou a ficar vermelha em sua face.**

**- Bem, chegamos.**

**- Quer entrar? Eu ainda vou para a casa do outro lado.**

**- Sim... Quero passar o dia descansando. - Entrou, enquanto Mabel fazia o caminho para a casa vizinha do lado direito.**

**--**

**CHibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Uma garota de 17 anos, possuidora de um cabelo rosado e liso, um tanto repicado, que ajeitava a franja que teimava em cair em seus olhos azuis ( N/C: Tô com trauma de olho azul. o.ó Mabel, Jabel, Christopher, Charlote e Hime. Todos de olhos azuis!! Isso sem contar os dourados... ), de pele clara, tendo um corpo esbelto e esguio, pernas e braços longos e finos, estava segurando uma pequena bolsinha verde, enquanto esperava abrirem aquela porta enorme da Mansão dos Solo.**

**Charlote suspirou profundamente, um pouco mal humorada naquela manhã. Não era de acordar cedo, mas foi preciso, pois viajar de avião não era nada fácil. Mas sorriu, ao ver o mordomo, Sorento, que conhecia bem, pois já fora mais de uma vez visitar os tios. Viu ele começar a carregar suas malas, mas antes de ir para qualquer lugar do local, a procura de sua querida priminha Mabel que tinha feito o favor de não estar a esperando, perguntou onde estava Saori.**

**Sorento respondeu que a senhorita Saori estava no quarto dela.**

**Charla, apelido que ganhou da própria Mabel, sorriu e agradeceu ao pobre Sorento, enquanto procurava algo em sua bolsa. Como já sabia onde era o quartinho frufru da odiosa inimiga número 2 ( A número 1 era a Hilda ), ficou com tempo de escolher o que usar. Bombinhas de fumaça, insetos de plástico, bolinhas de gude, cordas, bolinhas de tintas... Parou quando pegou algo branco, com cordas bem finas, quase tão grossas quanto um fio de teia de aranha, e leve... Era aquilo.**

**Aquilo ainda não tinha sido usado, comprara a pouco tempo, em uma lojinha do aeroporto, distraidamente. Alargou seu sorriso, queria rir bem alto, já imaginando o escândalo que a pequena faria, ma, não podia, pois estava de frente a porta dela. Respirou profundamente três vezes, se controlando. Ajeitou o tal objeto adequadamente, desdobrou-o por inteiro, e se surpreendeu, pois não imaginava que era tão longo e grande. Bem, mais realismo a cena não faria diferença, só melhorava e arrancaria daquela gargantinha mimada mais gritos.**

**( Chibi tá fazendo a Charla muito má... Espero que a Petit Cat não me mate! - Chibi tá muito entretida com Conde Cain... Pobre ... Alguém... )**

**A garota do cabelo rosado puxou uma corda que estava pendurada no teto, e logo uma escada indo para o andar de cima foi aberto. Tomou fôlego, pensou e logo gritou:**

**- SOCORRO! SAORI! TEM ALGO TERRÍVEL AQUI!**

**- Charlote? - A menininha viu pelo olho mágico e notou a face desesperada da prima. - Não adianta! Aqui você não entra!**

**- SAORI, TENHA PIEDADE! TEM UM MONSTRO AQUI! ME AJUDE! DEIXE-ME ENTRAR!**

**- Isso é papo furado seu! Tenho certeza que vai me assustar com um sapo, ou uma barata, ou... Ou... Outra coisa!**

**- MAS SAORI, ELE ESTÁ CHEGANDO PERT... AHHHHHHRGGGHHHH! **

**A garota de cabelos roxos notou algo branco cobrir toda a prima, que desaparecera, junto com a coisa branca. Ela estava desesperada, curiosa e não sabia o que fazer! E se a prima realmente estivesse correndo perigo? E se ela abrisse, e aquela coisa branquela a pegasse? E se... Ah, tomou uma atitude e abriu a porta, encarando com seus olhos arroxeados uma cena terrível: Um fantasma.**

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**O grito dado pela menor quase fez tremer a casa, e quando ela terminou, aquele 'pedaço de pano' que Charlote estava controlando na escada, pois ela tinha puxado um pouco para cima, estava indo para lá e cá, engrossou a voz e disse:**

**- Huuuuuuu! Aquela moça linda foi um bom prato para mim, huuuuu! Agora vamos à sobremesa, Huuuuuuu!! Vou te levar para o outro mundo, cheio de aranhas, vampiros, lobisomens e sangue! Huuuuuu!**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Aquele sim foi de tremer a mansão, o alojamento dos empregados e a piscina. Tanto, que até a dona da marionete caiu, revelando o plano. **

**- Ai! Isso doeu!**

**- Arf... Arf... Então... ERA VOCÊ O TEMPO TODO?!**

**- Binnngo!**

**- Eu-vou-te-matar!**

**- HUHuhuhuhuhihihihihehehehhhhahahah! Tente! - Jogando uma bombinha de fumaça, fez a garotinha se perder e ficar zonza, enquanto subia a escadinha e fechava-a, trancando. Ela continuava rindo da cara de Saori, enquanto esperava a fera subir. **

**Deu alguns minutos, e quando se passaram cinco, uma figura branca, roxa e de meter medo em crianças foi vista se aproximando, parecendo zangada. Charla destrancou a porta, e desceu a escadinha, fechou-a na cara da outra e trancou novamente, enquanto ouvia o som de sapatos de salto fino se chocarem contra o chão. Não deu outra, correu para baixo, achando graça em tudo aquilo, como de quando ela era criança, e a Saori... Bem, era mais pirralha ainda.**

**Passou correndo ao lado de uma figura vermelha e preta, parou e olhou para uma garota ruiva, de lindos cachos, e olhos azuis. Ficaram assim, se olhando, quando de repente...**

**- VOLTE AQUI SUA... SUA NOJENTA!**

**- Ops! Saída estratégica pela escada!**

**Hime tinha visto tudo aquilo, e ficou de fora do caminho da meia-irmã de Mabel, sabendo que se fizesse alguma coisa a ela, Hilda descontava do seu salário sem dó nem piedade. Continuou seu caminho até seu quarto, ouvindo os gritos das duas moças lá embaixo...**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Mabel estava caminhando, enquanto tocava as pétalas da rosa branca e pura em sua mão. Sorria abobadamente, enquanto suspirava e lembrava-se daquele lindo homem que tinha conhecido na casa de Jabel... Sempre sabia que ela tinha um irmão, mas raramente tocavam naquele assunto, e ele raramente se mostrava para ela também. Fez a rosa tocar sua bochecha, sentindo a textura daquelas células vegetais que eram tão brancas quanto a neve, macias quanto pêlo de gato, cheirosas como... Como só ela conseguia ser.**

**Quando se deu conta, já estava em frente a uma casa simples, mas espaçosa. Sorriu, animada, enquanto tocava a campainha... Olhou para o sol. Estava realmente um lindo dia.**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Chibi- Oieeee! Desculpem a demora, sei que tá pequeno, mas... Ah, voltei das férias, tô meio caida, tenham dó!**

**Aqui esta a ficha do irmãozinho da Jabel o/**

**Nome:** Christopher Hargreaves.

**Idade:** 20 anos.

**Aparência:** 1,82m de altura. 77Kg. Assim como a irmã, também possui cabelo num tom acinzentado, porém um pouco mais escuros e relativamente longos. Tem olhos de cor azul bem nítido. Sua pele é mais escura que a de Jabel, com várias marcas, principalmente nos braços, devido aos treinos e lutas. Dificilmente está sem nenhum machucado.

**Roupa que usa normalmente:** Calça preta, cheia de bolsos, camiseta azul marinho, tênis preto. Tem um brinco na orelha esquerda, dando um tom um tanto rebelde a ele. Em treinos, usa roupas próprias para esse tipo de atividade..

**Personalidade:** É gentil, compreensível e caloroso. Sempre está preocupado com as pessoas ao seu redor, sendo elas conhecidas ou não, dando mais importância a elas do que a própria vida. Possui a coragem certa para enfrentar qualquer tipo de perigo e para encarar os problemas e a irmã de frente. É direto nos assuntos e só fala quando necessário, deixando o ambiente ao seu redor mais apaziguado. Consegue fazer amigos facilmente, tendo limitações para aqueles que julga má companhia. Quer ser mais unido com a irmã, mesmo recebendo reclamações da mesma sobre isso. Quando é preciso, sempre a ajuda no que for, ao ponto de vista dele, bom, mas procurando entender o ponto de vista de Jabel. Sempre que tem tempo, vai a procura da irmã, apenas para conversar ou vê-la desenhando ou mesmo trabalhando. Nunca deixa de alertá-la e repreende-la por suas ações muitas vezes impensadas e por costumar não cuidar de si como pessoa.

**História:** É meio-irmão mais velho de Jabel, do primeiro casamento de sua mãe. Recebeu um tratamento especial de sua mãe e seu padrasto por ter sofrido um acidente, pouco depois do casamento. Notou e preocupou-se quando Jabel se afastou de tudo e de todos, querendo apoiá-la, mas apenas sendo desprezado e humilhado. Pouco a pouco, aprendeu a conviver com as dificuldades e a personalidade da irmã, que concedeu certa liberdade a ele de, por exemplo, ajudá-la no trabalho e estudos, além de poder acompanhá-la e observá-la fazendo o que gosta desde que fique em silêncio, privilégios antes inaceitáveis. Mesmo ainda sendo um tanto distante da irmã, ajuda-a a tratar dos animais, querendo se aproximar mais da mesma, para podê-la ajudar mais. Não conhece Mabel e as outras amigas de Jabel.

**Hobby:** Treinar, fazer amigos, ajudar pessoas, estudar, procurar a irmã e ajudar ela e suas amigas no que for preciso, desde que tenha uma boa razão por isso.

**Algo/habilidade em especial:** Luta e maneja armas muito bem, tem boa lábia e muita paciência.

**Posso mudar alguma coisa?:** Sim.

**Bem, essa fic vai ser betada pela minha amiga Amy o/ Heeee!!**

**Obrigada por todas que estão lendo a fic, e que enviaram as fichas!**

**Agradecimentos especiais para a **_**Amy**_**, que afinal aceitou betar minha fic! ( Ou serão mais de uma? Huhuhuhuhuhu! )**

**Chibi- Ah, o que mais posso colocar...? **

**Orpheu- Que feio Chibi, encher batata ¬¬**

**Chibi- Quieto, cãozinho. - Amarra ele na coleira e prende em uma das pernas da mesinha.**

**Orpheu- Eu mereço, eu mereço...**

**Chibi- Commm certeza O/**

**Albe- Concordo. - Sorriso malvado.**

**Chibi- Epa! Pode parar por ai o.ó - Chibi prende o Albe ao lado do Orpheu. - Acho que a Amy, ou o Albe mesmo, vão pegar os bisturis por isso... XD**

**Bem, thauzinho e tenham paciência o/**

**Kissus da Chibi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As Aventuras de Mabel: O príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu e créditos à Pisces Luna, por dar a idéia das namoradas dos douradinhos.**

**Descrição: Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. **** FICHAS FECHADAS **

Chibi- " Auuuuuu!!

What's that I see walkin' in these woods?

Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.

Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood,

You sure are lookin' good,

You're everything a big, bad wolf could want... "

Orpheu- ¬¬ Mas o que é isso agora?

Chibi- Me viciei na letra de Little Red Riding Hood! De Sam The Sham And The Pharaoh's XD Auuuuuu!!

Orpheu- -.- Vê se não coloca nenhum lobisomem na fic...

Chibi- Huhuhuhuh!

Bem minha gente... Vamos lá continuar! Só falta mais uma garota! E com isso, estamos perto do baile? Não!! Ainda tem a semaninha que elas vão passar com as duas lá! HUhuhuhuhuhu!!

_**--**_

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

_**--**_

**Parte IV**

Quando se deu conta, já estava em frente a uma casa simples, mas espaçosa. Sorriu, animada, enquanto tocava a campainha... Olhou para o sol. Estava realmente um lindo dia.

Uma jovem mulher atendeu, deveria estar com trinta e alguma coisa, no máximo. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos, olhos vermelhos de cor bem viva, e usava um avental. Sorriu com doçura, enquanto abria mais a porta, já reconhecendo a garotinha que tinha recolocado no cabelo a rosa.

- Mabel! Que surpresa agradável! Venha, entre, acabei de fazer um Pastitsio (1) delicioso!

- Muito obrigada senhorita Cornwell, mas tenho um pouco de pressa. Só vim ver a Jéssica...

- Tudo bem minha querida. Vou chamá-la para você, enquanto isso fique na sala!

- Ah, não precisa se incomodar. Eu vou para o quarto dela. - Sorriu, enquanto ouviu a senhora concordar.

- Mas vá devagar, está bem? - Piscando, a tia dela foi para a cozinha.

Adentrou a casa espaçosa que era a da garota que tinha ajudado alguns meses atrás, a encontrar ali, pois pelo que conversaram, Jéssica viera da Groêlandia. Subiu a escada que dava para o andar de cima, calmamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Não sabia o que a mulher queria dizer com aquilo, mas tudo ficou claro como a água quando Mabel ouviu algumas notas de piano. Com mais agilidade, começou a pular dois degraus de cada vez, com delicadeza em cada passo.

Quanto mais se aproximava da sala de música, onde tinha um piano preto pelo que se lembrava, mais se ouvia a música junto com um canto triste da garota. Era linda, triste, melodiosa e fina. Sorriu, quando parou junto à porta, observando uma garota de costas, sentada naqueles banquinhos junto ao piano. De costas, o cabelo dela ia até o final do quadril, liso e prateado que balançava de acordo com o inclinar dela para fazer os dedos irem às teclas desejadas.

O corpo atlético era branco, quase pálido. Mabel sabia que quando ela percebesse sua presença, iria se virar e mostraria melhor o seu rosto. Pelo que recordava, a garota possuía lindos olhos avermelhados, assim como os da tia, a franja caia sobre as sobrancelhas e a boca dela era pequena e avermelhada, contrastando com a palidez do rosto. Como tinha se passado cinco minutos, e a garota tinha começado outra música, Mabel resolveu cantar também para ser percebida.

- " Haann... Ao florescer, a vida outra vez vai brotar..."

- " Adormeceu, mas nunca desistiu de sonhaaar... " - Mabel continuou. Ainda era o início da música, e viu o rosto ficar a mostra. Notou e relembrou só naquele instante que a garota também continha uma cruz na testa, assim como uma estrela de seis pontas no pescoço, que estava encoberto pelo cabelo.

- Vamos, só começamos... Continue a tocar.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, um tanto tímida, mas recomeçou a melodia e não cantou. Suspirando, Mabel então tomou a deixa. Era bom cantar às vezes...

- " Haaaaaaannn...

Ao florescer, a vida outra vez vai brotar...

Adormeceu, mas nunca desistiu de sonhar...

Quanto mais o inverno demora a passar,

Mais forte cantamos pra nos alegrar...

Tenha sempre esperança que a vida enfim...

Vai brotar.

Pode chover, mas logo a luz do sol vai brilhaaar!

Pode doer, mas se você sorrir vai saraaar!

No escuro entendemos a força da luz!

E a voz do silêncio é canção que seduz!

Espere confiante que a vida enfim!

Vai brotaaar!

Sempre, vai...

Brotaaar! Uhuuuunnn... " (2)

Ao fim das notas do piano, Mabel se aproximou dela e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Como vai, Jéssica?

- Bem, e você?

- Idem. - Ela observou a vista para a praia, mas só um pouco, pois as cortinas estavam fechando a janela um pouco. Caminhou até ali, abrindo-as para as extremidades, deixando o sol entrar. - Devia tomar mais sol, sabia?

- Já é meio dia, os raios ficam mais fortes e podem provocar câncer de pele, se eu tomar diretamente...

- Mas mesmo assim... - Comentou Mibel, pegando mais uma vez em sua rosa, a rosa que ele lhe deu, o seu presente.

- Não gosto de me expor assim. Sabe que tenho pele muito delicada.

- Sol tem vitamina E... - Comentou por fim, dando um encerramento para aquela discussãozinha. - Recebeu meu e-mail?

- Sim... Mas vou amanhã para a sua mansão.

- Por que, se pode ir hoje?

- Pois tenho que ter tempo para convencer meus tios... Sabe como eles são.

- Oh, sim. - Mabel, percebendo que a amiga nem notou a flor, a recolocou no cabelo. Pensou que se continuasse a mexer muito nela, as pétalas poderiam ficar amassadas. - Mas você vai, não é?

- Claro... - Deu um meio-sorriso, um tanto triste, pensando na longa conversa que iria ter. - Vou fazer o possível.

- Isso aí soldado, muito bem, é assim que se fala! - Deu um tapinha nas costas da outra, e então foi saindo. - Nos vemos amanhã então!

Com a mente mais leve que uma pluma, saiu do cômodo e se dirigiu para baixo. Despediu-se da tia de Jes e voltou para sua mansão, olhando para o céu... Quando será que sua prima iria vir?

_**--**_

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

_**--**_

- ... E QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ DISSE PARA DEIXAR MINHA FILHINHA QUERIDA EM PAZ?! HEIN?? NÃO! NÃO ME RESPONDA! ACHO QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU! QUER QUE EU REPITA? QUER? RESPONDA SUA MUDA!

- Por favor senhorita Hilda... - Sorento tentava acalmar sua senhora, mas como podem ver, não estava dando muito resultado.

- PARECE QUE A MINHA QUERIDA CUNHADINHA NÃO ESTÁ DANDO UMA EDUCAÇÃO ADEQÜADA A VOCÊ! OU SERÁ QUE O PROBLEMA ESTA NO SANGUE? HEIN? SÓ PODIA, ORAS!

- Senhorita...

- NÃO FALE SORENTO! - A madrasta de Mabel virou-se, encarando vermelha - não de vergonha, de raiva mesmo - o mordomo que nada tinha a ver com a história. Sorte, pois Charla desfez sua carinha de menina assustada para fazer uma careta e xingar a sua 'querida TIA' em francês.

- E QUANTO A VOCÊ... - A rainha do gelo respirou fundo, contendo-se. - Se comporte. Não será como da outra vez, em que Julian irá cobrir as suas atrocidades. Não és mais uma pequena monstrinha para ser perdoada. Mais uma das suas e eu...

- Você o que, minha querida 'titia'?

- ... Ah! - Deu um gritinho agudo, se virando mais uma vez para o mordomo. - Leve-a para o quarto destinado à ela logo. E não a deixe sair de lá! - Pegando a bolsinha onde Charla guardava seus objetos de 'tortura-contra-peruas-frescas', Hilda sumiu do cômodo, indo falar com sua filha.

- ... Senhorita Charlote... - As pupilas púrpuras fitaram o belo rosto com preocupação.

- Tudo bem Sô. - Disse a prima da pequena sereia morena sem se abalar. - Eu vou para o quarto como uma boa menina...

- Ah, que bom. - Sorriu o mordomo, fazendo um gesto elegante e educado. - Por favor, queira me acompanhar...

- Sim... - Quando à garota viu claramente a nuca de fios cor de lavanda dele, sussurrou baixinho: - Mas também não será totalmente culpa sua se eu decidir dar uma escapulidinha...

Quando entraram no quarto dela, Sorento fez uma reverência, e quando ela entrou trancou a porta, um tanto triste. Nem percebendo o movimento dele, mais uma vez, Charlote ficou maravilhada com os detalhes do dormitório de visitas da mansão Solo. Ela se lembrava vagamente do quarto onde tinha passado algumas semanas, quando era pequena e seus pais costumavam visitar muito Julian, mas como tinham muito trabalho e a fama estava começando a persegui-los, foi ficando difícil ter dias disponíveis para a família poder ir junto. Isso porque a mãe de Charla era uma modelo, e seu pai um fotografo, muito reconhecidos na França.

Ela se lembrava que a cama era no maior estilo histórico, mas aquela cama era mais nova e era de casal... Os tons do aposento eram de diferentes tons de verde, mas o que mais predominava era o verde-claro. Sorriu, vendo que suas malas estavam sobre a cama. Abriu mais o sorriso, quando em um movimento brusco, abriu a lateral de sua mala menor, revelando brinquedinhos que sua priminha-do-cabelo-roxo iria 'amar' ver. Pegou em um lobinho de pelúcia um pouco velho, já sem o olho esquerdo que era um botão preto. O pano era tingido de cinza, algumas partes estavam remendadas, a orelha direita um pouco escura, mas aquele era o melhor de todos.

- Será que Saori ainda tem medo do Sol Negro? - Ela olhou para o teto, vendo os cantos pintados de verde, onde apareciam figuras de folhas saindo de galhos igualmente verdes, mas de tons mais escuro. - É isso o que vamos descobrir, não é, velho amigo de guerra? - Sorriu para o lobinho. - Bem, para que tanta pressa, não é? Já aprontei uma hoje com a perua número dois ambulante, além do mais, tenho mais oito dias... Melhor deixarmos o melhor para o final, né Solzinho? - Olhou para a pelúcia. - Ou... Será que não? - Sorriu malignamente, ao ouvir gritos vindo de um dos quartos...

_**--**_

_**No-quarto-da-Saori...**_

_**--**_

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- Senhoritas?! - O homem de aproximadamente 20 anos chegou preocupado, vendo o que estava acontecendo com suas senhoras, quando... Estancou no lugar, vendo uma cena um tanto que engraçada.

Hilda estava em cima da cadeira, junto com sua filhinha, ambas assustadas com o ser terrível que estava sob os travesseiros da cama rosa de Saori. Ele tinha asas, tinha antenas, tinha casca, e era o pior inimigo das mulheres... Ele era...

- BARATA! BARATA SORENTO, UMA BARATA! MATE ELA! MATE ELA!

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!

- ... - Foi para fora, riu muito e depois entrou, pegando a pequena com a mão já sem luvas, mas ao senti-la notou que não era de verdade. - Minhas senhoras, esta barata é falsa... De plástico.

- O quê?! - Hilda foi a primeira a pular e chegar ao chão, sendo seguida por Saori, ambas braverrimas. - Mas, quem...? Ah! Só podia! Só podia ter sido aquela monstra do qual chamo de sobrinha!

- Mas senhora, a senhorita Charlote já está no quarto de visitas, e não tem como ela ter feito isso...

- Não tente defende-la Sorento! Assim que Julian chegar, vou ter uma conversa séria com ele! - E lá se foi a pobre perua... Quer dizer, Hilda mais uma vez para fora, indo fazer sabe lá Deus o que.

- Sorento, mande alguém trocar as cobertas, e toda a minha cama! Só de pensar que... Ela colocou isso na minha cama me faz sentir nojo! - Saori também saiu, seguindo sua mãe.

- Sim... - Assim que Sorento saiu, ele devolveu a Charla a baratinha de plástico, e voltou ao trabalho.

- Aiai... Sou ou não sou demais, em Sol negro? Mas é claro! - Sorriu a ruiva de madeixas rosadas, enquanto se deitava na cama, se acomodando nela, e logo sentindo o sono chegar... Sonhou com uma lembrança, muito boa, de quando Mabel e ela eram mais jovens...

_**--**_

_**Sonho-da-Charla**_

_**--**_

" Isso aconteceu quando Charlote e seus pais estavam uma vez na mansão Solo, um baile ocorria calmamente enquanto celebravam o aniversário de casamento dos tios de Mabel, muitos amigos eram vistos por todos os lados, fantasias e mascaras se destacavam por todos os lugares - sim, era uma festa a fantasia, disso se lembrava bem, pois a mãe sempre gostava de vestir diferentes roupas, mesmo essas sendo de épocas atrás ou de histórias infantis -, e é claro... A pequena sereia azul da festa não estava presente.

- Meu querido irmãozinho, onde está minha linda sobrinha? Só a vi antes do baile, mas agora... Queria presenteá-la com o primeiro pedaço de bolo de nozes, pois sei que é o preferido dela.

- Heee... Vou procurá-la. - Se distanciando, olhando de um lado a outro, o que o dono da mansão tinha pensado era realmente verdade, uma terrível verdade que se repetia sempre que ele dava um baile: Sua filha não estava no salão.

- Algo errado, senhor Julian? - Dois seguranças trajados de branco, com detalhes dourados em seus smokings, usando mascaras que cobriam só até o nariz, descobrindo os olhos, se aproximaram do patrão.

- Sim. Minha filha desapareceu novamente. Procurem-na já!

- Yes sir! - Bateram continência e saíram apressados. Aquilo fez com que se formasse uma gota na cabeça azulada de Julian, mas também um meio-sorriso alegre...

_**--**_

_**Onde-Mabel-estava... Dentro do sonho.**_

_**--**_

Uma garotinha de aproximadamente 13 anos, vestida de uma calça azulada com várias 'escamas', além de terminar com um longo tecido desfiado que saia da calça, formando quando se juntava as pernas, uma nadadeira, uma bata azul-bebê, sandália branca, um colar de pérolas e, para completar, uma presilha em forma de estrela-do-mar amarela presa na parte superior da franja, no lado direito, se destacava no cabelo negro com mechas azuis claras.

Estava ela sentada em pedras na praia, balançando sua cauda para cima e para baixo, para baixo e para cima, fitando como ela reluzia ao luar daquela noite de lua cheia. Seu cabelo estava solto, e quando uma brisa forte rodava em direção a oeste, os fios lisos iam ao compasso daquela dança. Ela estava olhando para seu colar, que pertencera a mãe dela quando viva. Era lindo ver como aquele branco combinava com a pele rosada, os cabelos lisos e loiros, os olhos azuis como o mar... Fechou os seus próprios com força, sentindo as lágrimas quentes descerem rolando em sua face.

Mal chorou o quanto queria, que ouviu uma melodia ser tocada, por um instrumento de imediato não reconhecido. Pensou em piano, mas seria um tanto estranho trazer um piano a praia. Pensou em uma harpa, mas também seria estranho. Algo carregavel... Uma lira? Mas não era som de uma lira... Ouvia os sons agradáveis se misturando ao vento, o ar, fazendo tudo aquilo parecer uma doce e linda noite, fazendo-a esquecer das tristezas do passado. Ouviu junto, os passos de gente se aproximando. Não teve coragem de olhar para trás, mas aquilo era irônico, pois tinha coragem de fugir de seu pai, sua madrasta, e de seus tios, sabendo que arrecadaria deles certo sentimento negativo.

Fechou mais uma vez os olhos, não se preocupando com a aproximação das pessoas, mesmo tendo certo receio naquele momento, mas pouco, pouquinho mesmo. Embalou-se mais uma vez naquela rede de notas, esquecendo-se até de balançar sua cauda, já separada em duas novamente. As fitas de seda movimentavam-se fortemente, mas depois de alguns minutos pararam. Continuaram, de segundo a segundo, mexerem suavemente. A música estava alta, não tão alta, mas não estava tão distante como antes. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos. Ficou assim, até que a música parou...

- Poderia cantar para mim?

Uma voz sutil e calma foi ouvida pelos tímpanos de Mabel, e quase ela abre os olhos de susto. 'O' estranho, estava bem a sua frente, bem perto dela. Moveu-se para trás, tentando se distanciar, mas sentiu uma mão quente se encaixar com a sua, e estranhamente a acalmou. Abriu os olhos, e encontrou lindas íris azuladas, de um azul um pouco claro, ou puxado para um mais reluzente como... Como a lua...

- ... Quem é você?

- Eu sou um violinista. - Sorriu, pegando um violino comum.

- Ah... - Era por isso que as mãos dele estavam quentes, diferentes das dela, que estavam frias. - Então era você quem tocava... Qual seu nome?

- Meu nome é...

Mal ele terminou a frase e uma voz alta cortou a noite:

- MABEL!! MABEL!

- Hã? - Olhou para trás, e viu uma figura rosa vir correndo até ela. Sorriu. Era só a sua prima, Charlote... Olhou para frente novamente, mas não encontrou ninguém. Estremeceu. Tinha visto um fantasma?

- Mabel! Até que enfim te encontrei! Sabia que os seguranças estão todos procurando você que nem doidos? Aliás, como sempre.

- Sim... - Sabia daquilo, sempre se repetia em todos os bailes. Mas não estava nem ai, só queria saber do estranho que encontrara agora a pouco.

- Venha! Pelo menos um pedaço do bolo você tem que comer! - Pegando na mão dela, Charlote a arrastou de novo até a mansão. Mabel não protestou, mas ficou olhando para trás, e viu uma figura coberta pelas sombras lá na praia, mechando o braço direito vagarosamente de um lado ao outro... Estava tocando violino... E fios prateados balançavam junto com o vento.

Claro, Charla só se lembrava de ter encontrado sua prima e a ter levado ao baile. Ouviu sim o que a prima achava ter visto, na época achou que a pequena tinha imaginado aquilo, pois logo em seguida tinha pegado uma febre... Estranho sonhar aquilo. Estranho se lembrar detalhadamente como a Mabel estava e... Quem era o tal garoto misterioso...

_**--**_

_**Fim-do-sonho. Saint Athena**_

_**--**_

Alguns minutos depois de Mabel e Hime terem saido, Stephane ficou muito brava porque a irmã-gêmea ainda não tinha dito por que levava um canivete dentro da meia. Tharys falava que se algum homem safado viesse para cima delas, e se a 'arminha' da Ste não tivesse carregada na hora, aquilo deveria funcionar no lugar da arma de fogo.

- Mas eu sempre carrego minha TAURUS PT-138-PRO! Querem a imagem? Lá vai! Peguei ela nesse site: w w w . a r m a s . c o m . b r ( Vão em: Armas de fogo, e procurem pelo nome)

- É, mas você só tem o direito de dar 13 ou 16 tiros... Pouquinho.

- Pouco? Eu tenho uma ótima mira! Se estivéssemos em perigo, eu acertaria o ladrão logo no primeiro! Nem precisaria das outras 15 balas!

- Mas canivete funciona mais! Além disso, não seriamos presas!

- Mas...

Sem perceber direito, pois Tharys estava discutindo com a outra sobre os meios menos perigosos de agredir um ladrão sem parar na cadeia também, a morena com luzes onduladas no cabelo deu um passo em falso e caiu para frente. Ste gritou e tentou pegar a irmã, mas ela já estava quase batendo no chão quando sentiu mãos a pegarem...

- Puxa! Valeu mana! Não sei o que faria sem você...

- Tharys... Não sou eu quem tá te segurando...

- Hã? - A gêmea olhou para trás, e viu um dos seguranças mais lindos do Saint Athena!!

- Você está bem, Tharys? - Ele endireitou a garota. Os olhos azuis escuros dele se encontravam com os cinzas dela. Stephanie chegou até o fim da escada, e ajudou a irmã a ficar de pé.

- T-tô ótimaaaaa!! - Ela abriu um sorriso, enquanto abraçava ele.

- Tharys! - Stephanie suspirou, sempre acontecia aquilo quando os dois se encontravam. Não sabia como o outro agüentava 'aquela coisa'.

- Ei, calma! - Disse ainda preocupado com ela, e apesar de achar aquilo engraçado, não sorriu.

- Saguiiii!! Meu amor! A quanto tempo não nos vemos!

- Tharys, nós nos vemos ontem...

- Mas se passaram tantas horas, minutos e segundos! Pareceu que passaram mil anos! Ó Saga! Deixa eu dar um beijinho, deixa?

- Tharys... - Começou ele, mas parou quando viu a garota que grudava em si apertá-lo mais. Motivo: Ste tinha agarrado a gema dela e tentava desencostar a mesma dele.

- Tharys!! Larga o senhor Saga logo! - A irmã com fios virgens puxava com força.

- Nãoooo!! Saguiiiiinhaaaa!! Querem nos separar!! Não me deixe!!

- ... - Gotas.

- Para com esse barraco menina!

- Você é que tá fazendo barraco garota! Eu só quero um beijo do Saga e você tá me puxando com muita força! Ai! Não usa 'tanta' força gema!

- Eu não estou te puxando tanto assim! Vamos! Temos que voltar para o trabalho!

- ... O que está acontecendo?

Uma voz calma e um pouco surpresa foi ouvida pelos três, e os três pares de olhos se dirigiram para a pessoa que tinha dito aquilo... Mu. Ele estava se aproximando dos três, e parou ao lado de Saga, exibindo um sorriso para todos, mas só Stephanie que ficou um pouco incomodada com a presença dele, corando logo em seguida.

- Nada, só um cumprimento entre amigos. - Falou o homem de longas madeixas azuladas, largando a garota com facilidade.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou a gêmea Ste, enquanto Tharys tentava agarrar-se a Saga novamente.

- Está na hora da troca dos postos. Saga e eu vamos trocar de lugar. - Continuou sorrindo, enquanto pegava na mão dela. - Que bom, vou ficar perto de você novamente, Stephanie!

- E o que tem de mais nisso? - Corou ainda mais. Porém continuava firme e soltou sua mão da dele.

- Eu gosto de estar perto de você... - Ele continuava sorrindo, um pouco mais controlado, e corou também ao receber a brusca recusa. - Me sinto feliz só de estar ao seu lado, ou quando te vejo, Stephanie... - Os seus olhos verdes se encontravam gentilmente com os cinzas da garota.

- SAGUI! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?!

O clima mudou ( Chibi- Ahá! Vingança! Você interrompeu o beijo do Orph e Ana, agora eu interrompo o seu!) da noite para o dia, e preocupados olharam para o que tinha acontecido... Estranharam o fato do chão estar molhado e o segurança de olhos azuis estar completamente molhado!!

- Ahhhh!! Eu vou dar um jeito em você quando voltar lá para cima, Jeje! - Tharys apontou ameaçadamente para o golfinho que tinha se agitado e espalhado água para fora, indo acertar bem no Saga.

- Calma... - Mu começou, enquanto se aproximava do amigo. - Saga, vá se trocar lá na nossa sala, senão vai pegar um resfriado.

- Eu o acompan-- Ai!

- Hunf! - Stephanie deu uma cotovelada na irmã, a pegando pelo braço e saindo arrastando a carga. - Depois nos vemos!

- ... Sabe Mu, me pergunto até quando vamos suportar elas por aqui. - Sério, aceitando um lenço que o amigo oferecera, Saga limpava seu rosto.

- Ah, Saga... - Riu o amigo, enquanto atravessava o corredor, indo na direção oposta do outro. - ... Se depender de mim, vai ser para o resto de minha vida... - Sussurrou o ariano, enquanto a luz do Aquário se dividia em muitas, por causa da água, e banhava-lhe com um lindo show espetacular, fazendo seu perfil parecer o de um anjo...

_**--**_

_**ChibiChibiCHibiChibi**_

_**--**_

Chibi- Huhuhuhuhu!! Isso ai! Desculpem a demora tá gente? Mas é que sabem como é a escola... X

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Fim da parte a chegada das amigas, entra a parte dos preparativos para o baile, e o próprio baile!

Enfim, triângulos amorosos, amores correspondidos, amores adormecidos, amores ainda não conhecidos... É isso ai! Quem será o violinista? Ele irá aparecer novamente? Mabel vai jogar a vela de lado? Descubram mais para frente o/

Hum... Agradeço a minha Beta Amy, a todas que estão lendo, as minhas queridas donas das fichas, e... Ah, a paciência de todas! ( Isso é, quase todas... - Chibi olha para Amy. - Ser mais impaciente esse, sô!)

Sabe, queria fazer uma outra fic de Kare Kano... Fichas ou não... Ah, deixa para lá.

Bem, até o outro capítulo, que talvez um dia sai, e kissus!!

Orpheu- Só isso?

Ich- Só isso... Pulguento. - Sorri ironicamente para Orpheu, enquanto se coloca em frente ao quarto dele.

Orpheu- O que você pensa que... - Ich entra no quarto do Orpheu. - Ahhhh!! Sai dai! Você não pode entrar ai! Sai! Sai! Sa--

É calado com um beijo e puxado para dentro...

Chibi- ... E você vai deixar isso acontecer, Albe? - Controlando a vontade de rir.

Albe- ... Você não vai conseguir me fazer ter ciúmes do Ich. - Ouvindo barulhos estranhos de dentro do quarto. - ... - Entra com tudo no quarto e encontra...

Chibi- ... HAUHAUAHUAUHUHAHUAUHAUHAUAUH!!

Amy- O-o'''

Encontra... O Ich fazendo cócegas no Orpheu, com este preso a cama.

Albe- ... Para de me controlar ¬¬

Chibi- Ahhh, mas é divertido :D Posso fazer o que quiser com você! E o melhor, é que sua dona - Aponta para a Amy. - Tá vendo tudo! XD

Amy- ... Para tudo! Que idéia é essa? Albe é MEU! - Chibi corre da Amy.

Thauzinhooo!! - Chibi se desvia que uma Couraça Ametista.


	7. Que a semana comece!

**As Aventuras de Mabel: O príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu e créditos à Pisces Luna, por dar a idéia das namoradas dos douradinhos.**

**Descrição: Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS **

**Chibi- Oii gente boa :D Como vão? Obrigada pelas reviwers okay? **

**Orpheu- Vamos logo para o que interessa.**

**Chibi- Seu grosso o.ó Vou usar o Albe outra vez e te colocar em uma Ametista Gigante se falar deste jeito novamente!**

**Orpheu- ... Tá, ai você perde seu maior produto: Eu.**

**Chibi- Perco nada. Eu pego uma cópia sua u.u**

**Orpheu- Como?!**

**Chibi- Isso mesmo. Abro o armário das players e pego outro Orpheu novinho em folha ;D**

**Orpheu- ...**

**Chibi- Bom menino!**

**Orpheu- Orpheu is a good boy n.n ... Oo' Epa, por que eu falei isso?**

**Chibi- Porque eu quis XD Tobiiii em ação! - Apesar de eu odiar Naruto, eu amo as fics de humor dele, ainda mais se tiver Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu e o resto do pessoal no meio.**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiCHibiChibi**

**- **... Charla?! - Mabel se espanta, ao ver sua prima descer sentada, deslizando sob o corrimão.

- Uhuuuuu!!

Antes que ela atingisse a bola de metal que tinha no final da longa tira de ferro, coloca suas pernas na frente, com o impulso da descida o corpo da garota de madeixas rosas vai para frente, fazendo-a obrigatoriamente ficar de pé e parecer que ia dar de cara no chão, entretanto, Charlote dá uma cambalhota no ar e aterissa em pé, como uma... Atleta olimpica?

- Heeee!! Você chegou! Você chegou! Você chegou!

- Ouí! Eu cheguei, eu cheguei, eu cheguei! - Elas se abraçaram, felizes, lembrando das muitas coisas que fizeram juntas... Atormentar Saori, atormentar a Hilda, serem malvadas com a Saori ( Chibi- Minha Mabel consegue ser malvada? O.o'), enganando a garota de cabelo lilás, e é claro... Roubando o cavalinho alado e tosco, com que ela sempre dormia, chamado Seiya.

- SORENTO! SORENTOOOO!! SORENTOOOOOOO!! - A voz estridente da Hilda foi ouvida, e por toda a mansão. - AQUELA PESTE ESTÁ MUITO QUIETINHA! VÁ VER O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA! - As duas gelaram e pararam com o abraço.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, minha Madrasta te deixou de castigo no quarto, e você fugiu?

- Sim. - Sorriu amarelo.

- SORENTO! ONDE ESTÁ 'VOCÊ'?! AH, DEIXA, EU MESMA VOU!

- Venha! Vamos voltar! - Pegando no braço da prima, Mabel foi a arrastando em direção do andar de cima.

- Mas por que? Eu acabei de sair de lá... - Fez bico a mais alta.

- Se Hilda não encontrar no quarto de hóspedes, ela arranca a cabeça do Soso! - Declarou preocupada. - Sorento já está tanto tempo na nossa família... 4 anos. Não quero que ele vá embora. - Olhou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas para a garota ruiva.

- Tudo bem! Mas olha prima, pensa logo em um jeito de chegarmos mais rápido, sem sermos vistas! Tu conhece mais essa mansão do que moi!

As duas subiram na ponta dos pés a longa escadaria que dava para o andar de cima, porém correndo, para não denunciarem-se. Vagarosamente, mas em um ritmo um tanto rápido, de acordo com o passo que as madeixas azuis de tom claro iam fazendo ondas no ar, essas mesmas mechas ficavam mais escuras a cada momento, até se tornarem azul-marinho. Charlote notou aquilo e sorriu. Era um bom, não, ótimo sinal! Queria dizer que sua companheira fria, séria e inteligênte estava acordando. Quando viraram o corredor, Mabel parou subtamente e fez com que Charla recuasse rapidamente, quase fazendo a maior cair sobre ela mesma.

- O que aconteceu? - Disse baixinho.

- Hilda está vindo. - Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando.

- Não dá tempo de descer sem ser vista! E então, o que faremos?!

- Calma... - Mabel olhou para a parede onde tinha pregado na parede branca um suporte para velas. Logo, seus olhos agora negros brilharam, como alguém que tinha se lembrado de algo bem na hora H, e, agarrando com força, puxou-o para o lado esquerdo.

- Mon Dieus! - Exclamou a francesa, sentindo seu corpo girar,levando ela consigo... Assim como Mabel também.

Quando Hilda dobrou o corredor, passou direto, pisando duro e com os olhos carregados de raiva. Não notou que silenciosamente, o objeto brilhante e dourado que estava grudado na parede, se movia até parar com um 'click', no lugar original. A mulher olhou para trás, procurando algo que não sabia o que era... Só que tinha feito um barulho. Voltou a dobrar o corredor, voltando a olhar onde tinha passado, e ao não encontrar nada, bufou como um touro e voltou para sua andança pela mansão.

Charla tossia baixinho, sentindo o ar carregado de poeira. Ouviu um espirro vindo do seu lado, baixinho, e sabia que era a prima. Reconhecera o barulho dela espirrando de longe. Não que fosse escandaloso, muito pelo contrário, o espirro dela era fraco e muito baixo, só pessoas com ouvidos apurados conseguiam ouvir tal som. A não ser, oras, que outra pessoa estivesse ali e conseguisse imitar, de forma digna ao Oscar, Mabel.

- Mabel? Você está bem?

- Estou... - Se passaram mais míseros segundos e então a ruiva ligou uma lanterna. - ... Você carrega uma lanterna por todo o lado?

- Nunca se sabe o que se pode acontecer, ou encontrar a Saori em um lugar escuro dessa mansão... - Deu de ombros, enquanto iluminava tudo ao seu redor. - Nossa! Como aqui tá cheio de poeira! Parece que não é usado há séculos... - Os olhos azuis brilharam, observando com mais interesse ainda o pequeno corredor velho e pequeno, mas mesmo assim, contendo quadros pendurados na madeira.

- Que nada, só há uns três anos. - A luz realçava o perfil escurecido da morena, somando o fato dela ter mudado de personalidade, dava um ar de filme de terror, naquele ambiente cheio de teias de aranha e outros bichinhos não identificados. - Venha.

- Você sabe para onde estamos indo? Já entrou aqui antes mesmo? E se a gente se perder? Isso daqui é um castelo antigo ou uma mansão? - Enquanto Charlote bombardeava Mabel de perguntas, ia correndo atrás da prima, um pouco desajeitadamente, pois a lanterna agora estava em outras mãos.

- Sim, eu sei. Sim, já entrei, na primeira vez foi uma experiência horrível. Não vamos nos perder, eu decorei a planta do labirinto. É uma mansão mesmo, mas até em mansões velhas existem passagens secretas. Quanto maior, melhor. - Respondeu a cada uma rapidamente. Começaram a subir uma escada de pedra. - Cuidado, aqui não tem corrimãos, e as pedras podem te fazer escorregar.

- Não me subestime mocinha! Eu posso ser dois anos mais velha que você, mas ainda sou muito jovem! E habilidosa também. - Completou, se mostrando boa mesmo, ao contrario da menor que três vezes quase escorregou.

Quando chegaram no final da escadaria que dava para o andar de cima, Mabel olhou de um lado para o outro. Se virou para a outra, iluminando o rosto dela que mostrava ansiedade do desconhecido. Por um momento, se deixou sorrir, se lembrando da primeira vez que tinha explorado a parte ainda mais interna da mansão Solo. Devia ter se mostrado igual ao estado de sua prima naquele instante. Viu-a ficar ao seu lado, olhando para a figura menor com uma dúvida: O que ela estava esperando?

- Qual quarto você pegou?

- Ah Mabel, não sei se você vai saber... Sou péssima em descrições!

- Fale. - Disse a prima, curta e grossa. Não era sua culpa, era do tempo, pois ele estava contra elas. Podia ouvir as sandálias de salto alto carrissímas de sua Madrasta baterem na madeira da escadaria de fora, de madeira. O ruido que já era alto, ficava ainda mais barulhento ali dentro, e também ao se aproximar do quarto vázio...

- O quarto... é aquele que fica entre o retrato da minha Tia e o da Bruxa do Gelo.

- Hum... - Mabel se virou para o lado direito, observando por alguns instantes. - Já sei onde é. Vamos! - Correu. Mas antes disso, ouviram um barulho assustador e um grito de mulher vindo sobre suas cabeças.

- ... ! - Charla até abriu a boca, como se fosse gritar junto, mas respirou fundo, contendo-se. Mal libertou o gás carbônico, que já sentiu algo a puxar para o lado. Subiram mais alguns degraus e entraram no corredor. Não soube quantos quartos tinha passado, mas quase no final daquele corredor, elas pararam.

- É aqui. - Mabel puxou o que parecia ser uma alavanca e empurrou a parede para o lado...

--

_ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi_

--

- ... Ai! Eu não devia ter subido a escada tão rápido! Ai! Tudo tá doendo! Vou jogar essas sandálias no lixo! Ai!

Hilda tinha pisado em falso enquanto subia a escada de madeira, e como estava usando um salto bem alto e fino... Não teve outra. Caiu com tudo, nem adiantou segurar-se ao corrimão, pois ela rolou alguns lances de escada abaixo. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado, tinha ganho três hematomas que naquela altura já deviam estar roxos, e além de tudo estava ainda mais irritada. Chegou em frente do quarto da sua 'querida sobrinha', respirou fundo e mostrou um lindo sorriso de pura maldade. Abriu a porta sem ao menos bater e viu que não tinha ninguém ali... ÓTIMO!

- SORENTOOOO!! CADÊ VOCÊ SEU MORDOMO INÚTIL?!

- Estou aqui, senhorita...

- AHHHHHHH!! - Hilda se assustou, pulando para o lado e caindo. " Malditas sandálias!!", pensou.

- Quer ajuda, senhora Solo? - Ofereceu a mão, e ela pegou nela, ficando de pé imediatamente.

- Sorento, poderia me dizer onde está minha sobrinha? Aliás, não te pedi... Não, eu ordenei que você ficasse de olho nela, e que não deixasse a maldita sair do quarto dela!

- Garanto que ela não saiu, senhora.

- Então como explica o quarto vázio?! - Apontou para ele.

- ... Senhora, esse não é o quarto destinado a senhorita Charlote. Aquele - Apontou para o do lado direito deles. - é o cômodo certo.

- Hunf! Vamos ver então se ela se encontra ali! Aquela magricela pálida deve estar aprontando algo contra minha filhinha e eu! Não vou tolerar isso! Se eu não a encontrar ali, não só ela vai sofrer com a carta que vou mandar para a mãe dela, como você Sorento!

- Sim senhora, estou ciente disso, mas pode se despreocupar... Tenho certeza absoluta que a senhorita Charlote está no quarto.

Pararam em frente, Sorento abriu, e Hilda viu uma cena horrível: Charla e Mabel estavam quietinhas, lendo livros diferentes. A sua sobrinha estava na cama, enquanto a sua meia-filha estava sentada na poltrona verde-musgo. Ela abriu em demasia sua boca, não acreditando que aquelas duas meninas estavam LENDO LIVROS! E ainda por cima quietas!

**- **... Olá novamente, querida tia. - Charla foi a primeira a falar. - O que te trás aqui? Estou quieta... Ou será que até minha respiração faz muito barulho para seus ouvidos? - Disse ironicamente, dando um sorriso maldoso.

- M... Mas... - A bruxa ainda não estava acreditando.

- Sorento, é falta de educação não bater antes de entrar. - Para disfarçar a cor de seus olhos, Mabel os mantinha entreabertos. Já o cabelo, ela disfarçou com o boné.

- Me desculpe jovem mestra. - O mordomo fez uma reverência baixa. - Mas sua querida madrasta queria entrar aqui o mais rápido possível, se me permite dizer isso.

- Ah... Sim. - Mabel nem fitou aquela perua nos olhos. Colocou o livro na frente. - Como podem ver, Charla e eu estamos concentradas lendo livros... Por favor, se retirem.

- Sim jovem mestra Mabel. - Sorento com toda sua educação se retirou dali, levando a atordoada senhora para fora, fechando a porta...

- ... - As duas ficaram quietas, até ouvirem passos sumindo pelo corredor a baixo. - AHUAHAUAHUAU!!

- Garota! Essa foi demais! Viu a cara que a Hilda fez?! - Charla se sentou em sua cama, largando seu livro em francês ao lado.

- Sim, sim. - Mabel, ainda com aquela sua personalidade fria, fechou lentamente seu livro e se pôs em pé.

- Ah Mabel, vamos! Ria! Você está sendo filmada! Sei que quando você 'muda drasticamente' assim, fica séria e inteligênte que dá até raiva, mas... Você não se contenta com o resultado?

- Sim, mas... - Olhou para o lado. O brilho negro de seus olhos estava clareando, dando lugar ao azul. - ... E então Charla, foi mesmo muito legal, né? - Sorriu, retirando o boné do cabelo. Suas mechas voltaram a ficar claras novamente.

- Ahn... Sim! Claro! - Disfarçou. Queria saber como terminaria a frase da outra personalidade de Mabel, mas se controlou. Quem sabe na próxima vez... Ela responderia.

- Então, o que você trouxe da França dessa vez?

- Huhuhuhu!! Você nem vai acreditar no que seus olhos vão ver, minha querida prima! - Debaixo da cama, Charla retirou outra mala muito grande.

- Legal! - A morena tomou a mala das mãos de Charla, e então aconteceu...

- ... Mabel... Onde você pegou essa rosa?

- ... Umirmãodeumaamigaminhamedeu!Nãoéromântico?Eeleélindo!

- Fala mais devagar Mab! Quem te deu essa flor?

- ... Foi um amigo meu.

- Ah, sim... Um amigo... - A prima pegou a rosa. do cabelo dela. - Quem é o noivo?

- Ahhhhh!! Ele não é meu noivo!

- Ops, é claro, você ainda é muito criança. Deixa eu tentar novamente: Quem é o seu namorado?

- Ahhhh!! Nem namorado!! Me devolve a rosa! Devolveee!!

- Não até você me contar!

- Isso não é justo! - A pequena até tentou recuperar seu pequeno tesouro, mas ao fazer isso... As duas foram parar direto e reto no chão.

--

_ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi_

--

Logo a tarde passou e três garotas estavam na frente da mansão, com malas e roupas normais. Logo, elas começaram a conversar, enquanto esperavam alguém atender.

- Oi garotas! Estão prontas para passar uma semana na mansão Solo?! - A ruiva já foi falando, enquanto se aproximava da enorme varanda, arrastando sua mala com rodinhas.

- Oi Nina! Eu estou sim, mas a Stephanie não! - Começou Tharys. - Sabe, ela é muiiiiito timida, e fica toda cabulada quando conhece novas pessoas, imagine um monte de garotas ao mesmo tempo...! Ai! Pare de me beliscar!

- Então pare de falar dos meus defeitos! - Disse a muito corada Step.

- Oras, pelo menos nós três já nos conhecemos! Além do mais, isso é apenas temporário! Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Você não se desgrudava da Tharys por nada!

- Ah, sim... - A gêmia de madeixas naturais olhou para baixo, lembrando-se vagamente daquilo.

- Eu me lembro! Foi horrível! Hor-rí-vel! Eu tentava me aproximar mais do Saga, mas essa daqui queria que eu apresentasse ela as outras, e nós enturmassemos! Ahhhh!! Sagaaa! - Ao se lembrar de seu lindo e musculoso segurança maravilhoso, Tharys entrou no modo ' apaixonadamente apaixonada'.

- Tharys! Tharys! Acorda menina! - Stephanie balançou brutalmente sua irmã, com raiva.

- Calma meninas! Calma! - Nina tentava colocar um fim entre a briguinha.

- Com licença... - As três pararam e olharam para onde vinha a voz, ao mesmo tempo. Até Tharys acordou. - As senhoritas devem ser amigas da jovem mestra Mabel. Podem entrar, vou levá-las para seus aposentos. - Com um sorriso e estralar de dedos, três homens apareceram.

- ...!! - As meninas nem notaram aqueles homens, somente o... Mordomo? 'Aquele' era o mordomo da Família Solo?!

- Senhortias?

- Ahn? - Nina e Stephanie sairam do transe. - Ah, sim, claro! Já estamos indo! - Viram Sorento sorri de lado e virar para frente.

- Esse é o mordomo?! - Sussurou Step.

- Não, é um mordomo júnior! O verdadeiro tá mancando, tentando chegar na porta! - Ironizou Tharys baixinho, a única que não tinha achado o homem 'bonitinho'.

- Tharys! - Repreendeu a irmã.

- Pensei que mordomos sempre eram velhinhos. - Nina sussurou de volta, não ligando para a nova briguinha das duas. - Mas esse, esse é mais que jovem!

- Aqui quem irá ficar será a senhorita Nina. - Sorento abriu uma porta e mostrou um lindo quarto com toques de vermelho.

- Oh! - Ela encontrou sua mala sobre a cama. Nunca estivera em um quarto... Tão harmonioso como aquele! Além do mais, vermelho era sua cor favorita. Mabel tinha realmente uma boa memória.

- Por aqui, por favor. - No quarto ao lado, abriu a porta e um tons de marrom claro e escuro reluziam. - Aqui será o quarto da senhorita Stephanie. - A garota entrou silenciosa, demonstrando estar nervosa, mas contemplava interiormente como era bonita o quarto. Marrom não era lá sua cor favorita, mas deixava-a calma.

- E por último, aqui será o quarto da senhorita Tharys.

- Como sabe de meu nome e das outras?

- A minha jovem mestra Mabel me falou muito sobre suas amigas. - Sorriu Sorento, abrindo a porta.

- ... - Tharys ficou sem fala. Assim como as outras, seu quarto era um tanto simples, mas espaçoso e com móveis deslumbrantes. A cama, como das outras, era de casal. As cortinas balançavam, trazendo a brisa marítima para o quarto. Uma poltrona marrom-escuro se deixava destacar no canto. E assim como as malas de Nina e sua irmã, suas coisas também estavam sobre a mesa.

- Quando o jantar for servido eu avisarei as senhoritas... - Mal terminou de dizer, que a campainha soou. - Com licença mais uma vez. - Mais do que rápido, quase como na velocidade da luz, Sorento desapareceu, correndo escada abaixo.

- ... Esse mordomo não é normal. - Tharys completou, com algumas gotinhas na cabeça.

--

_ChibiChibiChibiChibi_

--

Sorento, abriu as portas da mansão, e viu o garoto que estava na sua frente parar na hora o que estava fazendo - Christopher ia tocar novamente a campainha -, assim como uma garotinha logo atrás dele. Se não fosse a diferença de altura, que a pele do rapaz era mais escura do que a dela, assim como os cabelos, e por último, as marcas nos braços dele, poderia jurar que eram irmãos gêmeos. Sorento sorriu, enquanto fazia uma curta reverência.

- A senhorita deve ser amiga de minha jovem mestra Mabel. Por favor, queira entrar. Já você... - Olhou de relance para o rapaz. A jovem entrou sem falar nada, tendo sua face séria e despreocupada com o fato do mordomo barrar o irmão. - Sinto mais não poderá entrar. A mestra só me falou das amigas dela.

- Ah, sim. - Chris desviou seus olhos dos de Sorento, e fitou a irmã de costas. Suspirou, um tanto triste por ela nem se importar com ele. - Nós vemos daqui a alguns dias, minha irmã! - Acenou, querendo que ela o notasse.

- ... - Depois de minutos sem fazer nenhum movimento, Sorento fechou a porta. - Queira me acompanhar, senhorita Jabel.

- ... Mabel falou de mim para você, Sorento? - Apesar dela morar ao lado, nunca foi na mansão dos Solo. Era sempre a morena que ia na casa da garota de madeixas cinzas. Só sabia o nome do mordomo graças a Mabel, que falava mais do que o normal.

- Sim. Minha mestra e eu somos amigos, desde que ela tinha dez anos. - Ainda sorrindo, naturalmente, subiu a escada na frente da mais nova.

- ... - Ao chegarem no terceiro andar da mansão, Sorento abriu a porta e Jabel passou reto, adentrando o cômodo. - ...!

- O jantar é às sete em ponto. Por favor não se atrase. - Fechou a porta atrás de si.

A primeira coisa que notou no ambiente foi a predominação da cor roxa. Até a poltrona era de um roxo-escuro-puxado-para-negro. Ela deixou sua mala sobre a grande cama com toques de lavanda por toda a parte, até os travesseiros tinham rendinhas negras. Por um momento pensou no quanto de lã os homens tinham tirado das pobres ovelhas para transformarem naquilo, no quanto de árvores tinham matado para fazerem aqueles móveis. Sentou-se na cama, lembrando de seu irmão... Uma semana inteira sem o ver, mas, para ocupar o lugar dele tinham as amigas de Mabel, o mordomo, a própria Mabel e... A madrasta e a filha dela.

Apesar de não ligar tanto sobre as opiniões daquelas duas sobre ela, detestavá-as por um motivo: Compravam e usavam peles de animais - Mas também por causa de tanto repetório, aquelas duas eram piores que papagaio falando palavrão. Um dia, ela estava passando em frente da mansão e ao mesmo tempo Hilda estava recebendo uma ecomenda feita pela própria, enquanto jogava fora alguns casacos de pele - Considerou-a louca, pois para que casacos naquele clima quente? - e comprando novinhos, saidos da fábrica de alguma empresa.

Levemente, esboçou um meio sorriso enquanto arrumava suas coisas sobre a imensa cama. Jabel tinha invadido a mansão com passos firmes e começou a aplicar um sermão naquela dona. Claro, Hilda para manter sua reputação na sociedade não fez nada contra aquela 'menina insolente' fisicamente, mas teve um retorno. Teria sido melhor ter recebido um soco no estômago, do que um embrulho cheio e casacos de pele usados. Naquele dia, chorou pela primeira vez em anos, teve que receber ajuda do 'irmão' e de seu tio para que não entrasse em depressão. ( Chibi- Tenho certeza que a Amy vai me matar por isso... Acho que exagerei na personalidade da Jabel XD. Amy- Você ACHA? ¬¬)

--

_ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi_

--

Dando exatamente seis e meia, alguém novamente tocou a campainha. O mordomo estava na cozinha, checando se tudo estava pronto para seu mestre, as mestras e as convidadas de sua mestra, quando ouviu o som agudo como o de um sino. Se virou determinado e começou a correr, quase que desesperadamente. Seu físico era ótimo. Alguns empregados pararam para olhar ele de onde estavam, outras se aglomeraram na porta da cozinha. Freou bruscamente e abriu a porta. Nem parecia ter corrido, pois os fios de sua cabeça, apesar de serem ondulados, estavam perfeitamente no lugar. Nem suas faces tinham corado com o esforço.

Encontrou uma garota com os olhos um pouco arregalados, se observassem bem, coisa que Sorento era bom, e um homem demonstrando sua total surpresa. Que atendimento rápido! Ele estava carregando algumas malas. Provavelmente era a última garota que faltava.

- A senhorita deve ser Jéssica Cornwell. - Sorriu, pegando as malas que o tio dela segurava. - Por favor, me acompanhe. Irei mostrar onde será seu quarto.

- Até daqui a uma semana, tio. - A garota se despediu dele por alguns minutos. Esse sim era superprotetor DEMAIS, e a tratava como uma criança. Depois, acompanhou o lindo e sensual mordomo(1?) até o local destinado a ela.

Como sempre, ele abriu e o quarto era exatamente igual aos outros, tirando o fato da cor. Era prata, assim como o tom de seu cabelo, só que apresentava diferentes tons daquela cor reluzente. Pensou que teria problema para dormir à noite.

- Às sete em ponto é o jantar, senhorita. Por favor não se atrase. - Sorento deixou as malas na cama de casal e saiu.

- ... Ah... - Suspirou, olhando atraves da cortina a noite que se colocava o céu. - Mabel sabe mesmo como fazer uma surpresa. - Assim como as outras, desfez suas malas.

--

_ChibiChibiChibichibi_

--

- ... Mas mamãe! - Saori chorava, implorando para Hilda não fazer aquilo com ela.

- Mas nada mocinha! Você vai lá embaixo, vai se comportar, e comer com elas!

- Por favor... Não quero ver a cara da Charlote de novo! Nem as estranhas amigas da Mabel!

- Sim querida, elas podem ser estranhas, mas você tem que aguentar!

- Não quero! - Cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

- Ai... - Levando a mão até a própria cabeça, Hilda suspirou fundo e contou até dez. - Tudo bem, você pode jantar aqui em cima... - Viu o sorriso aparecer no rosto dela. - Mas só por hoje. - Depois disso desceu.

Hilda desceu dois lances de escada e apareceu no Salão de Jantar da mansão, sendo observada por todas as meninas e seu marido. Sorriu, colocando sua mascára que todas conheciam ser pura falsidade, menos é claro, o Julian ( Chibi- Eita garoto burro ¬¬). Elas estavam sentadas deste jeito:

lugar vago lugar vago lugar vago lugar vago **Lugar da Saori **_**Lugar de Hilda **_

**Entrada** Mesa mesa mesa mesa mesa mesa mesa mesa mesa mesa **Julian**

lugar vago lugar vago **Stephanie **_**Tharys**_** Hime Nina **_**Jéssica**_** Charlote **_**Jabel **_**Mabel**

Quem organizou os lugares das garotas foi Mabel, que comia só vegetais. O motivo era sua amiga Jabel que era vegetariana, não por completo pois as vezes ela não resistia a comer uma carne de peixe, além de que precisava de carne para viver, seu organismo pedia (Nota: Peixes não sentem dor quando são mortos. Chibi- Isso é mentira oó sou de Peixes e sinto dor sim!. Amy- ¬¬''). A morena tinha conversado com a ruiva de madeixas puxadas para o rosa, que por acaso era sua prima, que por um outro caso replicou que pelo menos então peixe comeria. No final, Jabel não prestou atenção nos pratos ao seu redor, e comeu com pena as pobres plantas a sua frente.

Voltando ao assunto da primeira linha do paragráfo de cima: Não que Mabel queria um batalhão ao seu lado da mesa, mas todas pediram por aquilo, ela só escolheu os melhores lugares. Pediu para que a garota que amava os animais sentasse ao seu lado para ela apoia-a naquele ato que consistia em comer animais - Se bem que no cardápio predominava sopa de peixe, só o prato da Hilda é que foi uma carne de vaca -, Charlote era uma das mais ativas, que puxava conversa fácil, por isso foi colocada ao lado de Jabel, pois então poderia fazer aquelas duas se tornarem amigas também, apesar de achar aquilo um desafio.

Todas foram postas como se fossem pilhas: Mabel positiva, Jabel negativa, Charlote positiva, Jéssica negativa, Nina positiva, Hime negativa, Tharys positiva e Stephanie negativa. Não que elas tinham pensamentos negativos - Apesar que no caso da Jabel é isso mesmo -, era que elas não eram tão libertas para se fazer uma amizade logo de cara, ou simplesmente, eram timidas. Mabel era timida (Charla e Nina- Há! Ela? Timida? Chibi- u.u'' Deixem a garota pensar que é!), mas só quando acionava seu lado pensativo e que adora vencer desafios.

Hilda só tinha pedido aquele prato de carne vermelha para fazer aquela vizinha estranha e louca armar barraco e, assim, a expulsar dali. Notando que os olhoz azuis não a olhava diretamente, teve que contar com outro meio.

- Sabe querido... - Começou ela. Quase todos os olhos fitaram a senhora da mansão, alguns de lado, outros diretamente, e alguns não viam, mas mandaram as orelhas ouvirem. - Não sei por que pediu algo tão fino como carne branca para elas. - Apesar de só falar, todas sentiram como se Hilda estivesse apontando para elas. - Sabe, é que os paladares delas poderiam recusar, por não serem acostumadas. - Era como dizer: São pobres, não vamos gastar comida rica com elas.

- Não acho isso querida... - Julian não achou bom sua esposa dizer aquilo na frente delas, mas para disfarçar não disse mais nada, ao contrário de Hilda.

- Mas amor, para elas, carne vermelha deve ser a melhor. Sorento! - Estralou os dedos, e o mordomo apareceu ao lado dela. - Amanhã no almoço faça algum prato com carne vermelha, por favor.

Jabel parou sua ação de levar a colher de sopa até sua boca, reconstou-a novamente no prato e olhou séria para Hilda. Não obteve contato visual, mas podia sentir o prazer dela de senti-la assim, com raiva de tudo e a todos, a ponto de armar alguma confusão. Abriu a boca, pensando em falar alguma coisa. Charlote observava a garota ao seu lado com atenção. Também queria reclamar, armar barraco, entretanto estava se segurando. Mais alguma coisa e adeus arrumação para o baile de sua prima e o próprio baile. Pensou no que ia dizer após Jabel dizer o que tinha para falar, mas alguém foi mais rápido do que as duas.

- Sorento... - Todos olharam a autora da voz.

- Sim, jovem mestra? - Com um sorriso, ele a fitou.

- O almoço de amanhã não deverá ter carne. Uma massa acompanhada de legumes já está bom. - Mabel terminava de limpar sua boca.

- Mabelzinha... - A voz irritante da Hilda se fez presente novamente. - Suas amigas devem estar contra essa sua idéia. Devem estar segurando para discordar, já que isso é muito feio, criticar algo que a dona da mansão já decidiu...

- EU conheço minhas amigas, querida madrasta, não você. Então DEIXA-ME decidir o prato de amanhã. - Olhos negros, semicerrados fitaram os azuis-gelo da outra. -

- Isso não é ser democrática, Mabelzinha...

- Então vamos aos votos. - Virou-se para o lado esquerdo. - Quem quer que seja macarrão com molho sem carne moída, acompanhado de uma berinjela recheada de quatro queijos? Levante a mão. - Continuava séria. Esperava que todas levantassem as mãos. Inicialmente, Jabel, Charlote, Hime e Stephanie levantaram a mão.

- Tharys, levanta a mão! - Sussurou a gêmia.

- Por que? Não quero comer macarrão com molho sem carne moída! Isso é estranho!

- Olha, Nina e aquela menina ao lado dela levantaram a mão! Levanta também!

- Não quer... - Stephanie cutucou-a no ombro, e a mão automáticamente se levantou.

- Golpe sujo! - Continou falando baixo. Ste sabia que Tharys tinha cosquinha em lugares estranhos, como no ombro, e para se defender ela levantava o braço.

- Muito bem... Parece que ganhamos, Hildinha. - Mabel deu um meio sorriso vitorioso, voltando a tomar sua sopa, enquanto todas abaixavam os braços.

- Julian! - Hilda perdeu a paciência e fitou o marido, indignada.

- Devemos ser agradáveis querida. Se elas gostam de pratos sem carne, então não vamos comer carne durante esses dias. - Sorriu o dono das empresas Solo, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo de sua primogênita. Não percebeu que as madeixas azuis iam ficando claras...

- ... - Depois daquilo ficou quieta, terminando de comer seu prato. Não foi dessa vez...

--

_ChibiChibiChibiChibi_

--

- Nossa!! Vocês viram?! Mabel acabou com a Bruxa do Gelo! - Nina pulava no meio do seu quarto todo pintado de vermelho. Todas as garotas se encontravam ali, sentadas na cama, no chão ou na poltrona.

- Sim! Isso é de família, né prima? - Charla cutucou a menor de todas, piscando o olho.

- Deve ser. - Sorriu, rindo também.

- ... - Jabel continuava quieta, sentada na poltrona, enquanto olhava pela janela.

- Mabel... - Jéssica, a garota de madeixas prateadas e olhos vermelhos chamou a amiga. Estava sentada do lado dela. - Por que essa disputa sobre ter carne ou não?

- Bem... - Começou ela, ficando de pé. - É que a Jabel é vegetariana ao extremo, mas não é também nem isso. Acho que se ela pudesse, viveria de água, que não é um organismo vivo. Então, quis respeitar isso. - Sorriu, olhando a garota que estava na poltrona vermelho-sangue.

- Ah... - Compreendeu Jéssica, olhando-a, assim como todas.

- Ahhhhh!! - Tharys gritou, se pondo de pé também. - Mas isso também é injusto! Eu tenho que comer carne!! Ei! Mas ela comeu carne de peixe hoje! - Apontou a garota de madeixas coloridas com marrons para a outra. Em troca, recebeu uma olhadela fria. - Glup... - Engoliu em seco.

- Eu sei disso, Tharys. - A moreninha recomeçou, enquanto rodava com os pés descalços de um lado para o outro. Não parecia preocupada. - Por isso que algum dia ou outro, vou mandar o Sorento fazer pratos diferentes, assim, todas saem ganhando. - Terminou colocando um pé na frente do outro, mas acabou caindo.

- Mabel... - Hime que estava sentada no chão, se aproximou da amiga e a ajudou. - Você está bem? - Ela demonstrava estar calma, mas por dentro ficou preocupada com o tombo da outra.

- Sim, tô bem. - Sorriu envergonhada, enquanto Nina e as outras riram. Até Jéssica riu baixinho, Stephanie tentava controlar as risadas exageradas de Tharys, já Jabel continuou olhando-as indiferente, mas esboçando um meio sorriso que era oculto pela mão que apoiava o queixo dela.

- Muito bem! - Com um ar determinado, a pequena se levantou. - Agora, vamos nos apresentar! Eu serei a apresentadora! Vamos começar... Por você! - Mabel puxou Hime para cima.

- ...?

- Assim, vocês informam seus nomes, idades, o que fazem, e... Ah, se quiserem complementar, estejam a vontade! Vai Hime, começe!

- ... Meu nome completo é Amamya Hime. Tenho 16 anos e trabalho como empregada aqui na mansão.

- Agora... Venha Jabel! - Mabel tentou a tirar da poltrona, mas não conseguiu. - Vamos! Por favor!

- Não...

- Pode ser dai mesmo! Fala!

- ... Meu nome é Jabel Hargreaves, tenho 18 anos e sou a dona da empresa Hargreaves Technology.

- Muito bem! Agora... Venha! - Puxou a garota timida de olhos vermelhos e cabelo prateado.

- Ahn... Bem... Meu nome é Jéssica Cornwell, tenho 18 anos e... sou estudante na universidade Hermes&Apolo.

- Venha! - Puxou a moça de cabelo curto e ruivo.

- Me chamo Nina Takis! Mas podem me chamar de Ni que eu deixo! Tenho 19 anos, apesar de não aparentar! Ei Tharys, não ria não moleca! - Apontou para a gêmia de Stephanie. - E trabalho como guia no Aquário do pai da Mabel. Estudo na faculdade de Jornalismo, Hermes&Lune.

- Vocês! - Pegou nas mãos de Stephanie e Tharys.

- Eu me chamo Tharys! - Ela levantou os braços, sorrindo. - E essa é meu clone mal feito chamado Stephanie!

- Tharys!

- Tudo bem... Ela é só minha irmã gêmea.

- Temos 18 anos e trabalhamos no Aquário, assim como a Nina.

- Somos aquelas que se apresentam com os golfinhos e cuidamos deles!

- E por último, você! - Mabel puxou Charlote pela mão.

- Ai, sempre deixa o melhor para o final, ne prima? - Brincou ela.

- Epa! Então Mabel errou! Deveria ter ME deixado para o final! - Nina exclamou.

- Menos Nina, menos... - Stephanie fez um sinal com a mão.

- Ahãm! Meu nome é Charlote Bellmont, tenho 17 anos e sou uma modelo não muito conhecida na França, mas pretendo mudar isso! Além de tudo, sou priminha da Mabel! - Agarrou a prima, balançando de um lado para o outro. Podia ver a pequena ficar tonta com os movimentos.

- Com licença... - Hime chegou perto da Charla e a cutucou. - Poderia parar, por favor? Não quero ver a Mabel vomitando...

- Ahhh... O mundo gira...! - Apontou para o teto, a morena.

- Ah, sim! - Mabel andou como se estivesse bêbada e caiu no chão novamente.

- Huhauauaau!! Tadinha! Vem Mabel, eu te ajudo! - Nina colocou-a de pé, apertando as bochechas dela.

- AAAAIIIIII!! - Mabel gritou, fazendo bico.

- Ela é fofa, não é? - A ruiva rosada disse.

- Claro! Foi por isso que ficamos amigas! - Concordou a outra ruiva mais baixa.

- ... - Jéssica e Hime olhavam para aquilo com gotas na cabeça, Jabel nem ligava, apesar de se incomodar com o barulho.

- B-bem... - Começou novamente a mais jovem, massageando as próprias bochechas. - Decidi que vou passar as noites no quarto de todas durante essa semana.

- Por que? - A pergunta foi geral.

- Quero saber como é dormir com uma companheira de quarto! - Sorriu. - Além do mais... Vou colocar em teste algo que ganhei de uma amiga. - Olhou Jabel. - Vamos ver se aquilo funciona mesmo!

- ... Todas as minhas invenções funcionam. Disso pode ter certeza.

- Ahhhh, fala Mabel! O que é?!

- Logo logo vocês saberão!

- Ahhhh!! Chataaa!! - Falaram Tharys e Nina, fingindo ficarem chateadas.

- Mabel, em que quarto você vai dormir primeiro? - Perguntou Stephanie.

- Hum... - Pensou um pouco. - Para não armar barraco, vamos ir por ordem alfabética. Primeiro vou dormir com a Charla - Ela fez um sinal feliz. - Depis com a Hime, Jabel, Jéssica - Essas não expressaram nada. - Nina, - Sorriu. - Stephanie e por último Tharys. - Stephanie concordou, e Tharys resmungou algo não ouvido por ninguém, a não ser a gema, que deu um Pedala Robinho nela.

- E com isso... Começa a semana!!

--

_ChibiChibiChibiChibi_

--

Chibi- Terminei! Aleluia! XX Nem acredito!

Orpheu- Preguiçosa ¬¬

Chibi- Tenho culpa de não ter tempo para minhas fics, por causa das provas?! ¬¬

Bem, infelizmente Amy não pôde betar essa fic, mas vou postar mesmo assim.

Agradeço a minha Beta Amy, a todas que estão lendo, as minhas queridas donas das fichas, e... Ah, a paciência de todas! ( Isso é, quase todas... - Chibi olha para Amy. - Ser mais impaciente esse, sô!)

1 - Sorento sensual! Ah, vai gente :D Ele é isso, vocês não podem negar! Eita meninas mais maliciosas, em! Ficar de olho nas costas do mordomo da Mabelzinha! E olha que ainda tem o Príncipe!

Sorento- Não acredito que você me põs nessa fic u.u E ainda imitando o Sebastian! O.ó ( Black Butler.)

Chibi- :3 Vocês se parecem... Ainda mais você vestido de Mordomo!

Sorento- Sei, sei ¬¬

Bem, é isso garotas! Desculpem a demora, mas, aqui está! De quebra, vai demorar mais ainda o próximo capítulo... - Fugindo das pedras.

**Como será essa semana? Quem será o bendito violinista? Por que todas acham a Mabel muito fofa? Sobre o que Mabel estava falando? Descubram isso no próximo episódio!**

**Kissus da Chibi!**


	8. Começando com o pé esquerdo

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Chibi- Olha nós aqui novamente e de novo!**

**Orpheu- Vamos começar logo, as garotas estão impacientes.**

**Chibi- Chega!! - Joga Orpheu com toda a força para dentro do armário, onde tem escrito na frente: SS. - Hunf! Preso de agora em diante! Mas... E agora? Quem ficará no lugar dele?**

**Luriel ( Uma personagem original da Chibi, que vai aparecer numa outra fic.) passa tranquilo, isso é, até que sente um puxão...**

**Luriel- ... Sim, senhorita e mãe Chibi? - Sorriso.**

**Chibi- Fica comigo! Tô sozinha aqui! Ç.ç**

**Luriel- Tudo bem, mas, onde está Orpheu?**

**Chibi- Sofreu um pequeno acidente '0'**

**Luriel- Pobre amigo...**

**Chibi- Vamos começar /o/ - Leva Luriel para a sala de comando.**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

** Parte VI**

**No quarto de visitas onde a cor verde predominava, as cortinas de seda não deixavam o sol entrar no aposento. Apesar daquilo, Mabel ouviu seu despertador tocar e abriu seus olhos vagarosamente. Geralmente ela deixava tocar até cinco vezes, pois o som gradativamente ia aumentando, o que não foi daquela vez. Antes mesmo do segundo barulhinho soar, uma mão o jogou no chão, fazendo parar de tocar e quase quebrando o objeto.**

**Se pondo sentada na cama de casal, que na noite passada Charlote tinha dividido com ela, observou a ceifadora de despertadores se esconder mais dentro das cobertas. Não precisava daquilo, pois a morena tinha esticado as cortinas que cercavam a antiga cama resistente. Enquanto espreguiçava, pensava como fora diferente dormir em uma daquelas camas enormes de princesa. Estava começando a ter uma visão diferente, mas somente pelo detalhe dos lençóis não serem rosados.**

**Se levantou e rastejou seus pés descobertos pelo pequeno tapete verde-água, sorte que o objeto barulhento tinha caído por perto, pois senão Mabel deveria chegar até suas pantufas que estavam do outro lado da cama. Pegou-o com cuidado, verificando se daquela vez sua prima não tinha quebrado novamente ele. Não, era um alivio. Acordou um tanto mais tarde naquele dia, pois eram seis horas. Domingo... De domingo sua madrasta permitia que ela dormisse por mais uma hora.**

**Pegou um estojo azul-marinho e tomando coragem, correu dando uma volta na cama, enfim colocando seus pés nas macias pantufas em forma de golfinhos, enquanto seus joelhos chutavam o tecido de sua longa camisola azul claro. Entrou no local e viu os azulejos brancos perfeitamente limpos, sorriu e ficou de frente ao espelho que ficava sobre a pia com bordas de pedras negras. Suspirou com uma gotinha na cabeça, seu cabelo estava horrivelmente embaraçado, talvez pelo fato de sua prima se mexer na cama enquanto dorme.**

**Abriu o pequeno compartimento que trazia consigo e agarrou a escova, a escova de dentes, e alguns prendedores. Amarrou seu cabelo negro e prendeu sua franja com os prendedores, pois eles sempre caiam no seu rosto, atrapalhando o procedimento. Esfregou suas mãos no sabonete verde claro com cheiro de camomila e depois de ter conseguido criar a espuma, fechou os olhos, começando a deslizar seus dedos em sua pele com força. Depois enxaguou seu rosto, sentindo o sono começar a ir embora, se enxugo com uma toalha verde escuro e tirou tudo que estava no seu cabelo. Após isso, começou a se pentear lentamente.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**- ...? - Mabel ouviu um grito vindo do andar de cima, e era tão alto que a garota ouviu portas se abrirem e cochichos fora do quarto, vindo do corredor. - O que será que aconteceu agora? - Recostou o objeto na pia, logo saindo do banheiro. Sua prima ainda dormia... Ou tentava.**

**Já no corredor a garota viu as gêmeas, Nina e Jéssica paradas em frente de seus dormitórios, tapando os ouvidos, pois o grito recomeçou. Mabel se virou para o lado onde dava para a escadaria mais próxima, correndo, ao verem a menor ir, elas a seguiram. Queriam ver o que estava acontecendo com quem estava escandalizando a antes calma manhã de domingo. A morena, já acostumada as gritaradas de sua madrasta e meia-irmã, nem precisou tapar os ouvidos, entretanto, as outras corriam com os ouvidos tapados. O volume foi ficando maior, até que. de repente, todas pararam de se movimentar, observando a estranha cena: Hilda estava molhada, aparentemente, amarrada e estava esperneando tanto que tinha mais alguma coisa atrás daquilo...**

**- Minha nossa! O que aconteceu aqui?! - Nina exclamou, se aproximando mais.**

**- MABEL! SUA PESTE! O QUE FEZ COMIGO?! AHHHHHH!! ESTÁ DOENDO! ESTÁ DOENDOOO!**

**- Foi a Mabel que fez isso? - Se perguntou Stephanie.**

**- Nunca pensei que a pequena poderia fazer algo assim... - Tharys não sabia se admirava ou se gargalhava, a visão era muito engraçada.**

** - Mabel! - As três disseram ao mesmo tempo, buscando uma explicação dela.**

**- ... Esqueci de avisar para a minha madrasta que eu resolvi testar um sistema de defesa. - Deu de ombros, abrindo um alçapão alguns metros atrás de si.**

**- Legal!**

**- Tharys! Se controle! - Bufou.**

**- Eficiente amiga! - Exclamou Nina. Agiam como se a Hilda não estivesse dando gritos de dor e raiva.**

**- SUA PIRRALHA!! ME DEIXE SAIR DISTO AQUI! VAMOS! NÃO TENHO O DIAAAAHHHH!! TODO! ESTÁ DOENDO!! ESTÁ ME DANDO CHOQUEEE!!**

**- Dando choque? - Exclamaram novamente o grupo, olhando melhor para a outra. Realmente, algumas faíscas eram visíveis, **

**- Voltei. - Mabel tinha um cartão na mão direita, sua face séria e plácida dava certo ar de estranheza... Quando ela foi em direção da escandalosa Bruxa do gelo, as meninas confirmaram que as mechas estavam escuras.**

**- AHHHHHHHH!! ACABE LOGO COM ISSO!**

**- ... Tudo bem. - A herdeira passou direto pela Madrastra sem coração e parou alguns centímetros de sua porta. Nenhum dos pares de olhos puderam ver o que ela fazia, mas somente aconteceu isso: Apertou um botão branco que era facilmente confundido com um interrupitor de luz, abriu-se uma minúscula bolinha dentro da parede com um toque azul-claro e passou o cartão na frente dela. Hilda foi liberta quase que imediatamente.**

**- ...**

**- E então velha? Vai se levantar ou não?**

**- Tharys! - Ster cutucou com força a irmã. Por acaso ela já tinha esquecido que mesmo sendo amiga da menor do grupo, não se podia abusar tanto assim da sorte? Era a palavra da Mabel contra o veneno da Bruxa.**

**- Hunf... - Se recompondo, Hilda se colocou de pé, um tanto cambaleante. - Sorte sua eu estar nesse estado, seu clone mal feito...**

**- Dizem que sou mesmo muito sortuda, bruxa do 71! ( É esse o número da dona Clotilde?) **

**- Grrr! - Assim, rosnando e fulminando a Tharys com o olhar, ela saiu do local. A poça de água ainda estava no chão, as cordas não davam mais sinais de estarem dando choque, e... Mabel ainda estava parada, olhando para a parede.**

**- Meninaaaa!! - Nina exclamou, toda ansiosa. - Como isso aconteceu? Você nunca me contou dessa sua segurança!! Golfinho é diminutivo de quê, Poseidon? ( Julian- Sim? Chibi- ¬¬' Você não é ele! Tu só és uma carcaça pervertida! Julian- Não me chame do que eu não sou! Y-Y. Nota: Tirei o golfinho duma revista da Turma da Mônica. Dá-lhe Cascão!)**

**- Quando a minha madrasta tentou entrar no meu quarto, o dispositivo não a reconheceu, jogou água nela usando aquilo - Apontou para o teto, onde via uma pequena forma redonda, como aqueles alarmes contra incêndio. -, e disparou cordas que dão choques a cada cinco minutos, diminuindo a contagem a cada choque dado, por ali. - Apontou agora para a lateral da porta, com um buraco. - E nunca te falei, pois era para ser surpresa, e golfinho não é diminutivo de nada, é somente um nome de uma espécie parente das orcas.**

**- Orcas não são parentes das baleias? **

**- Não, são dos golfinhos.**

**- ... - Ste só observava e ouvia o que as loucas das suas amigas diziam, e esperava aquele bate-papo voltar para a linha normal do raciocínio.**

**- Mas, voltando para a linha normal do raciocínio... - Começou Mabel. - Me ajudem? Não posso deixar as coisas como estão!**

**- Podemos sim, para que existe o seu sexy mordomo? - Adivinhem quem falou?**

**( Sorento- Sexy? ¬¬**

**Chibi- Sorry... Mas é tudo culpa das meninas! - Aponta para vocês, caras leitoras que são ou não donas das fichas. - Elas é que acham!**

**Sorento- Sei, sei... ¬¬**

**Chibi- Que bom que sabe. 8D**

**Sorento- ¬.¬')**

**- ... Não posso abusar tanto assim do Soso...**

**- Para que existe então seus mil e tantos empregados garota? Acorde! Vamos descer e tomar um ótimo café-da-manhã! Olhe o Sol! Olhe a terra! Olhe o ar! Vamos viver e comer agora! Deixe os problemas para os problemáticos! Vamos! Vamos! Estou com fome! E quero saber se café-da-amanhã de mansão é boa! - Nina já foi correndo escada a baixo.**

**- ... Não acredito nisso, igual a Nina tá para nascer, você não acha, Tharys...?!**

**- Espere por mim!! Também quero saber se café-da-manhã de mansão é que nem a de hospital!! - E foi ela também.**

**- ... - Stephanie bateu no próprio rosto. - Não, eu errei. A pessoa até já nasceu...**

**- Não ligue para isso Ste. Vamos, vamos acordas a Jéssica, Jabel e a Hime.**

**- Não tem mais uma não? - Estava contando nos dedos as meninas.**

**- Minha prima vai nos chutar e arrancar nossos olhos se tentarmos acordar ela. Vai por mim amiga, é mais fácil tentar fazer um burro aprender inglês do que acordar Charlote. - Comentou, enquanto descia também, tranqüila.**

**- ... Tá, né. Mas acho que você está exagerando...**

**- Ela é minha prima, conheço ela há muito tempo. Vai por mim, não estou brincando.**

**Assim, as duas acordaram Jéssica que se arrumou tranquilamente, e Hime, que quase bateu na Ste e na Mabel por elas terem tomado medidas um tanto... Drásticas. Entretanto somente não deu socos porque ela é muito controlada.**

**- Ainda não acredito que vocês tiveram a idéia de me jogarem da cama... - Sua voz soava rouca e pesada, controlada também.**

**- Desculpe Hime! Mas você não acordava por nada!**

**- Foi ela que comandou isso!**

**- Stephanie! **

**- Tudo bem... Vamos para baixo então.**

**- Ainda não... Falta acordar a Jabel! Vamos Stephaniee! Quer vir também Hime?**

**- Uhuuuuu!!**

**- ... Tudo bem, aguento ficar sem comida por mais alguns minutos.**

**- Jabelllll!! JABELLLLL! Oh Jabel! Acorda mulher!**

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

**– Sim? – Um jovem de cabelos escuros abriu a porta, vendo as meninas a sua frente. Uma delas extremamente aflita, enquanto a outra parecia calma. – Mabel? O que aconteceu? Que expressão é essa?**

– **Chris... A Jabel... – A essa altura, a jovem de madeixas azuis já**

**desabava em prantos.**

– **Acalme-se Mabel e conte o que houve com minha irmã. – Segurando nas mãos da garota, tentava acalmá-la, sem sucesso. Olhou para a outra garota, preocupado. – Você sabe o que houve?**

– **A sua irmã... – Começou Hime.**

– **Ela está passando mal...! Eu não sei o que fazer! Ela não quer abrir a porta do quarto! Não sabia mais a quem recorrer! Por favor, ajude a Jabel, Chris! Por favor! – Já caída de joelhos, pediu.**

– **Ela comeu alguma coisa? – Perguntou à outra, pois achava que**

**Mabel não agüentava mais.**

– **Que eu saiba ela só jantou ontem. – Falava calma, quase fria, fitando a amiga, até que notou o olhar do jovem, como se dissesse "continue". – Sopa de peixe.**

**Christopher se espantou. Então era isso. Assim que conseguiu acalmar um pouco Mabel, correu, junto às outras meninas, até a mansão Solo. Nem ao menos esperou o que o mordomo abrisse a porta direito, entrando correndo.**

**Chegaram em frente ao quarto, ofegantes. Christopher tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu, estava trancada. Bateu na porta, segurando a maçaneta.**

– **Jabel? Você está aí? – Perguntou, aflito.**

– **O que faz aqui?**

– **A Mabel me disse que você não estava se sentindo bem, então eu vim até aqui...**

– **Ela está aí?**

– **Sim. – Respondeu ele.**

– **Mabel... – Começou. – Com tantas pessoas no mundo, você tinha que chamar justo ele? Justo o Christopher? – Falou fria, surpreendendo e entristecendo todos, exceto Hime. – Sabia que eu não devia ter vindo... – Usou um tom mais baixo, sendo ouvida apenas por seu irmão.**

– **Chris... O que a Jabel tem? – Mabel olhou séria para Chris, apesar de algumas lágrimas ainda estarem escorrendo em sua face.**

– **Minha irmã não costuma comer. Tenho quase certeza que comeu ontem aqui apenas por educação. Ela não come nenhum tipo de carne, sendo ela branca ou vermelha e, quando come, o faz por educação, sentindo-se mal e se culpando.**

– **Calado. – Com uma simples palavra, Jabel conseguiu o que queria.**

– **Minha irmã... Por favor, me deixe entrar... Por favor, Jabel...**

**Pouco depois, alguns passos foram ouvidos de dentro do quarto. Pareciam ir em direção à porta, mas desviaram-se antes. Um silêncio estendeu-se pelo local.**

– **Jabel? Jabel?! – Cortou o silêncio por um súbito desespero que tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Sentia que sua irmã estava piorando e, num movimento rápido, seguido de um "desculpe" baixo, arrombou a porta e entrou.**

**Todos o seguiram o mais rápido que puderam. Não encontrando que procurava lá, por algum motivo, olhou diretamente para o banheiro. Correu até lá e encontrou sua irmã lavando a boca, enquanto um filete de sangue descia por ela.**

– **Jabel! – Abraçou-a, notando que ela já estava sem forças. Fitou-a. Seus olhos perdiam o brilho e sua consciência se esvaia pouco a pouco, até que desmaiou. Abraçou-a novamente, como se aquilo fosse necessário para ambos. – ... Descanse um pouco, minha irmã...**

**- ... Sabia que não era preciso quase destruir a porta? - Avaliou o estrago.**

**- Hime, por favor, fique quieta. - Pediu educadamente a herdeira, se sentando na poltrona, enquanto indicava a cama para o irmão. - Será que eu vi direito? Saiu sangue da boca dela? - Falou sentindo seu estômago revirar. Aquilo não era bom...**

**- Sim. - Respondeu sem rodeios, cobrindo o corpo dela com delicadeza. - O organismo dela não está acostumado com carne e a repeliu... E Jabel fica fraca quando isso acontece, forçando o organismo e expelir o que não há mais dentro de si. Isso a fere por dentro e ele tende a vomitar sangue.**

**- Por que ela nunca me contou isso? Quer dizer, eu pensei que só fosse com carne vermelha, e ela fosse uma rigorosa vegetariana, mas... - Colocou as mãos na cabeça, começando a sentir ela doer. - Argh...**

**- Quer que eu chame o Sorento, Mabel? - Hime se virou para a amiga, preocupada, mas dizendo como se comentasse que o dia estava azul.**

**- Sim, por favor... E também o doutor Hidoi. - Respondeu, se acomodando melhor, estava estranhamente mal. ( Hidoi by Amy. ;D Hehehe, usei o Hidoi aqui, está bem? Perso original da Amy! o.ó un!)**

**- Sim. - Mesmo não gostando de receber ordens, ela foi. Sua amiga estava precisando de sua ajuda!**

**Assim que Hime saiu do quarto, Chris notou certa dor no rosto infantil da outra, amiga de sua irmã. Ela parecia queimar de febre, pois estava muito vermelha, além de respirar profundamente. Observou o aspecto de sua irmã, também não era dos bons, mas pelo menos naquela hora ela estava melhorando... Com coragem e força, ele se distanciou dela e andou calmamente em direção da outra. Se agachou na frente dela e tocou-lhe as bochechas, sentindo a macies e o quanto estava molhada a sua face.**

**Teve pena dela, assim como sentia ao ver sua irmã naquele estado semelhante, mas ela estava desacordada. Mabel ficou quieta e transpirava friamente. Era ele quem a estava tocando, o mais velho e lindo irmão de Jabel... Se controlava para não agarrar-se ao pescoço fino e comprido dele e pedi-lo em namoro, mas não podia. Não podia sonhar logo naquele momento. **

**- Ei, você está bem?**

**- S-sim... É só que... E-eu não sei! - Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando. Ótimo. - Eu não queria! Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a Jabel! Eu não sabia que ela era sensível até esse ponto! Me desculpe Christopher! Você deve estar sentindo raiva de mim! A-a Jabel pode estar correndo risco de vida e... E é tudo minha culpa! - Nisso, Mabel teve um ataque de choro, se sentindo a pior de todas as amigas. ( Chibi- É isso o que eu sinto quando eu e a Amy brigamos... ç.ç Ou quando ela tá com raiva, de mim, ou de outro, ou quando ela fica de luto... Orpheu- A-c-o-r-d-e! ¬¬)**

**- Calma... Minha irmã vai ficar melhor! Eu não estou com raiva de você! Ela deve ter tido uma razão para não lhe contar tudo, sabe, ela é muito tímida e não gosta de quando os outros ficam sabendo de seus pontos fracos... - Como forma de acalmar a outra, abraçou ela; Isso funcionava com Jabel.**

**- Snif...! Snif...! - Soluçava, aos poucos aquilo ia parando... Que gozado! Chirs transmitia uma energia tão boa... Tão acesa... Tão... Tão... Apaixonante...**

**- Senhorita Mabel! Senhorita Mabel! Como a senhorita se sente...?! - Sorento que antes corria como um louco pelos corredores, desesperado com a jovem mestra, parou em frente do quarto, presenciando o impossível: Alguém, rapaz, garoto, homem, estava abraçando a sua mestra... A sua mestra... A sua...**

**- LARGUE JÁ DA SENHORITA MABEL, SEU TARADO! - E foi para cima, isso é, se o doutor da família não tivesse segurado.**

**- Acalme-se homem! - Um homem alto, já com seus 23 anos completos, segurou o mordomo. - Por favor! Se controle!**

**- PODE VIR!! Eu farei de tudo para proteger a senhorita e jovem mestra Mabel!! - Apesar do médico ser forte, não conseguia segurar o outro por mais tempo. Chris tinha se afastado da Mabel, e ela tinha se levantado bruscamente, preocupada com ambos.**

**- Sorento, pare agora!**

**- M-mas... Senhorita...**

**- Chris é meu amigo e só estava me ajudando... **

**- Só um amigo? - Perguntou atordoado e envergonhado.**

**- Só um maigo. Prazer em te ver de novo, doutor. Sua paciente está deitada na cama. - Tremendo um pouco, a jovem herdeira deu alguns passos fracos e tropeçou em algo não visível, mas do mesmo jeito caiu no chão. Aquilo era estranho, estava se sentindo tão fraca... **

**- SENHORITA MABEL!**

**- Mabel!**

**- Se afastem! Por favor, vou examinar ela primeiro!**

**E com aquilo, tudo se apagou...**

_**CHibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

**Num outro salão, as meninas estavam comendo calmamente o desjejum, deliciando-se com o número de frutas, pães e as várias marcas de geléias sobre a mesa. As mais calmas, como Jéssica e Stephanie, comiam os pedaços de frutas calmamente, mastigando, enquanto as mais ativas logo de manhã, como Nina e Tharys, passavam manteiga no pão e tomavam longos goles de suco de laranja, algo que não podia faltar logo no começo do dia.**

**Tharys, como era de se esperar, estava fazendo uma apresentação para Jéssica, mostrando quase exatamente o que aconteceu no episódio da manhã, em frente ao quarto da Mabel. A garota tímida e com sentimentos tristes na face teve um pouco de pena da madrasta, e disse aquilo alto. De um minuto a outro, a mesa se silenciou, os pares azuis e cinzas arregalaram os olhos e fitaram a garota albina com surpresa. Ela estava com pena, da HILDA?!**

**- Heee... Jéssica, este é seu nome, não é? - Começou Stephanie, que estava ao lado dela.**

**- Sim. - Disse baixo e apreensiva, pelo número de olhos a sua volta.**

**- Muito bem, acho que nós ouvimos errado... Você disse que tem pena da Hild...**

**- Por acaso você fuma? Bebe? - Tharys começou.**

**- Tharys! **

**- Não... Por que? - Falou ingenuamente.**

**- É de outro planeta? Pois só um alien teria pena da bruxa velha! Ou isso é um engano, ou você está começando a ficar maluca!**

**- Pega leve com a garota, Tharys! - Nina comentou. - Pois é, por que você tem compaixão por aquele sapo deformado e branco em forma de gente? **

**- Oh Nina! Não xinga a 'gente'! Ela não merece! Nem o pobre do sapo! - Adivinhem quem falou?**

**- Tem razão! Aham! Corrigindo: Por que você tem compaixão por aquele ser não idenficado e branco?**

**- Hee... É-é que eu não conheço muito bem... A senhora Solo...**

**- Senhora? Ah, você só pode estar se referindo a Mabel, mas ela não é tão velha assim! **

**- E-eu estava me referindo a Hilda...**

**- Hilda não é uma senhora, é um monstro!**

**- É! Aquilo é a rainha das frescuras e cheia de veneno! Igual, tá para nascer!**

**- Concordo. - Declarou Ste. **

**- Ela é tão ruim assim?**

**- Mais do que você pode imaginar, pequena albina! Mas, chega de papo, vamos voltar a comilança!**

**Mal chegaram a pegar a faca que Hime chegou com passos fundos, fazendo um barulho alto na escada enquanto andava. Parecia preocupada com algo, e resistia ao ato de fazer algum escândalo...**

**- Ei, por que você está assim? Aconteceu algo? - Nina levantou-se, se virando.**

**- Sim... A Mabel... - Tomou fôlego. - Mabel e Jabel desmaiaram.**

**- ... - O silêncio. Como o silêncio é belo, quando é sentido exatamente por quatro pessoas.**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiCHibi**

**Quando acordou, Mabel primeiramente sentiu o estômago e corpo leves novamente. Respirou fundo, algumas vezes, reconhecendo aquele ser o quarto de sua prima... Sentou-se na cama, estava tonta ainda, mas não muito. Espreguiçou-se, poderia aquilo tudo ter sido um sonho? Observou ao seu lado que não tinha nada ali. Será que ela tinha dormido tanto tempo assim? Levantou-se, e passou pelo quarto quando...! Se assustou. Voltou para trás; ainda estava com uma blusa branca e uma calça amassada que tinha vestido as pressas para ir ao visinho.**

**Então, aquilo não tinha realmente sido um sonho... Ouviu risos vindo do lado de fora, e logo a menor descobriu de quem era: Um enfermeiro todo vestido de branco e o doutor Hidoi. O rapaz de mais ou menos vinte anos, supos Mabel, de pequenas madeixas azul-escuras abriu a porta enquanto o outro de mechas arroxeadas trazia consigo um café-da-manhã na bandeja. Qual foi a surpresa ao verem a paciente já de pé, e olhando para eles?**

**- Ah Mabel, você já está acordada? Não deveria ter se levantado da cama... - Comentou, a guiando novamente até o colchão esverdeado.**

**- ...**

**- O que foi? Não me diga que já se esqueceu de mim! - Brincou o doutor.**

**- ... Não, é que... Só queria saber quem é o enfermeiro.**

**- Ah, ele se chama Purin.**

**- Encantado. - Falou sorrindo em seguida, colocando a baideja-mesa sobre o colo dela, ajeitando um guardanapo no colarinho. Notou que o sorriso daquele que a estava ajeitando era parecido com o seu, pois só de o ver já alegrava tudo a sua volta, além dele ter cabelo azul escuro... Será que pintava? Parecia tão natural.**

**- O Luriel não pôde vir porque está doente, infelizmente. Sorte que temos o Pudim aqui para ocupar o lugar!**

**- Doutor! Por favor! - Ralhou o novato, não gostando de ser chamado pela tradução de seu nome.**

**- Hum?**

**- Ah, desculpe! Esqueci que você não sabe muito bem japonês Mabel... É que Purin em Japonês significa Pudim! - O novato ainda olhava com indignação para seu amigo. Oras! Tinha pedido para não dizer nada e ele logo abriu o bico para aquela criança! Mas Hidoi iria ver só... Na bolsa que carregava tinha um bisturi mesmo.**

**- Ah! Que engraçado! - Riu baixinho. - Olha, o meu nome significa 'a amável'.**

**- Combina muito com a senhorita, se me permite dizer. - Declarou o lindo enfermeiro de pele clara e rosada, e com um ponto que chamava muito a atenção: Um tapa-olho branco sobre o olho direito.**

**- Obrigada... - Ficou vermelha, enquanto encarava a comida. Não tinha comido nada desde... - Que horas são?**

**- Meio-dia.**

**- O quê?! Eu dormir tanto assim?! Meu pai! Ele, as garotas, devem estar preocupados...! E... E a Jabel?**

**- Já avisamos para o senhor e a senhora Solo do seu estado, parece que somente foi um leve mal estar estomacal. E a senhorita Jabel está bem, o irmão dela ficou no quarto, cuidando. Já demos um remédio que vai melhorar o estado dela, isso se descansar. Não se preocupe. - Disse Purin, enquanto arrastava o médico para fora. - Acho que a jovem Solo quer comer sozinha... Vamos, vamos Hidoi.**

**- M-mas... - Assim, se fechou a porta do quarto de Charlote.**

**- ... Bem, o jeito é comer. - Estômago roncou, ela pegou uma colher e afundou no pudim-de-leite a sua frente, bem pequenino.**

** ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**Chibi- Chega. Melhor lançar isso de vez para eu não ser comida pelos tubarões! - Chibi posta o capítulo. - Ahhhhh... Que bom 8D Continuo viva!**

**Desculpem a demora, mas a imaginação ficou entalada. Só saiu porque a amy me ajudou XD**

**Bem, obrigada por estarem lendo meninas! E desculpem não fazer aparecer direito as meninas! Mas a semana só está começando! Ou nem isso, pois é domingo! Isso é, no tempo delas.**

**Bem, Obrigada pela Amy que fez lá a parte de onde a Jabel passa mal. Tô dizendo que essa é a melhor escritora que conheço, principalmente para essas cenas emotivas, que pegam fundo a alma das leitoras! \o/ Isso ai! Obrigada por betarrr!! E por emprestar o Hidoi 8D**

**Amy: Foi uma idéia que saiu do nada... E eu não emprestei o Hidoi, você o tirou de armário...**

**Bem garotas, vamos as perguntas finais:**

**Será que Jabel vai sobreviver? Será que Sorento está apaixonado pela Mabel? Descobriremos que golfinho é diminutivo de que coisa? Quem será o bendito violinista? Será que as meninas jogaram um balde d'água na Charla para ela acordar de vez? Hidoi e Purin são um casal? ( Disso pelo menos eu tenho certeza) E afinal... Mabel também gostou do Purin?! Com quem ela e a Hime ficarão? E a Jabel? Descubram mais para frente.**

**Amy: Vai contar a fic toda com essas perguntas... empurrando Chibi Ande, escreva o próximo capitulo!**

**Chibi- Mas tô com preguiça!! E acabei de escrever esse capítulo! Kissus e Jaa ne! - Chibi desmaia. - Fazer... O... Próximo... Capítulo... Eu... Devo... .**


	9. Segundafeira

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--------------**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**---------------**

**Chibi- Oi gente! Sentiram falta? Pois é... - Lendo o que escreveu até agora. - Tenho a impressão que estou enrolando demais... **

**Amy- Você acha?**

**Chibi- Tá, tenho certeza... -.- Mas fazer o que, já que a sua personagem teve problemas? Aliás, cê gosta de fazer eles sofrerem, né...? - Albe, Hidoi (?), Jabel, o personagem que você queria colocar aqui na fic para Jabel bater nele...**

**Mas, deixando isso um pouco de lado... **

_**ChibiChibiChibiCHibiChibiChibi**_

**Parte 7 - Primeiro dia, Segunda.**

**Quinze para cinco da madrugada...**

**Mabel se espreguiçou, preguiçosamente e vagarosamente na cama onde estava. Mesmo tendo passado mal ontem, o médico e o enfermeiro terem achado melhor para ela dormir no próprio quarto e seu pai ter se preocupado muito com ela, a pequena senhorita Solo ainda tinha teimado em continuar a dormir nos quartos de visitas. Não iria deixar que só por causa de um pequeno mal-estar da parte dela atrapalhar os momentos que passaria com suas amigas.**

**Na outra noite tinha migrado para o quarto de Hime. Fora tudo tranquilo, apesar de achá-la controlada demais... Não sabia direito o que pensar. Apesar da garota ruiva-sangue ser fria e muito tranquila, era diferente com ela. Talvez a imagem da 'pessoa santa e salvadora' que ela tinha dela fosse um pouco exagerada... Ou não. Apesar de ter convivido um tempo com ela, ainda se incomodava com a preocupação que tinha consigo. Oras, Mabel não era de porcelana...**

**Hime fez de tudo ontem para que deixasse a pequena mestra confortável antes de dormir. Já tinha conversado sobre esse assunto com ela, mas parece que nada tinha adiantado. Suspirou, enquanto concluia seus pensamentos e seus olhos pairaram na figura ainda adormecida da amiga. Se movimentou lentamente, ainda tinha tempo, até sair da cama e caminhar até o banheiro com sua bolsinha higiênica. Fez suas necessidades e aproveitou para tomar um banho rápido... Ainda estava se secando quando o despertador começou a tocar.**

**Saiu com sua vestimenta usual do local, até seu cabelo estava devidamente penteado. Sorriu, mirando ela sentada na cama, bocejando e se espreguiçando demoradamente. Seus fios avermelhados caiam na costa rebeldemente, então, percebendo Mabel já de pé, se levantou.**

**- Mabel, você deveria estar na cama...**

**- Já estou me sentindo melhor, Hime. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, mas, já tô bem! - Sorriu, pegando uma toalha preta e jogou nela. - Vamos, tome logo um banho para podermos descer!**

**- Hum... - Meio relutante, por ainda querer dormir mais alguns minutos, ela foi se arrastando para o cômodo úmido.**

**- Ahh... - Respirando fundo, Mabel se aproximou da janela e a abriu, depois de empurrar para os lados a cortina. - ... Meu aniversário está se aproximando... E hoje vamos começar os preparativos... **

**Então, depois que as duas tinham tomado banho, desceram para o salão... E não encontraram as outras. Mabel estranhou, em todos os quartos tinha um despertador... Só se encontravam a madrastra, sua meia-irmã e seu querido pai sentados a mesa, já posta.**

**- Ué... Nenhuma está aqui, Hime.**

**- ...**

**- Bem, o jeito é correr para acordar todas! **

**Dizendo isso, antes de serem vistas pelos outros, Mabel puxou Hime pelo braço e correu para cima, atrás de suas amigas. ****A ruiva não reclamou nem nada, só chegou a pensar se resistiria ficar em pé ao ver as outras ainda em suas camas... Teve um sonho tão bom.**

**Chibi-Sonho-da-Hime-Chibi-sonho-Chibi**

**Estranhamente, ela não estava presa em um quarto ou em uma casa sem iluminação, enquanto ainda era noite. Não, naquele sonho era diferente... Piscou um pouco os olhos e notou que os raios do sol adentravam uma imensa janela, muito estranha. O buraco cortado e medido sem falhas na parede amarela, tinha as bordas em forma de conchas que se encontrava na praia, aquelas que as pessoas sempre encostavam no ouvido para tentar ouvir o som das ondas. A cor delas era bem impactante: Laranja.**

**Virou seu corpo e deu uma olhada rápida em volta, tinha naquele quarto, que gostou, uma cama de casal arrumada, simples, dois criados-mudos dourados tendo sobre eles mais algumas conchas, um guarda-roupa branco com detalhes pintados de laranja, e uma porta... Hime fixou seu olhar nela. Também havia uma borda feita de conchas, mas estas eram as que eram mais espetadas, além de vermelhas. Muitas coisas passaram na cabeça dela, na mesma hora. Não devia abrir a porta, pois se abrisse, sentia que iria ser empurrada para o mesmo pesadelo que a assolava durante anos.**

**Mas, por outro lado... Sentia uma vontade imensa de abrir ela e ver o que tinha depois da mesma. Se aproximou um pouco. E se fosse algo maravilhoso, brilhante, colorido com pinceladas quentes e saborosas? Hime deu mais alguns passos. Mas também podia sair um cemitério frio, com cores frias. Não, já conhecia isso muito bem. Iria resistir a sua vontade. Para se distrair, andou novamente até o centro e, depois, até um dos criado-mudos. Mexeu em algumas peças, que ao pegar viu mesmo que eram verdadeiras, abriu duas gavetas e só encontrou miniaturas de barcos e garrafas com, o que parecia ser água do mar dentro, um navio bem formoso. **

**Deu a volta na cama e foi 'xeretar' o próximo móvel. Nele, se interresou mais logo de primeira vista. Um livro um pouco grande e fino estava jogado nele, sua capa era azul-marinho e não se via nenhuma caligrafia gravada. Sem pensar três vezes, a garota abriu-o e encontrou uma página em branco. Normal. Virou-a e se deparou com um lindo desenho pintado de aquarela, o que a deixou ficar plantada no chão durante alguns minutos sem mover um músculo. **

**Hime viu uma garota ruiva desenhada caminhando na praia, ao pôr-do-sol, sozinha. Parecia mesmo que o sol brilhava alaranjadamente para ela, assim como a cor do mar o fazia parecer mais verdadeiro. Na outra, a garota já não estava mais sozinha, pois um garoto veio correndo atrás dela. Ele era um pouco estranho, pensou, pois o cabelo era grande e mais liso do que macarrão, além de branco. Depois, eles pareceram estar falando e foram embora. Na outra parte, que era dividida por outra folha em branco, o tom azul predominava, e parecia ser dentro do mar...**

**Se deparou com uma sereia e um tritão, e percebeu que era o casal de antes. Aquilo parecia ser uma história contada por figuras, não por palavras. Eles pareciam estar bem apaixonados... Sem perceber, suas faces adquiriram um tom avermelhado. Mas então, quando foi descobrir qual era a imagem da página seguinte, se assustou com o barulho que veio de uma parte do quarto. Parecia que seu coração ia rasgar seu peito, de tão grande foi a surpresa. Seus olhos azuis se viraram para o lado e viram...**

**Chibi-fim-do-sonho-Chibi-sonho**

**- Nina... Nina... Acorde! - A pequena chacoalhava a outra, com força, para que ela ou caisse e fosse logo para o banheiro, ou se levantasse e não batesse em si. - Ei Hime! Me ajuda aqui! - Foi nessa hora que a ruiva acordou e olhou em volta.**

**- Ahhhhnnn Mabel... Só mais dez minutinhos... - Resmungou a outra ruiva.**

**- Não! Vamos! Hoje é segunda e...**

**- SEGUNDA?! Ahhhhhh! pensei que fosse domingo! Por que não me avisou antes?! - E ela pulou da cama, indo rapidamente para o banheiro.**

**- Calma Nina... - Disse Mabel em um tom baixo e surpreso. **

**- Como calma?! Que horas são pelo amor de Poseidon!**

**- Hum... Cinco e dez.**

**- ... - A cabeça da outra se mostrou, lançando um olhar gelado para a morena.**

**- Mas é que você iria perder o café... Aliás, todas iremos perder se não nos apressarmos... - A garotinha de madeixas azuis foi para trás da calada amiga, que não mudara de expressão.**

**Alguns segundos se passaram, longos segundos que viraram minutos, em que Nina olhava para Mabel e o medo foi crescendo mais e mais no pobre coraçãozinho dela, até que...**

**- HAUHAUAUAHUAHUA!! Não acredito que você caiu nessa!**

**- Ahhhhhh! Isso não teve graça! - Fez bico a mais jovem, torcendo o tecido da roupa de Hime nas mãos.**

**- Teve sim! para mim! AHUAHUAHUA! Você devia ter visto sua cara, menina!**

**- Hunf! Vamos, Hime... - E lá foram elas, ao mesmo tempo que ainda se era ouvido as gargalhadas da outra.**

**O próximo quarto que foram acordar foi o da Jabel. Quando Mabel abriu-o, tudo estava escuro como se estivessem dentro de um buraco negro... E nenhum som era ouvido. A garota andou cautelosamente, para dentro da escuridão, até que tropeçou em algo e caiu no chão. Hime foi atrás dela e se ajoelhou, ajudando a atrapalhada amiga a ficar de pé de novo, sem mudar a sua expressão, como sempre. **

**- Ai, ai, ai, ai... - Com a mão, ela esfregava seu rosto dolorido. - Hoje é mesmo o meu dia...**

**- ...**

**- ... - De repente, a luz do quarto foi acesa. A autora de tal ato estava vestindo calça e camisa pretas, feitas de seda, mostrando a pálida pele dela, além de ter nos pés pantufas, é claro, preta. Sobre o peito dela se pôde notar um colar com uma pequena ametista em forma de gota, brilhando fracamente em relance com a luz da lâmpada.**

**- A-ah, oi Jabel. **

**- ... - Ela não disse nada, apenas continuou com suas íris azuis-acidentadas mirando-a incansavelmente.**

**- Queria vir te acordar para descer logo para o café, mas...**

**- ... - Ela apenas se dirigiu a cama novamente, mal deixando a outra terminar de falar, se sentando calmamente.**

**- ... Hee... Você não vai? **

**- ...**

**- Quem cala, consente. - Dessa vez, foi Hime quem tinha dito. A ruiva pegou Mabel pelo punho e foi andando para fora, não gostava daquele quarto e não tinha uma boa impressão sobre aquela garota mal-educada.**

**- É feio sair sem se despedir. - Rebateu Jabel, as seguindo com o olhar.**

**- É mais feio ainda não dizer 'bom dia' para a anfitriã.**

**- Tomar rudemente o punho de uma garota sensível é ainda mais, no meu ver.**

**A atmosfera dali tinha ficado ainda mais pesada, foi isso que a Solo notou. Parecia que as duas estavam gostando de se alfinetarem, aliás, aquilo era uma batalha para ver qual das duas aguentaria manter o tom de voz calmo, ao mesmo tempo que incentivava a outra a falar mais alto e rápido, fazendo-a perder pontos. Ela balançou a cabeça. Não, de modo algum aquilo estava acontecendo, era só um exagero de sua mente, só isso...**

**- Não participar do desjejum é ainda pior, no meu ver. - Os olhos gelados e que demonstravam irritação, apesar de seu rosto não se contrair nem nada.**

**- Obrigar uma amiga a fazer o que não quer é ainda pior... Quer dizer que a autora desse ato não é realmente amiga da outra. - Pisca os olhos suavimente.**

**- ... Vamos? - Hime olha diretamente para sua jovem mestra, que estava com a cabeça confusa e parecendo pensar em outra coisa, o que fez ela não prestar atenção a ela.**

**- Hum? Ah... Jabel, se quiser mudar de idéia... Estamos lá embaixo.**

**- ...**

**Assim, elas foram para o próximo quarto. A morena olhou para um, depois para outro... Tinha se esquecido qual quarto era de qual gêmea, mas, pensou depois, aquilo não era necessariamente um problema, pois reconheceria uma delas pela cor do quarto... Abriu a porta mais próxima dela. **

**Ao abrir, Mabel sentiu como se estivesse adentrado outra dimensão... Onde deveria estar no outono. Poltrona marrom, tapete laranja, lençois amarelos, cortinas vermelhas... Pareciam estar dentro de uma floresta. Sorriu, se sentindo alegre. Então, deixou Hime para acordar a dorminhoca da Tharys para ir despertar a gêmea dela. Logo, todas estavam sentadas em seus devidos lugares, ainda um pouco sonolentas, comendo o que tinha na frente. Jabel foi uma exeção, ela não gostava de pensar que estava apoiando os humanos a tirar a vida de plantas e se aproveitar de animais para saciar-se. **

**- Parece que a Jabelzinha não desceu... - A bruxa da neve falou, então, tomou um suco.**

**- Ela não se sente bem tendo que ver pessoas se aproveitando de plantas que geraram grãos e depois foram mortas sem mais nem menos por mãos de homens, não completando o ciclo natural. - Respondeu a filha, enquanto comia um pão com geléia de amora. **

**- Hunf... Desse jeito ela irá morrer. - Tharys resmungou, mas logo gemeu de dor quando sua irmã lhe deu uma cutucada.**

**- Sorento.**

**- Sim, jovem mestra Mabel? - O mordomo apareceu atrás da cadeira, sorridente.**

**- Por favor, peça para a cozinheira colocar água, suco e chá numa bandeija e leve para o quarto de Jabel Hargreaves. - Ela terminou de comer o alimento e virou seu rosto para trás. - Entendido? - Seus olhos se encontram com os dele. **

**- Sim, mestra. - Fez uma rápida reverência e foi em direção da cozinha.**

**- Hum... Alimentação a base de líquidos, querida? - Os olhos levemente azulados encararam-na. - Isso não faz bem para o corpo de uma pessoa... O café-da-manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia.**

**- E eu já não sei disso, minha madrasta? - Sorriu. - Vai por mim... Jabel vai estar menos pálida da próxima vez que se encontrarem.**

**- Sei, sei... - Fez pouco caso, pois estava com sono também.**

**- Bem, estou me retirando... Se comportem todas vocês durante minha ausência. - Da cozinha, foi ouvido um coro de vozes femininas dizer em alto e claro som: Sim, senhor!**

**- Tenha um ótimo dia, querido. **

**- Você também, querida. **

**E assim, o Solo saiu. Logo começaram as conversas, e como isso desagradou Hilda, ela também se retirou do local deveras desagradável para ela, apenas Saori ficou ao lado das inimigas, terminando de comer seu cereal.**

**- Vocês sabiam que aqui na mansão tem... Muitas armadilhas? **

**A prima de Mabel estava entre Tharys e Nina, já que estava de mau humor, nada como falar com pessoas novas de suas travessuras. Pretendia fazer o sacrificio de não tentar explodir de raiva e sono, por causa de sua prima, que queria uma manhã tranquila com as amigas. Mal a ruiva esperava que sua 'dor de cabeça matinal' logo iria sumir...**

**- Não! - Disseram em união. Nina estava passando mateiga em outro pedaço de pão, já Tharys bebia um bom café. **

**- Você já viu uma ou é só um rumor besta? - A garota de cabelo pintado e luzes logo perguntou. **

**- É sempre assim em castelo, mansões antigas, ruínas... - Começou Nina. - Mas é verdade, você já viu alguma?**

**- Não só eu como a Mabel! - Sorriu a ruiva com cabelo mais puxado para o rosado. - Foi a muito tempo, e a primeira que nós encontramos... - Pareceu pensativa. - Foi uma que fica no térreo andar daqui, pensei que iamos morrer. **

**- Nossa, por acaso alguma parede desmoronou perto de vocês? - A pequena ruiva arriscou.**

**- Não.**

**- Foram flechas envenenadas! Está na cara Nina! - A gêmea falou mais confiante.**

**- Também não.**

**- Ah... Então, só foi uma passagem que dava para um buraco grande que prendeu vocês duas. - Disseram, outra vez, em unissimo tom.**

**- Como sabem?! Aliás, essa é uma armadilha muito boa... Se não me engano, tinha mais de três metros de altura! - Se defendeu Charla, não gostando do pouco caso que as duas tinham feito. **

**- Sempre fazem isso em filmes, livros... - Respondeu Nina, balançando a mão, de cima para baixo. **

**- É, além de ser o mais fácil... É só cavar, cobrir com um tapetinho barato e pronto!**

**- Hunf... - Bufou. - Bem, a outra armadilha que descobrimos foi assim: Eu e a Mabel estavamos brincando nesse andar, lá para o lado leste, quando a bola dela foi parar em um quarto abandonado e trancado...**

**- Ué, mas como ela foi parar ali se estava trancada?! - A ocupante do quarto-outono perguntou.**

**- Deixa eu terminar!!! **

**Quase gritou. Jéssica, que estava do lado de Mabel, conversando animadamente com a mesma sobre uma nova composição que ela estava planejando, virou o rosto amendrontado em direção do trio. Hime não deu bola, continuou a desfrutar de seu chá de erva doce. Stephanie ignorou o seu pão com queijo que estava segurando e olhou de lado para sua irmã, imaginando o que ela teria aprontado dessa vez. Mabel, a última a notar o repentino elevar de voz de sua prima - Isso porque já estava acostumada. -, virou vagarosamente seu rosto, deixando o suco que estava tomando na mesa. **

**- Prima...**

**- S-sim, Mabel?! - Charlote olhou para o seu lado direito, encarando os lindos e frios olhos da pequena... Uma gota escorreu de sua cabeça.**

**- Por favor, poderia falar mais baixo? Não estou conseguindo ouvir o que Jéssica disse... - Voltou sua atenção para o que comia, terminando com o clima estranho na mesa. Até sua meia-irmã tinha ficado impressionada!**

**- Ei, Charla... O que deu nela? - Disse muito baixinho, com medo que a jovem amiga ouvisse.**

**- É! Eu nunca vi Mabel agir assim com uma de nós... **

**- Ah... Ela ainda está no estado 'malvada', e mesmo sem querer, ela faz isso quando está de mau humor ou irritada com alguma coisa. - Respondeu com um meio-sorriso, abanando a mão, querendo dizer para elas deixarem aquilo de lado e voltarem a conversar.**

**- Mabel... - Jéssica, depois de algum tempo, recomeçou a falar. Estava com o rosto totalmente abaixado, como se temesse e estivesse pensando em algo triste.**

**- ... Sim? - Fixou seu olhar na garota de cabelo branco, até um pouco prateado. - Diga.**

**- A garota de cabelo cinza... Você disse que ela não gosta de comer nada pois tudo bem de plantas mortas, animais explorados... Mas, o suco e o chá que você mandou também são feitos a base de plantas e frutas mortas, trituradas e fervidas.**

**- Se for algo sólido, ela coloca para fora. Não pensei que ela fosse realmente comer algo da sopa... Devia ter pedido para a empregada só colocar líquido no prato dela. - Parou para pensar.**

**- ... Ma...**

**- Hum? Ah, sim. - Voltou a realidade. - Bem, no caso de substâncias líquidas ou moles, ela pode ingerir sem problemas. Parece que o organismo não repele isso... O que é bom. - Bocejou. **

**- Ah... M-mas... - Virou um pouco seu rosto de lado, mas ainda assim não podia-se ver toda a face dela, pois alguns fios impediam aquilo. - Ela aceita tomar, mesmo sabendo o que realmente está tomando?**

**- Oras, Jéssica... Até parece que você não me conhece, quando se trata sobre o estado de uma de minhas amigas. - As madeixas ainda continuavam com a coloração azul-marinho, então, ao sorrir para a outra, pareceu mais uma risadinha de madrasta de contos-de-fada. (N/C: Ou como a risadinha da mãe do Alam, de Meru Puri.)**

**- Ahn... Então, tá. - Ficou calada, pegando um tanto desajeitadamente a asa da jarra de suco de morango.**

**Ao notar que ela estava tremendo, e aquilo poderia muito bem se tornar uma catástrofe, tomou a jarra dela com a mão esquerda e despejou no copo dela nma simples virada, sem deixar uma gota escapar para fora. Recolocou-a na mesa, e mesmo usando um pouco de força para levantar o pesada e grande recipiente, não fez nenhum barulho. Ste e Hime eram as únicas que estavam quietas, além da Saori - mas isso não importa, ela não é tão importânte mesmo -, na mesa, isso porque a morena de olhos acizentados ainda não tinha conseguido a mesma façanha que a sua amiga que estava sentada na frente da chata de sua meia-irmã mais nova: Fazer a ruiva de olhos azuis-gelo falar mais do que monossílabas. Para não irritar ela, resolveu parar de fazer mais perguntas.**

**Esse foi o café-da-manhã no primeiro dia de arrumação da mansão.**

**Depois de todas irem escovar seus dentes, foram para o quarto da protagonista e ficaram por lá. Nina estava ouvindo algumas músicas que a amiga de, agora, algumas mexas azuis-claras, tinha pego. Mas como não poderia colocar todas, decidiu fazê-la escolher, isso é, junto com a Stephanie. Só para controlar a ruiva um pouco, pois se dependesse dela, iria colocar todas as músicas de Iron Maiden. Se bem que tinha deixado ela colocar uma música dessa banda para tocar, mas, somente uma música era pouco para ela... **

**Charlote tinha pego uma de suas malas e colocado sobre a cama gigante de sua prima, bem ao lado da dupla das músicas. Ela estava naquele instante remexendo e sacudindo o guarda-roupas da outra, vendo qual roupa seria melhor ela ir. Conhecia-a muito bem, e se dependesse de sua querida e fofa amiga de atrapalhadas infantis, a mesma iria com uma blusinha com estampa, tênis e uma saia longa. Suspirou, abrindo a outra parte.**

**No corredor, antes de entrarem no cômodo, Mabel deu uma missão especial a Tharys: convencer a sua amiga chamada Jéssica a tocar piano - e se rolasse, cantar também. Só pediu para não exagerar com a pobre amiga, pois ela era... sensível. No entanto, tinha uma leve impressão que aquilo não iria dar muito certo... Para completar, só tinha sobrado a Hime, que não falava quase nada, e se deixasse, ela iria aproveitar para agir na hora que começassem a 'brincar demais'. Bem, mas a Stephanie estava ali, no mesmo local que a gêmea, e não iria deixar a louca ameaçar a coitada da garota.**

**Por último, pediu para Hime pesquisar sobre decorações para festas. Ela sabia de seus gosto, mas mesmo assim, ainda havia a parte do dinheiro, as flores, além de os vários enfeites que poderiam combinar e descombinar com vários detalhes num mesmo tema. Assim, ficava de um lado para o outro. Ficava perto da dupla da música para dar sua opinião e falar um tanto rápido com a Nina, insistindo que só iria aceitar uma música do tal Iron; ia para perto da prima que ordenava para ela ficar de pé e reta, encostava um vestido em seu corpo e olhava-a de vários ângulos. Hime perguntou se poderia haver mais de uma espécie de flor nos arranjos, se havia algum problema de ter alguma muito 'comum' entre elas, qual era o número necessário, etc.**

**O díficil foi a parte das garotas que parecia estarem ensaiando uma peça de teatro de um conto-de-fadas qualquer... A malvada loba em pele de ovelha se disfarçando para pegar a ovelhinha branca e inocente com uma bocada só...**

**- Então, você se chama Jéssica, não é? - Tharys sentou ao lado dela, na beira da cama. **

**- Sim... - Respondeu um tanto baixo.**

**- Bem, eu sou Tharys, espero que tenha lembrado meu nome quando me viu! - Sorriu, rindo um tanto alto. - Olha, eu soube por fontes muito secretas que você toca piano, é verdade? - Sutilmente, se moveu para o lado.**

**- Sim... Só um pouco.**

**- ÓTIMOOO! - Deu mais uma puladinha para o lado, ficando mais próxima da outra. - Mas e ai, além de tocar você também... Canta? - Sorriu de canto, lançando um olhar, e parecia mesmo que seus olhos cinzas estavam dizendo: " Eu sei de tudo, por isso, não resista e faça tudo o que eu mandar".**

**- Ahn... - Ficou quieta de repente, pensando se deveria contar se cantava só um pouquinho, ou não, não cantava nada. Ficou refletindo tanto que a paciência da sua 'predadora' foi sumindo mais rápido do que um cubinho de gelo quando entra em contato com veneno. (N/C: AHUAHUAHU! Desculpem, eu tive que colocar isso! HAUHAUH! Sacaram? Gelo, veneno, Camus, Milo... - Cri, cri. - Bah...)**

**- Jes... Posso te chamar assim, não é? Então, você sabe ou não cantar? - Afinal, com uma última movimentação, Tharys ficou lado-a-lado com a ovelhinha de olhos vermelhos.**

**- E... eu sei... - Suspirou. Falou a verdade, mas sentia que mesmo assim, isso tinha custado muito alto.**

**- Melhor ainda! Garota, você tem talento! Sabe tocar e cantar! Pois bem, minha futura celebridade! - Deu uma 'chave-de-braço' na outra e olhou para o outro lado. - Estou vendo tudo! Seu futuro será um sucesso! Primeiro, irá começar com a festinha de nossa amiga dupla-personalidade, depois, irá em outra festinha de qualquer riquinho nojento por ai, vai indo até reconhecerem você como uma Mozart e quererem te contratar para todo qualquer lado!**

**- A...ahn... - Jéssica tentava respirar, sentindo a outra aperta-lhe tanto o pescoço que pensava estar mesmo em uma luta de boxe.**

**- E então...! - Parou no começo de sua frase, notando algo semi-coberto pela franja branca dela. - Ei, você fez uma tatuagem aqui? - Colocou o amontoado de fios para o lado, reconhecendo o sinal da cruz. - Nossa, e foi bem na testa! Já sabia que tinha injeção na testa, mas isso...**

**- ...Ar...Ar... - O rosto já estava ficando semelhante ao cabelo da Hime, ou da Nina, ou também como seus próprios olhos.**

**- Hum? Ah, sim, sim... - Soltou ela, deixando-a viver.**

**- Obri...gada... - Massageava seu pescoço, agora sabendo como Tiradentes tinha se sentido.**

**- Pois então, o que você pretende tocar na festa de aniversário da Bebel?**

**- Be...bel?**

**- Apelido que inventei agora para a Mabel.**

**- Eu ainda não sei... - Disse, já recuperada. - Eu nem sei se irei tocar... - Como isso irá demorar demais, vamos pular e partir para a próxima. Tharys então começou a usar de seus argumentos para persuadir Jéssica a pensar melhor e tocar uma música na festa da amiga dela, e também cantar. Mais ou menos meia hora depois, a albina afinal cedeu.**

**- Ufa! Pensei que você não iria ceder nunca, em, garota?! - Se alegrou a morena com mexas pintadas, se deitando na cama branca e antes arrumada. - E aê? Viu como deu tudo certo, Bebel?**

**- Tharys, com quem você está falando? - Quem disse desta vez foi a irmã dela.**

**- Oras, com a Mabel, com quem mais...? - Ao se virar para visualizar melhor a outra, percebeu que a sua amiga com madeixas azuis tinha evaporado. Onde ela estaria?**

_**ChibiCHibiChibiCHibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

**A jovem Solo corria pelo corredor. Como pudera se esquecer da Jabel que ainda deveria estar em seu quarto, a esperando?! Se culpava mentalmente pelo escorregão. Deveria chegar ao quarto dela o mais rápido possível... Mas iria demorar demais descendo todos aqueles degraus de madeira. Olhou para o lado e tentou identificar onde teria uma passagem secreta por perto.**

**Não reconhecia ou não relembrava de nada sobre aquele andar.**

**Reconstou sua mão na parede para se apoiar e levou a outra para sua testa, forçando os dedos a deslizarem em sua pele. Por quê?! Perdia tempo pensando em um atalho, para a casa da vovó doente! Parecia que o lobo mau tinha mesmo deixado sua marca ali, como desejava. Seria o tempo o lobo? Ou seria a sua própria conciência ele?! Suspirou, respirou fundo, conteve a vontade de gritar e olhou para cima. Assim, veio aos seus olhos a imagem de uma lâmparina apagada... Ela puxou para baixo e caiu.**

**- Ai! - Gemeu alto, vendo a sua fonte de luz sumir e tudo ficar escuro, além de suas nádegas começarem a doer. Apalpou o bolso de sua calça e encontrou uma mini-lanterna, para casos como aqueles.**

**Muito bem, precisava se localizar... Andou um pouco até encontrar uma escada que existia em todos os túneis, e encontrou uma marca bem antiga, já desgastada. Olhou melhor e viu as iniciais " A3". Ou seja, terceiro andar. Começou a pensar na planta conhecida da mansão, então, andou para a sua direita até que... Encontrou uma porta. Andou mais um pouco e abaixou uma alavanca, fazendo a parede se mover e ir para o lado... As cortinas estavam abertas, o que deixava o quarto um pouco mais claro. Seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os azuis levemente acizentados dela, assim que deu alguns passos para frente.**

**- Jabel...**

**- Mabel...**

**- Você já tomou alguma coisa que o Sorento te trouxe? - Pegou o carrinho que o mordomo usava para trazer algumas coisas, como doces, para sua mestra.**

**- ... Água. - Respondeu, indicando sem vontade a jarra quase vázia.**

**- Não tomou suco por que? - A garota de madeixas azul-marinho pegou outra jarra e encheu-a de suco de laranja.**

**- Porque eu não quero. - Respondeu, cruzando as pernas enquanto estava sentada na poltrona.**

**- Mas Jabel, se você não come coisas mínimas como frutas, verduras ou vegetais... - Continuaria a tagarelar, se não tivesse ouvido bem baixinho a outra dizer:**

**- Eu como.**

**- E... E... E o quê?**

**- Eu como tudo o que você disse... Só que às vezes. - Declarou, olhando para seu colar.**

**- Mas... Mas então, por que você não quer tomar o suco? **

**- Já tomei água demais. - Se levantou, e assim, Mabel pôde observar que ela tinha se trocado. - Pode me acompanhar até a cozinha? Pretendo... Beliscar algumas frutas. **

**- Claro. - Sorriu, enquanto ia para fora. - Depois uma empregada passa aqui e leva o carrinho.**

**- ... - Ela seguiu a mais jovem, mas quando deu seu primeiro passo para fora do quarto...**

**- Eiii! Mabel! Sua fujona, onde é que você esteve...?! - Nina e Tharys foram as primeiras a chegarem correndo, deviam estar em ótima forma, logo depois vieram Hime, Stephanie e Charlote 'ajudando' a Jéssica. Mentira, na verdade, a francesa empurrava com todas as forças a albina, se divertindo com aquilo.**

**- Calma genteeeee!!! - Gritou, mas não deu tempo... Aliás, ela pensou depois, nem adiantava gritar, aquelas loucas não iriam parar mesmo, só por diversão...**

**Primeiro, foi derrubada em dobro pelas primeiras, depois, Stephanie foi empurrada pela Jéssica, acidentalmente é claro, que por sua vez foi empurrada pela prima louca da Mabel, essa só ria, e por fim acabaram por fazer montinho em cima da pobrezinha enterrada debaixo de todas. Hime tinha se desviado a tempo do 'trenzinho da alegria', e passou seu cargo de 'chefe' a uma das gêmeas. Só ela e Jabel tinham ficado de pé...**

**O Rubi se encontrou com o Diamante. Os olhos frios estavam mais poderosos do que nunca, o que criou certo clima pesado entre as duas. Afinal, frio mais frio só podia dar em uma tempestade de neve!!! Todas as outras olharam para a 'batalha' de visão que as mais frias do grupo estavam travando, paralisadas.**

**- Então... - Começou a 'guarda-costas'. **

**- ... **

**- ... Você afinal saiu do seu quarto. **

**- O que tem demais nisso?**

**- É impressionante. Pensei que ficaria o dia inteiro ai. - Sussurrou depois. - E até que não seria má idéia.**

**- A...ju...da... aaaa...**

**- ...? - As duas, ao mesmo tempo, olharam para o montinho.**

**Tudo foi desfeito, quando aquela vosinha conseguiu ser notada. Jéssica conseguiu sair debaixo da Charla, que tinha ficado ajoelhada. Ste suspirou, levantou-se calmamente, Nina foi para um lado enquanto Tharys foi para o outro. Assim, não tinha mais ninguém sobre o corpinho pequeno... Por pouco tempo.**

**- Primaaaaa! - A ruiva de fios rosados apertou-a em um abraço. - Você está bem? Por que sumiu tão de repente? Em? Digaaa!**

**- Ei, vamos todas abraçar a Mabel e...?! Ai!!!!! Mana!**

**- Nem pense nisso. Se controle e prometo não puxar mais seu cabelo.**

**- Tá! Então solte logo, tá doendooo!**

**- ... **

**- ...**

**- P-por favor... Charlote... Poderia soltar a Mabel? - Jéssica disse, num sussurro.**

**- Ahn? O que você falou? Eu não ouvi nada! Repete? - Falou alto, querendo dar uma chave de braço no pescoço da prima.**

**- Calma aê Charlote! Assim vai deixar Mabel mais pálida do que uma alma em Hades! - A pequena ruiva tentou desfazer aquilo.**

**- Ou mais pálida do que Thanatos! - A gêmea colorida gritou.**

**- Ou Hypnos. - Desta vez foi Hime. Todas olharam para o lado, vendo-a se aproximar das primas e retirou os braços da outra de sua pequena amiga. **

**- Obri...ga...da... - Tentou se apoiar na outra. - Não tô sentindo minhas pernas...**

**- Deixa que eu a le...?! - Tharys e Charla estavam começando a falar, mas num segundo o corpo dela tinha sumido. - ... Quê??!!**

**- Não se preocupem, senhoritas. - Olharam todas para trás, surpresas, e então viram ninguém menos que... O mordomo da mansão, Sorento. - Que tal voltarem para o quarto da jovem mestra? - Ele sorriu, se virando para trás, mostrando que a estava carregando em seus braços.**

**- Sim... - Disseram todas em unisono, menos Jabel e Hime, que somente concordaram com a cabeça. **

**Assim, começava a semana... Com muita diversão, confusão e só um pouco do trabalho realizado!**

_**ChibiCHibiChibiCHibiCHibiChibiCHibi**_

**Chibi- E ai genteee?! - Pedrada na Chibi. - Ai! Desculpem-me por demorar tantooo! É que a preguiça convidou a falta de imaginação, que convidou a mínima vontade de escrever, que convidou coisas mais interessante para o meu corpinho e deu nisso.**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a Amy por betar a fic o/ - Abraça.**

**Obrigada também pela paciência de vocês... hee... Que devem... Não estar mais tão paciêntes agora... hehehehe...**

**Sayonara!!! Kyaaaaa!**


	10. Terça pequena

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--------------**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**---------------**

**Parte 8 - Segundo dia, terça-feira**

**Era um dia anormal, pois uma garoa muito sutil caia sobre a mansão dos Solo, isso porque chovia muito pouco na Grécia, isso é, com algumas exeções, pois a mansão se localizava perto do mar, entretanto, mesmo assim, era deveras estranho a pequena chuva. Num dos quartos, uma garota já de dezoito anos, estava acordando de seu nem tão tranquilo sonho que teve naquela noite. Aliás, considerava aquilo mais um pesadelo do que um sonho, para dizer a verdade. Nele, seu irmão a tocava mais do que nunca, falava sem parar, a elogiava, pegava no colo, beijava no rosto e sempre repetia: " Minha irmãzinha! Minha irmãzinha!". Realmente, foi ótimo o despertador tê-la acordado.**

**Suspirou e levantando-se, foi abrir as cortinas para que a luz entrasse em seu quarto. Era um pouco díficil se acostumar a dormir naquele lugar, já estava com um pouco de saudade do seu quarto, onde tinha uma janela que era redonda e tinha vidros formando desenhos coloridos. Era sempre um espetáculo a cada hora do dia entrar em seu canto da mansão. Ao se livrar dos tecidos pendurados, o corpo dela virou para trás e reparou numa mão relaxando no braço da poltrona. Voltou para trás, olhando com curiosidade, já imaginando quem seria. Mabel estava sentada nela, com a cabeça pendendo para o lado direito. Repentinamente, lhe veio a mente uma cena de ontem a noite...**

**Chibi-flash-back-Chibi-flash-back-Chibi**

**- ...**

**- He... Jabel, está tudo bem? - Disse a menor, enquanto se deitava para dormir. Já era onze horas da noite, e elas ainda estavam acordadas. A visita de Mabel estava lendo na poltrona, mas mesmo tendo aquela face séria, dava para ver o quanto estava se esforçando para ficar acordada.**

**- Sim. - Respondeu de forma curta, virando a página de um livro sobre plantas.**

**- Ah... Mas... Vamos dormir agora? **

**- Pode dormir primeiro. Eu ainda vou ficar por mais algum tempo. - Virou outra página.**

**- ... Mas já está tão tarde, Jabel. Vamos, vamos dormir agora. - A morena com mexas azuis pulou para o lado, dando espaço para a outra se acomodar.**

**- Não estou acostumada a dormir com alguém numa mesma cama. E se eu pudesse escolher, nem dormeria assim...**

**- ... - Ficou sem falas após aquela confissão feita sem a atenção da outra, mais concentrada no conteúdo do que nas reações alheias.**

**Sendo assim, ainda com aquelas palavras soando como eco em sua cabeça, Mabel não conseguiu dormir, mas tinha se virado e fingia estar daquele jeito. Logo, terminando de ler o livro, Jabel se levantou e foi colocar seu pijama. Quando a mais nova sentiu agitação vindo de seu lado, supôs que era sua amiga se deitando, abalada pelo sono, e acertou. Deixou que se corressem mais alguns minutos, depois de ela ter apagado a luz, para realizar seu plano. Quando ouviu a respiração ficar um pouco alta, olhou para trás e viu que ela já estava em seu quarto sono. Perfeito. Com toda a delicadeza e lerdeza do mundo, saiu da cama e se dirigiu com passos de tartaruga a poltrona. **

**Tudo lhe parecia assustador. Isso porque não via absolutamente nada, pois as cortinas do quarto estavam tapando toda a janela e parecia que nada existia ali naquele espaço. A não ser pela respiração baixa da amiga - Estava tudo tão silencioso que até se podia ouvir aquilo com clareza. -, o silêncio dominava. Estranho, pois mesmo com aquilo, quando Mabel estava no seu quarto, sempre aparecia um grilo atrevido e fazia-lhe uma serenata até dormir. Em alguns momentos os sons reproduzidos por eles eram como uma canção de ninar. Mas nada... E como a garota era um tanto... medrosa, isso é, naquela forma que se encontrava, e ainda por ser de noite, começou a imaginar fantasmas aparecendo no quarto, um vampiro invadindo pela janela, ou esperava surgir do nada um uivo de um lobisomem. Ficou tremendo de medo, paralisada, até adormecer de cançaso.**

**Chibi-the-end-of-flash-back-CHibi**

**Claro, Jabel só se lembrava até a parte onde ela dormia, mas fazendo suas observações, pôde entender o por que da sua anfitriã estar dormindo em uma poltrona. Pensou consigo mesma que ela poderia muito bem ter ido para o quarto dela, ao invés de passar uma má noite naquele cubiculo. Achou melhor acordar ela, pois estavam perdendo tempo.**

**- Mabel, acorde. - Ficou dando cutucadas leves nela, esperando.**

**- Nya... Vampiro... Fantasma... Não...! Não...! - Os olhos azulados se abriram logo depois da boca proferir aquelas palavras, e daí... - Ahhhhhh!!! Fantasma!!! Fantasma!**

**Sim! Tinha confundido sua amiga com um fantasma! Mas também, com aquele cabelo prateado e brilhante e ainda com a iluminação fraca vinda de fora, isso sem contar que Mabel tinha saido de um pesadelo, mas é claro que ela tinha que se assustar com a pose fria e séria que Jabel demostrava. Ao ver o corpo pequenino estremecendo sem parar, teve uma certa pena, pois isso a lembrava de Finni, um dos cachorrinhos que tinha adotado na rua, tinha o achado ainda pequeno, com fome e doente. Teve pena dela, então, decidiu que iria tentar ser legal com ela naquele estado, pois antes, a primeira coisa que tinha passado em sua cabeça era nunca mais ver o rosto dela. (N/C: Cruel, né?)**

**- Mabel, o que você está fazendo? - Perguntou simplesmente, notando que a outra já estava se acalmando, reconhecendo a voz amiga.**

**- Ah... Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe Jah! - Ela fez uma linda carinha de cãozinho assustado, abandonado e faminto. Teve um impulso de abraçar ela, como se fosse mesmo um animal, mas se controlou. - É que... Eu dormi mal... A noite...**

**- De dia que não. - Sem falar nada, se dirigiu ao banheiro, pegando uma toalha lilás. - Vou primeiro.**

**- Tá... Né? - Obriganda a concordar com ela, pois a mesma já estava trancada no banheiro, Mabel passou a refletir um pouco sobre a vida, pensava sobre a morte da bezerra, o peixinhos no mar, o céu lindo sendo iluminado pelo sol... Essas coisas.**

**CHibi-muda-de-quarto-Chibi**

** - ... THARYS! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ NA CAMA, MENINA! - A gêmea entrou com tudo no quarto da irmã.**

**- NÃO GRITA, GAROTA!!! - Se sentando na cama com o susto que Staphanie deu nela, estava fervendo de raiva da forma que a Ste tinha a acordado. - Será que não podia me acordar do jeito normal não? Sem gritos? **

**- Se eu não gritasse, você ainda estaria fazendo hora na cama! Vamos! Vai tomar banho rápido, se não quiser que a Mabel venha aqui te acordar!**

**- Prefiro ela do que você... - Resmungou a morena de mexas pintadas.**

**- Não resmunga logo de manhã! Vamos! Senão eu mesmo te levo para o banheiro!**

**- Você não teria coragem... - Fechando mais o cenho, Tharys olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, tão iguais, porém tão diferentes dos seus...**

**- Não teria, em? - Sorrindo divertidamente, foi se aproximando da irmã. Seu sorriso se alargava mais e mais, como se fosse devorar ou matar sua querida gêmea tão identica a si. Andava devagar, só para fazer suspense. Só estava faltando... **

**" Dan! Dan! Dan! Dan! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"**

**- Ahhhhhh!!! - Tharys também gritou e se atrapalhando com o lençol da cama, foi de corpo no chão. **

**- AHUAHUAHUAUH!!! Meninaaa! 'Cê tinha que ter visto!!! Olha, Stephanie... Acho que agora dá para imaginar você caindo da cama também.**

**- Não fale dessas coisas, Nina...**

**- Nina?! Nina?!**

**- Bom dia, Tharys! - A ruiva acenou, próxima a porta, com um gcelular nas mãos.**

**- Sua traíra! Duas caras! Me trocou pela minha própria irmã! - Disse, se recompondo.**

**- Ah, é que... Eu não resisti. - E apertando o botão novamente, a música de suspense se fez ouvir no quarto de novo.**

**- Hunf...**

**- Bem, agora que já está bem acordada... Para o chuveiro! E vai rápido! Não quero que você seja a última a chegar! - E indo em direção ao corredor, as duas amigas sairam, deixando a gêmea cheia de raiva e sono parada ao lado da cama, indo, resmungando coisas inaudíveis pelo caminho, ao banheiro.**

**Chibi-muda-de-quarto-Chibi-muda-de-quarto**

**Jéssica tinha acordado e ido tomar banho tranquilamente. Tinha tido uma noite muito boa, pois o som da chuva tinha lhe trazido algumas lembranças que a Grécia não poderia oferecer... E tudo ficava tão mais úmido e fresco! Quando abriu as cortinas, abriu um pouco a janela e ficou a respirar aquele ar cheiroso, cheiro de grama fresca. Sorriu tristemente, como se estivesse feliz e alegre ao mesmo tempo, mas mesmo assim, não quisesse mostrar aos elementos que estava de verdade triste. O vento se jogou contra seu rosto, a brisa era ótima.**

**A garota então começou a fazer alguns exercícios, sua pele pálida começava a se tornar rosada; a cada movimento que fazia, seu cabelo longo e liso se deixava balançar de um lado para o outro. Por isso, interrompendo-se, Jéssica pegou um elástico, juntou todos os fios prateados e prendeu-os. Assim, continuou. Ainda bem que no andar onde estavam, terceiro, não dava para ninguém ver o que se passava, além de tudo, sua janela dava para a estrada, e de quebra, o mar. Seu pijama consistia em ser ****uma blusa masculina de botões e mangas compridas, o comprimento ia até as coxas, além disso, usava meias azuis.**

**Depois que tinha terminado o seu exercício matinal, foi para o banheiro, pegando suas roupas antes e a toalha...**

**Chibi-muda-de-quarto-CHibi-muda-de-quarto**

**Uma figura sinistramente bela estava encostada na parede da mansão, no corredor das hóspedes, de lado a porta do quarto de Jabel. Os olhos azuis-gelo estavam ocultos pela franja cortada em corte reto. Seus cachos rubros nas pontas lhe dava um ar até que de alguém da alta sociedade. Sua face estava como sempre. Calma e fria. Estava esperando Mabel sair para poder a acompanhar a mesa. Sim, iria reencontrar Jabel, a garota da qual não tinha gostado nem um pouco. Mabel deveria escolher as amigas dela melhor. Que frieza! Era como se... Se Jabel a tivesse desafiado, para ver se ela conseguia ser melhor do que ela! Cerrou os punhos.**

**Parecia muito com o olhar de... Sua avó. Sim, maldita velha. Sabia que aquele ser humano mal, enrugado e frio nunca tinha gostado dela, e mesmo tentando fingir, ainda assim, sentia os olhares friamente detestáveis. Respirou fundo, controlando sua vontade de gritar e dar a parede um novo aspecto - Ela queria bater na parede. Mesmo sabendo que a outra não era tão horripilante como sua avó, lembrava-se dela. Sim, lembrava... Os olhos também eram azuis... Mas numa tonalidade diferente. O cabelo, como de todo idoso, branco... O prateado se assemelhava um pouco a ele. Fechou os olhos calmamente - Aparentemente, mas ela os apertou depois -, e então contou até dez.**

**Quando chegou no nove, a porta se abriu de repente, revelando... Jabel.**

**- Oi.**

**- Bom dia. - Respondeu friamente também.**

**- O que está fazendo na frente de meu quarto?**

**- Esperando Mabel.**

**- Ela está no banho.**

**- Tá.**

**Depois desse curto diálogo (N/C: Isso foi mesmo um diálogo? Hum... Agora sei como é uma conversa entre Camus e Alberich...), a mais velha, Jabel, foi em direção das escadas para descer. Hime resolveu entrar no quarto escuro, para esperar a outra mais confortávelmente, mas estancou. Arregalou seus olhos e lentamente foi dando alguns passos para trás. Como nunca tinha entrado naquele quarto, ela não podia imaginar como ele era sombrio e escuro. Isso reativou ainda mais as memórias da garota. Algum tempo atrás... Quarto escuro... Sangue no chão... Corpos pendurados por cordas... Seus pais...**

**Chibi-mudança-de-cenário-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**

**Mabel tinha saido do banheiro mais leve. Amarrou o cabelo e pegando o seu boné abriu a porta... Mas quando assim o fez, deu de cara com um corpo feminino jogado no chão. Era a Hime. Mais do que depressa, a arrastou - Mabel não era tão forte assim para carregar um outro corpo - para dentro do quarto. Mas de repente ela se lembrou que a garota não gostava de lugares escuros, então, dando meia volta, a arrastou para o quarto dela. Sorte que ficava ao lado do de Jabel (N/C: Irônico, não?)**

**Enquanto tentava colocar a outra sobre a cama, pensava. Se ficasse com Hime até que ela acordasse, sua madrasta falaria até cansar, ou seja, não ia parar mais. Mas se fosse, não teria ninguém para a consolar. A morena se viu entre dois muros. Demoraria tanto assim para a ruiva despertar? Afinal, completou sua missão. Pensou, pensou, pensou... Até que lhe veio uma idéia. Loucura, mas talvez desse certo. Só se lamentou pois... Aquilo iria ser muito díficil. Mas não impossível. Rapidamente, correu em direção do quarto de sua prima, adentrando sem bater na porta o espaço verde-claro. O despertador tinha ido para o chão, novamente, e desesperadamente começou a balançar o corpo inerte da outra.**

**- Hum... Mais uns minutos... - Se virou.**

**- Charla! Charla! Charla! Acorde! Vamos! Olhe os fotógrafos!**

**- Hum... Hum... Ahn? Que? Fotógrafos? Onde? Ahn? - E como uma patinha, a francesa caiu na pegadinha. Coçou os olhos e ficou olhando para os lados, dando conta que fora enganada.**

**- Mabel...!**

**- Não tenho tempo para sermão! Levanta! Vamos! - E arrastando a priminha, lá se foram elas para o quarto da Hime.**

**- Muito bem... Ela ainda não acordou, mas, por que me trouxe aqui? Para ajudar a acordar ela?**

**- Não! Hime desmaiou! Ela desmaiou!**

**- Como foi isso?!**

**- Por favor... Fique aqui com ela, enquanto eu desço! Vou dizer para Hilda que vocês ainda estão dormindo, mas fique aqui...! Ela poderia ficar confusa, e não ter ninguém por perto...!**

**- Tá, já entendi. Vai logo, que eu cuido da jaca...**

**- Valeu!**

**E, abaixando uma alavanca muito bem disfarçada no quarto, Mabel sumiu dentro das paredes...**

**- É cada uma que me acontece... - Espreguiçando-se, dirigiu para a poltrona, afim de continuar a dormir. A outra ruiva que a acordasse...**

**Chibi-muda-de-cena-Chibi-muda-de-cena**

**A pequena senhorita precisava se acalmar para 'mudar de personalidade'. Sentia que só com o seu lado frio e calculista poderia a tirar daquela enrascada. Respirou fundo e concentrou-se - normalmente, aquilo acontecia naturalmente, mas naqueles casos de emergência Mabel precisava de um incentivo para a personalidade da 'outra' Mabel ser despertada naquela hora. Respirou cinco vezes até que deu o efeito desejado... As mechas estavam escurecendo, assim como a cor de seus olhos se tornavam negros. Ótimo, que bela enrascada ela se colocou.**

**Primeiro: Hilda, sua querida madrasta, poderia tirar proveito daquilo, se descobrisse, para a importunar mais, o que não era nada bom - Aliás, seria péssimo se aquilo acontecesse mesmo, pois então a bruxa poderia colocar minhocas na cabeça de Julian, o convencendo que ela ainda não estava madura. Se bem que com suas escapadas das festas anteriores ela já tem mostrado imaturidade... Não. Seu pai se convencia que aquilo era só uma fase. Então, ambas - Mabel e Hilda - sabiam que aquele argumento não poderia mudar na cabeça-oca do Julian. Ás vezes, ter um pai assim é legal.**

**Segundo: O problema. Hime tinha desmaiado do nada e não sabia quando ela iria voltar a si. Poderia levar o desjejum todo ou um dia! Bem, até ali, tinha criado um plano que esperava que desse certo.**

**Terceiro: Será que Charla dormiria em 'serviço'? Isso poderia deixar o problema maior do que um dos vestidos em formato de bolos de casamento que Saori usava. Mas confiava nela, além do mais, pretendia voltar para lá o mais rápido possível.**

**Com aquilo em mente, seu corpo estava o tempo todo se movimentando automáticamente, e quando se deu conta, já estava na entrada do salão de jantar. Respirou fundo, pegou seu laço azul de sempre e entrou no recinto. Todos da mesa desviaram seus olhares para ela, como se fosse uma princessa a entrar. Sem ser intimidada pelos olhares das malvadas da história, nem ficando corada com aquela atenção toda, se dirigiu para o seu lugar de direito. Ao lado de seu pai.**

**- Se atrasou um pouco, filha. Está tudo bem, meu peixinho?**

**- Claro pai. Ah... E não me chame assim na frente de minhas amigas...**

**- Ahh, sim! Pois você já é uma mocinha, não é, bolinho de bacalhau do papai? - Julian, dando uma de engraçado, beliscou a bochecha dela.**

**- Pai... - Repreendendo ele baixinho, ainda assim escutou o risinho nada bem disfarçado da sua meia-irmã. Ah, se um dia ela ganhasse uma foice de cabo preto, com três lâminas bem afiadas e detalhes em roxo... Ela iria ver quem é que ria por último. (N/C: Descrição a lá Amy. XD)**

**- Então, querida... - A voz enjoativa e arrastada de sua madrasta se fez ouvir. - Por que se atrasou e nem deixou eu subir para lhe dar uma ajudazinha, ham?**

**- Me atrasei porque não encontrava meu laço, e além do mais, não iria precisar de sua ajudazinha. Mas obrigada por se importar. - Ironizou simplesmente.**

**- Ah... - A cruela gelída olhou em volta e pelo canto dos seus negros olhos, Mabel notou como um sorriso de satisfação ia se formando nos lábios dela. Já esperava por isso.**

**- Mabelzinha...**

**- Sim, madrasta.**

**- Onde é que está a adorável empregada e sua priminha? - " Aquela empregada miserável, só porque é amiga dessa dai acha que pode dormir até tarde. E aquela ruiva perua então! Dorme feito urso hibernando!", esse foi o pensamento da malvada.**

**- Devem estar dormindo...**

**- Ah, então, seria bom se eu fosse acordá-las... Não? **

**- Querida, não se incomode. - Julian tinha ganho a atenção de Hilda, e Mabel, de repente teve uma outra idéia. Sim, precisava ser rápida. Ela puxou nada delicadamente Jéssica que estava ao seu lado e sussurou coisas rápidas no ouvido dela. A garota concordou com um ar triste e espantado, dando licença, mas nem foi percebida pelos outros. **

**- Deixe que Sorento resolva o caso. Conto com você. - Disse por fim ao mordomo.**

**- Sim, senhor. - E com uma reverência, saiu, na mesma direção que Jéssica.**

**Hilda sorria como uma cobra. Encarou a sua pequena rival, como se a desafiasse. " Você não vai conseguir esconder nada de mim", já Mabel, estava com uma expressão que dizia: " Quer apostar?". Ela levou a boca uma fatia de torrada com geléia de amora.**

**Chibi-muda-de-cena-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**

**Numa das escadarias que davam para o andar superior, o homem de madeixas onduladas encontrou uma das amigas de Mabel. Jéssica estava encostada a parede, e parecia estar esperando por ele. Assim que ela o viu, lançando seu olhar avermelhado até que intimidou um pouco ao mordomo, que ficou sério. Era como se olhasse um vampiro a luz do dia... **

**- ... Eu... Mabel me mandou eu lhe dizer algumas coisas, e também uma ordem.**

**- Fale, estou ouvindo. -E assim, ela relatou o que tinha acontecido. **

**- ... E a ordem foi para acordar a Charlote e cuidar de Hime.**

**- Farei isso. Agora, pode ir, senhorita. **

**- Ahn... E-eu... Eu já terminei o meu desjejum... Então... Eu gostaria de acompanhar e ver como a Hime está.**

**- Como quiser. - E assim, os dois foram em direção ao quarto de Charlote. Sorento bateu na porta duas vezes e nada. Mais duas, nada ainda. Então, resolveu adentrar. Encontrou a senhorita modelo na poltrona, dormindo tranquilamente. A outra ruiva já tinha acordado e massageava sua cabeça, como se para ver se realmente estava acordada ou, a cabeça dela poderia estar doendo.**

**- Senhorita Him... - Mal terminou a frase e ouviu a voz dela.**

**- Sorento, não precisa usar senhorita comigo. Moro aqui, somos colegas de trabalho. Não há razão para isso.**

**- Desculpe, é o hábito. - Se aproximou dela e colocou a mão na testa dela. - Onde está doendo?**

**- Não é nada... - Disse baixo.**

**- Desmaiar sem motivos não me parece ser um nada. Vamos, me diga. - Ele sorriu amavelmente.**

**- ... Eu só me lembrei de algumas coisas que gostaria de apagar da minha vida. Me deu tontura e depois... tudo ficou escuro... **

**- Ah, então, foi só isso. Que bom. Agora, se levante e venha me ajudar.**

**- Com o quê?**

**- Oras, você acha fácil acordar a senhorita Charlote? - Ele notou que Jéssica estava tentando, dando umas leves chacoalhadas nela, mas com um movimento da sobrinha da pequena mestra, a albina ficou presa em um abraço da ruiva, tentando se libertar em vão.**

**- ... - Logo, os três tentavam acordar a ruiva de olhos azulados, ao mesmo tempo que tentavam a fazer se desgrudar de Jéssica, para não morrer asfixiada.**

**Aquela foi a segunda manhã...**

**Chibi-bastidores-Chibi-bastidores-Chibi-Chibi**

**Chibi- Gente, como esse capítulo está muito atrasado, digamos assim, resolvi só mandar a outra manhã mesmo. Não se preocupem, vou agilizar isso. **

**Bem, desculpem a demora e voalá! Capítulo pequenino postado!**

**Desculpem se escrevi alguma coisa que as donas das fichas não apreciaram... Mas assim é a vida. **

**Ah, e eu queria fazer propaganda.**

**Chibi distribui panfletos.**

**Se vocês gostam de Conde Cain, Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji) e/ou Saint Seiya, venham para este fórum totalmente novo que reuniu estes três animes/mangás!**

**Se vocês não sabem sobre o conde dos venenos ou do mordomo engraçado, misterioso e com o nome Sebastian, se não sabem sobre Cain e seu irmão maluco - Recebe uma ametistada na cabeça, jogada pela Amy. - Hee... Um doutor que quer arrancar os olhos dourados, mas que na verdade são verdes, do conde, ou sobre o pequeno condinho fofo e frio que se chama Ciel, venham para o fórum que está ainda no começo! Por favor, venham!**

**Orpheu- Olha a chantagem emocional...**

**Chibi- Tudo se vale no amor, na guerra, no comércio, nas propagandas... - E vai tagarelando.**

**Orpheu- Pensei que era só no amor e na guerra ¬¬**

**Chibi- Os tempos mudam, e com eles, seus ditados :D**

**Orpheu- Sei...**

**Chibi- Bem... Obrigada a todos e jaa ne!**

**PS: O link está no meu perfil.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--------------**

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

**---------------**

**Parte 9 - Mais um dia e depois, baile!**

**A semana passou voando. Hime não teve mais aquelas tonturas e tentou não se lembrar do ocorrido, pois assim, ela se lembraria de seu passado negro e marcado pelo sangue... O que não gostava nem um pouco. Mabel ficou dividida entre ser a líder da organização de sua festa, animar a Hime - Apesar dessa não demonstrar nada, Mabel SABIA que ela estava triste por dentro. - e cuidar para que Tharys não fizesse Jéssica chorar por causa dos métodos dela para conseguir as coisas.**

**Sim... A semana foi muito corrida. Na noite que Mabel dormiu com Jéssica tudo ocorreu na maior calma, com a Nina as duas ficaram fazendo guerrinha de travesseiro quase a noite toda. O engraçado foi que a Hilda descia, seus passos eram ouvidos no corredor, e quando chegava no quarto de visitas para dar uma bronca em Mabel e na amiga ruiva dela, encontrava-as dormindo. Não foi a toa que Mabel, na manhã seguinte, demorou para levantar da cama. **

**- AHAHAHAH! Boa, Mabel! Quando você vier dormir no meu quarto, vamos fazer guerra também?**

**- Tharys... - A irmã disse sem olhar para a gêmea, ameaçando ela pelo tom de voz que, se ela fizesse a mais nova ficar acordada até madrugada, iria se ver com ela depois. Mabel mais parecia uma velhinha morrendo de sono do que uma garota no auge da idade, naquele dia.**

**No dia que a patroinha foi dormir com a Stephanie, ficaram falando sobre como estavam indo até ali com os preparativos. Jéssica parecia estar menos argumentativa do que no começo, o que era bom, pois talvez Tharys a convencesse de tocar e cantar no dia mesmo. Dormiram quando não tinham mais nada do que falar e a morena disse que estava tarde. Na noite que foi no quarto da outra, estava um pouco bagunçado, as duas ficaram brincando de diversas coisas e Tharys parecia um daqueles brinquedinhos: Nunca acabava a bateria. Quando a manhã rompeu a noite, Mabel só acordou três horas depois do habitual, causando um pouco de preocupação ao Julian e a Sorento.**

**Faltava um único dia para o baile de aniversário de Mabel Solo. O que faltava eram os...**

**- ... Seguranças. Já escolheu quem irão ter o privilégio? - Stephanie estava colocando alguns documentos na pasta, até que tocou nesse assunto.**

**- Claro. Sempre são usados os guardas do Aquário de papai. - Falou calma e claramente a pequena, enquanto olhava para suas unhas pintadas de azul-claro. Pelo jeito, estava um tanto ansiosa, porém séria, e desejava acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Talvez fosse a falta de sono causada pela irmã de madeixas pintadas, que não deixou ela dormir.**

**- Ei, Mabel... - Tharys se aproximou da morena, parecia um tanto apreensiva.**

**- Sim? - Falou rapidamente, ainda sem desviar seu olhar de suas próprias ações manuais. Parecia não estar interessada em ouvir a outra, mas também não estava com raiva.**

**- Sabe aquelas meninas que vão para o palco e falam umas frases feitas pela própria debutante? (N/C: Eu acho que é assim... Não sei, nunca fui numa dessas festas. - Mas ouviu algo sobre isso.)**

**- Hum. Sim, qual o problema?**

**- Você já escolheu elas...? - Aquelas palavras saíram quase sussurradas, o que não saiu despercebido pela irmã gêmea dela.**

**- Claro, vão ser vocês.**

**- Todas nós?**

**- Todas.**

**- Todas mesmo?**

**- Todas.**

**- Tod... - Antes de completar a frase, Mabel afinal se virou, parando de observar suas unhas, e mirou bem a Tharys. Parecia que iria matar alguém.**

**- Tharys, se tem algum problema em subir ao palco e falar em público, é só falar. **

**- Não é bem este o problema. - Resmungou, num tom controlado.**

**- Então qual é?**

**- Bem... É... Sabe, nós, num determinado momento vamos ter que dançar... Né?**

**Naquele momento, Nina, Stephanie e Hime olhavam para Tharys e Mabel, interessadas pela conversa. Ou melhor, naquele ponto da conversa: Dançar. **

**- Hum, é, teremos. E...?**

**- E...**

**- E o problema é que não sabemos dançar. - Steh terminou a frase pela irmã.**

**- Mana!!!**

**- O que foi? É verdade. Nenhuma de nós tivemos aulas de dança clássica.**

**- Valsa, Steh, Valsa. - Corrigiu Charlote, achando a situação engraçada. Sempre aprendera a dançar elegantemente desde pequena.**

**- Não é mais. Ainda hoje vamos visitar o Aquário. - E voltou sua atenção para as mãos.**

**- E o que vamos fazer lá? - Indignaram aquelas que não sabiam dançar, em coro. Menos Jabel - Ela era de uma família rica e nobre, por isso, teve uma educação de qualidade - e Charla. Além de Jéssica que gostava de dançar, mas quando se tratava de dança de duplas, seu desempenho dependia do parceiro... Mas a pergunta que se passava na cabeça de todas era: Por quê?**

**- Isso é surpresa. No momento vocês vão saber...**

**Aquilo foi definitivamente um erro, mas Mabel não tinha pensado no óbvio quando já tinha falado. Estava cansada e com sono, e quando mulheres ficam assim, começam a falar somente o necessário. Houve uma explosão vermelha de perguntas e caras de pidões. Na dianteira estavam Nina e Charlote, depois vinha Tharys e por último Jéssica, que era a mais controlada e estava perguntando em vão, pois os gritos das outras abafavam sua voz, porém, elas eram as mesmas: " Por que você não conta?", "Fala! Fala! Falaaaa!", " Mabelzinha, fale, vamos, eu sou sua prima" - Tudo bem, só Charlote apelou para isso.**

**Antes que a pequena tivesse um ataque fulminante, saiu correndo pelo corredor desesperadamente, a procura de paz, silêncio e tranquilidade... Mas isso não aconteceu pois encontrou o maior dos obstáculos em seu caminho: Saori. A menina vinha cantando de olhos fechados e as duas se encontraram e foram direto para o chão, sendo que a morena esmagava a de cabelos tingidos de roxo berrante.**

**- AAAAAAIIII!! - Soltando aquele grito de menina fresca, o pior possível, e ainda com aquele som de estourar os tímpanos, olhou com raiva para sua meia-irmã. - Vê por onde anda!**

**- Olha quem fala, não era você que estava andando de olhos fechados?! - Respondeu grosseiramente também, e mal teve tempo da outra abrir a boca que a menina de mechas azuis se levantou e continuou com pressa seu trajeto não planejado.**

**- Ah, se acorvadou agora?! Medrosa! Só porque sabe que minha mãe vai te punir... O quê? AHHHHHHH!**

**Ao olhar para trás, Saori só teve tempo de ver um enorme grupo de meninas correndo em direção a ela. Tentou se levantar também, mas como seu vestido era muito longo, acabou tropeçando de novo. Resultado: Foi pisoteada sem dó nem piedade. Jéssica, Hime e Jabel vinham bemmm atrás, andando tranquilamente. As duas últimas nem deram o trabalho de virarem suas cabeças e deparar com a horrível imagem de Saori suja e marcada. Jéssica ficou com medo da expressão maligna da mimada e tomou ainda mais a dianteira do trio. E Stephanie, ela se encontrava bem próxima ao grupo 'fogueirinha', gritando sermões e pedindo para aquelas loucas diminuírem a velocidade, pois estavam numa mansão e blá, blá, blá...**

**Mabel chegou à longa escada que dava para o saguão. Não pensou duas vezes e sentiu a energia correr em suas veias, então, ela se sentou no corrimão e deslizou para baixo. Tharys seguiu a 'presa', pois ela sempre usava uma regata, que deixava a mostra uma tatuagem com seu nome escrito, calça jeans, um cinto com enfeites prateados, tênis All Star com contornos e munhequeiras pretas, roupa que facilitava tal trajeto. Foi a primeira a se lançar em cima do corrimão, ganhando uma força extra para deslizar até lá embaixo. Nina foi em seguida, saindo mais habilidosa que Tharys, pois ela era uma especialista em 'fugas' e era pequena, com isso, ganhava um bom equilíbrio sobre a madeira dura e resistente. Charlote pensou duas vezes. Ela não sempre cuidava muito bem das roupas, pois eram bem caras, e naquele instante usava uma mini-saia jeans azul-esverdeada, sua preferida. Não, optou por ir pelas escadas. Stephanie também desceu pelas escadas, pois ela não era nada louca de ficar deslizando nos corrimãos de mansões. O trio, que afinal tinha chegado e agora viam Mabel indo em direção ao portão, desceu calmamente a escada.**

**Quando estavam na metade do caminho, Saori apareceu danada da vida e tentou ir pelo corrimão também, mas como ela era muito atrapalhona, ainda mais com aquele bolo de casamento que chamava de vestido, acabou caindo e rolando escada abaixo. Jéssica, Jabel e Hime tinham encostado bem a madeira e só viram o corpo menor ir rolando... Então, voltaram a prosseguir.**

**Quando Saori desmaiou no último degrau, alguns empregados foram socorrê-la. Charlote tinha colocado a mão na boca para não rir, Tharys soltou um 'Nossa!!!' bem alto e Nina arregalou os olhos, só surpresa. Mabel também tinha parado, olhando para a menina de longe. Iria ficar bem, mas não dava para conter o sentimento de pena dela. Suspirou e chamou Sorento, mandando avisar o motorista da limusine que estaria ali entre minutos. O belo, alto, inteligente, educado, sereno, sexy... ( Amy- Ahãm... / Chibi- Desculpe, me empolguei... Tenho culpa do Sorento ser lindo? Sorentooo! Te amooo! Amy- u.u'''), enfim, maravilhoso mordomo foi cumprir as ordens de sua mestra.**

**- Faleee Mabel! Senão vamos te encher de beliscadas! - Ameaçou Tharys. Atrás, Stephanie gritou o nome da irmã, indignada.**

**- Me desculpe, Tharys... Mas isso eu não posso contar. - Fazendo uma expressão teatral dramática, ela colocou a mão na cabeça.**

**- Mabel, diga-nos! Ou vamos fazer você falar a força! O seu mordomo não se encontra ao seu lado agora! - Charlote, entrando na brincadeira, empunhou uma espada imaginária e bateu a outra mão no peito.**

**- Pois então venha! Quero ver você conseguir tal proeza! - E assim, voltou a correria. **

_**Chibi-depois-CHibi-depois-Chibi-depois**_

**- Gente! Limusine é demais! - Declarou Tharys, se espreguiçando no estofamento altamente fofo.**

**- Concordo com você, Tha! - Nina estava vendo a televisão bem a sua frente. **

**- Isso não é nada. Vocês deveriam ver a rosa que temos lá na França. - Se gabou Charla, sentada ao lado da Mabel, que naquela hora estava descansando da agitação. Teve que se desviar mais do que o previsto para chegar a garagem...**

**- ...**

**-... - Hime e Jabel estavam ambas quietas, sérias e entediadas. Estavam sempre olhando para frente, um, para não olharem no rosto uma da outra, dois, estavam sentadas lado a lado.**

**- E então, Jéssica? O que está achando? - Stephanie puxou assunto, enquanto tirava de seu cinto uma pistola pequena, reconferindo sua munição.**

**- Está legal... - Sussurrou, com suas pupilas contraídas, olhando bem para a arma nas mãos da outra. Não só ela, como todas estavam fazendo o mesmo. Nina, Charlote, Mabel e Jéssica estavam com um pouquinho de medo de Stephanie acidentalmente apertar o gatilho, Hime estava em alerta caso aquilo acontecesse, Tharys estava tranquila e Jabel comentou calmamente:**

**- Essa linha está um pouco ultrapassada, se você quiser fazer com que o tiro seja despercebido. Mesmo deste tamanho, ela ainda emite um som bem audível ao ser pressionado o gatilho. Se eu fosse você, trocaria por uma P-58. Tem mira automática e é mais eficaz.**

**- Não tenho dinheiro para comprar uma nova, por enquanto. Gastei uma pequena fortuna com essas mini-balas... Por que tudo pequeno tem que ser caro?**

**- Exige mais cuidado ao desenvolver uma bala assim. Por isso é caro. - Respondeu simplesmente ao pensamento alto da morena.**

**- Ah, está explicado... Obrigada. - Disse ironicamente, guardando a arma, para alívio geral.**

**- Senhoritas, chegamos. - Anunciou o motorista, ao abrir a porta. Logo, elas estavam adentrando o lugar...**

**Chibi-pula-tempo-Chibi-Chibi**

**- Kamus, quero que você chame todo mundo pra cá. **

**- Mabel, isso não é uma boa idéia, pois...**

**- Eu sei, eu sei. Então, é só fechar o aquário.**

**- Não sei se seu pai concordaria...**

**- Aqui está o contrato que fiz a ele e o mesmo assinou. - A Morena tirou um papel amassado do bolso traseiro e 'esfregou no rosto dele'.**

**- Hum... - O frio e calculista ruivo começou a ler e... - COMO?! - Indignou-se em voz alta, parecendo... Surpreso.**

**- Sim. Vocês são pagos, e muito bem, para poderem fazer minha vontade. Ou, para ficar mais sutil... Dar essa ajuda. - A pequena sorriu, fazendo uma carinha fofa.**

**- O quê ela está falando?**

**- Não sei. **

**- Mabel, Mabel, o que você aprontou dessa vez e não me contou? Podia te ajudar...**

**- Vamos, Kamus... Por favor... Tranca o Aquário e chame o pessoal... - Deu uma balançadinha e fez um biquinho.**

**- Ah, tudo bem. - Se deu por vencido, pegou as chaves e foi. - Está sendo influenciada pela sua irmã... Em? - Sussurou. **

**- Não tenha dúvidas sobre isso. É bom conhecer o inimigo... - Ela deu um meio sorriso, enquanto se sentava na cadeira do segurança, ao mesmo tempo em que via o ruivo numa das telas.**

**- Ei Mabel, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Repetiu Tharys, quase morta de curiosidade e ansiedade.**

**- Mabel... Por acaso, nós não vamos mesmo...? - Charlote parecia ter compreendido tudo, e por um momento, Nina pareceu ver uma lâmpada sobre sua cabeça.**

**- Nós...? - Todas estavam observando Charla, que talvez tivesse matado a charada.**

**- ... Vamos dançar com os seguranças daqui? - Enfim liberou, e aquilo foi um choque para quase todas. Menos para Jabel e Hime, óbvio.**

**- Sim. - Respondeu simplesmente. - Ah, Jabel, Hime, Jéssica... Até vocês vão ter que fazer isso. Tenho conhecimento que vocês sabem perfeitamente os passos, mas, só para treinarem e acompanharem elas, poderiam dançar também? - Dando um sorriso encantador, e até ameaçador pela falta de sono, esperou elas dizerem alguma coisa.**

**- Por mim tudo bem. - Respondeu a ruiva.**

**- P-para mim também - Disse Jéssica, apertando as mãos e parecendo um pouco tristonha. Não estava se sentindo muito confiante...**

**- ...**

**- Jabel?**

**- ...**

**- Pelo menos acena com a cabeça.**

**- ...**

**- Bem, quem cala, consente. - Chegou a essa conclusão, virando-se para as telas. Via Saga e Mu conversando com Kamus e exibindo faces surpresas. Ao mesmo tempo, Jabel arregalou os olhos e após isso, voltou ao seu tom de seriedade. Poderia muito bem recusar fazer aquilo, mas já que estava ali...**

**- Mabel! Que idéia garota! Ai! Isso não vai dar certo! - A vergonha tinha se apossado da pequena ruiva de olhos negros. Com quem será que ela iria fazer par? Será que ela iria pisar no pé de alguém? Essas e muitas perguntas surgiram como num 'flash' em sua cabeça.**

**- Ah, Charla, se você também quiser entrar na dança... - A morena deu um meio-sorriso, observando a reação da francesa de olhos azuis. - Se quiser, pode pegar o Kamus para ser seu par... - E com isso, deu uma risadinha malvada.**

**- Oui. - Dando o mesmo sorrisinho, piscou o olho. - Seria um desperdício não dançar com ele...**

**Emfim, os guardas tinham chego. Kamus se aproximou da pequena mestra e disse:**

**- Todos estão aqui, como ordenou.**

**- Ótimo. Bem, agora vou dividir os pares... - Ouvindo aquilo, Tharys correu e saltou sobre Saga... Que se desviou e a pegou por trás (N/C: Nada de pensamentos maliciosos aqui!), evitando que ela caísse no chão. - Muito bem, Tharys fica com Saga.**

**- Yes! - Disse a morena, rondando o pescoço do mais velho com os braços.**

**- Ai... - Suspirou o loiro, colocando uma mão na testa.**

**- Bem, continuando... Charla, fique com o Kamus. - Ao dizer isso, os franceses se juntaram e era um lindo casal. Ele fez uma referencia e beijou a mão da prima da Mabel, enquanto ela se sentiu nas nuvens... Sempre gostou muito do segurança, e não era só porque ele era um francês...**

**- Nina, fique com Aioria. - Ao dizer aquilo, os dois leoninos se encararam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:**

**- O quê?!! Eu com ele(a)?! Mas, (Senhorita) Mabel...**

**- Nada de mas. - Falou com tom autoritário. - Stephanie, fique com Mu. - Quase a mesma coisa aconteceu, pois a gêmea sem luzes estava reclamando por dois, enquanto o outro apenas sorria, agradecendo Mabel.**

**- Jéssica, você poderia ficar com Shura? Isso, esse que está a sua frente. - Indicou o moreno de cabelo espetado e feições de um bravo guerreiro. Quando ela chegou perto, ele também fez uma reverência e pegou a mão dela, como Kamus fez a Charlote, mas ao invés dela aceitar, recuou surpresa. Ele ficou intrigado com a recusa da garota, mas, obedientemente se colocou reto novamente. (N/C: Nossa, acho que fiz o Shushu um cão do exército... Desculpe Jéssica!)**

**- Hum... Agora ficou complicado. - A mais jovem pensou alto, vendo o que tinha sobrado. Jabel e Hime estavam olhando para um dos seguranças muito parecido com Aiolia, mas este aparentava ser mais velho. Provavelmente eram irmãos. Claro, Mabel poderia fazer o sagitariano dançar com as duas, dividindo em tempos, ou claro, poderia dispensar Jabel, mas eles tinham que dançar juntos! **

**- Senhorita... - Começou Aioros, mas se calou ao ver a mão dela se esticar e fazer o sinal 'pare'.**

**- Já sei o que fazer... - Olha olhou para a ruiva. - Hime, você senta ali e fica esperando. Jabel, concedo Aioros a você. Kamus, ligue o som e depois disso, começem. Hime, me acompanhe. - Tendo acabado de falar, saiu do cômodo e pegou seu celular, vendo algo nele... A outra acompanhou a amiga e mestra sem falar nada.**

**- ... - Todos ficaram mudos, olhando para a porta onde as duas tinham saído. O que a pequena Mabel Solo iria fazer? Quem ela iria chamar? Por que não juntou Hime com o Aioros, já que Jabel já sabia valsar? Mal Tharys abriu a boca para dizer: "Para onde Mabel foi?", que a mesma apareceu falando alto:**

**- Por que ninguém está dançando ainda?! Kamus, ligue logo o som!!! - E então sumiu novamente. Parecia que o alguém tinha se recusado a atender.**

**Logo, o francês ligou o aparelho e clicou onde estava escrito: Valsa. Logo, ele se postou a frente da senhorita Charlote e estendeu a mão. Ela aceitou e colocou a sua outra no ombro do segurança, sentindo a dele a envolver pela cintura. Sentiu as faces corarem, assim como quase todas, quando seus companheiros fizeram isso. Então, começou. Claro, os cavalheiros é quem guiavam as suas damas, para alguns estava sendo fácil e para outras um tanto difícil. Tharys estava tão encantada no momento que já tinha pisado em Saga duas vezes, felizmente, ele não reclamou nem gemeu, somente disse: "Tharys, vamos um pouco mais devagar". **

**Nina e Aioria estavam evitando se tocarem o máximo possível, o que dificultava e muito, pois naquele tipo de dança o que mais iriam fazer era colarem os corpos. Na hora que ele tentou fazer-la rodopiar, os outros estavam fazendo isso também, Nina tentou evitar se encontrar com Aioria e bateu acidentalmente na perna dele. O leonino fez uma careta de dor, mas não disse nada, somente passou a colocar mais firmeza nos seus atos para que Nina não tentasse se esquivar novamente.**

**Stephanie e Mu eram o casal... Mais calmo, digamos assim. Ela não oferecia resistência e ele a guiava de forma excepcional. Apesar dela ainda estar expressando frieza, o sorriso calmo e alegre do homem de estranhos pontos no lugar das sobrancelhas dava um certo charme. **

**- Não sabia que dançava tão bem, Mu.**

**- Isso é um elogio, Stephanie? - A fez se esticar e logo puxou novamente ao seu encontro, a segurando enquanto a mesma se deixava largar para trás, como se fosse cair, para logo após isso voltar ao normal.**

**- Talvez, talvez... - Sussurrou, tentando o acompanhar.**

**Jéssica, apesar de estar conseguindo acompanhar o ritmo, não conseguia realizar direito. Ainda estava incerta se o deixava tocar sua pele ou segurar sua mão, fazendo com que fosse totalmente levada pelo ritmo de Shura. Ele parecia não se importar, mas a olhava como se a mesma fosse um ser pequeno e indefeso, e com isso em mente, mas só isso. Seu objetivo era passar o necessário para sua parceira não passar vergonha no dia da festa de sua patroa. **

**Jabel inicialmente parecia uma tábua, de tão rígida que estava nos braços do parceiro, mas quando começaram com os passos, era como se ela tivesse mudado totalmente sua postura. O mais velho notou que os olhos azuladamente claros da líder da família Hargreaves não estavam focalizados, ou seja, seu corpo estava acostumado com aquilo que entrara no 'modo dançar' quase automaticamente. Mesmo assim, ela mantinha a cabeça elevada e demonstrava seu talento oculto.**

_**Chibi-lado-de-fora-Chibi**_

**- ... - A ruiva estava de pé ao lado de sua pequena mestra e amiga, do lado de fora do Aquário, encostada em algum pilar decorativo.**

**- Bolas! Parece que aquela chata está mesmo causando confusão na mansão! Mas também, quem mandou nós seguir...? - Mabel estava vermelha, de tanto ódio sentido naquele momento. - Sem o Sorento, não temos um 'professor' de dança para você, Hime.**

**- ... Por que tanta preocupação com isso? É só eu não dançar... - Disse, olhando para o alto.**

**- Não conseguiria dançar sabendo que uma de minhas amigas está de fora. - Retrucou, olhando indecisa para o aparelho. Será... Será que ele... Aceitaria...?**

**- ... Tudo bem. - Suspirou, voltando sua atenção para a morena.**

**- Cruze os dedos. Vou ver se ele está em casa e disponível... - Clicou em um botão do celular e esperou, ouvindo o conhecido barulho de espera. Uma, duas, três vezes... Já estava desistindo quando uma voz masculina e jovial atendeu.**

**- Alô?**

**- É-é o Chris-tian Hargreaves...? - Gaguejou. Como conseguiu tal proeza de gaguejar no celular?!**

**- Sim, com quem eu falo?**

**- C-com a Mabel... Lembra, a amiga de sua irmã...**

**- Ah! Mabel! Que bom você ter me ligado! - Mesmo não o podendo ver, teve a impressão de ele estar sorrindo.**

**- Sério? Por que?**

**- Queria saber se minha irmã está bem, sabe... Ela ainda não ligou aqui em casa. **

**- A-ah, sim. Ela está... Muito bem. - Seu coração batia acelerado. Como um garoto poderia ter tanta influência assim numa menina? **

**- Mas então... Sobre o que você gostaria de falar comigo?**

**- N-nós estamos no Aquário do meu pai, sabe, treinando para a minha festa amanhã... E uma amiga minha ficou sem par. E-eu já tentei chamar o meu mordomo, pois ele me ensinou desde pequena a dançar, mas, ele está ocupado com minha meia-irmã, e eu não consegui pensar em outro...**

**- Calma, respire... - Ao ouvir o som do ar batendo contra a matéria, continuou. - Entendi. Vou agora para o aquário te ajudar. Estarei ai em alguns segundos. **

**- M-muito obrigada! - Talvez tivesse gritado, ou somente falado alto, mas não se deu conta de tal ponto. Estava realmente muito feliz, pensando na possibilidade de poder ver o outro novamente.**

**- Oras, eu que agradeço. - E desligou. Missão cumprida.**

_**Chibi-Muda-Chibi-muda-Chibi**_

**Quando a jovem Solo adentrou novamente o cômodo, encontrou os últimos passos dados pelos casais. Nina e Aioria foram os primeiros a se separarem bem rapidamente, Saga teve problemas com Tharys porque ela queria continuar grudada nele, Jéssica parecia estar sofrendo de alguma alergia, pois seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, mas de vergonha, o que piorava porque Shura perguntou - friamente, mas mesmo assim - para ela se estava bem. Stephanie queria sair de perto de Mu o mais rápido possível, mas infelizmente - para ela, claro -, tropeçou nos próprios pés e quase caiu, se o homem de cabelo cor de lavanda não a tivesse pego pelo braço e a prensado contra seu corpo. **

**- Obrigada... - Disse educadamente, saindo de perto dele UM POUCO corada. Pensamentos muito românticos passavam por sua cabeça morena, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha, mas não tanto quando Jéssica, porque essa última era mais branca de todas. **

**- Mas você tem certeza que está bem? Parece vermelha... - Disse, dando uma volta e colocando a mão na testa dela. - Ah, e eu te apertei no braço? Me desculpe, mas era necessário. **

**- Eu estou bem Mu. Pare de se preocupar tanto... - Falou, desviando-se dos olhos dele. Era tão bonito preocupado...**

**- ... - Jabel se separou de Aiolos assim que possível, enquanto ia em direção da Mabel. Aiolos a acompanhou por trás, ficando quieto, enquanto pensava como uma mulher poderia ser tão... Fria. Tinha certeza que ela ganharia de Kamus, em questão de falar pouco.**

**- Ahhh! Que divertido! Você é realmente muito bom de dança Kaká! - Riu a ruiva, se espreguiçando.**

**- Gostaria que me chamasse pelo nome, senhorita Bellmont. - Pediu ele, falando sério.**

**- Ahh, mas Kaká é tão bonitinho... **

**- Mesmo assim, senhorita. Isso não faria bem a sua imagem. - Disse por fim.**

**- Hunf! Eu te chamarei do que me vier à mente.**

**- Isso não será muito bom.**

**- Eu dou um jeito.**

**- ...**

**- Muito bem, quero ouvir as opiniões de vocês. Kamus, nem vou te perguntar, pois sei como Charlote se saiu, nem para você Aiolos. Shura... Informe, como Jéssica se saiu? - Sorriu, enquanto se sentava na poltrona e cruzava as pernas novamente.**

**- Positivo. A senhorita Jéssica se saiu bem com os passos, mas precisa treinar mais.**

**- Certo... Aioria?**

**- Nina se saiu como um elefante aprendendo a sapatear. - Isso arrancou alguns risos, contidos depois.**

**- Eu digo o mesmo de você, Aioria.**

**- Chega. Já entendi... Saga?**

**- Tharys precisa treinar mais e aprender que na valsa, não precisamos ficar tão próximos assim. - Comentou, tendo a garota ainda grudada fortemente nele.**

**- Certo. - Mabel abafou um riso, mas continuou. - E Mu...?**

**- Stephanie se saiu perfeitamente bem. - Ele sorriu. **

**- Bem... Então, Aioria, Nina, Tharys, Saga, Shura e Jéssica... Vocês vão ter que dançar novamente. E não reclame, Aioria, pois foi você mesmo que disse que Nina precisava melhorar, de certa forma. Kamus, liga novamente o som, Aiolos, me faz o favor de ficar na entrada do Aquário, pois estou esperando um certo alguém... Sim?**

**- Afirmativo, senhorita. - E o moreno saiu, lançando um último olhar para Jabel.**

**- Muito bem... Música! - Bateu palmas a jovem, e então Kamus voltou a ligar o aparelho. Os pares se posicionaram e recomeçaram a dançar. - Stephanie, Mu... Por acaso não querem dançar mais? E vocês, Kamus, prima?**

**- Oui, cousine! - E no segundo seguinte, estava guiando o confuso ruivo para o centro também.**

**- Me concederia novamente essa agradável...**

**- Não precisa falar assim. - Interrompeu ele. - Vamos, né? - Pegou na mão dele e foram para o meio também. Jabel se colocou ao lado de Mabel.**

**- ...**

**- Desculpe por tomar o seu par, minha amiga. Mas se quiser dançar, acho que vamos ter que repetir isso por mais algumas vezes. - Disse, observando Jéssica.**

**- Não, obrigada. Mas gostaria de saber quem chamou.**

**- Tudo no seu tempo, tudo no seu tempo... - Sussurou, divertida. A outra elevou a sobrancelha, olhando para as mechas azul-marinhas da outra.**

**E assim, continuou até que no meio da música, a porta se abriu. Um jovem um pouco maior que Aiolos adentrou o recinto e parou na frente das duas antes citadas, fazendo uma reverência curta.**

**- Estou honrado em poder participar, senhorita Solo. - Falou formalmente.**

**- Agradeça ao destino, meu caro. Agora, se quiser começar... Ali está sua parceira. - Apontou para Hime, que deu um passo para frente. - Pegue leve, cavalheiro. Ela é uma iniciante...**

**- Certamente. - Sorriu, mesmo depois de encontrar com os olhos tão iguais aos seus. Ofereceu sua mão para a ruiva e ela aceitou um pouco hesitante, olhando para trás e vendo o aceno de cabeça da amiga. **

**- Mabel, porque você...?**

**- Precisava de um par, então, me veio à mente ele. Espero que não se importe...**

**- ... Não, não me importo. - Encostou-se a parede, acompanhando seu irmão, Christopher e a outra. Ele parecia bem alegre.**

**- Aiolos... - Fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. - Por favor, tire novamente Jabel para dançar. Me incomoda a ver tão parada assim... - Declarou, indicando ela com o dedo.**

**- Sim... - E se virando para a mulher de cabelos acinzentados, usando uma calça preta, com duas listras na lateral das pernas roxas, blusa branca com bordado nas mangas também roxo de tecido leve, não muito grande, nem muito curto, tênis preto e um colar com um pingente de ametista em forma de gota. Estendeu sua mão e sem expressar nada, apenas um forte desejo de cumprir aquela ordem, ofereceu sua mão a ela. - Quer dançar novamente?**

**- Por que eu deveria?**

**- Para praticar.**

**- ... **

**- Além disso, deve ser bem incomodo ficar só observando.**

**- Me sinto bem assim, obrigada.**

**- Então, está bem. - Olhou para Mabel e ela fez outro sinal com a mão, para deixar de lado. - Posso ficar ao seu lado?**

**- ... - Mesmo ela não concordando, ele fez aquilo mesmo assim.**

**Estava tudo indo bem. Hime tinha mesmo se saindo tão bem quanto Stephanie, ou era Chris que era um bom professor de dança? De qualquer maneira, os casais já estavam melhorando cada vez mais. Na quarta, Aioria e Nina tinham chego a um acordo, levando a situação a sério, e Jéssica já tinha se acalmado, conseguindo dançar divinamente. Kamus resmungava e tentava escapar da prima de sua mestra, mas não podia, pois Charla o obrigava a acompanhar em cada rodada que tocava. Já iriam iniciar a sexta, quando Mabel sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou para trás e ficou surpresa ao ver quem era...**

**- Sorento?**

**- Como está, senhorita? - Ele sorriu gentilmente.**

**- Por que está aqui? Não estava cuidando...**

**- ... Da senhorita Saori? Sim, estava. Mas deixei-a nas mãos do doutor Hidoi e de seu enfermeiro. Então vim correndo para te ver.**

**- Como entrou? Pensei que Aioros tinha fechado direito o portão...**

**- Por acaso a senhorita não me conhece mais? - Abriu os olhos, semicerrando-os. Sim, ela sabia como ele tinha chego até ela...**

**- Hum...**

**- Quer dançar? **

**- ... Estou com preguiça. - Resmungou baixo, descruzando as pernas.**

**- Mas a estrela da festa tem que treinar também...**

**- Tudo bem, você me convenceu. - Se levantou e tirou o boné, o depositando na mesa. Tomou a mão enluvada e ele a guiou para o centro, entre os pares. Todos estavam olhando para ambos, com interesse. **

**Então recomeçou a música e eles começaram vagarosamente, para logo ir aumentando os atos. Sorento conseguiu a lançar e pegá-la novamente assim como Mu fez com Ster, a rodopiou em volta de todos - admiraram pelo fato da jovem não ter ficado enjoada - e para coroar, a elevou para cima e fez um movimento parecido com um arco de parábola. Quando a música terminou, ela disse que já estava bom. Assim, o mordomo e as garotas voltaram para a limusine. Christopher se despediu de sua irmã, após ter conhecido todas as outras. Mabel, quase desmaiou quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido: "No encontramos na sua festa, pequena princesa". Sorento a pegou no colo, pois depois que ele desapareceu de vista, ela quase caiu na calçada mesmo.**

**Ainda naquele dia, chegaram os vestidos que tinham encomendado para cada uma delas... Sim, estava tudo pronto. Agora, só faltava o dia chegar... Todos estavam ansiosos. E para completar, no jantar, Hilda ficou incomodando a todas por saber que sua filha tinha acabado daquele jeito por causa delas. Paciência... Quando chegasse a maioridade, Mabel iria se livrar daquela bruxa do gelo.**

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**Chibi- Aêê! Outro capítulo acabado! - Entrega nas mãos da Amy. - Tome! Leia logo e não me mate! Se quiser, mate o Olos... '-'**

**O pior é que eu sei que a Amy vai recomeçar a me pressionar para acabar logo o próximo capítulo... É a vida.**

**Meninas, quero agradecer vocês pela paciência e por aceitarem tudo o que escrevo. (Amy- Acha mesmo que tiveram paciência?) Nina-Carol! Desculpe se eu estou saindo da personalidade de sua personagem, ou por fazer o Shura uma máquina!!! Mas... É que eu não sei fazer personagem triste! ç.ç Desculpe! (Amy- Ele tava mesmo parecendo o Tres Iqus u.u)**

**Sabem, depois que li Trinity Blood e conheci o Tres-kun, me veio a mente o Shura com a personalidade dele... '-' Estranho, não?**

**Hum... Acho que é só isso... Mandem reviews, senão mando a Saori e a Hilda para passarem uma semana na casa de vocês '.' Mabel agradeceria e muito por isso...**

**Bem, inté pessoas o/ **


	12. Chapter 12

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--------------**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**---------------**

**Parte 10 - Baile, festa e... Presente?!**

**- Mab, aquilo pareceu uma cena de filme de hollywood! Uma comédia romântica! - Disse Charlote, ainda se lembrando detalhadamente do dia anterior.**

**- É... - Disse envergonhada e de olhos fechados, pois seu cabelo estava sendo lavado.**

**- Eu não iria fazer isso se o Saga fizesse o mesmo. - Declarou Tharys, com cara fechada. Não gostava muito de que mexessem em seu cabelo.**

**- Ah, não. Você provavelmente o agarraria primeiro. - Stephanie falou, mas sua frase foi abafada por causa do secador de cabelo.**

**- Eu ouvi muito bem o que você disse, mana! - Por via das dúvidas, a gêmea gritou, assustando um pouco a mulher que descoloria as mechas dela.**

**- Gente, se controlem um pouco! Estamos num cabeleleiro! Não assustem os funcionários! - Nina estava quase rindo, e estaria dobrada se a moça não estivesse enrolando firmemente seu cabelo na escova.**

**- ... - Hime e Jéssica estavam quietas, olhando para os espelhos na frente e observando os movimentos que faziam em seus cabelos. Logo, o homem rodeou a ruiva, para cortar direito sua franja que precisava ficar bem reta. A mulher que estava secando os cabelos prateados da outra, estava perguntando se queria mudar algo na franja dela também.**

**- Acho melhor... Só acertar ela, sabe... Mas deixando a frente mais longa...**

**- Entendido. - Com um sorriso, ela também deu a volta e começou a reparar a franja dela, tomando cuidado para não errar.**

**- Prima, você sabe porque Jabel não quis vir? Sabe, fechamos o cabeleleiro somente para nós... Acho um desperdício não vir. - Disse a francesa, olhando para suas unhas feitas, de tom rosa e branco. Tinham feito francesinha nelas.**

**- Ah, ela disse que não precisava, que o cabelo dela estava bom do jeito que está... - Disse, se levantando e indo para a cadeira que Nina tinha desocupado.**

**- ... - Hime olhou para a patroa, ainda mantendo a cabeça parada. Achava que tudo estava correndo bem sem a garota de cabelos acizentados naquele local.**

**- Espero que isso acabe logo... - Resmungou Tharys.**

**- Nossa, você é realmente festeira em Tharys? - Charlote riu, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Nina.**

**- Mas é claro, não é Charla? Acho que depois de uma semana já dá pra perceber isso nela, né? - A outra ruiva de cabelos curtos também entrou na brincadeira.**

**- Não, é que eu odeio cabeleleiro... - Disse, cruzando os braços sob o pano.**

**- Ah Tharys, vamos... Seu cabelo estava mesmo precisando deste trato. Além do mais, você não pode ir para uma festa de debutante com as mechas desbotando...**

**- Isso tudo bem, mas precisava pintar todas de uma cor só?!**

**- É o melhor, irmã. - Suspirou Stephanie, também se juntando as ruivas prontas.**

**- Mas a Mabel vai com as mechas dela intocadas! - Acusou, apontando para a amiga.**

**- Bem... É que eu já tinha pintado-as antes... E seria difícil as tornar totalmente pretas... Sabe? - Terminou a frase, antes do secador ser ligado.**

**- Isso é injusto!**

**- Você sempre acha as coisas injustas, Tharys. - Falou Nina, pegando uma revista.**

**- Mas desta vez é mesmo injusto! Agora, todo mundo vai confundir eu e a Ster!**

**- Não vão não, se você continuar com esse bico. - Declarou a irmã.**

**- Hunf!**

**- Nossa, Jéssica! Está parecendo um anjo! O que fizeram nesse seu cabelo? Parece mais brilhoso do que nunca!**

**- Ah, você acha? - Deu um meio-sorriso, um tanto triste. Não queria chamar tanta atenção assim, mas, já estava feito...**

**- Ah, deixa disso menina! Se alegra, você está exótica! Se solta pelo menos hoje!**

**- Vou tentar...**

**- Hime, você parece uma vampira! E isso foi um elogio, tá?**

**- ... É mesmo? - Sorriu, olhando para trás e apreciando seus cachos nas pontas.**

**- Claro! **

**- É, agora só faltam Tharys e Mabel...**

**- Terminei, senhorita! - A moça tirou o pano de cima da jovem e está se levantou. Todas ficaram olhando-a, pasmas.**

**- ... O que foi? - Ela deu um passo para trás, mas...**

**- Que GRAÇINHAAA!!! **

**- Ah! Ficou muito fofa!**

**- Essa é a nossa Mabel!**

**- Aê! Ficou bonitinha!**

**- He... Só porque... Estou com o cabel preso nos dois lados?**

**- Parece uma bonequinha!**

**- Só falta seu vestido ser cheio de babados! Ei, prima, porque não pega um vestido emprestado da Saori?**

**- Credo! Isso nunca!**

**- Isso é tortura, Charla! ... Por acaso você é sadomaquista?**

**- Não, Nina, não sou. - Riu baixo, a francesa.**

**- Mas então... Agora só falta a Tharys!**

**- Não apressem a moça gente. - Disse Mabel.**

**- Uhuhuhu... Vamos tentar. - Nina e Charlote deram um meio-sorriso um tanto... maligno.**

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**- A senhorita ficou muito bonita, se me permite dizer. - O mordomo recebeu o grupo com um lindo sorriso. Era interessante observar (N/C: E como... - Babando aqui.) que, mesmo debaixo de tal calor da Grécia, ele conseguia não suar ou se cansar com aquele terno e luvas.**

**- Você diz isso toda vez que vou ao cabeleleiro ou uso uma roupa nova, Sorento. - Retrucou com um sorriso ela, enquanto se dirigia para a escada, sendo acompanhada pelas demais.**

**- Mas desta vez é diferente, pois a senhorita já é uma moça. - Devolveu, a ajudando subir a escada, ou pelo menos o primeiro degrau.**

**- Eu posso subir a escada sozinha, meu caro cavalheiro. **

**- A debutante deve treinar com um parceiro como descer e subir uma escada.**

**- Oras, fale logo que quer acompanhar-me. Aliás, a estilista já deixou os vestidos, acessórios e sapatos prontos nos nossos quartos?**

**- Certamente. Como ordenou.**

**- Ótimo. Quantos minutos ainda temos?**

**- Dez.**

**- O quê?! - Gritaram as de trás. - Então vamos logo! Vamos Mabel! Aperte o passo!**

**E foi uma correria total. Logo, as garotas desapareceram dentro de seus quartos, deixando o mordomo e a mestra dele sozinha. Jéssica e Hime tinham sido 'levadas pela correnteza', motivo pela qual se apressaram também. A pequena então disse para ele descer, pois seu pai não iria gostar e nada se o criado mais importante da família desaparecesse. Então, subiu mais um andar sozinha e encontrou o seu quarto. Abriu um compartimento secreto na parede e clicou em alguns números, fazendo a porta se abrir. Foi para o centro de seu quarto e encontrou duas fitas azuis, uma outra fita azul-clara jogada de qualquer jeito, sapatos pretos e uma meia-calça. Mas onde estaria o vestido? Ela olhou em sua volta e parou subtamente, sentindo a respiração falhar. **

**Rasgos. Tinha buracos, rasgos longos, pedaços no chão, laços pendurados de seu vestido... Seu lindo vestido vermelho estava destruído. Era um vestido muito valioso para ela, pois era herança de sua mãe. Claro, poderia estar fora de moda e ser bem antigo, mas... Os seus antepassados femininos sempre tinha-o usado quando debutavam. Caiu de joelhos na frente da cadeira com o tecido, se dobrando e apoiando-se nela. Agarrou com força e sentiu um leve perfume nele. O perfume de sua mãe... Quase se esqueceu daquilo. Não aguentou e desatou em lágrimas, molhando o vermelho, fazendo-o ficar púrpura.**

**- Por que...? Por... que? Quem fez... isso? - Não conseguia nem falar direito. Golfadas de ar eram roubadas de si, não respirava direito. Estava entristecida em demasia. Ficou assim por mais alguns minutos até sentir um outro cheiro vindo de um laço que não fazia parte do conjunto. Era branco... e novo... Já tinha visto ele antes, mas onde?**

**" Saori. Aquele vestido bolo dela..."**

**- Maldita... Vai pagar caro. Desta vez ela forçou a barra. **

**Se levantou, secando a maior parte de suas lágrimas. Sim, tinha um plano. Suas madeixas quase ficaram da cor de petróleo, tamanha determinação em pregar A peça na sua meia-irmã. Mas precisava se acalmar... Ainda não era a hora. Aquele era o seu dia. Suspirou e foi para seu guarda-roupas, abrindo-o e se deparando com um embrulho já amassado. Tirou dali um outro vestido... Sim, aquele deveria servir. Mas teria que mudar alguns acessórios para que tudo combinasse direito. **

**- Ah Saori... Tenho muita pena de você. - Se virou e olhou fixamente para uma pequena caixa com desenhos de rãs. - Realmente, tenho MUITA pena com o que vai acontecer com você. - Deu um meio-sorriso, maligno. Estava com tanta raiva que arranhou a lateral do objeto de madeira. Se controlou mais um pouco. Nada deveria estragar aquela festa.**

_**Chibi-Chibi-depois-Chibi**_

**- Seja bem-vindo! Essa é sua filha? Como ela está mais alta! Irreconhecível! **

**- Olá! A quanto tempo, não? Como estão?**

**- A aniversariante ainda não apareceu? Que bom, pensei ter me atrasado demais!**

**Muitas dessas frases eram ouvidas no grande salão da mansão Solo. Um grupo de meninas estava numa mesa redondamente branca e com um enfeite de flores brancas, amarelas e artificialmente azuis. Das delas, sérias e calmas, estavam sentadas em extremidades opostas, ou seja, uma na frente da outra, com as pernas cruzadas. Faziam o possível para não se olharem. Jéssica estava repassando a letra da música que deveria cantar, levantada, de frente a janela próxima a mesa. Tharys não se encontrava ali, pois saira numa 'Caça ao Saga'. Stephanie batia o pé no chão, impaciênte, enquanto olhava para o enfeite da mesa. Deveria se distrair com algo...**

**Nina olhava de um lado para o outro, enquanto caminhava de lá para cá, sem se distanciar da mesa, ansiosa. Queria falar e dançar logo, mostrar que tinha ficado boa na dança... Para passar o tempo, ligou seu Mp3 e respirou fundo. Charlote estava olhando-se num espelhinho, ajeitando sua franja e vendo em que ângulo ficava melhor. Sim, elas já se encontravam totalmente prontas, e só esperavam a amiga descer pela longa escadaria branca. **

**Até que as luzes se apagam e uma única vindo de um holofote instalado no alto de uma das colunas do salão se iluminasse. Era uma luz fraca, um pouco branca, um pouco azulada... Como o céu. Saori, se encontrando no térreo, riu baixinho. Sua meia-irmã não estava ali, provavelmente estaria chorando feito uma condenada que era! Tentou disfarçar, pois muitas pessoas se encontravam por perto e poderiam perguntar o motivo da graça... Então seu queixo caiu. Não esperava ver a mais velha aparecer, ainda mais num daqueles vestidos! Isso foi aprovado por uns e abominado por outros. **

**Sorento apareceu trazendo sua mestra, que estava com o rosto sério. A luz batia em sua pele, fazendo-a parecer um fantasma ou uma santa reluzente. O mordomo estava usando um terno preto habitual, sendo que desta vez usava uma Vitória-Régia pregada na roupa. A conduziu por escada a baixo, a fazendo chegar mais perto do solo humano. A luz acompanhou-os até chegarem no chão, e então acenderam todas as luzes novamente. Vendo-a de perto, não parecia tão majestosa assim. O companheiro desfez a ligação e ofereceu a mão ao pai, seu patrão, que estava usando um terno branco com mangas e botões dourados.**

**- Pensei que fosse usar o vestido de sua mãe... Mas mesmo assim está linda.**

**- Ele já... Está velho. Poderia se romper ou eu poderia tropeçar, é muito comprido. - Mentiu. Não queria estragar o momento, seu pai estava tão alegre que dava acenos para as pessoas enquanto passava, como um rei. - Obrigada...**

**- Ah, entendo... mas acho que ficaria muito bonita nele. Quem sabe quando for mais velha?**

**- Sim, papai. - Mais velha? Não, não iria ter essa oportinidade... E tudo graças a bruxaori. Olhou para o lado e localizou-a, vendo ela se encolher e ir atrás da saia da mãe. Lançou para a mesma um olhar gelído, e se voltou para frente.**

**- Muito bem! Que começamos com a dança! - Naquela altura, todas as amigas se encontravam em pontos específicos do palco instalado, tendo como fundo uma cortina azul. Ao lado, uma orquestra se encontrava, pronta para começar a tocar. Os seguranças estavam segurando suas parceiras um tanto sem jeito, menos Kamus, o controlado e Shura, a máquina. **

**Julian Solo e sua filha ficaram no meio, ele a tocando como se fosse uma boneca. Num instante, tudo se tornou agradável à Mabel... Se esqueceu da raiva, da vingança, de sua madrasta, daquelas pessoas velhas da alta sociedade, obsecadas em seguir as antigas tradições. A razão dela ter feito algumas pessoas torcerem os narizes foi o seu vestido. Ela estava usando um vestido simples branco, com um laço azul claro amarrado na cintura, com mangas longas que acabavam com laços em volta dos punhos, chegando até os joelhos. Tinha substituido os sapatos por um par de sandália grega branca, daquelas que demorava uma eternidade para amarrar. Não estava mais com o cabelo preso por dois laços, já que eles não iriam combinar com a cor de sua roupa, por isso, teve que fazer um coque usando um longo laço de coloração azul-marinho. Parecia uma pequena adulta... Jovem, bonita e alegre.**

**As meninas não tinham ligado muito para aquilo, já que não sabiam nada sobre o vestido, mas se perguntavam o do porque dela ter trocado o penteado. Até que separado e preso em duas partes também ficaria legal nela, fazendo-a parecer mais jovial... Charlote arregalou os olhos. Imaginava que ela iria aparecer com o vestido passado de geração para geração de sua família, mas, Mabel não estava usando. Iria ter uma conversa com ela depois. Mal imaginava o que aconteceu com aquele pedaço de tecido tão cheio de significado para muitos...**

** Então, a música começou. Valsa. Os corpos começaram a se mover quase automaticamente, acompanhando o ritmo. Antes de começar a falar de como os casais estavam interagindo, passamos a parte não menos importante: A descrição dos vestidos! (N/A: Mas nós podemos ir para o capítulo dois e ler as fichas... N/C: Bem, você me pediu/ORDENOU para fazer esse capítulo longo. Então, vou encher linguiça, mesmo que eu não goste dela - Tipo de gente que odeia linguiça. N/A(my): ¬¬')**

**A senhorita Jéssica Cornwell estava trajando um vestido preto, o que destavaca ainda mais seu cabelo prateado. Tinha alças nas costas em forma de um 'X', chegando na parte direita até as coxas, mas conforme ia descendo, aumentava de extensão, caindo em degrade até os pés. Usava um par de sapatos negros e fechados, tendo o bico redondo. Estava com o cabelo solto, para esconder sua marca atrás do pescoço. Para tapar o sina em forma de cruz no meio de sua testa, tinha pedido para a mulher deixar aquela aprte mais longa. **

**A senhorita Nina Takis estava trajando um vestido de cor cinza quase negro, quase degrade, longo, deixando um pouco seus pés a mostra. Não tinha uma armação, mas também não ficava muito colado ao corpo, para não impedi-la de andar ou dançar. O contraste com sua pele bronzeada era evidente, e o decote generoso somente aumentava a beleza dela. Além disso, ele era feito com camadas, parecendo escamas prolongadas. Tinha passado um pouco de maquiagem, ocultando a pequena cicatriz na bochecha direita. Usava uma sandália negra com salto, a tornando um pouco mais alta.**

**A senhorita Stephanie Reinfeldt estava trajando um vestido longo, na cor vermelha, parecendo púrpura, de alças finas, deixando seus ombros claros um pouco a mostra, pois usava um xale marrom, de seda. Tinha deixado seus fios lisos, e parecia um pouco uma chinesa. Em algumas partes tinha ornamentado com "pedrarias" marrons. Usava sandálias de salto alto, negras. Além disso, ela estava com o cabelo solto, raro, mostrando o quanto eles se emoldurtavam bem com seu rosto. Parecia uma adulta, com aquele olhar acizentado e sério.**

**A senhorita Charlote Bellmont trajava um vestido do qual tinha desfilado um dia qualquer. Também era preto e a 'alça' dele dava a volta no pescoço, a parte de trás era mais longa e tinha uma borboleta tribal escarlate bordada, além disso, havia uma abertura nas costas. Estava usando um par de sapatos de salto preto e seu cabelo estava preso em um semi-coque com algumas mechas soltas, semi-onduladas. Ela parecia a mais velha de todas, pois usava um batom muito vermelho, além disso, tinha um olhar felino nos olhos azuis... É, ela certamente tinha gostado de ficar grudada no Kamus. (N/C: Quem não gostaria? XD N/A: Pare de fazer comentários só para alongar o capítulo! N/C: Bolas, ela percebeu...)**

**A senhorita Amamya Hime trajava um vestido negro que chegava até a metade das coxas, bem ousado, mas ela parecia não se envergonhar disso. Algumas senhoras torceram o nariz quando todos foram iluminados no palco, observando expecificamente a ruiva. O vestido era preso por um nó na nuca, tinha um pequeno decote em forma de V nas costas. Além disso, na saia até a parte superior direita da roupa era decorada por pequenas bolinhas de vidro, fazendo-a brilhar cada vez que se movimentava. Usava um sapato de salto alto vermelho. Ela também tinha uma pequena bolsa em formato de carteira, mas tinha deixado na mesa. Seu cabelo estava preso por um rabo-de-cavalo alto, sendo que no final acabava em lindos cachos avermelhados.**

**A senhorita Tharys Reinfeldt trajava um vestido - Sim, ela estava usando um vestido! Milagre! - de tonalidade negra também, só que longo!!! Também tinha luvas semi-transparentes escuras que iam da metade da mão até os cotovelos, sendo presas por fitas prateadas. Estava usando sandálias negras também, mas de santo mediano. Não eram fechadas, mas aparentavam ser muito delicadas pois eram feitas de grossos fios, se entrelaçavam nos pés dela. Ao contrário da irmã, tinha ondulado mais seus fios, além disso, os mantinha soltos. Ela queria que Saga a notasse beeem, mas seria impossível não notar, com ela se grudando mais ao corpo maior... **

**E finalmente, a senhorita Jabel Hargreaves (N/A: Por que deixou Jabel por último? ç.ç N/C: Não reclame, escolhi a ordem a dedo u.u - Tenho certeza que ela irá perguntar isso... 'Chibi, a profeta!') trajava um vestido exótico. Ele era longo e de tonalidade roxa, daquelas bem escura, chegando a parecer preto. Parecia refletir, como os destaques do vestido de Hime, cada vez que ela dava um passo com Aioros. Tinha mangas curtas de seda e não tinha decote. Usava uma sandália de salto alto preta, e parecia estar um pouco desacostumada, mas mantinha sempre reta, além do colar que sempre usava, contendo um pingente de ametista em forma de gota. Seu cabelo estava solto e parecia formar uma aura brilhante em torno dela, fazendo-a parecer um anjo de vestido e em forma de mulher.**

**Os casais eram os mesmos, apesar de Hime estar dançando com Sorento. E começa! Mabel e Julian dançavam calmamente, como se fossem companheiros de dança de longos anos... **

**- Continua a dançar divinamente, meu peixinho, apesar de nunca ter dançado em outros bailes...**

**- O senhor também pai. Então, devo ser um pequeno prodígio para dança... - Disse divertida.**

**- Sua mãe também dançava muito bem. - Se recordou o senhor Solo, enquanto fazia a primeira ação da dança.**

**... Jéssica e Shura estavam dançando melhor, pois a garota estava inspirada a dançar bem, por causa daquele público de aristocrátas. O seguraça estava com os olhos fixos na menor, e ela, tentava manter o contato visual o menos possível, sendo que ela estava com o rosto virado, o que não atrapalhava nem um pouco seu talento. Parecia estar mais leve agora, se esqueceu dos olhares a sua volta, daquele olhar penetrante do companheiro-máquina e de como era... Começou então a se mover mais livremente, surpreendendo um pouco o parceiro, que acompanhou o ritmo dela...**

**Tharys e Saga eram de certa maneira, os mais cômicos. Ela não queria se desgrudar do peitoral dele nem com reza brava, e ele, estava sussurando desesperadamente para ela dançar direito e não apertar tanto assim. A morena então sentiu ser endireitada pelo outro ee conduzida de volta a realidade. Quase deu um ataque nela de tão envergonhada que estava, ao ver aqueles olhares acusadores serem lançados contra ela. O mais alto se virou com ela, ficando na frente daqueles riquinhos... **

**- Não se importe com eles, só dance... **

**- Mas... Mas...**

**- Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui. - Sorriu, a fazendo - sem perceber isso - corar ainda mais. **

**- T-t-tudo bem então... - E em poucos minutos estava mais confiante... E também agarrada ao Saga de novo, muito feliz por ter visto aquele sorriso refrescante! (N/C: Use Colgate! - Tijolada. - Ai...)**

**... Nina, apesar de estar com Aioria novamente, não estava mais brigando com ele, ou se afastando, nem ele estava fazendo aquilo. O motivo de estarem se controlando, muito bem por sinal, era porque ambos eram leoninos, e leoninos, quando estão expostos a grandes platéias, gostam de se exibirem! (N/C: Nada contra eles, okay? Só estou copiando o que está numa revista de horóscopo... É a revista que diz, não eu!) A ruiva até sorria, dando o melhor de si para mostrar que ela sabia dançar. O moreno sorria também, mostrando seus dentes brilhantes e fazendo a segunda ação da valsa, colando bem o corpo com a da parceira. A morena de olhos negros corou e se sentiu aliviada por ter passado um pouco de maquiagem...**

**... Stephanie e Mu estavam dançando normalmente, apesar dele parecer mais... Atraente aos olhos de uma certa gêmea, que tentava a todo custo tirar isso da cabeça e se concentrar mais na valsa. Ele, assim como os outros seguranças, estavam usando um terno branco com detalhes prateados, quase igual ao do patrão. Mas é claro, tinha um logotipo da empresa Solo estampado no terno. De certa forma, a cor branca combinava com o cabelo cor de lavanda de Mu. Ele parecia até um príncipe...**

**- Stephanie, cuidado! - Disse baixinho, fazendo-a ficar mais perto de seu corpo. **

**-O quê?**

**- Você quase caiu... - Disse, indicando o quanto ela estava perto da borda do palco.**

**- ... Hum... Obrigada. - Disse, corando e virando o rosto de lado. O segurança sorriu e voltou a girá-la, indo mais para dentro do palco.**

**... Charla e Kamus formavam um belo casal. Além de estarem combinando, pois ambos eram ruivos, mesmo que com tonalidades diferentes, e tinham olhos azuis. Pareciam personagens de contos de fada, por causa do preto do vestido dela e do branco da roupa dele. Mabel se lembrou um pouco sobre uma princesa vampira e um nobre humano que se apaixonaram. Sorriu e desviou o olhar, por isso, não viu como sua prima tinha chego muito perto do ouvido do outro e sussurado alguma coisa, fazendo-o por poucos minutos estremecer. **

**- A senhorita não deveria dizer isso... - Sussurou de volta, e Charlote teve um imenso prazer de sentir algumas madeixas dele tocarem sua pele.**

**- Mas eu já disse... - Mordeu o lábio inferior riu mais uma vez, sentindo ser jogada e puxada para perto do outro.**

**- Não acho que a senhorita...**

**- Você. **

**- Mas...**

**- Me trate como uma igual, eu não ligo para isso.**

**- Mas isso...**

**- Isso é uma ordem, Kamus. **

**- ... Certo... Então, eu não acho que **_**você**_** deva falar para um mero segurança: ' Você está uma graçinha assim'. **

**- O que posso fazer se ****você**** está mesmo? - Disse mais uma vez e viu aquela pee pálida corar de vergonha. Ah, ela era tão má...**

**... Hime estava dançando de forma tranquila, apesar de Sorento a segurar firmemente como se fosse um bebê. Ele estava um tanto sério, assim como sua acompanhante, e se moviam quase automaticamente. Ela não ligava em estar dançando ou não, somente queria terminar logo com aquilo e ir logo para um canto, longe dos olhares de sua patroa gelída e de sua filha mimada...**

**... E finalmente, Jabel estava dançando friamente com Aioros. Ela estava indo muito bem, mas não estava sorrindo e parecia um pouco triste... Tinha avistado seu irmão no meio daquelas pessoas. Ignorou-o como sempre fez, mas não pôde fazer o mesmo com seu parceiro. Mesmo não falando que aquilo a atormentava profundamente, dançar com alguém quase desconhecido, aguentou firme. Não sabia porque fazia aquilo, só... Estava experimentando. Então, a música acabou. Aioros a ajudou ao descer a escada do palco e ela se infiltrou na platéia, que batia palmas educadamente. Christopher tentou segui-la, passando pelas pessoas e pedindo desculpas. **

**Então, quando Jéssica estava quase no fim da pequena escada que dava ao chão, Mabel a interrompeu e a fez subir novamente. Shura seguiu as duas até o palco novamente, não se sabe por quê. **

**- Mabel? O que foi...?**

**- Lembra? Agora você tem que cantar.**

**- Mas... Mas já?!**

**- Sim. Está pronta? - Colocou sua mão no ombro dela e a viu confirmar com a cabeça. - Ótimo... - Se virou e se deparou com Shura. - Shura, o que ainda está fazendo aqui?**

**- Me desculpe senhorita. Estou checando se está tudo bem.**

**- Está sim, não se preocupe. Pode descer e se divertir agora... - Ele disse 'positivo' e fez o que ela 'ordenou'. - Muito bem... Vamos começar. - Mabel se virou e então fez sinal para apagarem novamente as luzes e acenderem as mais fracas. Um holofote foi ligado e a luz iluminou muito bem a pequena Solo.**

**" Gostaria de pedir a todos os convidados atenção. Vamos agora tocar algumas músicas para todos bailarem. Para dar a abertura, quero pedir uma salva de palmas para Jéssica!" - E entregou o microfone para a garota. - Boa sorte. - Disse sorrindo e depois desceu a escada.**

**- ... - Respirou fundo e ouviu alguns músicos se sentarem e outros levantarem. E então começou. A música ecoou pelo salão, ao mesmo tempo que os casais já formados estavam dando os primeiros passos...**

**Nesse meio tempo, Sorento tinha tirado Mabel para dançar com ele; Tharys estava perseguido Saga pelo salão; Jabel estava 'fugindo' de seu irmão, pois não estava afim de vê-lo; Chris estava atrás de Jabel; Hime estava encostada em uma das colunas do salão, observando os outros; Nina tinha se separado de Aioria e ido tomar um pouco de água, mas o encontrou na mesma mesa que ela e os dois se emburraram e fingiram não terem se encontrado; Shura estava sentado numa mesa muito próxima ao palco, e ficou fitando Jéssica de lado, sendo que ela só olhava para frente, o que era ótimo; Aioros tinha saido para procurar Jabel também; Charlote tinha puxado Kamus para junto de uma mesa, para conversarem melhor e Stephanie tinha sido gentilmente 'arrastada', ou melhor, persuadida por Mu, para dançarem novamente e Julian tinha tirado Hilda para dançar e Saori estav atrás de Christopher, afim de causar ciúmes na meia-irmã.**

**Nesse corre-corre, dança-dança, ninguém conseguiu encontrar ninguém ainda. Quando a música terminou, Jéssica foi abordada por Shura, que tinha pulado para o palco com um copo de água e outro de suco. Ela tomou os dois e ficou mais corada ainda. Não sabia se era por causa do holofote ou... ou...**

**- A senhorita Jéssica Cornwell está suando. Melhor se limpar com este lenço.**

**- Ah, muito obrigada... - Sussurou, pegando o pano branco que o segurança tinha tirado do bolso de sua calça branca. Enxugou a testa e o rosto, depois tomou mais um gole no suco.**

**- Shura, desça agora! Avisaram que logo vão começar outra música! - Saga avisou o companheiro de trabalho e recomeçou a andar, se afastando do palco. Certamente Tharys o teria ouvido e estaria indo para perto do local agora mesmo...**

**- Positivo. - Falando isso, ele se virou com os copos já em mãos e desceu. **

**Jéssica, ao ouvir o som da melodia ecoar pelo salão, uma mais animada, voltou sua atenção. Seria só mais essa e pronto... Poderia se juntar ao segurança. Não queria explicar ou saber o por que, mas queria estar ao lado daquela personalidade fria, mas, ao mesmo tempo carinhosa... Começou a cantar.**

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**- Com licença agora, senhorita... Irei supervisionar os garçons. - Disse Sorento, se retirando depois de fazer uma mesura.**

**- Não os assuste em demasia, Sorento. - Ela sorriu e o viu dar um leve aceno, se retirando. Estava só novamente... Olhou em sua volta para ver se reconhecia alguma das amigas por perto. Avistou Tharys, mas está estava indo na direção oposta, certamente ainda não tinha pegado Saga. Impressionou-se, ele estava realmente bom em fuga. Seus olhos azulados encontraram os roxos da meia-irmã, que a ignorou e seguiu em frente. Suspirou, certamente estava... Bem, não fazia idéia o que ela estava fazendo longe de Hilda. Normalmente ela estaria sentada em uma mesa. Ainda estava distraída quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar por trás, quando se virou rapidamente, viu um jovem alguns centímetros mais alto que ela.**

**- Me concederia a honra desta dança? - Ele ofereceu a mão.**

**Por um mísero segundo, pensamentos atravessaram sua cabeça. Deveria ou não aceitar? Oras, ele era um convidado, então não tinha nenhum problema com aquilo. Mas era de fato misterioso, já que era uma das peças diferentes naquele jogo de xadrez. O jovem trajava uma camisa social branca com botões prateados, uma calça e sapatos negros. Parecia ser bem humilde, apesar de transmitir certo toque de nobreza. Não dava para ver seus olhos, pois uma franja os tapava. Sentiu algo diferente... Foi quando Christopher deu a ela aquela rosa que ainda se encontrava em seu quarto. O cabelo dele era liso e prateado, além de comprido. Achou que aqueles fios eram mais perfumados e brilhantes do que os de Jabel, Jéssica e o irmão da primeira juntos.**

**- Sim... **

**Se entregou, deixando-se levar por ele. Sentiu por míseros minutos que as vozes tinham se calado e somente a música agitada de violinos se fazia presente. Parecia que estava sozinha com aquele estranho. Então começaram. Ele a prendeu, como se a soltasse ela cairia para dentro da toca do coelho de relógio, lançou-a, mas logo a recolheu, mantendo o ritmo. Corou fortemente a mais jovem, absorvendo o calor corporal do outro. A camisa branca era quase transparente, por isso, o calor a estava afetando muito bem. Teve a impressão que o tempo passou muito rápido, pois ele tinha parado de se mover.**

**- A senhorita dança muito bem. - Já tinha ouvido aquela voz antes. Mas onde? Quando? Por que tinha aquela impressão? Por que sentia aquilo? Acenou com a cabeça.**

**- Você também... Dança bem. - Sem perceber, estava apertando a saia de seu vestido.**

**- Por que se demonstra tão tensa, linda dama? - Pegou a mão dela, beijando a costa do membro e soltou-a delicadamente. - Muito obrigado pela honra... Nos vemos por ai. - Desapareceu entre os convidados que passavam.**

**- Não! Espere! - Tentou atravessar os convidados, mas não conseguiu. Quem era aquele belo e exótico jovem...? Se pelo menos tivesse conseguido ver a cor de seus olhos...**

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**- Jabel! Afinal, te alcancei...**

**- Fique longe. - Ordenou. Tinha certeza que já tinha andado por cada centímetro do grande salão, tendo sempre em sua cola seu irmão.**

**- ... Sim. - Disse, parando e observando-a se sentar, pegando um copo para poder saciar sua sede. Foi quando Mabel chegou e sentou ao lado dela, muito feliz, mas triste. Foi narrando o que aconteceu entre ela e o 'estranho'.**

**- Deve estar por perto, ou fugiu. **

**- Feliz aniversário Mabel... - O mais velho sorriu, fazendo a aniversariante ficar ainda mais vermelha, se isso é possível. Ela deu uma desculpa qualquer e piscou para a amiga, e esta retribuiu com um olhar severo.**

**- ...**

**- Minha irmã, eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de dançar...**

**- ... **

**- Por favor, só hoje... **

**- ... - Sabia que depois de satisfazer a vontade dele o mesmo nunca mais iria pedir-lhe aquilo, então, com um profundo suspiro, se levantou. - Vamos... **

**Pegou na mão dele, enquanto Christopher a guiava com um lindo sorriso para um pouco mais perto das pessoas. Não disse mais nada depois daquilo, e então, foram dando seus passos com o ritmo da música. Jabel parecia indiferente, agora, movendo seu corpo de acordo com os passos do seu parceiro. Não parecia incomodada, não superficialmente. Chris a fez rodar uma vez, mostrando um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto. Sim, seu cabelo mais escuro do que o da irmã estava sendo balançado fracamente, assim como o dela. A luz fazia seus olhos azulados ficarem mais brilhosos, mas não fizeram o mesmo efeito na sua companheira. Mesmo ela não estando sorrindo, ele estava. E além do mais, sentia o calor humano dela, muito perto... Somente com isso, estava satisfeito. Não esperava que ela se alegrasse nem nada, mas, com mais alguns anos, quem sabe? Sua figura ficava linda quando tapava a luz, fazendo parecer que tinha uma aura luminosa ao redor da pele dele.**

**Nisso, ela viu Tharys e Saga dançando; Jéssica muito avermelhada, junto ao Shura que não tinha percebido ela estar daquele jeito; Stephanie e Mu sentados numa mesa, conversando; Charlote e Kamus indo para perto da janela, ela o puxando sorridentemente malvada; Nina comendo alguma coisa; Aioria junto com o irmão, tomando alguma bebida e Hime ainda encostada na coluna, comendo algo num pratinho.**

** Quando ficou a favor da iluminação do salão, notou que a pele alva e tão delicada dela estava corada... Isso realçava e muito os seus olhos, assim como a boca. Riu internamente, se deliciando com aquela visão. Nunca lhe ocorreu que viveria a tempo de ver a outra num vestido e ainda corada. Teve que se concentrar para não emitir nenhum riso baixo, pois ela agora o olhava diretamente, talvez, suspeitando de algo... Ele a fez rodar novamente e terminaram, assim como a música também acabou, para logo, ouvir o barulho de palmas pelo salão. **

**- Vamos nos sentar e descansar um pouco? - Sugeriu Chris, ainda segurando na mão dela.**

**- ... Tudo bem. - Com um leve movimento, desfez o contato entre eles e se dirigiu para onde estivera sentada antes, sendo seguida prontamente pelo seu 'cãozinho'. **

**Após a última música terminar, Julian foi para o palco e pegou o microfone. Ele fez sinal para todas as luzes acenderem e pediu silêncio, começando:**

**- Senhores e senhoras, minha esposa e minhas filhas... Queria pedir a atenção de todos para apreciarem, assim como minha querida filha Mabel, a aniversariante de hoje, para mostrar meu presente a ela. - Sorriu, e a menor ficou encabulada. Seu pai precisava fazer tudo aquilo só para dar um presente? - Infelizmente, Mabel, você não poderá tê-lo no quarto, pois é algo bem grande para ali viver. Mas como ficará no Aquário, creio que não haverá problemas. Então, sem mais delongas... Mostro-te meu presente a ti, minha filha!**

**Ele foi para uma das extremidades do palco, deixando o centro vazio. Estralou duas vezes o dedo e Aioria e Aioros começaram a puxar as cordas azuis que afastavam as cortinas. Logo, a figura de um aquário gigante se mostrou atrás dos tecidos. Todos ficaram espantados, assim como Mabel, Hilda e Saori também. Dentro, não havia nenhum peixe, mas algo mais exótico... Mostrava um ser que era metade homem e metade peixe. Dá cintura para cima, ele mostrava uma pele pálida, muito branca e aparentemente macia. Seus olhos eram quase da cor do cabelo de Mu, só que mais claros... Como estava debaixo d'agua, seu longo cabelo alvo fazia pequenas ondulações. Nos seus braços, havia nadadeiras semi-transparentes, ligadas até o tórax dele. E de sua cintura para baixo... Tinha uma cauda, só que não parecia ter escamas, eram lisas e muito escuras, de coloração azul-marinho.**

**- Meu Deus... - Sussurou Hilda e Saori, sem perceberem.**

**- Nossa...**

**- Incrível!**

**- Inacreditável!**

**- ... - Somente Jabel, Mabel e Hime ficaram caladas naquele salão, por motivos diferentes. Mabel, por não acreditar que aquilo era seu, Jabel por imaginar que aquilo era alguma peça e Hime por reconhecê-lo... Um pouco... Não sabia ao certo... O ser parecia assustado.**

_**CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi **_

**CHibi- Pronto! - Dá para Amy ler. - Fiz antes de sexta-feira! Eu fiz! Eu fiz! :P E me dei mal, me dei mal! - Amy já começa a pedir próximo capítulo.**

**Quero reviwers povo u.ú E eu tenho que me lembrar, depois dessa fic finalizada, nunca mais fazer uma fic de fichas ou muito longa... - Que a tortura começe!**

**Quero agradecer a **_**Amy**_** por betar minha fic e por ser tão dura... Sem ela, isso só sairia no próximo mês.**

**Agora, vamos as perguntas de sempre...**

**Quem é esse ser? Como Julian conseguiu isso?! Quem é o misterioso rapaz que dançou com a Mabel? Sorento está vendo sua patroa com outros olhos? Saori vai virar churrasco por querer paquerar por vingança o Chris? E Agora? Descubram no próximo capítulo...**


	13. Nadadeira!

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--------------**

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

**---------------**

**Parte 11 - Príncipe, mar, salvação.**

**Uma figura se arrastava lentamente durante a noite. Todos já estavam dormindo a essa hora, até os empregados, tinha certeza disso. Então, a pergunta era: O que ela estava fazendo ali? Caminhava dentro da construção, sem despertar atenção nenhuma, ainda trajando o seu vestido de festa. Seu cabelo tinha se desfeito pela posição que dormiu, ou pelo menos conseguiu, por isso, tinha desfeito o coque, deixando suas madeixas negras caidas. Passou pelo terceiro andar e desceu, estava no segundo. Tinha chego ao seu destino... Suspirou, enquanto puxava uma alavanca para o lado, revelando a entrada e saída secreta.**

**Sorriu. Estava tudo do jeito que estava... As flores continuavam nas mesas - nenhuma tinha murchado, pois elas estavam dentro da terra -, o palco ainda estava elevado, as cortinas tinham sido fechadas novamente e os enfeites continuavam parados. Sem perceber que dois olhos avermelhados a fitava, continuou seu caminho, sempre olhando para frente. A elevação com escadas pequenas estava bem próxima do local onde tinha aparecido, por isso, não demorou muito para subir. Mesmo usando aquelas sandálias fofas, provocou certo som ao quase cair, tendo pisado em falso enquanto subia. **

**Como o grande salão estava em total silêncio, o pequeno som ecoou pelo local, despertando a criatura que estava dentro do vidro. Estava com medo, confessou mentalmente para si mesma. Não estava recordando muito bem como era a metade animal dele, somente...A fisionomia humana. Era belo, admitiu, mas isso não significava que aquilo poderia ser muito perigoso. Não devia ter vindo. Estava sozinha no salão, cetamente, se desse um grito iria acordar todas as pessoas, e elas logo iriam vir para lhe socorrer. Mas... Acordar a todos por um motivo tão pequeno? Ele nem tinha atacado-a. Ouviu um som de alguma coisa baendo na água.**

**Então, de repente, as cortinas azuladamente tocadas pela pouca luz do luar, que entrava de uma daquelas janelas gigantes, foram se afastando, como se alguém estivesse puxando-as. Mabel estava de frente ao outro, que tinha recuado um tanto assustado. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, quando, uma sombra vermelha surgiu na outra extremidade do palco.**

**- Parece que você e eu pensamos juntas... - O vulto se aproximou, ficando numa posição que dava para visualizar seu rosto.**

**- Hime! - Exclamou, voltando a respirar pelo alívio que sentiu.**

**- Desculpe te assustar, mas estava aqui mais tempo.**

**- Ah... Compreendo. - Voltou a olhar o outro. Tinha se encolhido num canto, observando-as sem piscar. - Eu... não posso acreditar nisso...**

**- ... Então não acredite.**

**- Hunf, como se fosse assim tão fácil. - A mais nova fechou os olhos, exibindo um sorriso amargurado.**

**- ... - Ficaram assim por mais alguns segundos, longos segundos. Até que a figura albina se mexeu um pouco, voltando a ficar com as costas retas. Olhou para cima e fez suas mãos, patas ou nadadeiras superiores baterem na tampa do Aquário. A morena deu um pulo, a ruiva somente ficou surpresa.**

**- Mabel, se continuar assim, irá acordar todo mundo...**

**- Eu sei, eu sei... Venha, me ajude a tirar a tampa.**

**- Mas... Mab...**

**- Não reclame Hime, venha. Nada vai me acontecer. - Ela sorriu, quando encontrou o gerador de energia e o pequeno controle. - Você está aqui comigo... - Apertou um botão, e ao fazer isso, imediatamente a tampa começou a se mover para o lado.**

**- ... - A ruiva tinha se colocado ao lado da outra, preparada para qualquer 'ataque' ou reação agressiva que aquela criatura poderia fazer.**

**- E então, senhor ser... - Seus olhos azulados se fixaram nele, enquanto o mesmo submergiu, fazendo algumas gotas pingarem no chão. - Entende minha língua?**

**- Sim... - Sua voz saiu baixa, quase rouca. Hime fez a mesma coisa que sua amiga fez: Estremeceu. **

**- Ah... Bem... Quem é você? De onde é? - A curiosidade vencia qualquer coisa, até seu controle de esperar ele se acalmar.**

**- Me chamo... Raia. Sou do... Mar... - Estava claro que ele tinha um pouco de dificuldade ao falar, mas não parecia estar sofrendo ou algo assim. Estava muito pálido, ou era somente o luar batendo no vidro e na pele dele?**

**- Ahn... - Mordeu seu lábio inferior. - Está bem. Mas onde você mora...? Há outros de você? Está se sentindo bem?**

**- Sim... O meu povo... É grande. Moro no palácio... E posso aguentar... Coisa pior do que... Ser aprisionado feito... Escravo de guerra.**

**- Me desculpe... - Naquele momento o peso na sua conciência estava dobrando. Devia ser mesmo ruim ser separado daquele jeito de seus familiares. Mas... - Espere. Você disse: " Meu povo"? Então, por acaso... Você é algum tipo de rei?**

**- Príncipe. - Corrigiu ele, respirando mais fundo. **

**- Não sabia que existia uma civilização assim no fundo do mar... Quer dizer, ouvi histórias sobre nareidas e outros, mas... Pensei que eram somente histórias. Que legal... - Sussurou, tocando o vidro, sem olhar nos olhos dele. Preferiu olhar a reação de sua amiga ruiva. Hime estava ainda um pouco apreensiva, talvez imaginasse que ele poderia tentar matá-las a qualquer momento e que só estava falando isso para conseguir a confiança de ambas. Mas... Tinha algo a mais... Um segredo? **

**- Humana... - Retomou o ser do mar. - O que você irá fazer comigo?**

**- Hum?**

**- Ouvi seu pai dizer que estava me dando de presente a ti... - Parecia estar se acostumando, e bem rápido, a respirar fora d'agua. **

**- ... Eu não sei. Você foi dado a mim como presente, mas eu não ligo para isso. Papai está mais interessado em mostrá-lo ao mundo da superficie...**

**- Como uma arraia de estimação? - Raia perguntou, visivelmente chateado, vendo como fora rebaixado.**

**- Uma arraia de estimação? Bem... Talvez. Mas me diga: Por acaso seu povo irá proclamar guerra a nós, por saber que fora capturado? **

**- Provavelmente não... - Agora sua face foi tomada por uma mistura de solidão e tristeza que qualquer um reconheceria. Mesmo sem querer, a morena achou aquela cena muito bonita. Solidão e luar combinavam perfeitamente.**

**- Hum... Irmão mais velho?**

**- Sim, como soube? **

**- Passo pelo mesmo problema, ou parecido, só que neste caso eu sou a vitíma e ainda a mais velha. - Disse simplesmente, tirando sua mão dali. Realmente, se Saori, aquela peste mimada e feia desaparecesse, Hilda iria ficar desesperada e fazer parecer que o fim do mundo estava bem próximo. Mas se Mabel desaparecesse... Bom, é a velha história das madrastas.**

**- Não vejo como vítima e irmão mais velho podem ser usados numa mesma frase. - Parecia que o príncipe e seu irmão não tinham muita afinidade... Repentinamente, se lembrou daqueles casos da Idade Média, citados em livros. **

**- Ah, podem sim. Irmão mais velho também tem seus momentos tristes, meu caro. E se é assim, você vai ficar exposto até o fim. - Declarou, já sem paciência. Ter seu vestido rasgado, ter uma festa de aniversário e ainda descobrir que existe um reinado no mar era o bastante para dar uma dor de cabeça em muita gente. Expirou, irritada, enquanto dava meia-volta e fazia o caminho para seu quarto. Precisava definitivamente dormir...**

**- Ótimo! - Ele sumiu dentro do aquário gigante, agora, coberto pelas sombras. Hime fez questão de as fechar novamente e acompanhar sua patroa, um tanto pensativa.**

**- Mas que ser arrogante... Me surpreendo que ele seja príncipe! - Estava subindo a escadaria, tateando a parede fria e úmida da passagem secreta.**

**- ... Mas, ele também tem uma razão. - Sentiu os olhos azuis e fogosos mirá-la. - Quer dizer, ele foi capturado e preso como um animal... Aliás, um peixe. Vai passar o resto da vida atrás de um local desconhecido, sendo visitado todo dia por pessoas estranhas. E ainda foi afastado de seu cargo de futuro rei. Acho que alguém assim ficaria irritado facilmente, também. - Conclusão fantástica. Mas como a outra não estava querendo discutir nem pensar naquilo, fez o silêncio reinar. **

**- Chegamos. Te vejo mais tarde... - Disse, logo voltando a andar. Ainda tinha mais um andar a subir.**

**- Sim... - Concordou a garota de olhos azul-gelo, lamentando estar com sono demais para voltar e ficar ao lado daquele ser cativante... Entrou no seu quarto, pensando como fazer a sua amiga mudar de idéia em relação ao outro. **

**Enquanto isso, a jovem Solo adentrou seu próprio quarto, coberto pela escuridão, assim como o restante dos outros quartos. Tratou de se arrumar para dormir, pois não era nada confrotável ir para cama com um vestido de festa. Sentiu, após aquilo, que tinha se livrado de um saco cheio de rochas, de tão leve que se sentia ao estar usando sua camisola azul-claro. Sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido naquelas últimas horas de puro espetáculo, caiu exausta no colchão, desmaiando. Não se cobriu nem ajeitou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça, apenas, queria descançar o corpo... E não pensar em mais nada.**

**CHibi-Depois-CHibi**

**- MABEL!!! ACORDE GAROTA!! VOCÊ DORMIU DEMAIS!!! ESSAS SUAS AMIGAS ESTÃO ME INFERNIZANDO AQUI! DESÇA AGORA!**

**Nada como ser acordada pela 'doce' viz de sua madrasta. Verdade que não sentia mais nada em seu corpo, mas sua alma ainda estava irritada pela pequena conversa de ontem com o seu 'presente'. Se espreguiçou e foi para o banheiro. Realmente, iria demorar um pouco para descer, pois estava cheia de preguiça.**

**- SUA LERDA! VENHA LOGO! JÁ SÃO ONZE HORAS!!**

**- Ah, explicado porque papai não está... - Bocejou, enquanto ligava o chuveiro e entrava ali. Precisava ser rápida...**

**- CHARLOTE! NÃO CORRA! PODE QUEBRAR ALGO! EI VOCÊ, MOCINHA, NEM PENSE NISSO...! SOBEM! SOBEM TODAS VOCÊS! SOBEM!!!**

**- Hum... Recorde. Hilda aguentou travessuras por mais de... - Fez a conta de cabeça, se impressionando com o resultado. - Nossa, seis horas. Não sabia que ela chegasse até esse ponto. **

**Decidiu que mesmo naquele estado iria lavar seu cabelo, pois parecia um pouco olioso. Ela transpirou muito durante as horas de sono e necessitava de um certo frescor... Esfregou com certa força seu couro cabeludo e após a espuma tomar quase todo seu cabelo, deixou a água cair nele, limpando sua mente e carne. Parecia que tinha dado certo; estava calma, a raiva não conseguia a alcançar, mesmo se lembrando da cor das escamas de um certo alguém que tinha sido preso por seu pai. Parecia que outro sentimento tinha ocupado a raiva de antes... Realmente, ninguém, até mesmo os animais, não gostavam de se separarem de sua família. Quando percebeu, já tinha acabado seu banho. É, foi rápido.**

**Pisou no tapete azulado e pegou as toalhas, primeiro secando o seu cabelo com uma e depois secando seu próprio corpo com a outra. Sim, tinha sido dura com aquela espécie deveras interessante; devia ter ouvido melhor a sua amiga. Mas... Realmente, seu pai não iria simplesmente soltar o garoto-peixe no mar como se fosse um peixe qualquer. Aquilo iria atrair pessoas do mundo inteiro, renderia mais dinheiro e seu pai entraria para a história. Adultos só pensavam em bens materiais, e até mesmo Julian também valorisava muito isso. Iria libertar o outro, mas no tempo certo. Saiu do banheiro com os tecidos felpudos enrolados em seu corpo, se dirigindo até seu guarda-roupa. Pegou as peças limpas que uma empregada tinha colocado nos cabides e seu tênis de sempre, entretanto...**

**- Onde está o meu boné? - Fazendo uma careta impaciente, foi abrindo todas as gavetas que havia dentro de seu quarto. Oras, Saori não se interessaria em usar um boné, poderia estragar ainda mais o cabelo daquela perua, mas, poderia tê-lo pego somente para incomodá-la...**

**" Não. Ela já aprendeu a lição quando Charlote colocou talco nele e sujou-a toda." - Disse baixinho, forçando seu cérebro funcionar. **

**- MABEL! MABEL MINHA PRIMA! Você não vai acreditar menina! Nossa, você perdeu!**

**- Realmente, sua dorminhoca! Foi mó comédia! Melhor do que esses programas de pegadinhas!**

**- Gente, deveriamos ter filmado isso! **

**- Pena que eu não tenho câmera! - Lamentou Tharys, enquanto sentava na cama ainda desarrumada.**

**- Hum? O que foi que eu perdi? - A pequena Solo sentiu seu rosto corar, pois elas tinham deixado a porta aberta. E se... Sorento por acaso entrasse para lhe dizer alguma coisa ou mandá-la, em nome da Hilda, para baixo? Por via das dúvidas, entrou novamente no banheiro, pegando as roupas.**

**- Mabel? Você está bem? - Nina perguntou, preocupada.**

**- Estou! - Disse, começando a colocar quase desesperadamente os tecidos.**

**- Então o que está fazendo ai menina?**

**- Não vou me trocar onde tem tanta gente para me ver nua!**

**- Mas não tem perigo, somos todas meninas! Ou tem alguém aqui que é travesti? - Brincou a ruiva com cabelo mais puxado para o rosa.**

**- Nem brinque com isso, Charla! - Resmungou Tharys, cruzando as pernas e olhando feio para a francesa.**

**- Por quê? **

**- Deixa que eu explico. - Stephanie se manifestou antes de sua gêmea, vendo o quanto ela estava irritada. - É que um dia de trabalho, lá no Aquário, nós estavamos nos apresentando aos clientes como sempre, mas... Após a apresentação com os golfinhos, ouvimos comentários sobre os seguraças, e entre eles alguém achava que alguns eram travestis. Até citaram o nome do Saga...**

**- Eu ainda mato a pessoa que disse aquilo! Ah! Só não matei todos porque minha querida irmã me segurou! Ahh, mas se eu pego...**

**- Calma, calma. Tudo bem, eu não falo mais sobre 'eles'. - Cortou a outra, também ficando séria. Será que essas pessoas também tinham falado algo sobre seu fracês gelado? Queria ter perguntado para as duas, mas, mal abriu a boca e sua parente saiu do banheiro, secando ainda mais o cabelo.**

**- E então? O que perdi?**

**- Ah é! Nossa! Foi a piada do século!**

**- Feita pela mademoiselle aqui! - A ruiva de olhos negros e menor bateu nas costas da ruiva maior de olhos azuis.**

**- Hum... Então, você aprontou com minha meia-irmã sem eu saber, é?**

**- Ah, Mab... Eu realmente queria ter acordado você! Mas o seu mordomo ousou me impedir! Eu mal chegava um metro da sua porta que ele se lançava e impedia minha passagem, alegando que você estava cansada, você precisava descançar, etc.**

**- Nunca vi um mordomo dar uma cambalhota no ar e ainda cair em pé... - Sussurou Jéssica, olhando para o alto, como se a cena estivesse acontecendo novamente.**

**- Realmente... Sabe, acho que seu mordomo é um robô feito com tecnologia avançada! Cuidado para ele não se rebelar Mabel! Nossa! Já pensou se isso acontecesse? - Tharys começou a falar, imaginando um Sorento vestido de Arnold S; como no filme.**

**- Não se preocupe... Ele é bem humano. É que Sorento era muito bom nos esportes...**

**- E agora é excelênte! Não seria melhor o mandar para a próxima Olimpiada? **

**- Não! Ai ele iria largar a Mabel, cabeçuda! - Charlote deu um tapinha carinhoso na Tharys...**

**- Ai! Isso doeu!**

**- Chega de drama gente! Olha, a Mabel quer saber o que aconteceu! - Nina e Jéssica estavam contendo as outras duas, pois estavam um pouquinho animadas.**

**- Certo... Foi assim... - Charla começou a narrar como foi que colocou a Saori numa bela enrascada.**

**---Narração---Chibi----Chibi---**

**" Hoje eu acordei muito cedo, mas foi um custo muito alto me levantar... Sim, eu gostaria de dormir mais, na caminha macia, quente... Mas enfim acordei, porque meu desejo de vingança falou mais alto! Coloquei aquela roupa negra do estilista Nick L... Sabe, aquela que parece como uma roupa de ninja. Ah, Tharys, depois eu te mostro. Então, verifiquei o meu cinto de utilidades e os objetos de tortura para pegar aquela aprendiz de bruxa de vez. Foi um pouco difícil, porque eu queria torturar ela o máximo de tempo possível e ainda não ser pega pela mãe dela.**

**Coloquei a touca e cobri bem minha cabeça, fazendo meu cabelo desaparecer dentro dele. Fui ao quarto da Hilda sorrateiramente e dei um trato em pelo menos cinco deles. Hohoho, agora vem a melhor parte... Lembra que a Hilda tem aqueles potes cheios de hidratante e outras coisas? Então, espalhei um pouco no chão ao lado da cama e guardei o resto. Peguei alguns batons e quebrei as pontas deles, colocando silenciosamente de lado. Puxei do bolso pó-de-arroz em saquinho e espalhei naquele rosto frio, pálido e esquelético da feiticeira do gelo. e o melhor é que ela nem acordou! Hilda dorme como uma pedra!**

**Sai daquela toca do mal com um outro vestido, me dirigindo ao quarto daquela pirralha. Coloquei-o sob a cama dela, de modo que quem entrasse desse de cara com o vestido todo rasgado ao invés daquela cabeçuda ao quadrado. Abri os tais potes e espalhei pelo rosto dela... Nossa, foi muito engraçado! E também perigoso... Parecia que ela estava acordando, mas só se moveu um pouco, levando a mão ao rosto, espalhando ainda mais o creme. Ah, peguei duas rodelas de pepino e coloquei sobre os olhos dela; até que ficou bom, tive que morder meu lábio para não rir e estragar o plano. **

**Por fim, usei minha cartada final! Sabem, eu consegui arranjar algo muito recente no mercado. Um perfume fosforecente! Sim, Tharys. Foi difícil, mas persuadi o meu amigo a vendê-lo para mim por um preço mais barato. Não se preocupe Mabel, guardei o vidrinho num compartimento secreto, mesmo se elas olharem minhas coisas, nunca, nem um um milhão de anos acharão o perfume. Mas continuando... Eu passei o perfume nos braços e no pescoço dela, e por que não no cabelo também? Voltei ao quarto da sua madrasta e passei também, só que foi no rosto. Foi um aperto sair antes que ela percebesse. Mas enfim consegui sair ilesa."**

**- Pois é! Hilda fez tanto escândalo que acordou a mansão inteira!**

**- Ei Tharys! Deixa eu terminar!**

**- Não! Você já fez sua parte! Agora sou eu!**

**- Vamos Charla, senão essa dai não sossega. - Mabel falou divertida, o que exigiu muito esforço, porque ela naquela altura estava com falta de ar de tanto rir.**

**- Tá... **

**" Então... Depois disso, Saori acordou também como todo mundo e correu para o quarto de sua mãe. Nossa! Me impressiono pelos vidros ainda estarem intactos! Pois bem, as duas se encontraram e começaram a discutir! E Hilda escorregou porque tinha pisado naquele creme. Nunca ouvi Hilda gritar tanto... Acho que cheguei a ter pena da outra, mas foi merecido. Saori agora está de castigo e proibida de usar qualquer produto de beleza ou material cortante. Aliás, me impressionei por você não acordar no meio daquela confusão. "**

**---- Fim---da---narração.**

**- AHAUHAUA! Ai! Ai! Acho que... vou... morrer! **

**- Calma minha prima! Sua prima Charlote está aqui para te salvar!**

**- Não! Tá tudo bem! Ahh!**

**- Calma meninas! Tharys, pare de fazer cócegas na Mabel!**

**- Montinho!**

**- Não! Piedade! Piedade!**

**- Está nos chamando de gordas? Pois bem, vamos meninas!**

**- Yeah!**

**- Uhuuuuu!**

**- Tharys! Se controle! Ahhhh! Não! Não me puxeee!**

**- Ahhh! Estou morrendo! Estou vendo a luz! Olha que vou seguir essa luz se vocês não sairem, em?!**

**Depois da zona, gargalhadas, abraços e sermões vindos da Stephanie, as meninas foram chamadas para almoçar. Hilda estava mais mal-humanora do que nunca, pelo que percebeu Mabel, pois não parava de reclamar de como a comida estava sem tempero, o suco estava com muito açúcar e a sobremesa estava 'fraca'. Saori não tinha descido, o motivo era por causa do perfume, como Charlote explicou; brilhava no escuro e ainda deixava uma coloração esverdeada por cinco dias. Devia ter ficado bizarro, por chegar naquele ponto. **

**- Ah, Sorento... - Mabel chamou, quando todos já estavam saindo da mesa.**

**- Sim, senhorita? - Ele sorriu, mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitos e brilhantes, como os de ator de cinema. **

**- Me diga... Onde está o presente que meu pai me deu?**

**- Ah, ele já foi levado para o Aquário... O senhor Julian disse que quanto mais cedo levassem, mais cedo 'ele' iria se sentir melhor. **

**- Hum... **

**- Por acaso a senhorita gostaria de vê-lo?**

**- Sim, mas, acho que vai ser difícil, pois prevejo que o lugar estará lotado...**

**- Nas se preocupe, patroazinha. Para a sua felicidade, seu presente só irá estar a mostra amanhã. Hoje, os homens estão analisando-o para descobrir o que come, se é macho ou fêmea, essas coisas. Por isso, se quiser ir vê-lo, tenho certeza que encontrará o lugar movimentado, certo, mas não cheio como se a senhorita imagina.**

**- Obrigada Sorento...**

**- Oras, esse é o meu dever.**

**- Sim. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por estar sempre me ajudando e por ser tão amigo. Aliás, eu sei que você andou dando mortais no ar somente para impedir os outros de me acordar.**

**- Ah... Eu só queria garantir o bem-estar da senhorita...**

**- Uhuhuhu, eu sei, eu sei. E sou muito grata por isso. **

**- Ahãm. A que horas pretende ir ao Aquário?**

**- Ás quatro. E quero Hime me acompanhando, por isso, informe a ela disso, sim?**

**- Como desejar, senhorita.**

**E saindo do local, agora povoado pelas empregadas, voltou para o andar de cima. Queria poder falar com sua prima sobre o vestido... Com certeza, naquela altura, ela já teria percebido que aquele vestido rasgado e jogado na cadeira deveria ser O vestido da família. Respirou profundamente, sentindo algumas lágrimas teimarem em sair. O que dizer? " Minha prima, o vestido que tem passado de geração a geração em nossa família foi rasgado pela minha meia-irmã, sabe, acho que não tem como remendar porque ele ficou todo despedaçado". Ótimo. Depois disso, quem sabe ela iria descontar a raiva na própria Mabel. Claro, mais cedo ou mais tarde as duas tinham que ter aquela conversa... Entrou.**

**O verde-água do quarto dava um toque marinho ao ambiente, pelo fato da janela estar voltada para o mar também. Ela se encontrava sentada na poltrona, desenhando algo...**

**- Charla... Precisamos conversar.**

**- Ah, Mabel! Eu queria mesmo falar com você! Olha, o que acha disso? - Virando a prancheta, mostrou um rascunho de algum vestido.**

**- Olha, eu gostaria de ser direta e... - Parou de falar quando mirou o desenho. Parecia do estilo daqueles bem antigos, com cores chocantes, algo marcado pelo tempo... Era...**

**- O vestido da mamãe...**

**- Sim! Sabe, depois que eu descobri o massacre do vestido, achei melhor fazer um outro. Para durar mais... **

**- Mas então, você não... Não está com raiva? Sabe, eu me descuidei, deixando a porta do meu quarto destrancada. E assim...**

**- ... A Saori veio como um ratinho e roeu o vestido com aqueles dentões dela. É. Pelos cortes e pelo fio de cabelo que encontrei no tecido descobri que foi ela quem fez. Aliás, também encontrei o seu boné na lixeira do quarto dela...**

**- Ah... Aquela...!!!**

**- Sim, sim... Mas tudo bem porque eu já dei o troco, né? Ela ficou muito estranha com aquela mancha no cabelo... Acho que apliquei demais nela.**

**- ... - Sem dizer nada, se sentou no braço da poltrona, enquanto reconstava no ombro dela. **

**- O que foi, Mab? Já resolvi o problema do vestido e também da Saori... O que mais te aflinge? - Passou a mão na cabeça da menor, tendo pena da carinha triste que estava fazendo.**

**- ... Eu... Só está acontecendo tudo muito rápido. Estou confusa...**

**- Hum... Confusa... prestes a cair em lágrimas... com a mente cheia de informações... Esses podem ser sintomas do amor. Hehehe...**

**- Quê? - A pequena ficou vermelha de repente.**

**- Ou isso se chama puberdade. Você já é uma mocinha... Isso acontece com gente da sua idade.**

**- Quantos anos você acha que tem, Charlote?**

**- Oras, eu sou uma jovem adulta... E você está começando a ser uma criança adolecente. Isso responde, eu acho.**

**- Esse seu jeito de pensar é estranho. Mas tudo bem... É disso que estou precisando. Paz... - Fechou os olhos, aproveitando a compania da outra, enquanto esta voltava a desenhar no papel.**

_**----CHibi----Chibi---Chibi**_

**Quando chegou vinte para as quatro, Mabel e Charla foram se despedir das quatro garotas: Jéssica, Nina, Tharys e Stephanie. Elas deveriam voltar a rotina delas, além de rever a família. Enquanto a Jabel...**

**- Bem, ela voltou para casa ontem a noite, com o irmão e o tio. Você sabe, não? Ela é a sucessora de uma importante empresa de tecnologia, se sobressaindo em segurança. Foi a empresa da família dela e uma outra menos conhecida que fizeram o sistema de segurança do Aquário.**

**- Sério? Eu não sabia... Nossa. Ela deve ser um gênio...**

**- Sim, ela é.**

**- Hum... Por isso que ela parece ser anti-social e fria. Todos os gênios são assim.**

**- Charla!**

**- Calma, brincadeirinha.**

**- Sei... - Disse, enquanto acenava para Jéssica e as outras, que estavam na limosine. - Ah é, esqueci de te contar... Eu vou ao Aquário ver o meu presente. Quer ir junto?**

**- Tenho opção?**

**- Bem... Sim...**

**- Então, quero ficar em casa para recuperar meu sono perdido.**

**- Depois dizem que eu sou dorminhoca...**

**- E é mesmo. Acho que é de família...**

**- Não é não. Esse é um hábito seu mesmo.**

**- Mabel!**

**- Calma, brincadeirinha. Como você diz...**

**- Essa é minha prima! Aprende rápido!**

**- Ahahahaah!**

**- Bem, então irei descansar... - A ruiva então foi subir a escada correndo. Quanto mais cedo chegasse ao seu quarto, mais horas iria dormir.**

**- Ela é realmente rápida... - A garota então ficou ali, esperando Hime e a limosine chegarem. Não estava tão afim de andar... Sim, parecia que a preguiça de Charlote era contagiosa.**

**- Mabel... - Chamou a outra, vestindo o de sempre. Mas desta vez tinha prendido o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo.**

**- Ah, espere por mais alguns minutos Hime... A limosine já está para chegar.**

**- Está bem... - Disse, desviando seu olhar para o horizonte. - Você acha que é seguro conversar com o príncipe Raia na frente de Camus?**

**- Com...? - Mas logo ela percebeu o que a ruiva estava se referindo. - Ah, isso já está resolvido. **

**- Sério?**

**- Sim... Vou poder conversar tranquilamente com ele durante mais ou menos dois dias. Mas acho que será o suficiente.**

**- Está ansiosa?**

**- ... Um pouco. É difícil pedir desculpas para alguém... Sabe, reconhecer seus erros... Nessas horas é que nós nos sentimos vulneráveis.**

**-Sim... Mas não se preocupe demais, senão irá dar errado. Se acalme.**

**- Ah, obrigada pelo conselho, mas falar é fácil... - E o silêncio reinou. Pouco depois, ouviram o som do motor do longo transporte ir aumentando. - Bem, é agora ou nunca. Vamos confiar na Jabel e na inteligência dela.**

**- ...**

_**------CHibi-Chibibi-Chibi-CHibi---**_

**Chibi- Desculpem o capítulo curtinho... i.i' E também pelos erros... - Preguiça. - Mas, é agora que nossas meninas irão mostrar o que sabem fazer! Aliás, eu também... Agora, as perguntinhas finais:**

**Com quem, afinal, Mabel ficará? O que acontecerá agora em diante, com a presença do príncipe? Irá rolar incesto entre Chris e Jabel, ou não? Aiolos vai sair com Jabel? Shura continuará a se comportar como um robô? Tharys conseguirá algo com Saga? Mu irá se casar com Ster? Kamus viu algo na Charla? O calor vai voltar semana que vem? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

_**Obrigada a todas!!!!**_


	14. Um, dois, três, plano!

_**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**_

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--------------**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**---------------**

_**Parte 12- Conhecendo o desconhecido.**_

**Já estavam dentro do Saint Athena, observado alguns funcionários indo para lá e para cá, além de cientistas com pranchetas e aventais brancos. Já estava cansada de vê-los, sempre que pescadores traziam alguma espécie nova ou, raramente, uma rara, em extinção. Claro, não gostava nada deles, nem pelo modo que tratavam os peixes... Porém, eram os melhores, tinha que confessar. Neste dia, ela sentia uma ansiedade e raiva fora do normal. **

**- Hime, aperte o passo. Quanto mais rápido encontrar papai, mais rápido e mais tempos tenho para conversar com 'ele'.**

**- Sim. - A ruiva se apressou, logo, localizando o pai de sua amiga de longe. - Ali.**

**- Ainda bem, está perto. - Deu um sorriso, quando os olhos azuis tão parecidos com os seus se fixaram nela. - Quando eu der o sinal, você faz 'aquilo', tá? - Sussurou, sabendo que tinha uma câmera, que por acaso captava sons, atrás de si.**

**- Filhinha! Não sabia que viria! Por que não ligou no celular? - Colocou sua mão carinhosamente na cabeça dela.**

**- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça... Boa tarde, Saga e Mu. - Eles retribuiram a saudação. - Papi... - Começou.**

**- Nã! - Colocou um dedo sobre os lábios da filha. - Não me diga. Quando vem com esse tom, é porque quer alguma coisa. Deixe-me pensar por alguns segundos...**

**- Mas Pap...**

**- Espere! Deixa eu adivinhar! Hum... Ah, você queria ver seu Papai, porque ele não deu um 'Bom dia', né?**

**- Não, Papi...**

**- Ah! Então, quer ficar ao lado de seu Papi, porque enfim tomou a iniciativa de querer aprender o 'prático' de: Como ser dona de um Aquário?**

**- Também não. Papi, o que eu queria era... Ficar um pouco a sós com o MEU presente. - Colocou um tom mais carregado na palavra 'meu', se balançando levemente, como uma criança.**

**- Quem resiste a um pedidinho desses? - Suspirou, estralando os dedos. Assim, Saga e Mu logo foram em direção aos cientistas e biológos marinhos. - Bem, parece que só iremos continuar amanhã...**

**- Então, tenho a tarde toda para ficar com 'ele'? - Sorriu, dando pulinhos. Pensava que teria dificuldade em convenser o pai, mas, até que fora fácil...**

**- Sim, meu peixinho. - Colocou a mão na cabeça dela, impedindo-a de continuar com aquilo. - Nossa, aquilo te animou mesmo. No seu próximo aniversário, vou procurar uma Quimera ou um Grifo para te dar!**

**- He! Então, está prometido! - Disse sem pensar, enquanto começava a correr pelo corredor. - Obrigada, Papi! Você é o melhor! - Hime tomou a adianteira, ao mesmo tempo que Mabel lançava beijinhos para o pai.**

**- Eu sei disso! - O orgulho cresceu mais ainda no líder dos Solo, observando a sua pequena estar tão feliz... - Ah, Tétis... Como sinto sua falta... - Olhou para o céu, se perdendo naquele azul celestial.**

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**Parou brutalmente, vendo o corredor vázio. Ótimo, se sentia tão tranquila, tendo somente ela e a mais velha no lugar... E os peixes. **

**" Então, você veio..."**

**- Disse alguma coisa, Hime?**

**- Nada. - Movimentou a cabeça, olhando, também confusa, para a Mabel. - Não foi você?**

**- Não! Mas se não foi você, então... - Olhou para trás, encontrando o tal principe esticado por completo. Contando a parte das nadadeiras, ele era muito grande. Quase do tamanho do Christopher...**

**" Quem é Christopher? Seu acompanhante?"**

**- Q-quê?! **

**Conteve um pouco a voz, sabendo que estavam sendo observados. Estralou o dedo discretamente e então... Com muita destreza e agilidade, Hime jogou um mini robô no ar, em forma de borboleta. O pequeno 'inseto' metalido abriu suas asas, ganhando altitude. A ruiva foi para frente, se colocando de e ao lado de sua amiga, mantendo o dedo indicador em sua palma. Hoje, ela usava uma luva azul-marinha na mão direita, e enquanto seu dedo movia, seu olhar e sua mente se dividiam: Deveria atuar, como se estivesse interessada na conversa e fazer o pequeno aparelho chegar na câmera. Pelo menos, relasse nela, pelo que Mabel disse e ensinou na limusine. E conseguiu... Pronto! Pressionou o centro de sua mão e faíscas saltaram.**

**- Você... Pode ler pensamentos? - Somente depois de tal ato, a garota recomeçou a falar. Hime estava, agora, a recolher a 'borboleta' que efetuara perfeitamente seu papel.**

**" Posso... Isso prova que sou da família real." - Respondeu por pensamentos, empurrando uma mecha de cabelo para o lado. - " Mas me diga, o que fazes aqui?'**

**- Esse lugar é como se fosse minha segunda casa. Por isso que te trouxeram para cá. - Disse, sentindo o corpo tremer por vergonha.**

**" Tudo bem. Eu também fui insensato ao descarregar minha raiva em ti." - Esticou o dedo e um peixe encostou no maior, recebendo carinho.**

**- Ah, que lindo... - Pensou alto, vendo o animal de escamas amarelas e azul-marinho ir embora.**

**" Fico feliz que reconheça a beleza marinha. " - Pareceu sorrir. Realmente, o que ele gostava era de ter muito espaço a sua volta. **

**- Bem, mas não foi por isso que vim. **

**"Oh, não?"**

**- Não. Eu tenho pouco tempo, então, serei breve. Vou te tirar daqui o mais rápido possível, mas pode demorar um pouco, pois preciso de mais ajuda. Por isso, pode ficar tranquilo. Só quero que... Não assuste as pessoas quando elas vierem te ver. **

**" Hum..." **

_**Chibi----Chibi---Chibi---chibi**_

**Na sala de controle...**

**Camus estava voltando do banheiro quando viu que uma das telas de vigilância não mostrava o que acontecia num espaço do Aquário. Intrigado, começou a teclar no painel, querendo saber se era algum problema no sistema. Não. O ruivo então achou que tinha algo com câmera, por isso, apertou um botão de um outro painel separado, que dava comunicação entre os seguranças.**

**- Aioria, Aiolos. Tem alguma coisa errada no corredor onde estão pesquisando a tal nova espécie. Correm e vejam se há algum problema, pois a câmera não está funcionando. - Disse friamente, visualizando os morenos começarem a correr.**

**- Até que enfim, em, mano?**

**- Como assim, Aioria?**

**- Já faz tempo que nada acontece por aqui! Finalmente alguém tomou coragem e veio aqui nos desafiar!**

**- Aioria, não podemos pensar assim. Devemos pensar exatamente o contrário, pois o Sr. Julian quer que tudo ocorra bem hoje. - Começou a ficar na dianteira.**

**- Ah... Mas um pouco de movimentação não faz mal a ninguém. **

**Ambos enfim chegaram até o local. Aioria deixou Aiolos explicando para o patrão o que tinha acontecido e correu até o corredor onde estava o tal animal marinho. Avistou duas pequenas figuras e reconheceu a primeira de imediato: Mabel Solo. Riu, guardando a arma e caminhando em direção delas.**

**- Ei Mab!!! Como está? E aí, gostou do seu novo bichinho de estimação?**

**" Bicho de estimação...?" - O ser de nadadeiras franziu a testa, mas continuou ali, agora, dando umas voltas na água.**

**- Ahn... Sim, é bem interessante. - Sorriu, pedindo pelo pensamento desculpas ao princípe.**

**- Oi Hime, e você? O que achou desse novo bicho? **

**- ... Bonito. - Virou o rosto, fazendo-o ser ocultado pela franja ruiva que tinha.**

**- Sério? Eu acho ele bem estranho. **

**- Isso porque nunca viu uma arraia na vida. - Sussurou a ruiva, olhando de lado para o nobre ser marinho. Seus olhares se cruzaram e ela teve a impressão de já tê-lo visto em alguma outra vez, mas, onde...?**

**- Senhorita Mabel, notou algo diferente nessa câmera? - Aiolos chegou com alguns homens e Julian, preocupadíssimo.**

**- FIlha, está tudo bem?! Não se machucou?! Alguma faísca acertou em você?!!! - O rico e bonito homem se ajoelhou, balançando e abraçando a filha.**

**- P-p-p-pai, estou bem... - A morena tentava acalmá-lo, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que história era aquela. Fez um sinal para Hime e ela, entendendo, apertou discretamente um botão do controle e fez a borboleta voar até atrás dela, pegando a mesma e colocando no bolso.**

**- Chefe, não encontramos o problema com a câmera. Vamos tirar e consertá-la com mais calma. Nunca vimos algo do tipo...**

**- Certo. Aiolos, Aioria, fiquem vigiando aqui agora em diante está bem? **

**- Sim, senhor Julian! - Os irmãos bateram cordinencia.**

**- Filha, por hoje chega, está bem peixinho?**

**- Pai, por favor... Não em público. - Levou a mão até a testa, saindo andando. Hime seguiu-a, olhando Raia ir para o outro lado do aquário, batendo a nadadeira como se estivesse dando um adeus. A fria e séria mulher sentiu as faces queimarem de vergonha.**

_**CHibi---Chibi----Chibi----**_

**Enquanto isso, na mansão dos Hargreaves...**

**- ... - A líder dos Hargreaves estava sentada no escritório, lendo alguns papéis importantes enquanto na mesa repousava um novo sistema de espionagem, criada pela mesma. - Te dou um milésimo de segundo para fechar novamente à porta e de me deixar em paz. **

**- Mas eu trouxe café... - Disse, conseguindo olhá-la pelo tanto que abriu da porta.**

**- ... Pode entrar. - Declarou, imersa nos papéis. **

**O quase clone versão masculina (N/C: Amy, não me mate...) de Jabel entrou, trazendo uma bandeja com um conjunto de chá que viera da Inglaterra, comprado pelo mesmo como presente à irmã no ano passado. As gravuras na porcelana consistia em delicadas flores claras de tons rosados e avermelhados. Christopher depositou o conteúdo na mesa, tomando cuidado com os papéis. Encheu a xícara.**

**- Aqui está irmã. - Sorriu, estendendo para ela. **

**A mulher de dezoito anos abaixou as folhas e segurou aquilo, levando em seguida até à boca. Precisava daquilo, não por gostar, mas por necessidade mesmo. A cafeina ajudavá-a quando ficava horas lendo e lidando com novas informações. Agora, lia sobre novas substâncias que possívelmente - isso na mente dela - poderiam formar uma cura para o câncer. Estava anotando, até minutos atrás, várias combinações que depois colocaria em prática, e quando surgisse o resultado final, mandaria análisa-lo. Claro, não fariam testes em animais. **

**- ... Pode se retirar agora. Deve ter perdido muito tempo me trazendo este café. Pode ir treinar, como sempre. - Se virou e voltou à atenção nos papéis. **

**- Irmã... - Chris sussurou, se aproximando da mesa dela.**

**- O quê? - Suspirou, começando a ficar irritada. Será que era pedir demais ficar algum tempo sozinha, elaborando um novo remédio que talvez revolucionaria o mundo?!**

**- Quero ser útil a você, o que posso...?**

**- Vá alimentar Alberich, Orpheu, Sisifo, Sage e Cassian. - Se referia aos cães que tinha pego na rua. - E brinque um pouco com eles. Devem estar sentindo sozinhos lá fora.**

**- Como quiser. - Acenou com a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta em seguida. Sorriu, apesar de parecer triste. Apesar do diálogo ter sido pequeno, estava feliz, mesmo querendo ter prolongado aquilo o máximo possível. Enquanto pegava a ração, se sentia bom, pensando: " Eu sou o único homem que ela deixa se aproximar". **

_**-----CHibi-----Chibi----Chibi-----Chibi**_

**Enquanto isso, alguns de nossos seguranças estavam papeando enquanto tudo estava tranquilo...**

**- Eu nem sei mais o que fazer para ela ficar longe de mim. - Disse um cansado Saga. **

**- Tharys não é tão ruim assim, Saga. - Sorriu Mu. **

**- Acredite, ela É. Tremo só de me lembrar de alguns presentes que ela me deu, de aniversário...**

**- Nosa, então, devem ser realmente tenebrossos... Isso porque é você quem diz. - Mu abriu os olhos esverdeados, fitando o mais alto e velho. - O que são?**

**- Nem queira saber... Só me pergunto COMO ela consegue arrumar aquelas 'coisas' perversas...**

**- São ferramentas de algum Sex Shop?**

**- Você lê pensamentos Mu?!!!**

**- Não, é que foi fácil associar presentes com coisas pervertidas... - Continuava sorrindo.**

**- Mas eu disse perversas, e não pervertidas...**

**- Oh... Entendi mal. Mas, acertei do mesmo jeito, não? O fim justifica os meios. - Saga deu alguns passos para trás, imaginando ver uma aura 'estranha' emanando daquele ser pacifico e até então, calmo como uma ovelhinha. " Stephanie que se cuide... Parece que a verdadeira personalidade de Mu é mais perversa que todos os nossos lados maus juntos..."**

**- Muito bem... Por que os senhores não estão trocando de postos, em? Saga, Mu... - A voz de gelar a alma e ameaçante de Kamus saiu do comunicador dos dois seguranças, que voltando a realidade, pediram desculpas e continuaram com o caminho.**

**Enquanto isso... O ruivo chamou Shura até a sala dele, urgentemente, depois que Aiolos informou que ele e o irmão não iriam trocar de postos por ordens maiores.**

**O espanhol adentrou o recinto, marchando até ficar próximo do francês... E o sangue caliente de ambos falou mais alto, por isso trataram de se agarrarem ali mesmo! Os gritos e gemidos foram sendo ampliados, e uma música tocava ao fundo: ' Você não vale nada mas eu gosto de você, você não vale nada mas eu gosto de você! Você não vale nada mas eu gosto de você; tudo o que eu queria era saber o por quê!...**

**( Orpheu- Pode parar!!! Para tudo!!! Isso não é uma fic yaoi! - Lirada na cabeça da CHibi.**

**Chibi- Desculpe... Tive uma pequena recaida. x.x lol - Louca para escrever algo desse tipo de -Man. Mesmoooo. - Bem, rodando de novo!!**

**Orpheu- Luz! Câmera!...**

**CHibi- Yaoi! - Póim! - Ai... Ação... - Desmaia.)**

**O espanhol adentrou o recinto, marchando até ficar próximo da mesa do francês. Este se virou e saudou o amigo, indo direto ao assunto:**

**- Shura, preciso que você (N/C: E não 'de' vc :D) fique tomando conta do corredor três e o cinco, já que Aioros e Aioria foram obrigados a ficarem no corredor especial. - Disse calammente Camus. - Por isso, se quiser se equipar com mais algo... - Clicou num botão conectado a mesa e apareceu na mesma, por meio de um amplo esconderijo, não mais secreto, algumas armas de choque e afins.**

**- Não necessito de uso de armas de fogo nível dois ou três, senhor. (N/C: Ouviram um 'bip'? Eu ouvi!) - Posso dar conta de qualquer intruso ou intrusos caso aconteça uma invasão, senhor.**

**- ... Entendo. - Fechou os olhos e fez um gesto de dispensar o homem espanhol. **

**- ... - Após bater cortinencia, o moreno saiu afim de cumprir sua missão. A sala de vigia ficou em silêncio por bons cinco minutos.**

**- Charlote... Porque você continua a povoar minha mente? Vamos, Camus... Isso não é coisa que um segurança deva fazer em trabalho. Ah, mas que estado cheguei... - Voltou a se virar, encarando os monitores. - falar sozinho... E ela só tem dezessete anos. Aff. - Colocou a própria mão no rosto, acalmando a mente, ou tentando. Era difícil para alguém tão racional entender os sintomas do amor.**

_**-----CHibi-----Chibi----Chibi-----Chibi**_

**" **... Quando te vi,

Eu senti os anjos a sorrir

e a chuva do céu que era brilhante.

Já estás no meu mundo,

tu és um tesouro para mim,

a sensação é tão radiante!

No dia em que chegaste aqui, foi maravilhoso, sim!

E nunca vou te esquecer! Eu adoro tu!"

- ... - Parou para retomar o ar em seus sensíveis pulmões, enquanto recebia os aplausos do tio e da tia.

- Nossa sobrinha é uma cantora nata!

- Você sempre diz isso, querida. Que tal variar de vez em quando? Que tal: Celebridade, ou artista?

- Não é para tanto... - A albina, ainda corada, se sentou no sofá e desligou o rádio, que até então tocava a música de amor, muito famosa na Groelândia. (N/C: Mentira! _)

- Me diga querida, novamente, como foi naquele baile da mansão dos Solo? Dançou com muitos rapazes?

- Amor, foi ela quem ficou cantando na festa de aniversário da amiga dela.

- Ah, sim. Mas em algum momento ela deve ter dançado com alguém, não é? - A mulher mais velha olhava fixamente para a garota, vendo se retirava algum segredinho dela. Afinal, queria dar apoio a qualquer relacionamento... Não se preocupava, pois certamente, ninguém daquela festa poderia ser um terrorista assassino, não? (N/C: Não, mas tem uns que chegam perto... )

- ... Não, minha tia. Não dancei com ninguém pois fiquei muito cansada.

- Que pena, querida. - E voltaram a tomar o chá da tarde, enquanto a esposa dizia algumas fofocas sobre a esposa do Sr. Solo.

Era estranho. Quer dizer, Jéssica Cornwell não costumava cantar canções de amor, nem mesmo quando era criança, nem mesmo um versinho. Sempre foram palavras tristes e cheias de mágoas, pois eram as que mais combinavam com ela. Afinal, aos olhos de muitas pessoas era considerada uma anormal, tudo por causa da coloração de seu cabelo e das tatuagens, das quais nem se lembrava de ter feito. Não se lembrava da dor, de ter escolhido os locais ou as figuras... Era tudo tão confuso. E ainda tinha que aguentar as venenosas opniões alheias!

Porém, de um tempo para cá... Tudo tinha mudado. Ou estava, porque ainda era muito tímida. Sim, tudo a ver com o espanhol da festa da Mabel. Tudo bem, já sabia sobre o sentimento que sentia por ele, mas era difícil aceitá-lo. O estado psicologico mudava graduativamente, a começar delas canções, e em seguida... Desejos. Sim, logo quando adormeceu na casa dos tios, depois de ter chego da mansão, sonhara. É, sonhara coisas maravilhosas demais para ela mesma, coisas que tinha a certeza: Nunca se tornariam realidade.

- Com licença, tia. Preciso estudar...

- Ah, claro minha querida. Eu e seu velho aqui vamos fazer pouco barulho, está bem?

- Quem está chamando de velho, Katryma?

- Tem mais algum homem por aqui, Henry?

- Ora, mas não estou tão idoso assim...

Já no quarto, trancou-o para não ser interrompida tão cedo. Em vez de pegar o livro, como deveria, se jogou na cama e fechou fortemente os olhos de coloração avermelhada, mais intensos agora, pois chorava. Apaixonada! Apaixonada por um homem que encontrara, no máximo, três vezes! Ou nem isso! Então, era dali que vinha a famosa frase: " Amor dói". Se sentia muito mal, porque não tinha coragem de se declarar para aquele homem feito, sedutor, elegante, cavalheiro... De novo, pensando nele!!!

- Pare de me fazer sofrer... Faça... Algo... Por favor... - Derramava lágrimas, enquanto recordava de uma letra de música que falava sobre o amor de uma garota, e ela nunca tinha se declarado, nem mesmo nas últimas horas, terminando sozinha.

_Chibi---Chibi----Chibi---Chibi---CHibi_

Enquanto rondava o corredor três, Shura di Excalibur parou subtamente e olhou para o tanque, bem na direção da casa de sua pequena preciosidade alva. Era como se algo avissasse o moreno de olhos negros sobre um terrível acontecimento...

- Shura, porque parou? - Camus, ainda pensando em Charlote com a parte esquerda do cérebro, perguntou. Afinal, Shura nunca fizera tal movimento antes... Teria encontrado alguém desconhecido? - Shura?

- Desculpe. Nada de errado pelo corredor três, senhor. - E voltou a andar.

_CHibi----Chibi---Chibi----Chibi---Chibi_

- Tharyssssss!!! - Stephanie gritou com todas as forças que os pulmões tinham, enquanto perseguia a 'clone' pela casa, parecendo a humana mais maligna no mundo.

- Ahhhh!!! Mas seria tãoooooo legal, Ster!!! - Gritou a irmã de volta, pulando na cama. - Vamos, só um recadinho de amor para o Lavandinha não vai fazer mal nenhum! - Digitava algo no celular da outra, freneticamente e sem olhar para a tela, já que poderia ser pega a qualquer instante.

- Um torpedo de amor!!! Isso sim, é o que você está escrevendo, peste!! - Pulou na cama também, mandando para Hades sua paciência e calma. E ele deve ter gostado, pois essas duas coisas não voltaram (ou voltarão) tão cedo.

- Calma Ste! Relax!!! Relax!! Só escrevi que você ama ele e quer fazer um monte de filhinhos com cabelo cor-de-lavanda como o dele! - Inacreditavelmente, Tharys, a gêmea de cabelo multicolorido, conseguiu dar um salto mortal e cair de pé, sobre a cadeira.

- O quê?!!! Enlouqueceu de vez, garota?! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?!!!

- Conheceu aquele lobo em pele de cordeiro chamado Mu! Aliás, vou colocar que o nome dele se parece com um mugido...

- Tharys! Dê logo meu celular senão eu te mato!

- Você não ia conseguir mesmo! E não se atreva a usar as armas contra mim! Eu sou sua irmã, cara metade, gêmea de corpo e alma!

- Se fosse, não estaria fazendo isso! - Muito mais inacreditavelmente ainda, a gêmea de cabelo de coloração natural tirou de dentro do armário dela duas pistolas curtas.

- Não adianta, eu decarreguei elas! Heee!!! Enviando!!!

- Nãooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

- Simmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!

- Tharys, eu te mato ¬¬ - Arregaçando as mangas.

- Sabia que eu também te amo? :D

E com isso, continuaram a correr. No trabalho, estava passando pelo corredor onde estava localizado o tanque dos golfinhos, quando de repente seu celular apitou. Tirou o Vivox2 ( Mu chique! XD) do bolso e olhou o título: "É O AMOR!". Franziu os pontinhos que tinha no lugar da sobrancelha e e abriu. Leu as linhas e abrutalmente se encostou na parede, quase tendo um ataque de risos. A respiração começou a ficar acelerada e colocou à mão no rosto. A mensagem era de sua querida Stephanie, dizendo: " Eu te amo, Mu! Quero ter cinco filhos com você e morar numa mansão bem bonita!! Liga para mim depois, ok? Beijos fofo!". Vendo tal cena, Kamus entrou em contato com ele.

- Mu, está na escuta, cambio?

- E-e-estou...! Rá...! Hihihi...

- Mu, você está bem? Por que parou?

- D-desculpe, já estou bem. Não tem o por que se preocupar. Cambio. - Respirou profundamente três vezes e recomeçou a andar. Porém, antes disso, conseguiu mandar uma mensagem curta para ela. " Eu também, amor".

_**-------Chibi---Chibi----CHibi**_

Enquanto Aioria estava com tédio ao lado do irmão, vigiando aquela 'coisa' estranha, Nina estava escrevendo em seu blog, e também lendo sobre alguns acontecimentos na Grécia e no mundo, afinal, desejava ser uma jornalista. Como sua mãe se encontrava trabalhando, não iria ser incomodada tão cedo... Enquanto esperava um programa carregar, abriu seu guarda-roupa e encarou as mais diversas fantasias, roupas e botas com salto para lhe deixar mais alta. Sorriu para uma que tinha estampado um leão, dada por ninguém menos que Aioria.

- Até nisso é convencido. Apesar de que, eu também sou de Leão... Ah!

Se virou e viu que já tinha carregado. Se sentou em frente do computador e leu tudo sobre criaturas mitológicas aquáticas. Iria vender a matéria para o Jornal local, além de fotos que tirou no aniversário da amiga, já que sempre levava seu celular para todo qualquer lugar. Nina usava uma calça jeans, uma regata preta com kanjis prateados e All Star preto. Depois de quase meia hora, seu celular tocou. Ela viu o número e logo reconheceu quem era...

- Mab? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? QUÊ?! Amanhã? Mas tem que ser à noite então. Sim, provavelmente as outras também vão preferir esse horário. Qualquer coisa manda mensagem. É tão importante assim? Ok, então. Beijos.

Desligou. Um encontro com todas... O que teria acontecido para ela estar falando de forma tão... Séria?

_**----------Chibi------------**_

- Alô?! Oi Mabel!! Quê?!! Ah, nada!! Só tô correndo da Step!!! Só paro se ela parar!!! Ô Stephanie, a Mab tá querendo falar, maluca!!!

- O que ela quer?! - Ofegante, a morena se sentou na cama, toda descabelada por causa da correria.

- Hãn... Tá. À noite... Hum. Rola um jantar? Como assim é pedir demais?! Tá, bye.

- E então?

- Ela disse que é urgênte e que não podemos faltar. Amanhã às...

_**CHibi------CHibi----------chibi**_

- Alô? Sim, querida!! Ela já vai atender! Jéssica! Jéssica! Sua amiga, Mabel, quer falar com você!

- Sim...?

- Você andou chorando, querida?

- Não. Deve ser... A iluminação. Posso falar com ela?

- Sim, Jéssica querida.

- Alô? Mabel... Amanhã? Olha, não sei, tenho que treinar... Vai ser de noite, então? Se é assim, posso pensar. Ah, sim... Está bem.

- O que ela queria?

- Que eu fosse na casa dela. Disse que era urgênte, mas não explic...

- Então vai!! Deve ser importante!! Vai ser de noite, não? Use um casaco, querida, pois não pode se resfriar!!

_**CHibi------Chibi----Chibi----**_

- Jabel, telefone para você.

- Eu já disse que não quero ser incomodada, Christopher.

- Mas é a Mabel... Disse que é urgênte.

- ...

- Tome. Pronto, já estou indo, não precisa fazer careta para mim.

- Não estou fazendo caretas. Alô? Amanhã? Estou ocupada. À noite? Horário interessante para visitas... Você mandaria seu mordomo para me buscar à força, caso eu recuse? Tudo bem. Me convenceu.

_**--CHibi-------Chibi--------Chibi**_

Enquanto isso, Saori pretendia tomar banho na luxuosa banheira dela... Abriu a cortina e olhou para dentro, vendo assim...

- RATO!!!! RATO!!!!! RATOOOOOOO!!! - Ela andou para trás e tropeçou num patinho de borracha, e caiu. - AHHHHHHHH!!! O PATO ASSASSINO!!! AHHHHH!! ELE VOLTOU!!! ELE VOLTOU!!! - Usando a pia para se levantar, ou tentar, viu o espelho. Nele, estava escrito com batom: " Olhe para trás". Caindo que nem um patinho, ela viu algo curioso. Um boneco dela de pano. Correu até lá, ainda olhando para os 'inimigos' e retirou a boneca dali. Era o presente que tinha sumido, quando uma faxineira dela tinha jogado no lixo acidentalmente. Ao realizar, notou uma linha branca presa nela. Puxou e... Algo parecido com creme hidratante caiu tudo sobre ela. - Argh... Puff!!! Pufff! Gasp!! AHHHHHHHH!!! MÃEEEEE!!! MÃE!!! - E saiu correndo.

_No quarto da Charlote..._

- HAUAHUAHAUHAU!!! Essa, foi definitivamente, demais!!! É, acho melhor parar por aqui. Não seria nada bom se me pegassem num possível terceito ato. Bem, pelo menos, foi a melhor peça da minha vida. E com isso, dei fim à peça: Como se vingar de uma rasgadeira de vestidos.

_**-------CHibi-------chibi--------chibi-----**_

Bem, obrigada a todas por estarem acompanhando isso!!! Então, sem mais delongas, By. - Vai ver Allen e Kanda. - Strike!!!

PS: Ah, sim... A música é da abertura de Mermaid Melody PPP.

Ah, sim... Como pude esquecer?

Será que Jabel vai, um dia, ficar amiga de seu irmão? Será que Sorento iria mesmo raptar a Jabel, se Mabel quisesse? Será que Shura irá virar humano? Será que Saori vai conseguir ficar com uma pele de bebê, pelo tanto de hidratante usado? enfim, descubram no próximo capítulo!


	15. Chapter 15

_**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**_

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--------------**

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

**---------------**

_**Parte 13 - Missão quase Impossível**_

**Enfim, parando de enrolação, caiu à noite e cada uma das meninas retornou à mansão Solo, mas...**

**- Vem Charla! Vem!!! Vem! - A morena puxava desesperadamente à ruiva, que estava um tanto sonolenta por causa do jantar.**

**- Nya... Que soninho... - Olhou para frente e visualizou uma rede presa em coqueiros, iluminado pela luz da Lua, contrastando com o gramado verde escuro. - Cama! - Correu desesperadamente para o tecido e pulou em cima, mas como não tinha calculado muito bem a trajetória, acabou com metade do corpo para fora, da cintura para baixo. - Kyaaa!**

**- Calada! - Tapou à boca da prima atrapalhada e uma porta se abriu, do alojamento dos empregados. Mabel pulou de susto e olhou em direção da figura negra e vermelha, como se fosse um anjo caído...**

**- Está tudo limpo, mestra.**

**- Me diga, elas já chegaram Hime?**

**- Sim, senhorita.**

**- Droga, viu Char? Estamos atrasadas!!**

**- Ah, não ligo... Quero dormir.**

**- Será que ela bebeu? - Hime se aproximou e ajudou-a a se levantar.**

**- Não, é o sono afetando o cérebro dela.**

**- Ei, eu ouvi!**

**- Tá, agora vamos... Ainda assim tenho uma coisa importante para dizer!!**

**- Tenho café ainda quente, Charlote...**

**- Manda um copinho aí garçonete... - Parou para bocejar e se elevando, andou de nariz empinado.**

**- Está atrasada. - À garota de cabelo prateado e olhos azuis sussurrou, encostada na parede onde estava à porta.**

**- AHhhhnnnfff!! - Bellmont foi outra vez abafada pela mão de sua pequena prima.**

**- Você só me dá trabalho, em? - Suspirou, fechando à porta. - Bem, me desculpem pelo atraso garotas. Mas é um tanto difícil planejar uma fuga rápida e sem sinais, tendo Hilda como minha madrasta... - Todas torceram os narizes, menos às nossas duas já conhecidas, que apenas concordaram.**

**- Qual o problema Mab? - Nina se levantou e sorriu, apoiando-se no ombro da amiga.**

**- Irei ser direta. - Assumiu uma expressão séria, e mesmo com à pouca iluminação do quarto de Hime, todas puderam ver a mudança de cor nas mechas dela. Jabel elevou os olhos, fixando sua atenção na menina.**

**" Todas devem ter ficado encantadas, assustadas, enfim, por aquele meu presente. E não é por menos... Descobri recentemente que ele consegue falar. Sim, ele fala perfeitamente, ou quase isso, Tharys. E vejam à minha surpresa! Ele é um príncipe submarino! Então, mesmo eu sendo a herdeira oficial dos Solo, não tenho tanto poder para libertá-lo. Afinal, essa é uma descoberta científica, superando o que o humano conhece até hoje. Porém, eu gostaria mesmo de soltá-lo, afinal, ele não é um simples animal irracional... Né?"**

**Todas ficaram absorvendo vagarosamente cada palavra dela, e olhando-a. Fechando os olhos, esperou ser chamada de louca ou ser amparada por alguém, porém...**

**- Falous!! Isso será tipo 'Missão Impossível', né?! Ou 'As Panteras'!! Ah, eu sempre sonhei ser uma Pantera, mas nesse caso nosso milionário é uma milionária e não é tão misteriosa assim, e... Uff! Ster, isso doeu!**

**- Se ele fala, acredito e você Mab! - Nina deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela.**

**- Você não disse nada disso para mim, prima. Ah! Então, foi isso o que foram fazer lá no Aquário, é?**

**- Sim. - Disse com firmeza, observando à ruiva tomar café e ficar mais desperta.**

**- Não acho que isso seja errado, afinal, aquilo lá será seu um dia, você só está tomando decisões antes... - Stephanie cruzou às pernas, ficando vermelha.**

**- E-eu não sei... Parece arriscado... Ah!**

**- Que é isso, branquinha! - Tharys se jogou contra Jéssica. - Vamos agitar um pouco à vida! Essa será uma incrível história para você contar aos seus netinhos, quando ficar velha, enrugada e... Ui! Quié?! Todas vamos ficar um dia, você sabe mana!**

**- Hum...**

**- E então, Jéssica? Quer me ajudar? - O olhar era sincero, e ajuda necessária. As pupilas avermelhadas se encontraram com os azuis escuros da mais nova.**

**- T-tá bem, então. - Deixou uma mecha cair na frente do rosto, ficando mais vermelha que Ster. Afinal, se tinha entendido, iriam invadir o Aquário onde Shura trabalhada e 'roubar' uma criatura maior que elas.**

**- E vocês duas aí no canto? Não vão falar nada não? - Nina se virou para Hime e Jabel.**

**- Eu vivo para servir a mestra Mabel, não tenho preconceitos contra as ações da senhorita. - Cruzou os braços, enrolando uma madeixa ruiva entre os dedos.**

**- Ele é um humano mutante muito interessante para ser jogado no mar deste jeito...**

**- Ihh, a senhora Freezer ataca de novo!**

**- Nina, por favor, se controle!**

**- Ele não pode ser considerado um humano, Jabel. - Mabel se aproximou da amiga e ficou cara a cara com esta. Ambas tinham um olhar frio, atitude e teimosia de sobra. **

**- Mas metade dele é.**

**- Mas a outra não, é de uma arraia. Ele não pertence a este mundo, precisa se reencontrar com os semelhantes dele, isso é, se ainda existirem em quantidade suficiente.**

**- Acabou de dizer que ele é um príncipe. Então, devem ter muitos dele no mar.**

**- Você é capaz de fazer isso com alguém, ou algo assim, Jabel? Achei que seu amor pelos animais fosse maior do que a razão fria e cruel... Você sabe muito bem do que estou dizendo. **

**- Oras, Mabel...?!! - Tinha desencostado da parede e assumido uma expressão diferente de antes. Todas as garotas sentiram que se Hime não tivesse pegado nos fios de cabelo dela, a rica herdeira dos Hargreaves pularia no pescoço da garota. - Me solte, ruiva.**

**- Então se afaste da mestra, pálida. - Os olhares estavam muito mais sincronizados, sendo talvez possível ver raios voando.**

**- Se acalmem. - Mabel se colocou no meio das duas e desfez os toques. - Obrigada Hime, mas eu cuido disso. - Se virou para a alva. - Jabel... Só estou pedindo para que me ajude a libertar ele. Faria isso por mim?**

**- ... Depois te passo as informações do S.A. - Se virou e saiu.**

**- Wow, luta de titãs! - Nina disse, enquanto Tharys mostrava à língua para a outra.**

**- Obrigada. - Mabel sussurrou, jogando nela um pacotinho antes de voltar ao grupo.**

**Jabel se agachou e pegou aquilo, ainda sentindo os sentimentos à flor da pele. Abriu-o cuidadosamente, se ocultando na sombra da palmeira. Um recipiente contendo algumas pastilhas com vitaminas com gosto aceitável para o paladar dela. Como a morena sabia que seu estoque tinha acabado? Certo, aquilo não importava, pois o pagamento fora recebido. Só faltavam os dados... Sorriu, se esgueirando até a saída. Claro, toda a extensão do portão tinha cerca elétrica e câmeras, entretanto, com a Tecnologia da empresa dela tinha conseguido manipular a segurança dos Solo. Quando já se encontrava fora, pegou o controle e fez à borboleta mecânica pousar na mão. Vendo que tudo estava quieto, sorriu mais ainda. **

**Anteontem, quando Mabel tinha pedido algo para driblar as câmeras do Aquário, tinha dado um protótipo de baixa qualidade; era considerado assim, pois chamava atenção e mostrava de modo fácil qual era o problema. Ontem, quando à amiga tinha ligado para ela, estava começando a montar um dispositivo melhor, e como o teste foi bem sucedido, foi um sucesso. Mal andou cinco metros e encontrou um passarinho amarelo caído no chão. Correu desesperadamente, se agachando e vendo o que tinha acontecido; Ele tinha quebrado à asa. Pegou-o com cuidado, como se fosse um bebê recém-nascido e o aconchegou junto ao peito. Com a outra mão, ligou para casa, a fim de dar ordens ao Chistopher, para preparar as bandagens...**

_**Voltando...**_

**- Então, qual é o plano?! Vamos agir ainda hoje?!**

**- Não, devemos ser cautelosas. - Abriu à mochila que trouxera consigo, tirando dali algo que parecia ser fones de ouvido. - Isso daqui pode ser usado para comunicação, sem ser rastreado por nenhum equipamento. - Entregou para cada uma delas.**

**- E os celulares? **

**- O sistema instalado no Aquário pode captar os sinais. Eles serão inúteis lá.**

**- Bolas, isso é injusto... - Resmungou Tharys.**

**- Fique calma mana. - Stephanie pegou o minúsculo aparelho e colocou na orelha, como se fosse um fone de Mp4.**

**- Mó irônico isso, né? - Nina pegou o dela. - Tipo, você é filha do dono do lugar, e quer assaltá-lo...**

**- Sabe que isso é necessário. - A garota de madeixas azuladamente escuras mostrou como funcionava. - Além do mais, Papai não daria as senhas de segurança para mim, mesmo sendo a herdeira direta da linhagem Solo. Ele acha que ainda sou uma menininha... - Meteu à mão na mochila novamente, com mais força que o normal.**

**- Mas realmente, você é a mais nova entre nós e... - Tharys se esquivou rapidamente de um tapinha da gêmea. - Além disso, está planejando assaltar o próprio pai!!! Que vergonha, tcs, tcs.**

**- Mas temos que fazer isso parecer real, quero dizer, que foi assaltado por ladrões experientes e que querem ganhar a vida com isso. - Charla estava observando à prima rabiscar alguma coisa nos papéis. - Já imaginou se algum jornalista metido à besta – Desculpe, mas não é nada relacionado a você Nina - descobrir? BOMM!!! Manchete inicial: Família Solo é roubada por ela mesma! É, isso seria o fim do nosso Clã.**

**- Clã? Que culta Charlotte! - Nina tirou o sarro, abraçando Mabel por trás e olhando os desenhos. - Ei, está fazendo uma planta do Aquário? Não precisa, já sabemos tudo de cor e salteado!**

**- O importante não é o que está dentro do Aquário... Mas sim o que está fora. - E com máxima rapidez, conseguiu desenhar possíveis manobras de fuga, alguns lugares de maior prioridade e a sala de controle de segurança do local. - Mesmo que nós estejamos usando disfarces, os guardas serão um problema. Eles conhecem muito bem a maioria de nós. - Olhou para as amigas funcionárias do Aquário. - Né?**

**- Certamente, priminha. Como sempre, pensa em tudo... - À ruiva maior se levantou e leu o nome 'Kamus'. - Humm... Certo, quero cuidar do ruivinho frio.**

**- Prim...**

**- EI! Se é assim, eu quero cuidar do Saguinhaaaaa!!!**

**- Tha...**

**- Eu cuidarei do idiota do Mu. Vai ser fácil.**

**- Ste...**

**- Acho que aquela garota (Jabel) vai poder cuidar do Aiolos. Nina, cuida do Aioria?**

**- POR QUE EU TENHO QUE CUIDAR DAQUELE MANÉ?**

**- Porque eu irei acompanhar à senhorita... - Hime se sentou ao lado da mestra. - E certamente, Jéssica poderá cuidar do Shura.**

**- E-eu? Cuidar do Shura? - A vermelhidão chegou rapidamente às faces da alva garota, e mesmo com a pouca claridade, ficou visível a todas.**

**- Ihihi!!! Jéssi está In Love com Shura!! **

**- Tharys, vou te bater...**

**- Mais do que já bate, senhora munição?**

**- Querem ficar quietas? - Pediu educadamente a morena, que foi imediatamente atendida. - Ótimo. Agora, ouçam com atenção...**

_**Chibi-Chibi---Chibi----Chibi----chibi----Chibi**_

**Depois de três dias...**

**- Argh, por que devemos esperar mais quatro dias para 'atacar'? Já estamos mais do que prontas, revemos os locais vigiados e os não vigiados, treinamos nos tempos livres e... Temos que esperar mais ainda?! - Nina e o resto das garotas, menos Jabel, estava no quarto da Jéssica.**

**- É necessário, Nina, Mabel já disse. - Charlotte também bufou de impaciência, parecendo entediada, enquanto se espreguiçava na cama da cantora.**

**- Além do mais, Jabel disse que precisaria de mais dois dias, pelo menos, para conseguir as informações necessárias... Além de construir os brinquedinhos dela. - Stephanie estava checando pela enésima vez sua arma de pequeno porte.**

**- Aff, não foi a empresa dela que fez o sistema de Aquário? Como ela não tem essas informações?!**

**- Senhas, Tharys, senhas. - Mabel disse em voz alta, deixando Tharys, que estava novamente com as mechas pintadas, de cores mais frias, tomar as próprias conclusões.**

**- Esse procedimento é difícil. Um Hacker levaria mais de uma semana para penetrar numa rede dessas... - A voz um tanto artificial saiu de dentro das caixas de som, ligadas ao nootbook da Solo, que examinava novamente às coisas.**

**- Oh, então, você apareceu mesmo... - A serva fiel, e amiga, de Mabel olhou para a tela e, consequentemente, para a webcan, que captou-a. Jabel fechou os olhos e ignorou a ruiva. **

**- Muito bem, não briguem meninas.**

**- Não estamos brigando. - Disseram em união, no mesmo tom gélido e contido.**

**- Tudo bem... Ah, obrigada Jéssica. O chá frio está ótimo. – Disse a Solo.**

**- Obrigada... - Sorrindo, ela deixou o conjunto ricamente decorado com flores amarelas na pequena mesinha. - E ainda não estou certa se irei conseguir distrair o segurança... - Colocou à mão no rosto, timidamente.**

**- Ouvi dizer que ultimamente Shura anda com a cabeça nas nuvens, nem parece o chamado 'soldado robô' do Aquário... - Começou Mabel. - Isso para mim, significa que ele está apaixonado.**

**- E não é só o Shuraaaaaa! Ouvi dizer que o Mr. Freezer também anda estranho, errando cada coisa óbvia... - Tharys começou a rodear à cama, onde encontrava-se Charlotte, rindo alto.**

**- Nhe, nhe, nhe... Está certa, eu ainda hei de derreter aquele coração congelado. - Sensualmente, lambeu os lábios, enquanto abraçava uma bonequinha de cabelo vermelho, de pano.**

**- Ei, ei, guarde isso para quando encontrar o Senhor Gelinho, garota! - Nina atacou um travesseiro na cara de Charlote.**

**- Oras, sua...!!!**

**- Parem com isso, vão acabar fazendo uma guerra, e isso não vai ser nada bom para Jéssica. - Mabel ordenou.**

**- Unf, te pego na saída ruiva.**

**- Quero ver só me pegar, queridinha.**

**- Não dê uma de Patty, Nina...**

**- Quem aqui está dando uma de Patty?!**

**- Aff...**

**- Jéssica? Querida, outra amiga sua está aqui!**

**- Quem? - Estranhou a garota. Suas amigas de antes de se instalar na casa dos tios deviam estar estudando, sem tempo para nada, na sua terra natal. Todas as garotas estavam ali no quarto dela, menos a mais velha que se parecia com a mesma... Mas esta ainda estava conversando on-line com Mabel...**

**- Uma garotinha chamada Saori!**

**- ... - Todas, ao ouvirem o nome apocalíptico, pensaram na mesma coisa: "Sujou".**

**- Muito bem, aos seus postos!**

**Mabel sussurou, mudando a página do Notebook, para um de jogos on-line. Nina puxou Tharys e Stephanie para dentro do guarda-roupas de Jéssica, que apesar de grande, ainda era um pouco pequeno para abrigar três garotas. A sorte foi que Nina era pequena... Bem, Hime se sentou do outro lado da mesa, ficando longe de sua mestra, mas tapando o móvel de roupas. Charlotte sentou na cama e fixou o olhar desagradável na porta, enquanto enfim, Jéssica abria à porta. Como tudo tinha feito no mais possível silêncio, aquela perua em miniatura e surda não suspeitou de nada.**

**- Olááááá! - Saori, com aquele sorriso falso e voz mais fina ainda saudou, logo, adentrando o quarto. - Que local adorável!!! Irei mandar alguém reformar o meu, para ficar parecido com este! Amei o tom cinza nos cantos, Jackebina!**

**- É Jéssica...**

**- Irei deixá-las a sós, queridas! - Sem perceber o clima do local, a tia da anfitriã desceu às escadas.**

**- Muito bem, o que você e nossa prima estão fazendo neste lugar? Tramando alguma, né? Por acaso irão colocar taturanas na minha cama? Cola no meu condicionador? Ou talvez tinta nas minhas coisas?!!! - Explodiu à caçula.**

**- Até que não seria má ideia... Obrigada, querida priminha! Nisso, eu ainda não pensei! - Sorrindo maliciosamente, cruzou às pernas, parecendo uma entidade maligna, ou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. (N/C: Quem disse Voldemort acertou!)**

**- Argh... - Recuou, diante do olhar macabro da francesa.**

**- Escute, Saori... - Mabel não estava olhando para ela, apenas tentava clicar no máximo de bolinhas que conseguia, com o mouse. - Ficar presa em casa em um dia de chuva já é ruim, tendo você por perto é pior ainda. Então, vaza daqui agora.**

**- Você não é minha mãe para ficar mandando em mim!!!!**

**- Mas eu posso... - Virou à cabeça, seriamente. O fato de estar vestindo um conjunto preto não ajudou muito para amenizar o tom assassino dela. - Mostrar para o papai o que você fez com o vestido da minha mãe.**

**- Aquele amontoado de tecido mofado? Devia é me agradescer, porque te salvei de passar um mico dana... Irchhhhh!!! - Bateu às costas na parede, ainda mais assustada. De uma forma inexplicavelmente rápida, Charlote tinha prensado a pequena, parecendo pronta para matá-la.**

**- Charlote! - Jéssica gritou, mas fora tarde...**

**PLAFT!**

**- Ghn... M-m-me bateu? VOCÊ ME BATEU, SUA DOIDA! VARRIDA!**

**- VOCÊ QUE É CARA-DE-PAU, ******************************!!! (N/C: Censurado porque eu não sou de colocar palavrões em fics... )**

**- O QUÊ?!!! SUA NOJENTA!!! FEDORENTA, ********************* E FRANCESA TORTA!**

**- COMO?!!!!!**

**- Saori...**

**- QUIÉ?!**

**- Cala sua boca, senão irei te matar aqui e agora.**

**- C-com...? - Vendo sua meia-irmã se levantando e derrubando no chão alguns livros de estudo, rapidamente, à peruazinha correu para fora da casa, em direção da limosine... Porém, caiu no chão e molhou-se toda.**

**- Huhuhuhuhu... - Um pouco mais calma, se sentou novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltando a falar com Jabel sobre alguns detalhes.**

**- AHUAHUHAUAHU!!! Garotas, garotas!!! Olhem cá! Vem logo, a pirralha se borrou toda lá em baixo!!!**

**- Quê? NOSSAAAAAA!! É verdade!!! Bem feito para aquela Lambisgóia! E mandou muito bem, Charlote!**

**- É.. E foi sorte a Saori não ter ouvido você bater no guarda-roupa, Tharys.**

**- Hahahahahahaha!!! Isso me lembra uma história mitológica! Wow, Parabéns Charla!**

**- E VIVA A CHARLOTE!!!**

**- Senhorita, não irá ter problemas por causa disso com sua tia? - Hime comentou, **

**- Não se preocupe, eu me entendo com ela... - Bufando, se jogou na cadeira e pegou uma xícara de chá, colocando o líquido e açúcar. - Aliás, que milagre ver você tão quieta.**

**- A senhorita Mabel disse para evitar brigas com Saori. - Incomodada, encheu a xícara da sua mestra também.**

**- Que maldade, Mabel... Hehe... **

**- Olha quem fala...**

**- Mas aposto que você faria pior.**

**- Será? - Olhou de lado para a ruiva, que piscou e se concentrou em não derramar nada.**

**- Bem, Jabel... Como está indo?**

**- Melhor impossível.**

**- Parece pálida... Tem tomado as pílulas direito? Hihi...**

**- Não sei por que está rindo... Mas estou sim. Aliás, esse sabor de kiwi é novo...**

**- Sabia que iria gostar.**

**- ...**

**- Aliás, já conseguiu 'aquilo'?**

**- Sim. Começaremos quando estiver pronta...**

**- Ótimo.**

**- Ei Mab, o que você e a Jab estão cochichando aí? - Nina, que se instrometeu na conversa e colocou-se atrás da menor, perguntou.**

**- Jab, é? - A friz líder dos Hargreaves olhou para à mini ruiva. - Quanta intimidade...**

**- Ah, não seja estraga prazeres... - Sorrindo, olhou para a webcan.**

**- Hunf...**

**- É, Mabel.... O que estão decidindo? - Tharys se colocou ao lado de Nina.**

**- Bem...**

**- Ela (Mabel) perguntou se eu conseguiria criar a imagem do pai dela sobre a imagem dela, além de mudar a voz também. Como o equipamento é da Graad Company, e tive que esperar alguns vídeos gravados da parte dela, demorei esses três dias para criar esse sistema. **

**- Ahnnnn...**

**- Ou seja: Irei me passar por meu pai e dar ordens aos seguranças como se fosse ele. - Sorriu.**

**- Mas... Não seria mais fácil você mesma fazer isso? - Jéssica interrompeu, ainda um pouco preocupada com o que tinha acontecido há pouco com Saori. **

**- Não tenho todo esse poder, ainda, para tirar todos os seguranças de seus postos...**

**- Como assim? - Disseram em unissino som.**

**- Muito bem, agora, quero completo silêncio... - Fechando os olhos azuladamente tenebrosos, aos poucos a coloração de seu cabelo fora voltando ao que era antes. - Pronto. Podemos começar! - Sorrindo, tomou fôlego, enquanto Jabel teclava as ordens do sistema no computador.**

**Apareceu na tela a palavra 'loading...', e então, a imagem de Kamus apareceu na tela...**

**- Senhor Julian?! - Surpreso, quase pulou da cadeira. - O-o que deseja?**

**- Yo, Kamus! - Mabel levantou sua mão, ainda sorrindo como uma boba, imitando perfeitamente o pai. Do outro lado, o francês não conseguia suspeitar de nada. - Como está uma parte preciosa de meu Império, huh?**

**- Tudo nas mais perfeitas condições, senhor, como sempre. - Até ali estava acertando. Imediatamente, quando o patriarca tinha contato com o 'líder de uma de suas bases', perguntava como estavam as coisas.**

**- Mas que bom!! Então, como está tudo calmo... Tenho algo para pedir a você, Kamus.**

**- Tudo o que desejar, senhor. **

**- Eu gostaria... - Cruzou os dedos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. - Que todos os meus seguranças de confiança fossem para este endereço. - E citou o lugar onde Jéssica morava. - Está bem? Oh, claro, antes disso é preciso ligar para os reservas! **

**- Por que, se me permite perguntar?**

**- Minha amada filhinha Mabel está lá, e me pediu docemente para que todos vocês se encontrassem com ela. Simplesmente não resisti! - Mabel deitou o rosto nas palmas das mãos, balançando a cabeça, como uma bobinha alegre. - Então, é isso! Ah, e espero que sejam rápidos, meu peixinho parecia ansiosa por isso...**

**- Sim, entendido senhor Solo.**

**- Bye! - A transmissão foi desfeita. Todas olharam para a mais nova, então...**

**- NOSSA!!! QUE DÁ HORA!! O Mr. ZERO ABSOLUTO FOI ENGANADOOOO!!! - Tharys pulava de alegria.**

**- Nunca pensei que... - Stephanie não acreditava.**

**- QUE DÁ HORA, YAYYYY!!! - Nina se juntou a dança de vitória da morena gêmea.**

**- Sua interpretação foi ótima, senhorita Mabel. - Hime tocou o ombro dela, sorrindo de lado.**

**- Eh... - Jéssica estava pensando em outras coisas... Como num certo espanhol-robô.**

**- Quem diria, meu francês foi enganado tão rápido... Ele deve estar encantado comigo mais do que eu imaginava! Hahahahaha! - Riu-se Charlote.**

**- Obrigada, Jabel.**

**- De nada. Até mais. - E desligou a webcan.**

**- Jéssica, espero que não se importe de recebé-los aqui na sua casa... Mas não se preocupe, logo vamos sair mesmo.**

**- Para onde, nessa chuva?**

**- Eu estava pensando... - Sorriu a Solo.**

**- Espero que seja num restaurante francês, estou com fome. - Charlote deixou claro seus pensamentos.**

**- Que tal numa balada? Quero dançar agarradinha ao Saguinhaaaa!**

**- Hunf, seria melhor ir ao Observatório... - Stephanie sugeriu.**

**- Num... Kaeaoke... - Timidamente, Jéssica disse baixinho.**

**- Pizarria! - Nina pulou, também com fome.**

**- Pode ser onde senhorita Mabel decidir. - Declarou Hime, ajeitando o cabelo longo.**

**- Bem...**

**DING-DONG.**

**- A campainha! Mas já chegaram? - Jéssica ficou rubra, ansiosa por encontrar um certo alguém.**

**- Eles são conhecidos como 'Aqueles que viajam na velocidade da luz', minha filha. - Tharys e Nina revelaram.**

**- Bem... - Mabel desligou o Notebook, o guardando na mala. **

**- Yo, Mabel. **

**- Ch-Christopher?! - Deixando cair à mala no chão, se surpriendeu com ele. Quando...?**

**- Minha irmã me mandou aqui para te acompanhar, no lugar dela.**

**- A-ahn, mas... Não tem que ficar lá, cuidando dela?**

**- O nosso mordomo cuida disso... Eu confio nele. - Sorria, e entregou algo nas mãos dela. - Obrigado por ter dado aquelas pastilhas a Jabel... - Sussurou. As gotas da chuva que tinha tomado, esciam pelos fios cinzas dele e pingavam no chão, uns, na pele da menina...**

**- N-n-não foi nada...**

**- Mas, então... Que tal um cineminha?**

**- TOPAMOS!!!!**

_**Chibi---Chibi---Chibi-------Chibi----Chibi---**_

**Chibi- Cortei sim, mas pelo menos, agora a coisa realmente começa!!! Yeahhh!! **

**Bem, obrigada pelas leitoras que estam acompanhando a fic... (Seria bom receber mais rewviers...)**

**Mas agora, aqui está, e esperem o próximo caopitulo!!! Ah, sim, antes do final...**

**O que raios a Saori estava fazendo ali? Será que ela descobrirá tudo? Quem irá abalar o coração da fria Jabel: O princípe, o Sorento, o Aiolos ou o próprio irmão?! E Mabel, será que ela irá contar com a ajuda de seu fiel mordomo para alguma coisa? Coo Julian pode se parecer tanto com o Tamaki aqui?! Essas e as perguntas anteriores serão respondidas no final da fic!!!**

**Jaa ne pessoas!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**--------------**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**---------------**

**Parte 14- Encontros multiplos e... Reconhecimento!**

**Apesar da chuva ter aumentado graduativamente, ali estavam os sete dos dez guardas mais confiáveis que a Compania Solo poderia ter. **

**- Olá a todos! - Sorridente e animada, Mabel ficou debaixo do guarda-chuva que o seu mordomo estava segurando especialmente para ela.**

**- Como assim?! Você pede para o Sr. Julian, na maior cara lavada para nós servirmos de 'babás' para vocês, e ainda vem com essa carinha toda animada?!!! - Aioria chegou bem perto de Sorento e ela e colocou a mão na cabeça dela. - Você está ficando mimada, em? - Parecia ter ficado calmo de uma hora a outra...**

**- Irmão, não faça isso, senão quando a Mabel ser a dona da empresa, irá descontar de seu salário! - Riu Aiolos.**

**- Ela não faria isso comigo, né? - Aquele sorriso bobo dele a convencia. Se parecia um pouquinho com o pai nessas horas... Deveria ser o sorriso.**

**- Mas é claro que não... Porém, essa história de ficar passando a mão na minha cabeça, nessa idade, já está começando a me irritar, Aioria... - Disse numa voz controlada e num meio sorriso no rosto, enquanto adiandava o passo para perto da limusine preta.**

**- ...!!!**

**- Wow!!! Pobre irmãozinho!! Mabel está crescendo, não?**

**- Mano, não fale assim! Fui detonado agora há pouco!! Quero a Mabelzinha de voltaaa!!!**

**- Fique quieto, seu pedaço de sátiro velho!!! - Nina tentou derrubá-lo com um golpe, mas ele foi rápido e interrompeu-a com um braço, enquanto no outro ainda erguia o guarda-chuva.**

**- Ei, ei, sua louca! Quer virar sopa e me matar, é?**

**- Você é irritante!!!**

**- Você é que me ataca do nada e eu é que sou isso?!**

**- Muito bem, chega os dois. - Stephanie disse, fazendo-os se acalmarem. Mu logo apareceu, com aquele sorriso de sempre, oferecendo um lugar ao seu lado, debaixo do objeto. Ster olhou-o um pouco e depois abaixou o olhar, no mesmo momento que Mu abriu os olhos verde-esmeralda. - Obrigada.**

**- Disponha.**

**- Ei, Kamus! - Charla passou por Shura e Aiolos até chegar no ruivo. - Me leve até lá! E quando nós chegarmos no cinema, quero que me escolte de volta, ok? - Piscou o olho azul e pegou no braço dele, fazendo-o corar levemente.**

**- Sim, Senhorita.**

**-Saguinhaa!!!! - Tharys logo agarrou-o, fazendo o mais velho dos guardas quase perder o guarda-chuva dele. - Nós vamos nos sentar lado a lado e ficar de mãos dadas, não é?!**

**- B-bem...**

**- Combinado!!! - E correu para o carro.**

**- ... - Shura entrou na varanda e ofereceu à mão para Jéssica, que imediatamente colocou sua mão ali, sem pensar duas vezes. Quando notou, ficou muito vermelha e sua tia pensou que ela fosse desmaiar. Por causa disso, Jéssica teve que sair de casa com uma blusa a mais e um cachecol no pescoço, enquanto o valente cão de guarda a guiava, fazendo as gotas de chuva retrocederem, para não atingirem a menina.**

**Por fim, Aiolos teve que levar Christopher, que por causa da correria acabou esquecendo o guarda-chuva. Estavam todos entretidos - ou nem todos - nas conversas paralelas dentro do tal carro. Na parte da frente, estava Sorento - motorista - e Mabel, que parecia estar em uma profunda reflexão.**

**- Senhorita... - Sorento começou, tentando chamar atenção. Como ele era ótimo em tudo, conseguia fazer duas coisas, ou três, ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Sim? - Falou vagamente, com aquele ar de líder pensante.**

**- Estava pensando no que a aflinge. Aparenta estar tensa. **

**- Hum? - Olhou normalmente para ele, curiosa. - Não é nada não, Sô.**

**- Coisas do coração, senhorita? - O semblante dele parecia sombrio, como guardando por algum sentimento maligno e vingativo caso a resposta fosse sim.**

**- Não, por que pensa assim?**

**- Creio que o jovem Hargreaves acompanha-a, junto às amigas...**

**- Ahahahaha!! - Riu curtamente, ficando corada. - Ah, não! Christopher não poderia ter nada comigo... Quer dizer... Acho que não combinamos! - Colocou os dedos junto à face, imaginando-se com ele, como um casal.**

**- Entendo.**

**- Sô, por acaso já aconteceu algo assim com você?**

**- Digamos que sim... Entretando, não posso revelar tal informação a senhorita.**

**- Por que não?!**

**- Senhor Julian deixou isso bem claro, preocupado com sua segurança.**

**- Hum, eu não ia atrás dessa mulher, obter informações pessoais dela e fazê-los terem um encontro secreto...**

**- Por causa disso o Sr. Solo me proibiu de informar tais dados.**

**- Hunf. - Virou o rosto, voltando a fitar o vidro da limusine. Ainda chovia, mais agora ela se sentia só.**

**Claro, angustia sempre combinava com uma boa chuva, mas ela tinha o bonitão do irmão da Jabel ali com ela, suas amigas, os seguranças que tantas vezes a divertiam no Aquário... Talvez fosse a falta da garota de cabelo claro e prateado, se isolando de tudo e todos. Mas nesse momento era necessário, senão, como as coisas iriam ficar prontas à tempo? A não ser... Se ela tivesse algum ajudante... Mas quem seria habilidoso e confiável o bastante para tal tarefa?**

**Não. **

**No fundo, no fundo do seu coração¹, sabia a resposta de estar tão deprimida de repente. Quase podia sentir 'a causa' lhe tocar os braços e envolvê-la, fazendo Mabel se acomodar no corpo delgado e branco. O pouco ar do ar condicionado que batia na pele dela, era semelhante ao suspiro 'dele'. Os fios eram mais brancos que os da Jabel e Jéssica juntos, até mesmo a neve. Era parecido com a cor de papel novo, não tinha brilho, o cabelo mesmo emanava seu próprio. Os olhos azul-claro eram de cor mais fina que os do Christopher, isso é, se existisse, eles seriam essa cor. Vestia sempre branco, ou pelo menos, nas duas vezes que vira-o, sempre era assim. **

**Foi quando seus olhos, cor de mar na escuridão, viram por exatos três segundos uma figura sentada debaixo de uma loja qualquer de eletrônicos um rapaz. A-aquele... Poderia ser aquele com quem dançou na noite de seu aniversário?! Ele tocava algum instrumento, mas não conseguiu ver direito. Uma flauta? Uma gaita? Um sininho? Olhou pelo espelho, na esperança de ver algo mais, porém já fora. Aquela sensação fora muito... BOA!**

**- Chegamos, Senhorita. - Sorrindo amavelmente, ele ofereceu à mão enluvada para ela, enquanto segurava o grande guarda-chuva para os dois. Saiu meio aérea do veículo e encontrou alguém que nunca sonhara ver, ainda mais naquele lugar...**

**- JABEL! - Gritou o irmão dela.**

_**ChibiMabChibiMabCHibiMab**_

**- Tem certeza?**

**- Tenho.**

**- Não está com fome?**

**- ...**

**- Sede, talvez?**

**- ...**

**- Quer voltar para casa? Eu lhe...**

**- Quieto, devo ficar (Contra vontade) aqui. - Continuava a olhar para a tela gigante, vendo o filme se desenrolar. **

**- Ei Mab, só você para convencer a Peninha Branca a ficar aqui! - Sussurou Charlote, estando na fileira de trás. **

**- Pare com isso, vai irritar ainda mais a Jab... - Suspirou pela enésima vez a Sra. Solo.**

**- Daí é só você acarmar a fera, ou pedir para o Olos fazer isso por você, oras - Replicou Charlote.**

**- Fiquem quietas, senão calo as duas!!! - Tharys olhou para elas com raiva, mesmo estando um pouco longe delas. Seu olhar era de um assassino profissional, e tendo a irmã gêmea que ela tem, as duas não duvidaram de tais palavras. (Chibi- Lembrando: Stephane carrega uma 'arminha' com ela para tudo e qualquer canto... Testemunhas dizem que ela sabe usar muito bem.)**

**- Tharys, se controle! - Saga tentou amenizar o humor dela. Estava sendo submetido a dar pipoca na boca dela e dividir o refrigerante fazendo boca-a-boca... Estava sendo facilmente dobrado por aquela moleca, ele, o mais FORTE E RÍGIDO segurança de Saint Athena.**

**- Sim, Saguinha querido. - E lá se foi ela derretendo-se por ele, desfrutando ao máximo aquele 'encontro romântico'. Pelo menos ela estava feliz, já que o Mu estava causando estranhas reações ao corpo de sua irmã, mantendo-a quieta.**

**- Aiai... - Disse Charla, olhando para seu lado direito e devorando o francês ruivo com os olhos. Se Kamus fosse tão romântico como aquele ator, seria a prima mais feliz do mundo!!! Mas até ali... Até... Ele mantinha aquele olhar e ar sérios. - Relaxe. - Tomou-o na mão, fazendo a face do mesmo ficar surpresa. Chalote **_**a-m-o-u **_**aquilo...**

**- Desculpe preocupá-la. Mas, ainda sinto certo desconforto em estar longe do Saint Athena...**

**- Não precisa ficar assim. - Mordeu a unha levemente, muito bem tratada. - Não creio que justamente hoje alguém resolva assaltar lá. E uma hora e alguns minutos são pouco tempo... **

**- C-certo. - Voltou a se concentrar na tela, ou tentava. Mas a priminha da Mabel, ela, que arquitetou muitos planos para vingar-se da piveta da Saori, não iria desistir TÃO FACILMENTE!!! LOGO TERIA KAMUS COMENDO EM SUA ADORÁVEL MÃO E OBEDESCENDO TODAS AS ORDENS DELA, COMO... COMO... O MORDOMO DA MABEL!!! SIM!!! (Chibi- Não liguem, surto de personagem. - Lê-se Raito)**

_**Enquanto isso, paralelamente...**_

**Mu estava com os olhos esverdeados na tela, enquanto a cada cena tocante puxava Stephanie pelo ombro, comentando algo animadamente. Estava realmente animadamente calmo, mas ela, ah... Maldito homem estranho e com duas pintinhas na testa!!!! Por acaso era um alien?!!! Não!!! Ah não! Já estava começando a pensar como a Tharys!! Então o problema não era a irmã, era ela mesma!! Por acaso estava doente?! Sim, sim... Talvez. Para estar com febre, os membros tremendo e suando frio, só poderia estar doente. Se lembrou da vez que ficou se interagindo até tarde com golfinhos e acabou resfriada. Olhava para o lado, por dois motivos: Um pela vergonha, dois por já ter visto aquele filme. **

**- Algum problema, Stephanie? - Com aquele sorriso extremamente encantador, aquela figura angelical fitou-a.**

**- ... Acho que não estou passando bem... - Estava de cabeça baixa, tudo por causa ****dele****. Não se lembrava que tinha se tornado uma fraca...**

**- Vamos. - Se levantou e passou pelo Sorento e mais dois acentos, puxando a garota de cabelo castanho e olhos acizentadamente sentimentais para a parte de trás. (CHibi- Sim! Curvem-se pela descoberta! Olhos tem sentimentos!! Senão eles não seriam as janelas da alma! :D - Pedrada. - Ok, parei com os comentários...) **

**- E-espere, já passou, vamos voltar...! - Exasperou-se. Sentiu muitos olhares vindo para a direção dela, e tudo por causa dele!!! Quando chegaram num canto mais escuro, ela sentiu ser empurrada contra a parede, mas foi amortecida pela parede felpuda. Tentou protestar, mas um leve beijo ocorreu na hora. - M-MU!**

**- Eu te amo... - Se declarou, inclinando-se nela e fazendo-a tocar as madeixas lavandas.**

**- ... - Deu um tapinha na cabeça dele.**

_**Enquanto isso...**_

**Hime estava observando a movimentação ao redor dela, não estava interessada em típico filme barato de romance. Notou quando o segurança de longo cabelo saiu com uma das amigas de sua mestra, mas vendo-o pelo olhar, entendeu que tinha que ignorá-los. Aliás, todos ali estavam eufóricos. Uma ida ao cinema deveria ser tão animado assim? Olhou para frente, fixando o olhar na nuca de Mabel, que parecia em transe. Tomou a decisão de perguntar se tinha algo errado, porém...**

**- Incrível... Não acha? - Sorriu alguém que sentou-se ao lado dela. Ao se virar, porém, pareceu que o tempo tinha levado-a para outra dimensão. **

**Cabelo branco, molhado e comprido, pele branca, olhos levemente arroxeados... Conhecia-o de algum lugar. Estranhou o fato dele estar molhado. Talvez ele tenha vindo correndo na chuva, porque parecia ofegante. Encarou-o nos olhos e ficou estática.**

**- Como...? Você é o Raia, não?!**

**- Essas coisas humanas são muito interessantes. - Disse sem desgrudar os olhos da tela.**

**- Você consegue sair do aquário por si mesmo?!! - Estava começando a se irritar. Afinal, sua mestra estava correndo o risco de ser manchete de jornal - além de desonrar a família - só por causa dele, e ele estava ali, como se nada estivesse acontecendo! - Então, tudo isso está sendo em vão?!! - Tentou agarrar a camisa dele, mas atravessou-o. Recolheu-se de imediato.**

**- ... Não. - Fitou-a enfim, com pesar. - Consigo ir para outro lugar, mas não fisicamente. Além do mais, isso rende muita energia. Quase não consigo ficar totalmente nítido. Vim aqui observá-las, mas vejo que estão se divertindo... - Virou o rosto.**

**- Estamos interagindo mais com os guardas. **

**- Oh... - Prestou atenção aos homens. - Sim, conheço aqueles jovens loiros. Principalmente o de olhos verdes...**

**- Aioria. **

**- Imagino se devo brincar um pouco com a mente dele. Ofender alguém da família real é...**

**- Nem tente, ele é amigo da mestra! - Advertiu-o.**

**- Hum... Quem é você para me dar ordens? - Sorriu de modo macabro (Estilo Minos, quero dizer) ela e apoiou o rosto na mão.**

**- Sou uma de suas salvadoras, colega. Sem mim, o plano falha...**

**- Certo. - Ficou quieto, vendo-a melhor. - Seu cabelo tem um tom interessante... No mar não tem um vermelho tão intenso assim.**

**- Como se pudesse ver no escuro.**

**- Não está completamente escuro, e para mim é normal. Afinal, no mar também não é tão claro assim; pelo menos na parte onde vivo.**

**- ...**

**- Diz alguma coisa.**

**- Alguma coisa.**

**- Hãn?**

**- Você é tão burro para ser da realesa... - Hime tocou na própria testa.**

**- Quê?! Eu sou legítimo sim, e caro não acredite... - Mostrou a pulseira dourada. - isso, só os príncipes podem usar!!!**

**- Não estava interessado em ver o filme? - Apontou para frente.**

**- Estou mais interessado em conversar com você do que uma máquina humana idi... - Parou no meio da frase, se dando conta do que estava falando. Poucos segundos depois desapareceu no ar.**

**- Mas que irritante. - Sem perceber, tinha ficado da cor de seus cabelos.**

**- Algum problema, Hime? - Mabel olhou para trás e notou algo a mais. - Ei, derramou refrigerante no acento ao lado?**

**- Hum? - Olhou para onde Raia deveria estar e notou tudo estar úmido. - ... Não faço idéia de quem fez isso.**

**- Sei, sei... Só espero ninguém notar. - Piscou.**

**- ... - Depois disso, ficou pensativa. Será que aquele moleque - se é que poderia dizer assim dele - estaria apaixonado por ela...? Balançou a cabeça. Ignorou aquilo por enquanto. Aliás, achou estranho... Por acaso ninguém tinha ouvido a conversa deles? Lembrou que tinha gritado com ele. Bem, devia ser obra dele. Menos mal. **

_**Enquanto isso...**_

**Nina e Aioria estavam num clima... Totalmente entediante. Isso porque aquele filme não era de interesse de ambos, afinal eram leoninos. Gostavam de filmes de ação, poder, eletrizantes... Não romances água-com-açúcar. Como estava tudo lento mesmo, o nosso leãozinho resolveu fazer no que era o melhor: Importunar Nina.**

**- Ei, tampinha... **

**- Que foi, fraquinho...?**

**- Não me chame assim! - Rangeu os dentes.**

**- Mas é verdade. Por acaso a verdade doí, como todos dizem?**

**- Não deve, porque você não reclamou, né, baixinha?**

**- Me chame mais uma vez e te dou um soco!**

**- VENHA ENTÃO!!**

**- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**- Seu problemático, olha o que fez... - Sussurou Nina.**

**- Ué, você me ameaçou aqui! - Fez o mesmo.**

**- Droga, não sei o por quê da Mab ter chamado você.**

**- Ela gosta mais de mim do que de você, oras!**

**- O que isso tem a ver com o que falei?**

**- Eu estou mais perto do acento dela do que você!**

**- Mas ambos estamos atrás da fileira dela...**

**- ... VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO A CAMISA QUE TE DEI!**

**- SHHHHHH!!! - Mais uma onde de reprovação. Kamus estava pronto para puxar Aioria e começar um sermão, Tharys já tinha o estilete dela pronto para quando o irmãozinho do Aiolos abrir a boca de novo e... Shura destravou a arma de curto alcance dele, e só voltou a travá-la porque Jéssica pegou no braço dele, implorando baixinho para ele parar. (Chibi- Imagino a cara de espanto das leitoras a lerem isso... XD)**

**- Estou, por quê?! - Desafiou, mas ficando constrangida com a vergonha tomando conta dela.**

**- Pensei que nunca iria usar. - Sorriu, recordando-a. - " Aioria, seu doente! Já estou velha demais para usar camisa desse tipo de estampa! Nunca vou usar isso!"**

**- Hunf, só guardei porque Mabel disse que é bonitinho...**

**- Hum... - E tudo ficou em silêncio de novo. Mas por pouco. - Ei Nina, olha ali! - Apontou para uma parte da parede do lado esquerdo, e ela olhou sem pensar direito. Logo, no salão, ouviu-se um som de beijo - bem alto por sinal - e um som de tapa. (CHibi- N-não posso... Resistir! " Splish Splash foi o beijo que eu dei, nela dentro do cinema! Todo mundo olhou me condenando, só porque estava amando; [...] Splish Splash foi o tapa que eu dei, nele dentro do cinema! Todo mundo olhou me condenando, só porque ele estava apanhando!")**

_**Enquanto isso...**_

**- Jabel?**

**- ...**

**- Gostaria de voltar? Sei que este filme não lhe agrada e... Obrigado por me trazer o guarda-chuva de casa. - Sorriu, mas a garota não retribuiu isso. Tentou dizer algo a mais, porém foi interrompido.**

**- Se é ruim estar no cinema, deveria parar de incomodá-lá com conversa fiada, não, jovem? - O mais experiênte em lutas disse, olhando com seus olhos verdes, e superiores, os jovens olhos azuis do bem treinado irmão dela.**

**- Não creio que um simples guarda, que nem conhece minha IRMÃ direito, possa dar essas sugestões.**

**- Creio que se tivesse um pouco mais de juízo, saberia que isso é aplicado no inconciênte coletivo das pessoas. **

**- ... - Jabel inesperadamente ficou de pé e foi em direção da saída, com o irmão e Aiolos logo atrás.**

**- Será que eu... Deveria ir junto? - Mabel teve vontade de segui-los, mas se conteve. Esses assuntos... intimos... Deveriam ser resolvidos sem intervenção de ninguém. Apertou o saco de pipocas, preocupada com o estado da amiga depois daquilo. " Será que é ciúmes? Deve ser, não é, fofa?". Cara, fantasmas escondidos na conciência das pessoas dão cada susto... (N/C: Buuuuuu!!! XD)**

_**Enquanto isso...**_

**Jéssica ainda estava com a mão pousada no braço de Shura, mas não porque ela queria... Mas pelo guarda estar com a outra mão dele sobre a dela. Como a mais jovem não tinha coragem para pedir licença, ficaram assim. Estava com a cabeça um pouco abaixada, imaginando se o tempo tinha parado ou alguém tinha colocado a câmera lenta o mundo. Realmente, estava bem pior do que Stephanie. Jéssica era mais frágil nesse tipo de situação, então, se perguntava como ainda tinha forças para permanescer acordada e ainda não tinha desmaiado. Talvez pela música tema do filme, que estava passando naquele instante. **

**Era o momento que o mocinho tinha se sacrificado para salvar a mocinha, que chorava e lamentava o estado dele, sabendo que fora por causa dela. O herói estava em pedaços, e a cena era tão realista que a garota com uma marca(sina) de cruz na testa começou a chorar também. Odiava assistir filmes com pessoas por isso: Emocionava-se demais. Quando uma lágrima atingiu a pele metálica(?) do soldado espanhol, que sempre mantinha aquele semblante sério e calmo, ficou assustada com o que veio a seguir.**

**Shura tinha desfeito todos os contatos. Ele seria alérgico a água salgada? Ou não gostava de garotas choronas mesmo? (Mabel- Talvez a água tenha danificado o mecanisco dele... Sempre soube que ele era uma máquina! N/C: Quieta! ¬¬9) Abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas sentiu ser puxada para perto, tendo sido envolvida pelo braço esquerdo dele, fazendo-a se reconstar no mesmo. Sentia aquele perfume de **_**hombre**_** impregnado nas roupas dele, além do calor. Notou que estava bem fria a própria pele, e pensou se não devia ter vindo com uma blusa... Qual sua surpresa ao vê-lo tirar o casaco de couro, vestí-la com ele e voltar a abraçar?**

**- Está com frio? - Olhava para o lado, ainda com aquela expressão indiferente. Jéssica juntou as mãos e sussurou um 'não' como resposta. - Que bom.**

**Quando a jovem com uma tatuagem de estrela de seis pontas no pescoço olhou para a telona, viu que o protagonista tinha escapado da morte e o casal estava... Se beijando. Sorriu levemente de tristeza. Não teria como isso acontecer com ela. Quem iria se interessar por uma tímida cantora com marcas tão estranhas na pele? Olhou para cima, pelo menos a contemplar a beleza de **_**seu**_** herói, e lábios finos e pouco rosados beijaram-a na testa, bem sobre a cruz que carregava, para depois ser tomada num beijo mais caliente. **

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Um grito ecoou pelos corredores, até chegar aos ouvidos de certas pessoas.**

_**CHibiMabChibiMabCHibiMab**_

**Jabel foi detida pelo Aiolos, que bloqueou o corredor, tentando falar com ela. Esta pediu licença educadamente, mas não adiantou. Christopher tentou fazê-lo se mover, falando também e colocando a mão no ombro deste... Viu alguém apontar uma arma em direção deles. **

**- Ei, vocês!! Fiquem quietos e passem logo a grana!!**

**- Calma, nós...! - Chris tentou dialogar, mas um grito vindo dois poucos metros dali se fez presente. Uma das funcionárias tinha visto tudo e estava indo chamar a polícia. Vendo que não iria dar certo, o estranho avançou sobre a garota que tinha um lindo colar de ouro, com uma pedra de ametista em forma de gota.**

**Christopher avançou nele também, e Aiolos foi junto. Cairam no chão e a garota com a face atordoada, caiu, notando que seu pingente fora quebrado. Um tiro foi ouvido e Aiolos se jogou para o lado; dava para ver o sangue começando a tingir a camisa branca dele. Jabel pegou o pingente que havia caído e o óculos, e notou que sua mão estava tremendo. Foi para perto do guarda e viu o buraco na roupa dele. Estava jorrando tão rápido... Ele estava sofrendo tanto... Então apareceu Sorento, que junto com Christopher, deram uma dupla voadora no bandido, fazendo-o cair.**

**- Se quiser sair ileso, não se mova. - Shura encostou a arma já destravada na cabeça do bandido, que mesmo estando debaixo do Hargreaves, conseguiu ver a face da morte... Shura junto com Saga - que estava com Tharys no pescoço - algemou o homem. **

**- Oh, minha nossa... - Mabel enfim conseguiu se aproximar do local e viu um de seus empregados no chão. Virou-se. - Hime, não, não ven-**

**- ... Sangue... - As orbes azuis-gelo viram a carne viva junto com o líquido pegajoso e rubro sair daquele adulto. Sua mente processou aquilo e começou a se lembrar de coisas horríveis. Do suicídio dos mais e de ter assassinado a própria avó indiferente. Olhou para os lados e viu o próprio cabelo da mesma cor daquilo; parecia estar sangrando também. Quase ouvia os gritos de seus pais, de sofrimento por tê-la posto no mundo, junto os de sua avó, rancorosa por tê-la matado. - ARGHHHHHH!!! NÃO!! NÃOO!!!**

**- Hime!!! - Mabel se lançou contra ela, contendo-a. Segurou com firmeza as mãos dela, para que não arranha-se o rosto dela mesma, porém estava difícil. Usando as pernas, deu uma pequena rasteira nela e, não aguentando mais, soltou uma das mãos. O resultado foi um pequeno corte na bochecha da senhorita Solo e Sorento contendo a ruiva, que desmaiou logo após.**

**- Kamus, fala para eles se apressarem!!! - Charlotte gritou, indo ver a prima e o que tinha acontecido com a amiga dela. O Chefe dos guardas de Saint Athenas já tinha chamado a polícia local e ambulâncias. Logo estariam ali.**

**- Senhorita, pode deixar a jovem comigo. - Confirmou Sorento, mas Mabel ainda estava abalada, assim como Jabel. Os carros tinham enfim chegado e as pessoas foram tranportadas com urgência. Mabel foi com Hime; Christopher e Jabel foram com Olos e o resto do pessoal foram na limusine com Sorento, para o hospital mais próximo.**

**- ... - Jabel via o moreno deixado à sua frente, sendo tratado o melhor possível naquelas condições. Seu olhar estava fora de foco, um tanto pensativa, ou assustada, ou ainda abalada psicologicamente. Chris tentava-a trazer e volta, também preocupado com o guarda.  
**

**Mu estava fazendo uma pequena massagem na cabeça de Stephanie, sendo que ela ainda se sentia estranha por ter sido atacada pelo Mu daquele jeito tão sexy, e também pelo galo que ganhou quando Tharys impediu-a de usar a arma que carregava para todo lado, como um amuleto. Não poderia mostrar, não agora, para aquele ser com pintinhas no lugar das sobrancelhas, que portava uma arma. Até aquele dia conseguiu esconder o fato dos guardas. Já a Tharys... tudo bem, Saga já tinha confiscado estiletes e facas portáteis dela, mas nunca iriam relacionar a boba apaixonada com um assalto ao trabalho dela.**

_**CHibi-Mab-CHibi-Mab **_

**Chibi- Pronto! - Desmaia. Mas acorda de novo. - Obrigada pelas que ainda leem essa fic, desculpe os erros e... Bem, aí está. Abaixo está a ordem que as personagens estavam sentadas no cinema. - Consegue reunir forças para correr das autoras das fichas armadas com pedras, tijolos e barras de ferro. - Thau!**

**Vazio Mabel Chris Jab Aiolos Saga Tharys Jéss Shura**

**Vazio Hime Charla Kamus Aioria NIna Step Mu Sorento **


	17. Missão noturna

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

_**Nota:**__ Ahn... DESCULPEEMMMMMM! Ç.Ç Eu sei que isso tá demorando, tá chato - é o que parece - e... Enrolei demais e mais até aqui... Mas, quem sabe isso acabe só em mais três capítulos? Bem... é isso..._

_**Parte 15**_**- Entendido operante, câmbio!**

Quando Aiolos abriu os olhos azulados como o céu, se deparou com uma forte rajada de luz branca sobre ele. Fechou as pálpebras rapidamente, tentando colocar a mão sobre a cabeça, coisa impossível, já que o buraco formado pela bala do ladrão estava no lado direito do corpo, próximo ao ombro. Desistindo da ideia, virou o rosto devagar para se deparar com...

- Ma...bel...

- Yo... - Começou a morena, mas logo uma outra figura completou a frase antes ela.

- ... idiota! - Disse de forma alta a Nina, que vestida de enfermeira, puxava o irmão do paciente. Que por acaso estava vestido de enfermeiro também.

- Por que eu tenho que usar essa roupa ridícula? - Resmungou o jovem, antes de se 'atirar' contra a cama do parente. - Olos! Como você pode me deixar sozinho?

- Qu-quanto tempo se passou...? - Perguntou exasperado. Teria demorado dias para acordar?

- Três horas! - Chorava, aparentemente, o pobre enfermeiro falso.

- ... Irmão... Se eu estivesse em boas condições, juro que te batia.

- Eu posso fazer isso por você, meu paciente!

- Ei! Fique quieta, sua mulher mons... Ahhhh! Não no...!

- Aioria! - Sorento e Aiolos gritaram.

- ... Grunf. - Se apoiou na parede, massageando as costas.

- Certo... Vamos todos fazer silêncio, senão vamos ser expulsos do hospital. - Suspirou a senhorita Solo, parecendo um tanto triste.

- Ahn... É... - Se acalmando, Nina foi chamar um médico para avisar que o guarda já tinha acordado.

- O que aconteceu...?

- Bem, resumindo: Você foi baleado, mas vai sobreviver, saimos um pouquinho antes do final do filme e... Ah, sim. Todos seus colegas de trabalho estão ali fora, querendo saber de você. - Sorrindo, Mabel completou. - E Jabel mandou este vídeo de melhoras para você, depois vê, ok?

- Certo. Desculpe ter dado problemas a você, Mabel. - A cara de tristeza de Aiolos era A lástima.

- Não se preocupe, o filminho estava chato mesmo. - Se levantou, pegando a bolsinha quando o médico entrou. - Sr; deixo este homem em suas mãos. Espero que seus homens sejam fortes, porque este é bem teimoso quando se trata de trabalho. Passar bem. - Inclinou a cabeça, lançando um último olhar. - E se você discordar, Olos, eu não pago sua 'estadia' aqui, ok? - E se foi, com Sorento atrás.

- Não foi um tento dura com ele, senhorita? - Sorento sugeriu, sem olhar para trás.

- Que nada, para se domar um soldado perfeito, faça-o lutar com dois soldados mais que perfeitos.

- ... - " Isso é um ditado popular ou uma aula de gramática?".

- Certo... - Pensava consigo mesma.

Aquela brecha seria uma boa hora para colocar o plano em ação, além disso, as meninas também estavam ali, prontas, e os uniformes negros estavam no carro. Podia confiar em Sorento, e ele faria tudo o que mandasse... Tinha certeza. Jabel operaria a distância, porque não queriam arriscar, caso ela fosse descoberta, um possível escândalo. Abanou a mão, pensando no quão frágil era ela. Esperava não vê-la resfriada pelo susto e pela chuva passageira. Porém, seria algo fácil demais. Policiais eram espertos, eles associariam a estranha coincidência das meninas terem ido mais cedo e a ausência dos guardas. Tarde ou cedo, iriam associar. Além disso, estavam todas cansadas pela tarde movimentada. Deixaria para outro dia.

- ... E é isso.

- Hãn?

- Senhorita, está prestando atenção? - Enquanto Sorento dirigia, voltando para a mansão, ele tinha dito... Algo... Hee...

- D-desculpe. - Pensar, pensar. Mabel teve suas madeixas escurecidas vagarosamente. - Mas, eu estava pensando no Aioros e na Jabel, pelo quase assalto de hoje.

- E não pensou no Sr. Christopher também?

- Ah, não, ele não ficou ferido nem nada... Mas o bandido deve ter ficado. - Sorriu, voltando ao normal.

- _Tuche, mademoseille._

_-_ Opa! Fazia tempo que eu não ouvia esse sotaque grego-francês, em, Soso? - Charla apareceu da parte de trás, se metendo na conversa.

- Sim, senhorita.

- E aí, Mab? Hoje seria um dia perfeito para aquilo.

- Não, se lembra? Tem que parecer natural.

- Então, que tal irem nesse sábado, enquanto o Sr. Solo irá com Sra. Hilda e Saori para a festa dos Jejoulles?

- ... COMO VOCÊ FICOU SABENDO DO PLANO? - Todas exclamaram surpresas.

- Eu posso ser um mordomo jovem, mas conheço bem minha mestra. - Sorriu de lado, de olho na estrada.

- Ohh... Que fofo, Sorento.

- Credo prima, essa nem parece você. E isso é pedofilia, sabia, amigo? - Charla mostrou a língua, lamentando não ter um mordomo sexy e jovem como ele na mansão dela. - Ei, Mab... Acha que Kamus daria um bom mordomo?

- Ah, que malvada, Charla! Isso é inveja, sabia? - Tharys exclamou divertida, passando a mão pelo cabelo da irmã, enquanto esta dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo. Aliás, todas dormiam naquele instante, cansadas.

- Huhuh... Tem certeza que quer ele como mordomo? - Uma estranha aura negra surgiu em volta dela, olhando direto para os olhos cor de gelo da parente.

- Oras, ele é certinho e... - Parou, começando a imaginar. Acordar quando a Aurora surgisse, comer tudo certinho, ser apanhada na fuga, ser mais vigiada do que protegida ou mimada 25h por dia - Sim, 25 -, repassar TODAS as etiquetas... - NÃOOO!

- Huhuhu, por que não? Você me convenceu. Quando tudo terminar, vou mandá-lo como seu mordomo parti-

- He, sabe, Mabelzinha... O que faria com o Arthur? É! Ele precisa trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro e...

- Ué, dá férias para o coitado. Ou melhor, um cruzeiro ao redor do mundo... Afinal, o velho Arthur merece, né?

- Quieta. - Fechando o bico, encostou-se novamente no acento traseiro, voltando a ouvir música. Adorava o lindo francês ruivo, mas ser colocada na linha era algo que não combinava com ela.

- Sorento, obrigada por estar sempre ao meu lado.

- De nada, Sra. Mabel. Afinal, foi isso que prometi na primeira vez que nos encontramos, não?

- É, tem razão... - Olhou para a janela, vendo que já estavam na mansão. - Ahn... - Suspirou. - Que tudo dê certo.

_-__**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

- Então, é muito fácil! - Charlotte completou, rabiscando uma coisa no papel. - Entendeu?

- Sim, mas eu não quero ter que fazer isso... - Resmungou Mabel baixinho, grudada ao travesseiro.

- Olha, ou é isso, ou vamos ter que pedir para sua amiguinha que só se abre com você para fazer um termômetro adulterado da noite para o dia! E pelo que percebi, ela ficou 'off' depois de hoje!

- Ah, mas... Eu não quero comer pimentão para ativar minha alergia e fingir estar com febre...

- Então, o que você sugere? Julian pode até ser um bobo, no bom sentido da palavra, mas vai ficar na cara se você só fingir ou dizer simplesmente para aquela vaca polar: " Eu estou indisposta, por isso não poderei ir com vocês visitar a Sra. Jejoulles e sua família". Tipo, aposto que Hilda iria arrastar você, do jeito que é bruxa.

- Tem razão, mas... Será que funciona melhor se, por acaso, eu tomar um banho bem quente antes e ficar na cama? Vai funcionar por alguns minutos, mas acho que Papi não vai querer me avaliar por inteira. - Disse timidamente. Não iria ficar com alergia bem no dia que iria comandar o grupo a assaltar o Aquário!

- ... Sabe que seu pai só não irá desistir de ficar aqui com você até que melhore, te mimando, porque Hilda não vai deixar, não é? Acorde! - Bateu palmas, próximo ao rosto da mais jovem. - Julian vai medir sua temperatura, vai colocar a mão na sua testa, vai ver se suas bochechas e seu pescoço estão fervendo e vai chamar um médico! Precisamos que algo que simule uma febre e cesse antes de darmos início a tudo! - Cansada, Charla desabou na própria cama, sobre almofadas gigantes e fofas.

- Tem razão... Mas não se preocupe, pensarei em algo. - Um pouco mais séria, Mabel largou sutilmente o travesseiro e saiu de cima da cama de lençóis finos.

- Ei, apague a luz, por favor?

- Você está mesmo cansada, não? - Riu ligeiramente a garota, do qual o cabelo e olhos estavam escurecendo. Charla não notou isso, porque estava ocupada demais com os olhos fechados.

- Ei, pensei em algo.

- Pode deixar, minha prima. - Assim, Mabel acionou o dispositivo da mansão e se deixou engolir pela parede, que alguns segundos depois voltou ao normal. Iria usar as passagens ocultas para chegar até o quarto da amiga empregada, porque naquela hora todas já deviam estar nas camas dormindo. Logo, Mabel não poderia ir pelo corredor, com o perigo de ser pega pela Hilda que perambulava às vezes.

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-**_

- Acordada ainda? - Perguntou, entrando no quarto e notando o quanto as cores poderiam mudar o ambiente. Como as cobertas eram da cor do petróleo, o ambiente parecia estar mais sério do que nunca. Hime estava lendo alguns livros simultaneamente, pois muitos estavam espalhados pela enorme mesa. Mais parecia estar procurando algo...

- Mabel... - Fez questão de se levantar, mas a herdeira dos Solos fez um movimento com a mão. - No que está pensando?

- Muito perspicaz de sua parte, amiga. - Sorrindo, encostou-se à mesa e olhou fixamente para a ruiva. - Você sabe que eu tenho obrigatoriamente que ir com minha família para uma visita a uma senhora rica, o que vai ser bom para nós agirmos, porém mal para eu agir. Minha prima deu a ideia de eu comer pimentão para simular uma febre...

- Mas você é alérgica a pimentão! - Levantou, quase fazendo a cadeira cair no chão, arrastando-a rapidamente. - Não posso permitir algo dessa-

- Sim, eu sei. - Cortou. - Também não me interesso em ficar com febre de verdade, apesar de ter remédios aqui, não poderei saber quanto tempo irá demorar até a alergia passar. - Andou até a janela do quarto, abrindo um pouco as cortinas de renda, vendo o brilho do mar lá fora. - Por isso, pensei em outra coisa, mas terei que agir agora se eu não quiser ser surpreendida amanhã.

- Eu farei o que me mandar, Mabel. - Hime se aproximou da amiga, vendo a mesma se voltar para ela e rir um pouquinho. Fazia tempo que não via a personalidade inteligente e que sempre sorria e ria, de modo estranho.

- Obrigada, amiga. Bem, a minha madrasta já deve ter ido dormir com aquela touca improvisada. Eu gostaria que o tempo e as condições estivessem ao meu favor, mas só poderei contar com você essa noite. - Entregou para ela um pano preto para cabelo, se virando para passar pela passagem secreta.

- Por que não pode contar com as outras? - Perguntou por curiosidade, seguindo a morena.

- Todas estão muito cansada- Espere. Sim, é uma ótima ideia! Hime, você é um gênio! - Puxou está pelo braço e saiu correndo pelos corredores internos, fazendo logo tudo ficar como era antes.

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

- Como pensei, acordada. - Mabel entrou no quarto obscuro pela falta de luz, ajustando a lente que possibilitava ela ver no escuro. Entretanto, como só tinha um par, teve que dividir a outra com a ruiva para que esta não tropeçasse no chão.

- Hum? Quem está ai? - A gêmea de cabelo colorido, Tharys olhou para trás e descruzou as pernas, dando Stop no Mp3 de onde escutava rock. - Mabel? O que está fazendo a esta hora?

- Vou precisar dos seus olhos essa noite. - Jogou um outro pano para ela e mandou colocar um short, por causa da camisola curta e azul petróleo que usava. - Venha, não temos muito tempo. Logo o sono irá nos abater e assim poderá comprometer meu plano.

- Certo, eu não estou fazendo nada mesmo. - Seguiu as meninas, logo caminhando pela passagem. - Ah, é! Nossa! Não sabia que existia esse tipo de coisa em mansões! Tipo, mais comum ver em castelos, né?

- Longa história, são antigos. Agora sussurre, pois paredes têm ouvidos. - Mabel indicou que estavam para descer uma escada e foi na frente.

- Tipo, o que vamos fazer? - Tharys se colocou ao lado da morena, por ter uma visão mais panorâmica das coisas pela sua estranha habilidade de conseguir ver as coisas no escuro.

- É o seguinte: Eu preciso pegar umas folhas de chá para fingir estar com febre pela manhã e não ir com meu pai para uma visita. Nós teremos que implantar algumas tecnologias que Jabel criou nas câmeras e outros locais à tarde, para amanhã à noite tudo sair perfeito.

- Hum... Erva potente, não? - Tharys riu sufocada, segurando o riso. Depois se controlou. - Mas, porque não trouxe um isqueiro para iluminar aqui?

- Primeiro: Compromete o oxigênio desse lugar. Segundo: Não poderemos usar um isqueiro para nos movermos dentro da mansão, isso atrairia atenção caso alguém esteja fazendo ronda tanto fora quanto dentro. Então, é mais prático usar as lentes, mesmo.

- Ahm, certo. - Segundos se passaram. - Ei, Mab, por que a Jab não voltou conosco?

- Você nunca consegue ficar quieta? - Hime falou atrás das duas, parecendo irritada. Tinha a impressão que todos podiam ouvir cochichos por detrás das paredes.

- Irritadinha...

- A Jabel é muito sensível, e como o Christopher é super protetor, resolveu levá-la para casa. Recebi um e-mail dele dizendo que ela ainda está sensível com o caso do cinema... - Murmurou, parando e vendo uma grande área na sua frente.

- Isso irá comprometer muito a missão de amanhã, caso ela não melhore, Mabel? - A ruiva ficou lado-a-lado com a garota de cabelo de madeixas pintadas.

- Sim, somente Jabel sabe como funcionam os dispositivos, que serão fundamentais para nosso sucesso. Porém, eu confio nela... Sei que irá melhorar logo. - Puxou enfim a alavanca, e logo todas foram para fora silenciosamente.

Estavam agora no salão de festas. Mabel fechou a passagem lentamente para não fazer barulho e pediu para Tharys guiar, dando atenção para qualquer ruido ou luz. Pegou na camisola dela e pediu para Hime pegar na camisola longa que usava. Dizia algumas palavras de direção, pois se lembrava de todo o mapa da mansão. Enfim, chegando à cozinha, disse para a garota abrir o armário de baixo e pegar o pote que estava escrito "Folhas Quentes". Tudo estava correndo bem, agora só precisava de um pouco de açúcar e com a missão cumprida, andaram pelo caminho de volta. Porém...

- Ei, Mab... Acho que alguém lá de cima está vindo. - Tharys olhou para cima da escada, vendo um ponto luminoso se aproximar.

- Acelera. - E quando a parede do salão estava sendo fechada, Saori apareceu preocupada, olhando para os lados e descendo a escada rapidamente, fazendo barulho enquanto isso. Não notou a parede ter se mexido um pouco, estava concentrada em assaltar a geladeira e pegar alguns docinhos.

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

- Aff... - Tharys se jogou na cama, sentindo o sono chegar. Também, que horas eram? Uma da madrugada? Três?

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Tharys. Bons sonhos. - Sorrindo, Mabel desapareceu junto com Hime pela passagem. E após deixar a empregada no quarto de hospedes, foi para o próprio quarto.

Ali, a jovem esfregou os olhos e recolocou as lentes, procurando por uma máquina que esquentava água para fazer café ou chá. Depois de esperar alguns minutos, colocou o líquido fumegante em uma garrafa térmica e após isso, colocou o celular para despertar às quatro da manhã. Iria tomar uma hora antes do horário que deveria descer, afinal o chá deveria ter um tempo para que os efeitos ficassem claros.

- Ah... Só espero ter forças hoje... - Pegou um papel e rabiscou algo, algo sobre lembrar-se de avisar a Jabel. Então afundou na cama, dormindo quase que imediatamente.

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

Jabel olhava vagamente para a janela, vendo a lua brilhante no céu. Às oito horas, já estava vestida com o pijama, que era preto, e pronta para dormir. Entretanto, na realidade, a rica herdeira não estava com muito sono. Na situação, sentia-se muito cansada física e psicologicamente, sentindo então a necessidade de deitar. Estava com uma estranha sensação... Não parava de pensar no guarda moreno com uma faixa vermelha na cabeça, aquele que fora atingido e devia estar no hospital ainda.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e viu seu irmão entrar, fazendo-a voltar a si. Ele trazia um prato com poucas coisas, como tofú e queijo. Achou melhor fazer com que ela comesse algum alimento sólido para aguentar o dia de amanhã e ter alguma energia. Afinal, nem quando os cães da mansão ficaram pulando ao redor dela, se alegrou.

- Irmã, coma pelo menos um pouco para melhorar. Sei que foi um grande susto essa tarde, mas... Tente ficar mais calma em relação a isso. - Depositou a bandeja na mesinha, olhando para ela.

- ... Não estou com fome. Agora saia. - Virou para o lado oposto, se cobrindo melhor.

- Por favor, só alguns pedaços. Então eu vou embora. - Com tanta insistência depois, Jabel cedeu e comeu quase tudo do prato. Voltou a deitar e fechou os olhos, mal falando com o parente. Mas este sentia; sua irmã estava tensa.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Christopher entregou a bandeja a uma empregada da mansão e se dirigiu para seu próprio quarto, para refletir. Por qual razão a fria humana estava tão preocupada? Talvez fosse somente uma reação momentânea, por só terem passado algumas horas depois de tal incidente. Talvez estivesse muito preocupada com as amigas, mas nenhuma delas ficou ferida. Ou talvez... Aquele guarda...

Aioros. Sim, lembrava, alguém tinha gritado esse nome quando o mesmo fora baleado. Como poderia sua pequena e cândida irmã estar preocupada com um homem como aquele? Quer dizer, Jabel não se preocupava com outros que não fossem suas amigas - ou animais. Admitia que esse tal homem parecia um cachorro vira-lata, porém continuava a ser um humano. Será que... Jabel estava apaixonada por ele?

Com tal pensamento em mente, em um acesso de ciúmes momentâneo, acabou por quebrar um pedaço do armário com a mão. A dor passou por seus dedos e ossos, por não estar acostumado a bater, mas sim manejar armas nas "lutas". Sentou na cama e tentou se acalmar... O que era aquele sentimento repentino e tão intenso...?

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

- Então irmão, melhorou um pouco? - Aioria, que tinha continuado ao lado do enfermo, estava bem preocupado com este, apesar dos médicos garantirem que em poucas semanas o guarda poderia voltar ao posto.

- Estou, Aioria. Já é a décima quinta vez que me perguntou isso nas últimas três horas! - Respirou fundo, por causa da dor do machucado e pelo tom que forçara usando a voz.

- Está tudo bem, irmão? - O mais jovem se inclinou, preocupado pela expressão do outro, mas foi repelido.

- Estou, Aioria! Estou. - O homem tratado se apoiou na cama onde estava e viu a lua da janela. - Como o luar está lindo hoje... - Viu os finos e graciosos fios brancos dançarem no parapeito da janela. Estaria Jabel tão graciosa quanto a lua, detentora de tais fios cinzas brilhantes, iguais aos da garota?

- Que olhar mais bobo é esse, mano?

- ... Uff, Aioria, você ainda é muito infantil... - Lamentou, virando o rosto.

- Não sou não!

**Chibi-** E-eu v-v-v-vivo... - Desmaia.

**Mabel-** Desculpem ela... por favor. - Envergonhada. - Agora, farei o encerramento! Obrigada por acompanharem, apesar do atraso, e nos vemos! - Sorrindo. - E as personagens que não apareceram, irão ter cenas no próximo!

**Personagens que não apareceram- **É! - Indignadas.

**Mabel-** Então, até a próxima!


	18. Primeira parte

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**Desculpem a demora...! Por favor, não joguem pedras! Eu tenho cinquenta personagens, e outros que ainda nem participaram de nenhuma fic! – Apanha.**

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

**Quatro horas**** da manhã. O celular tocou e prontamente um braço saiu das cobertas azuis, desligando-o. Tinha que tomar uma grande quantidade de chá, no tempo certo, para o efeito ser rápido, afinal, Sorento logo seria mandado pela madrasta... Sentando desajeitadamente, Mabel procurou a garrafa térmica ao lado da cama com uma mão, coçando os olhos com a outra. Estranho como de manhã, mesmo sendo o dia do roubo, ainda sentia tanta preguiça... Imaginou Charlotte no quarto dela, ainda desmaiada de sono.**

**- Uhn... - Agarrou firmemente o objeto cilíndrico, puxando-o para si. Encheu a tampa com o líquido morno e parte esverdeado, parte marrom e parte amarelado... Torceu o nariz e engoliu três goles consecutivos. - COFF! Cof! Cof! Coisa horrível... E Hilda ainda chama isso de chá de rico.**

**Apesar de a primeira parte ter sido difícil, precisava continuar. Sendo assim, encheu até a borda mais duas vezes, sendo impossível tomar até o fim o conteúdo do terceiro 'drinque'. Mas teria que ser o suficiente. Ainda devia esperar para que o efeito do chá começasse.**

**- Nunca mais quero tomar isso, depois de hoje... - Resmungou ao tocar a cabeça no travesseiro, contorcendo parte do corpo pelo efeito quente e desconfortável.**

**Em algumas horas, a voz irritante e alta de Hilda invadiu o andar de baixo, e, consequentemente, o quarto da filha não tão amada. O barulho começou a aumentar, indicando que tudo estava ocorrendo com o previsto. Duas batidas na porta e nenhuma ação. Conhecia aquele estilo, era Sorento.**

**- Pode entrar Sorento... - Disse minimamente, tomando cuidado para não parecer forte demais.**

**- Senhorita... - O mordomo de curtas madeixas lilases (?) adentrou elegantemente, porém a preocupação estampada em sua face desconsertou o resto. - Senhorita Mabel! Está bem? **

**- Na verdade, não... Estou quente... E fraca. - Virou o rosto, fechando lentamente os olhos. Porém, ao sentir dedos nus tocarem-na a testa, reabriu-os.**

**- Parece estar com febre...****! Irei chamar o médico!**

**- Soso, fique calmo... Vou ficar bem. Só acho que... Não poderei ir com meu pai. - Tocou-o na mão. Sentiu o coração doer por 'mentir' para aquele que conhecia há anos, porém era preciso. Não só o órgão como a cabeça, mas esta era por parte das ervas. - Diga isso a Hilda e também que estou doente. - Ouviu passos rápidos nas escadas. - Usei erva rica dela para isso, então, me ajude...**

**- Sim, minha lady. - Sorrateiramente beijou-lhe a mão - aparentando uma calma absoluta que não combinava com sua preocupação de antes - porém soltou e Hilda adentrou o local furiosamente.**

**- Mas o que significa isso? Levante-se! Logo, logo precisaremos ir para a residência da...**

**- Minha senhora, me parece que a senhorita Mabel acordou doente hoje, então... Ela não poderá comparecer.**

**- Mas como? Até ontem estava bem! E bagunceira! - Os dois presentes na sala sentiam que a madrasta tinha um enorme desejo de mencionar o modo indigno da garota, como o desastre capilar, porém se conteve ao ver Julian entrar.**

**- MINHA FILHINHA! - Julian quando se preocupava com alguém - Lê-se Mabel -, realmente ficava totalmente disforme. Jogou-se na garota e procurou qualquer sinal de machucado ou fisionomia anômala. **

**- Pai... Pai! - Tentou chamar, porém foi ignorada até o último segundo, quando Hilda puxou o marido.**

**- Fale comigo Mabelzinha! Meu peixinho lindo!**

**- Eu estou bem pai, só um pouco quente... - Naquela hora, sentia o rosto arder. Sua face devia estar totalmente vermelha naquela altura.**

**- Mas está parecendo um tomate! - Apesar de toda aquela pose dramática desnecessária, sabia que ele tinha verdadeira preocupação... Ao contrário de outras pessoas. Nisso, notou as garotas aglomeradas fora do quarto, sendo impedidas pela sua meia-irmã.**

**- Sai daqui, bicho feio! - Charlotte, com toda sua delicadeza a respeito da prima menor, entrou com a cabeça erguida e ignorando o olhar acusativo de sua tia. - O que aconteceu? Por que essa agitação toda? - Uma das muitas habilidades de Charla, dentre elas atormentar bem Saori, era se fazer de santa. Ou seja, atuar. Ao ver o estado que sua querida priminha estava, entre cobertas e lençóis, com uma expressão débil e vermelha arregalou os olhos, levando a mãozinha com as unhas bem feitas a boca, abrindo-a, espantada. - Mabel!**

**- Charlotte... - Desta vez era Julian, que via a sobrinha entrar. - Não fique assim. É um golpe para todos nós, mas Mabel irá sobreviver! Eu tenho certezaaa! - Agarrava-se mais à filha, que por entre os braços do pai era torturada pelo sentimento de culpa por... Fazê-lo ficar daquele jeito, mais afetado do que o normal. **

"**Não, isso é necessário... Até enganar papai... Tenho que ajudar o Principe, senão poderá causar uma guerra colossal! Foco, foco..."**

**As madeixas, antes bem vividas de brilho azul, começaram a retrair, escurecendo e fazendo assim a garota parecer estar mesmo doente. **

**- Papai... - Chamou em voz fraca, agarrando-se ao braço dele. - Não quero te causar problemas. Pode ir em paz com a Hilda... Sorento e minhas amigas estarão aqui para me ajudar. **

**- Não, queridinha, meu peixinho, você nunca causa problemas! É um anjinho! Um anjinho do meu mar! **

**- Ora, Julian...! Vamos logo! A garota só está com um pouco de febre e você está gastando preocupação à toa! - De minuto a minuto a madrasta via no seu pulso o relógio com pedras preciosas entalhadas. Sua anfitriã não gostava de esperar, ainda mais na idade dela. - Quando voltarmos pode interná-la em qualquer hospital e irão dizer a mesma coisa. Mas pelo amor de Odin, vamos partir agora!**

**- Mas... Mas... - Julian tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sorento imediatamente ajudou o seu senhor a voltar a ficar em pé, enxugando a face dele com um lençinho de mão. **

**- Pode ir, meu senhor. Prometo que cuidarei da senhorita durante sua ausência. Nem que eu tenha que carregá-la a pé até o melhor hospital, do outro lado da cidade. - Disse o mordomo. Nisso, as vozes femininas soltaram exclamações comovidas. Queriam ter um mordomo jovem e fiel assim.**

**- Sorento... - Os olhares se encontraram e fizeram uma rápida comunicação, já que Hilda agarrou-se no braço de Julian e o arrastava para fora. - Mantenha minha filha segura! Eu confio em você!**

**- Sim, senhor. - Inclinou-se, enquanto o casal e Saori desapareciam escada abaixo, apressados. Daquele ponto em diante o motorista particular da Família Solo iria cuidar deles.**

**O silêncio reinou durante alguns minutos, até que o som dos pneus cantando vibrou lá fora. Estavam livres.**

**- Olha prima... - Começou Charla, com as mãos na cintura e sorrindo. - Eu realmente pensei que nunca nos livraríamos do tio. Mas até que Sorento fez um belo trabalho.**

**- Mabel****! - Nina e Stephanie correram de encontro a ela. Jéssica veio em seguida, porém mais tímida. Todas estavam bem preocupadas. **

**- E****stou bem, estou bem. - Afirmou, sentando na cama e passando as mãos nos cabelos revoltados. - Escutem, eu tomei um chá que me fez ficar assim. - Mostrou a garrafa térmica escondida. - Sim, alguns chás podem mover organismos. - Seu modo de falar ainda estava um tanto afetado. - Mas é hoje! Hoje é o dia perfeito para entrarmos em ação. **

**- Mas Mabel, é dia ainda! - Nina foi até as cortinas, fazendo a luz da manhã entrar. - Aliás, madrugada, se me entende.**

**-**** E você nesse estado... - Acrescentou Jéssica, dando um passo para frente, incrédula. **

**- Os guardas fazem a troca de turno daqui à uma hora. - Olhou no relógio. - Meu pai e Hilda estão fora... E o efeito do chá passa logo. - Pegou o celular, teclando uma mensagem para Jabel. - Agora vão tomar um banho rápido e coloquem algo fácil de trocar, para vir aqui. Nina irá disfarçar vocês com roupas casuais, de sair mesmo. Algumas podem ir de saia, Jéssica, Charla... Senão ficará muito anormal o nosso grupo. **

**- Espere, nós entraremos lá com sandálias, sapatinhos e saia? Não vai dar para pular ou coisa do tipo, como nos filmes... - Charla sentou na cama, olhando o que ela escrevia. - Oba! Acessórios!**

**- Teremos tempo para trocar de roupa dentro de um quarto onde só eu tenho a chave, sabem, naquela de recreação. - Nina, Ste, Tharys e Hime afirmaram com a cabeça, lembrando dela. Era uma sala que Julian criara para sua pequenina filha, com colchões e livros com figuras de animais e outros brinquedos quando não queria mais ver os peixes do Aquário ou se estivesse cansada, e esperava o pai terminar alguma reunião. Atualmente, Mabel pouco usava, mas continuava com a chave. - E Jabel estará aqui em breve, trazendo acessórios essenciais, como Charla disse.**

**- Ei... Está muito quieto aqui, não está? - Nina olhou para o lado, mais precisamente para Tharys, que estava mais dormindo do que acordada.**

**- Tharys! Como pode dormir agora? - Ralhou a irmã gêmea, cutucando-a com a perna.**

**- Nhe... Me deixa... Só trinta minutinhos... - Se encolheu mais na cama macia da patroa.**

**- Isso é meia hora, Tharys! - Quase, quase que Stephanie sacava sua arma e atirava ao lado da orelha da outra. Isto é, se estivesse com a arma ali.**

**- Tudo bem, deixe-a. Ela me ajudou a conseguir o chá de noite. - Mabel se levantou, espreguiçando-se. - Vamos.**

**- Ahn, Mabel... - Jéssica ficou ao lado dela, fixando os olhos no Sorento. - O seu mordomo, ele ouviu tudo... - Ficou atrás dela, encolhendo-se toda como se o mais velho fosse um animal feroz que fora denunciado seu paradeiro. Mabel pensou que, se Shura visse a garota naquele estado, apontaria a arma na cabeça do mordomo. Mesmo sabendo que ele era próximo a Julian.**

**- Não se preocupe senhorita Jéssica, eu estou a par do plano. - Sorriu, tranquilo.**

**- É, foi ele quem sugeriu que fosse hoje. - Charla puxou Nina e Stephanie, as mais relutantes. - Vamos logo, senão tudo vai por água a baixo. Sorento, ajude Mabel no banho dela! - Gritou antes de sair, rindo baixinho. Jessica se desculpou por usar a menor como escudo e saiu rapidamente também, deixando para trás o brilho de seus cabelos prateados. **

**Stephanie voltou para erguer a irmã e levá-la consigo. Hime, que permanecera calada, fez um aceno com a cabeça para a mestra e saiu também, sentindo certa... Mudança de ar entre Sorento e Mabel - que tinha virado uma pimenta, ou o próprio cabelo de Hime, pela vergonha.**

**Com todas fora, Mabel olhava para algum ponto qualquer, mas sentia a presença dos olhos arroxeados com toques azuis do seu mordomo contra si, envolvente e cálido. Sabia que, se realmente quisesse, Sorento daria um banho em si sem retrucar. E Mabel estava numa fase difícil, vira filmes que a deixaram com uma pulga atrás da orelha pela curiosidade, filmes de histórias antigas sobre relacionamento mordomo-madame. E também não queria admitir, mas abrira os olhos e notou que seu jovem mordomo realmente era muito bonito, como tantas colegas patricinhas da Saori falavam. **

**- Charlotte está virando uma pervertida, que coisa... Bem, presumo que na idade dela seja normal. - Sacudiu as mãos, dando de ombros aquele comentário. - Sorento, por favor, arranje uma moto e um carro simples para que possamos nos mover. **

**- E quanto ao banho, senhorita?**

**- Como?**

**- Deseja**** que eu use a esponja extra macia ou macia?**

**- S-S-SORENTO! -**** Olhou para o adulto, que esboçava um sorriso tranquilo, e até brincalhão, em sua face invejável. - Ignore a Charla, e me lembre de dar o troco a ela... - Suspirou, andando para o banheiro para uma bela ducha rápida. Fechou a porta e os olhos, esquematizando o que iriam fazer... Invadir o Aquário.**

**Mabel-Mabel—Mabel-Mabel**

**- Puxa, sem o cabelo branco a Jéssica parece mesmo uma pessoa bem diferente. - Comentou Tharys, enquanto amarrava o cabelo para colocar uma das tantas perucas que Nina escondia debaixo da cama. A cantora arrumava o conjunto de fios castanho claro e encaracolados em sua testa com uma presilha de coelhinho rosa, para não verem uma de suas marcas de nascença.**

**- Imagine a Hime, então. - Charlotte sorriu, dando uma olhada para o cabelo ondulado, curto e loiro ainda no molde ao lado da ruiva, que acabava de colocar a roupa escolhida por Nina.**

**Todas estavam no quarto da Mabel, peças de roupas estavam estendidas na cama redonda dela, e as garotas em torno, tentando não bagunçar muito. Isso para não ter que arrumar depois, na pressa e serem pegas por uma confiscação da intrometida da Hilda. **

**Mabel estava do lado de Hime, ajudando Nina a tirar de uma de suas malas combinações de roupa para Jabel, ela e Sorento. A empregada estava de olho na sua jovem mestra, que permanecia com uma expressão febril, apesar de seu brilho de excitação nos olhos por ser a líder do grupo. Se fossem pegos...**

**- Jabel não irá entrar conosco, porém ficará num café para que o sinal pegue melhor. - Leu novamente o e-mail da amiga, notando o quanto tinha sido burra em afirmar antes que ela poderia coordenar as ações direto da mansão dela, sem ter o risco de ser descoberta. Algum avião poderia passar, a rota do sinal poderia ser prejudicada por algum prédio... Aquilo tinha ferido a confiança que estava guardando.**

**- Não liga não, Mabel. - A baixinha sorriu, provando saltos que a deixavam - pelo menos - mais alta que a jovem. - É melhor aquela riquinha respirar um pouco do ar da cidade; se ficasse demais naquela mansão, viraria peça de museu. - Tentou brincar.**

**- Aha... - Riu fracamente, pegando uma peruca de arco-íris. - Ela me mataria se a fizesse colocar isso na cabeça.**

**- Que tal esse? - Hime sussurrou, apontando para uma peruca de fios negros, longos e extremamente lisos. Tinha uma franja voltada para o lado esquerdo do rosto. **

**- Ótima escolha! - Nina ergueu o molde com a peruca, como se tivesse descoberto o Olimpo. - Eu vejo totalmente o rosto dela aqui!**

**- Concordo. - Disse a herdeira, pegando uma camisa branca e calças largas de tom bege, cheio de bolsos e na cintura preso a elástico, que moldava ao seu quadril. Seria fácil de retirar. - E por fim um boné. - Pegou um bem gasto e azul.**

**- Se o senhor Solo a visse assim... - Suspirou a ex-ruiva, colocando enfim sua peruca. Vestia uma blusinha de manga bufante, com listras e pontos rosados, uma calça jeans azul claro com um lenço branco preso do lado e sandálias de salto baixo. Seus olhos azulados estavam escondidos por lentes de tom verde.**

**- Ah, o Popo não precisa saber o que sua filha usa. Isso é liberdade! - Nina ergueu uma presilha em forma de coração. Sua peruca era loira também, longa e sedosa que contrastava com sua pele bronzeada. Usava um par de lentes azuis, porque seus olhos negros iriam traí-la. Usava uma blusinha com babados em baixo em tom verde-água, com listras laterais e saia branca, além dos sapatinhos pretos. Esperava sua vez para que Charlotte escondesse com maquiagem sua cicatriz na bochecha esquerda.**

**- Senhor Solo provavelmente desmaiaria. - Stephanie soltou o ar típico das ****Reinfeldt****, sorrindo como sua irmã gêmea. Usava uma peruca ruiva de tom mais puxado para laranja, encaracolada e curta. Também teve a coragem de usar lentes, de cor preta. Estava com uma calça jeans azul-petróleo e justa, com um lenço vermelho ocultando a marca. **

**- Se até minha gema está falando isso, é porque é verdade. - Tharys usava uma peruca de tom semelhante a da irmã, porém um tanto repicada na franja e em algumas pontas. Não teve a coragem de usar lentes, por afirmar com muita convicção que acabaria cega. Mas aceitou usar um boné branco com detalhes em verde-escuro, blusa preta e calça jeans folgada com alguns rasgos e seu brinco de argola pequena e dourada. Tinha voltado ao normal depois de três copos de café.**

**- Meu titio é muito sensível quando é com ****seu peixinho. - Charlotte imitou Julian, perfeitamente, movendo os lábios num biquinho. Tinha escondido sua cabeleira com uma peruca de fios lisos de tom castanho bem escuro, os olhos com lentes amendoadas. Usava uma roupa de tom amarelo e calça leg preta com bolsos brancos e tênis pretos também. Colocou uma pintinha debaixo do olho direito. **

**Jéssica estava extremante corada, imersa em pensamentos por enfim ter chego o dia. Vestia uma blusa com decote em V, mas sendo levemente tapado por uma camada de seda, de manga e saia curta, brancas; usava uma bota de cano alto preta, que moldava bem as pernas. Para completar uma pulseira de prata. Dentre todas, a mais angelical e natural, por assim dizer. Talvez pelo estilo ter caráter fofo, assemelhou-se totalmente bem a cantora. Teriam problemas caso começassem a notar e cantarem... Ou se Shura a descobrisse. Mas por amor a ela (Sim Jéssica, todas sabiam do relacionamento lícito dela quando trocava os olhares com o segurança-robô) não iria dizer nada. Como esse tema brotou, Charla completou:**

**- ... Possivelmente ele a seqüestraria e iriam viver como fugitivos, numa longa Saga de Amor!**

**- Com cinco volumes de trezentas páginas! - Adicionou Tharys, tendo o riso abafado pela sua rude irmã.**

**- N-n-não é isso! - Jéssica se encolheu um tanto assustada, dado pela reação animadora da ruiva descolada. **

**- Ahh, se Shura visse isso... Não iria descansar até tirar o couro de todas nós. Menos da Mabel, claro, filha do ganha-pão dele. - Hime disse calmamente. - Eu falava para ele, senhorita Jéssica.**

**- Pô, corta clima! - Resmungaram as animadinhas, mas calando, por terem compreendido que ultrapassaram um pouco o limite... Só um pouquinho.**

**Mabel agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça.**

**- A senhorita Jabel acaba de chegar. - Anunciou uma voz abafada de Sorento, talvez pela distância que estava do aposento. - Usava o primeiro nome dela por ordem de Mabel, e consentimento de anos pela dona do nome. Assim, a garota irrompeu a sala com um ar majestoso - mesmo que não quisesse.**

**- Aqui estão alguns projetos que desenvolvi e serão de grande aju—Parou, analisando melhor aquele grupo tão... Cheio de vida.**

**- Pega ela! - Charlotte apontou para a última integrante com um lápis de olho da Boticário, e uma onda de garotas foram de encontro a ela. Tinham que testar para ver se as perucas estavam bem colocadas. **

**- Sorento! - Nina o chamou numa voz melodiosa, entregando uma muda de roupa, peruca e bigode fino e falso a lá Antonio Bandeiras. - Vista isso e esteja pronto em cinco minutos! E aja o que houver... Não entre aqui...! - Fechou a porta, voltando-se para o centro devastado e Jéssica olhando para o bolo humano, sem saber muito bem o que fazer para ajudar. Mabel e Hime colocavam ordem na casa. - Esperem por mim!**

**Mabel-Mabel—Mabel**

**No fim, Jabel estava sentada no saguão sobre uma poltroninha fofa ****e com as pernas cruzadas, elegantemente. Digitava alguma coisa no laptop, calmamente. Tinham posto uma blusinha preta de decote não muito acentuado, com muitos detalhes em lilás, calça preta com linhas prateadas no bolso e pulseiras roxas e prateadas. Usava também a peruca sugerida por Hime, que a deixava mais pálida.**

**- Eu pensei que vestiria ela estilo Lolita... ****- Sussurrou Tharys para Nina, rindo só de imaginar.**

**- Seria muito chamativo. - Sussurrou de volta, mas tentando não parecer falar com a outra, enquanto escondia um controle com três borboletas robotizadas na bolsinha. **

**- Espero que tenham entendido como usar. Caso o contrário, vocês tem o tempo de viagem para decorar isso e o plano. - Anunciou a herdeira Hargreaves, se colocando em pé e pegando a alça da maleta preta que trouxera com os equipamentos. - Mabel, você está bem?**

**- Sim, sim. - Respirou fundo, ajeitando o brinco de pressão na sua orelha esquerda. - Acredite, estava pior hoje de manhã. Longa história.**

**- Certo, e onde está o seu mordomo? - Stephanie olhou em volta, tocando sobre o tecido sua querida arma de sempre e outra que Jabel tinha aprimorado. Admirou pela aparência externa da pistola, porém como não tivera tempo de testá-la - apesar de ser silenciosa - estava se mordendo de curiosidade. Teria tal potencial? **

**- Aqui estou, desculpe a demora.**

**As cabeças coloridas viraram ao mesmo tempo para trás, e surgiu um homem de cabelo preto longo e preso por um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, impecavelmente liso. Manteve os olhos doces e daquele tom misterioso de rosado com lilás ou azulado dos olhos. Trajava uma camisa leve, bege-clara, calças do tom marrom escurecido além de um chapéu pontudo e baixo. Carregava uma bengala emprestada - Julian nunca a usava - com um lenço azulado preso no que seria a identificação ou nome da empresa. E para completar, o bigode fino e falso, acrescentando-lhe alguns poucos anos de idade. **

**- ... Mabel, estou pensando ****seriamente em trocar Kamus pelo Sorento. Ele-está-um-gato. - Charla deixou escapar, mas calou-se. Se pudesse bateria na própria boca se não estivesse usando um batom com gloss. Lembrou-se vagamente de como Kamus a olhou no dia do baile de aniversário e derretia-se na imaginação.**

**Jéssica assemelhou aquela roupa e bigode com Shura, caso ele ficasse um tanto mais velho... E rapidamente a imagem dele mudou para algo mais dançante, como aqueles espanhóis que pisavam no chão e agarravam as parceiras com fervor durante o Tango. Corou, virando-se para retocar a maquiagem e não se desconcentrar tanto. Não poderia ser o Calcanhar de Aquiles do grupo.**

**- Uhu! Tá um gato! - Nina riu, e a gíria que usou fez lembrar-se de Aioria. Ele não combinaria com aquele estilo, o rapaz era mais selvagem, violento, não era adequado a refinarias. Aliás, não gostava de pessoas tão certinhas... Gostava de quando tinha que argumentar com Aioria, inventar alguma desculpa para tirar Mabel das festas. Arregalou os olhos, olhando para baixo... Gostava de Aioria...**

**Stephanie riu um tanto pelo bigode. Não combinaria muito se Sorento estivesse na sua aparência habitual, assim com o Mu... Assim como o mordomo, ele não tinha aquela aparência de alguém forte e determinado. Mas sim um símbolo de sinceridade e bondade. Mas talvez não fosse assim. Mu era um segurança, melhores, do Aquário. Trabalhavam no mesmo lugar, porém poucas vezes o viu em ação. Mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando tal preconceito. Aliás, o guarda de cabelo lilás segurando uma pistola deveria ser algo totalmente sexy... Ahh! Não acreditava! Estava começando a pensar que nem a Tharys!**

**E falando na gema, ela sonhava com seu futuro homem, Saga. Ele não precisava de bigode, era totalmente adulto e maduro sem um. E entre outras coisas também, que não seria conveniente descrever aqui, senão passaria a algo mais para maiores de dezoito.**

**Jabel pouco olhou o mordomo e pensou em Aioros... Ele deveria combinar totalmente com aquela roupa, talvez incluindo um colete da mesma cor das calças e uma fita verde comprida como laço no pescoço, com uma pedra de mesma cor, mas mais clara, para completar. Sentiu o coração apertar ao lembrar-se da forma como o deixara, num leito de hospital, mas lembrava de todas as medidas dele. Não foi muito diferente de como deixou seu irmão em casa, aproveitando o momento de distração dele para colocar sonífero em sua água, após o treino deste.**

**Talvez Christopher soubesse... Soubesse que ela deveria se encontrar com as amigas e fazer algo que não gostaria que ele ficasse a par. Apesar de não parecer, Jabel conseguia - na maioria das vezes - ler as expressões das pessoas. E o olhar de seu irmão era de total confiança. Quase ouviu: "Não vá fazer nada de ruim. Estarei te esperando...", mudamente dele. **

**Chris tomou, e Jabel partiu.**

**Tinha uma vaga idéia que, se ele ****a sentisse em perigo, sairia do encantamento da droga e dirigiria na velocidade da luz para onde ela estivesse.** **Balançou a cabeça, começando a achar que estava passando tempo demais com Mabel. Normalmente, Jabel nunca pensaria numa situação tão... Fantasiosa ou romântica.**

**-**** Está ótimo, Sorento. - A morena disse, antes de anunciar. - Muito bem! Estamos saindo! Todas se concentrando e bom trabalho! Lembrem-se que estamos fazendo isso pela paz entre dois povos e ajudando alguém!**

**- SIM!**

**Todas apertaram o brinco miúdo e prateado no ouvido, caminhando em direção ao pátio.**

**-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel**

**- Filhinha, parece que tem alguém ligando para você. - Hilda advertiu a filha, enquanto tomavam chá no jardim da anfitriã idosa. Seu olhar indicava que Saori iria apanhar por tal comportamento deselegante.**

**- Não é meu celular, eu tenho certeza que o desli—AHHHHH! Um RATO! **

**No entanto, era somente um bichinho de pelúcia. Se Saori desmaiasse ali, voltariam mais cedo para a mansão. Charlotte odiou ter que concordar com a prima Mabel, mas... Pegadinha era pegadinha, mesmo usando itens falsificados.**

**ChibiCHibiCHibiCHibiChibi**

**Então... Tudo começará no próximo capítulo! Não se preocupem, eles aparecerão! Confusão vai rolar! Beijos e amassos! – certo, amassos nem tanto – E o plano irá enfim começar!**

**PS: Obrigada minha beta Amy, sem você o capítulo ficaria petrificado lá em Hades! **

**Como Sorento já sabia que Mabel estava fingindo? Será ele um Etê? Um lemuriano com sobrancelhas compridas? E nossas personagens? Conseguirão tirar o Raia do Aquário? Mabel terá um namorado quando tudo terminar? Descubram no próximo capítulo!**


	19. Segunda parte do fim

**As aventuras de Mabel: O Príncipe Raia**

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu, isso todos sabem.**

**Descrição: Mabel é uma menina que junto com outras pessoas de sua cidade, no aquário Saint Athena, puderam ver uma criatura que nunca pensavam que existia: Uma Arraia em forma de humano. Junto com suas amigas, Mabel precisa devolver ele para sua casa: O mar. FICHAS FECHADAS.**

**Reta final para a fic! **

_**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**_

**Dentro do primeiro carro estava Sorento como motorista, Mabel com seu notebook e alguns acessórios que Jabel passara a ela antes de entrar no segundo carro, Nina, Hime e Jéssica. **

**Dentro do segundo carro que Mabel pediu, ao ver que não caberiam todas no primeiro, estavam Jabel, Jéssica, Stephanie e Tharys. Charlotte estava na moto.**

**Na verdade a herdeira Solo queria que as mais animadas com aquilo e certamente com a cabeça rodando a mil - Tharys, Nina, Charlotte - fossem no carro com ela. Assim teria maior controle sobre o grupo. No entanto era perigoso ao máximo deixar Hime e Jabel no mesmo carro, e ainda longe da Mabel para separar as duas. Seria melhor não arriscar.**

**Apenas queria a Tharys bem disposta e calma ao lado da herdeira Hargreaves. Caso o contrário Stephanie testaria sua arma.**

**Com uma web-can podiam ver Jabel em seu disfarce enquanto ela mostrava os equipamentos.**

**- Como podem ver, temos esses comunicadores em forma de brincos que captam o que falamos em qualquer tom. Eles captam as vibrações da mandíbula e cordas vocais, então microfones não são necessários. Essas pedras nos brincos não são exagero. Permite que a frequência seja mudada para que se consiga falar diretamente com determinada pessoa. - Estende um pedaço de papel para cada uma, pedindo à Mabel que fizesse o mesmo. - Aqui está a lista de pedras em relação à pessoa. Decorem-na. A maior pedra é para comunicação geral.**

**Todas ajustaram os brincos nas orelhas, algumas tapando com mechas longas como Mabel instruiu. Charlotte estava pegando um atalho para o Aquário, e ouvia tudo pelo mesmo.**

**- Segundo, essas bombinhas de gás. A azul contém uma cortina de fumaça ao ser lançada, já a roxa tem pouco sonífero, para melhor dispersão, mas o suficiente para fazer adultos desmaiarem. - Mostrou dois pacotinhos de cinco centímetros de largura. - Joguem com força no chão e de preferência perto de quem as impedir. Terceiro, temos esses chicletes que depois de serem mastigados e mergulhados a pouca saliva, ao entrarem em contato com algo gelado e metálico ficam superaquecidos e disparam uma corrente elétrica. Ideal para abrir as portas. Quarto, além da arma silenciosa que entreguei a senhorita Stephanie...**

**- "Senhorita?" Está mais para senhora mesmo... - Riu Tharys, recebendo uma bronca da irmã.**

**- ... Também tenho aqui canivetes especiais. - Foi puxando para o lado suas funções. - Tesoura que corta aço, laser, lâminas, uma reta e outra recortada; abridor de latas e lixa. **

**- Ohh, que a força esteja conosco! - Disse Nina.**

**- ... Luvas com ventosas super resistentes, para grudar às superfícies e subir em paredes.**

**- Ahahaah! - Riu Charlotte pelo comunicador, fazendo uma virada com a moto. - Homem-Aranha!**

**- Por último este cinto de utilidades quase igual ao do Batman, que Mabel sugeriu. - Disse ao puxar um cinto preto com bolsinhas. - Tem gancho com uma corda presa a ele, corda individual e lentes de raio-x e noturnas. Estes últimos todas possuirão. **

**Dessa vez foi Mabel quem começou a falar, passando as instruções para cada uma.**

**- Creio que todas aqui já têm desenhado na mente uma planta do Aquário. Nina, Tharys e Stephanie por trabalharem lá, Hime por me acompanhar sempre e estar familiarizada e Jabel por ser a sobrinha do presidente da empresa de segurança, equipamento esse que também está no local. Além disso, ela tem agora a planta em 3-D que eu passei para ela. - Tossiu.**

**- Ah, isso é realmente um pouco... Estranho. - Nina comentou baixinho. - Porque Mabel ainda é a filha do Senhor Solo e vai 'roubar'...**

**- Lembre-se que é por uma boa causa, e para não sermos alvos de lulas gigantes, tubarões, qualquer coisa do mar que aquele povo do Príncipe Raia pode mandar. - Tharys disse para a 'nova' loira que Nina tinha virado, naquela roupinha.**

**- Jéssica e Charlotte não passaram tanto tempo assim no Aquário, então farão duplas com duas meninas que passaram mais tempo. **

**- Você já pensou nisso também, Mabel? - Perguntou Jabel, ajeitando uma mecha preta da peruca que usava. - Porque tenho algumas sugestões... **

**- Uhg... - Algumas fizeram, sentindo um arrepio que vinha da coluna vertebral. Jabel ficava muuuuuiiito assustadora usando aquela peruca, além de fazê-la parecer mais velha. **

**- Bem, pensei sim. Acho que Jéssica deverá estar comigo, e Charllote com Stephanie. **

**- O quê? Ser separada de minha gema? - Tharys agarraria sua irmã, se estivessem no mesmo carro.**

**- Stephanie vai deixar Charllote na linha, Tharys. Acredito - depois de te ver agindo comigo para pegar o chá de noite - que você poderá agir sozinha. **

**- Mabel acabou de dizer que me achava incapacitada de fazer algo certo sem minha irmã por perto? - O instinto de orgulho dela cresceu, mesmo ao fazer um bico. - Farei tudo com cuidado!**

**- Eu poderei cuidar da Jéssica depois que ela cumprir sua função. - Mabel suspirou, vendo o relógio no canto da tela do notebook. - Muito bem, todas, prestem atenção. **

"**Jéssica e eu iremos pelos fundos assim que descermos. Jéssica irá abrir as duas portas que ficam nas extremidades da parede e entrará comigo, esperando no corredor. A câmera de lá foi destruída pela Jabel em uma... Bem, visita. Sim, Jabel não só já cuidou da câmera no corredor do tanque do Príncipe, mas também dos fundos. Jabel ficará no café ali perto, observando tudo por fora e estará com Nina, que cuidará das sacolas com nossos disfarces.**

**Ah, sim. Como todas nós estamos usando as roupas pretas por baixo, é só tirar no banheiro feminino do café e colocar dentro de uma sacola que Nina dará."**

**A garota da tecnologia explicava para Jéssica deixar uma espécie de bolinha cinza no chão, perto da porta onde iriam entrar e que desse para ver as duas entradas. Na verdade era uma câmera.**

"**Então Stephanie e Charllote irão pelo outro lado e entrarão também. Existem três caminhos paralelos e para o norte se tomarmos a posição dos fundos. Entre eles tem dois tanques enormes de peixes, e no caminho do meio dá ao centro do Aquário. Jéssica e Stephanie devem usar as Borboletas - Mabel mostra um daqueles dispositivos que davam curto na câmera, ou algo assim. - para desativarem as câmeras."**

**- Por que eu não? - Resmungou Challote, parando no sinal. **

**- Porque você é ruim no vídeo-game, prima. Como assim eu também? Eu sou ótima! Zerei Kingdom Hearts duas vezes! Certo, uma vez e meia... Mas sou boa com controles. **

**- Mas por que só as duas?**

**- Porque temos poucas Borboletas. Três ao total, e como ainda estão na fase de testes, não sei quantas vezes podemos usar. Além do mais, se somarmos câmeras dos três corredores temos seis. **

"**Continuando... Jéssica e eu iremos pelo corredor da extrema direita com outra borboleta, porque depois de dois tanques tem a sala de segurança escondida. Na extrema esquerda irão Stephanie e Charllote até avistarem as escadarias que dão até a Casa de Proteção, onde as gêmeas trabalham e em frente ao tanque, onde o Príncipe estará. Como a câmera de lá já foi removida, poderão andar livremente, mas cuidado com os lasers no chão. Então vocês duas tentarão colocar Raia num tanque pequeno e móvel, no carrinho. Sim Charla, você irá tocar nele."**

**- Ahahaha! Que legal! Ei, será que ele se importa se eu tocar nas nadadeiras dele? - Charllote desceu e estacionou sua moto perto do café, indo pedir um pouco de café e bolinhos para todas. **

"**Aham... Bem, use o elevador só quando eu der o sinal, porque lá também tem lasers. E é ai que entram Jéssica e eu. Estaremos destravando a primeira tranca junto com Jabel - decodificando. Mas tem uma última porta para a sala que só pode ser aberta com a digital e DNA do Kamus... Como não consegui e Charlotte se recusou a cortar algum fio dele..."**

**- Eu não queria ele careca, querida priminha. Tente cortar um fio do cabelo do Sorento sem ele notar... Tipo, é a mesma coisa! Ele te olha com um olhar severo e sedutor e... E... Ah, obrigada. - A francesa pegou a sacola e alguns copos de café, indo para a mesinha mais próxima. - Bem, não tem jeito.**

"**... Teremos que apelar para Tharys e o quão rápido ela conseguirá entrar pelos dutos de ar. Eu e Jéssica entraremos e irei desligar as armadilhas, fazendo assim Charla e Steph conseguirem sair com o Príncipe. Ah, Hime pegará algumas notas do cofre do papai. "**

**- Mabel, acho que está se empolgando um pouco com isso... - Hime disse, parecendo tensa. Suava visivelmente, talvez pelo nervosismo... Ou outra coisa...**

**- Não, temos que parecer fazer um roubo. Pensarão que ladrões vieram roubar o dinheiro e do saguão viram o Príncipe e resolveram levá-lo também. Hime? Hime? HIME?**

**- Epa, qual o problema prima? - Charllote olhava para seu celular, fingindo que era dele que vinha o sinal. **

**- Hime desmaiou... - Jabel disse numa voz aparentemente calma, mas mesmo separadas pela linha, Charlotte conseguia perceber o ar contido nos pulmões da fria amiga de Mabel. Apesar de um tanto surreal, Jabel estava preocupada com sua 'rival'. O plano iria falhar...**

_**Mabel-Mabel-Bolacha-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel-Mabel**_

**- Hohohohoho! - Vinha andando um homem loiro de olhos azulados de camisa rosa-claro e calças brancas, óculos-de-sol escuros e um pingente prateado no pescoço, carregando no ombro uma blusa branca também. **

**Este era Misty Lagart, ex-ator da recente terminada novela grega chamada "Entre tapas e beijos". Sim, ele era um homossexual assumido e... excentrico, diga-se de passagem. E quem diria que o mesmo iria assaltar o Aquário da Família Solo, justamente por precisar de dinheiro - para suas dívidas e roupas - e achar o local 'mais fácil'?**

**Parou num café perto do Aquário, onde iria se encontrar com seus quatro subordinados que contratara e prometeu dividir o dinheiro, além de outros roubos que executariam. Por que não comprar algo para tomar e relaxar, antes do show? Estranhou o lugar estar tão cheio assim de garotas; não tinha homem algum - tirando o caixa ou o garçom jovenzinho. Não que homens mais novos que si lhe desagradavam, apenas tivera um encontro terrível com um deles e... digamos que tentava evitar desde então. **

**Pediu um café bem doce e sentou-se solitariamente numa mesa, observando melhor elas. Pareciam todas amigas. Suspirou, agüentar garotinhas ingênuas e tagarelas era o teste de paciência. Levantou-se para ir tomar lá fora...**

**... E depois do isso todas assumiram uma expressão séria, quase assassina. **

**- Olha só, não é que é aquele ser irritante? - Tharys rasgou o guardanapo, contendo sua raiva.**

**- Quem diria, um ator roubar um Aquário... Acho que o banco é demais para ele. - Riu Charllote, comendo outro bolinho. **

**- Acho que ele nem sabe dos lasers... - Comentou Mabel, tomando café e contendo sua raiva também, esperando todas se acalmarem pela subta revelação que Hime conseguiu ver dentro do carro. Sorte a delas que ainda não era a hora da troca de turno. - Argh, com outros tantos dias em que a segurança faz turnos ou tem grande proteção e ele escolhe hoje! - Acabou quebrando uma caneta sem querer. Como a líder do grupo estava fora da zona de Mediadora, Jéssica e Stephanie tiveram que assumir aquela função. **

**- H-hum, senhorita Jabel, p-por favor, se acalme... - Jéssica pediu, com medo dela. A peruca deveria estar possuída para estar quase flutuando os fios lisos e negros, como nos filmes japoneses de terror. Jabel também estava tentando voltar a calma, apesar de não agir tão ferozmente quanto as outras, parecia cercada de uma aura negra.**

**- Ei Mabel, explica de novo o plano para fazermos sem sermos pegas... - Stephanie disse, tomando coragem para tocá-la no ombro. Assim que o fez, ela bateu palma.**

**- Já sei... Mas é claro, é tão óbviu. - Disse lentamente, para então balançar Jabel. - Jabel! Jabel! Saia do lodo e preste atenção! Vamos colocar a culpa neles! - Sorriu, quase chegando a brilhar. Isso assustou ainda mais as duas equilibradas do grupo pela naturalidade com a qual Mabel disse aquilo.**

**- Se eu não estivesse vendo essa cor escura em seus olhos, diria que tinha voltado ao 'normal' e que propôs algo... fantasioso. - Advertiu, teclando enfurecidamente. **

**- Mas é perfeito! Espionamos eles e esperamos entrarem; Então entramos também, seguimos o plano inicial e... Nina, não trouxemos nenhuma fantasia de Mulher-Gato ou qualquer outra super heroína, né?**

**- Aliás, o que tanto procura Jabel? - Stephanie aproximou-se do notebook dela, vendo uma nóticia on-line. Nisso, Nina se descabelava toda por não ter trazido mais nada nas malas, o que era raro. Mas estava tão, mas tão concentrada na missão que em passou pela cabeça levar alguns itens exclusivos de sua coleção. Entre eles uma fantasia da Mulher-Gato.**

**- Averiguando... Ah, está aqui. - Leu em voz alta. - " Fazem exatamente dois meses que a novela " ll" terminou, na qual trabalhavam muitos atores como Albafica Piscis, os irmãos Defteros e Aspros Geminis, Asmita Virgo e não menos importante, Misty kk. Apesar de todos os outros já terem assinado contrato para trabalharem em outras novelas como [...], Misty continua sem mostrar seu lindo rosto nas telas. Asmerion, seu melhor amigo, diz que ele está passando por um período de férias depois do último trabalho, no entanto, más línguas dizem que Misty se tornou histérico nas audições, impossibilitando uma comunicação ou aprovação dos diretores, e contraiu uma alta dívida..." - Interessante, milhões de notas disperdiçadas com roupas de luxo, sapatos, maquiagens... e bebidas. - Seu tom de ironia era o mais maligno possível ao ler 'casaco de pele legitimo' entre a lista. **

**- Bem, se essa é a situação dele não me adimira que irá tentar roubar um banco... - Tharys comia o que Charlotte tinha pedido.**

**- Um banco, mas não um Aquário. - Retrucou Mabel, que gostaria muito de bolar uma vingança especialmente para aquele mauricinho estúpido. Como por exemplo, simular um seqüestro relâmpago e balea-lo no peito - não para morrer -, e jogá-lo num hospital mais próximo. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento. Seu foco naquele instante era resgatar Raia, para impedir uma guerra, não torturar um futuro criminoso. - Aliás, aceitou bem a situação...**

**- Como? - Jabel perguntou, mandando o primeiro grupo se aprontar discretamente, e então apontando para o ouvido. Iriam conversar pelo comunicador, teste breve.**

**Mabel e Jéssica disseram que iriam ao banheiro, entrando com malas. A menina sem mechas azuis - tinha ocultado com uma formula capilar - continuava a faalr, baixinho.**

**- ... De que Hime teve uma visão e irá realmente acontecer. - Vendo que estavam sós ali, fechou a porta e abriu o que tinha, jogando no chão e tirando o boné. - Aliás, mande Sorento cuidar do balconista.**

**- Certo. - Teclou e disse rápido a ordem. - E não sou tão cética assim... Não depois de ver alguém como Raia. - Sentiu um vento frio vindo de fora, algo estranho considerando o clima do país, mas ignorou. **

**- Lembro de você dizendo, quando éramos mais novas, que era só coincidência... Recorda de quando Hime previu para não passarmos de carro naquele trecho, pois viu um enorme buraco se formando e carros caindo lá dentro? Demos a volta, e os carros que passaram por cima do local indicado ruíram junto com o cimento.**

**- Nessa época, eu era mais cética. - Viu Sorento entrar, dando um rápido cumprimento ao Misty, este paquerando e assobiando para o 'partidão'. No entanto, logo parou. **

**- O que eu ouvi foi aquele loiro oxigenado mexendo com o meu mordomo? - Apesar da voz controlada, Mabel jogou com violência a roupa na mochila, trincando os dentes. Jéssica, pronta, esperava o sinal.**

**- Parece que sim. **

**- Não o culpo, só um cego para não querer um pedaço de Sorento para si... - Charlotte acertou de primeira o botão do brinco, azul, para entrar na conversa.**

**- Charlla, concentração. E vocês, qualquer uma menos Stephanie ou Tharys ( A primeira está armada e a outra tem um estilete), se ele começar a paquerar o meu...**

**- Amor? Docinho? Maeshmellow de coco ao leite? - A prima ria com prazer, não consguindo controlar sua veia comediante, e com isso atraiu a atenção do funcionário. Ótimo momento para Sorento entrar ali, prendê-lo com uma chave de braço e trancando num quarto ali após amarrá-lo de todos os jeitos numa cadeira e deitá-lo.**

**- ... mordomo. E pare com isso Charlla, senão vou começar a sugerir apelidos para o Kamus também e dizer a ele. Aliás, depois que tudo isso terminar, irei chamá-lo de Kamyu.**

**- Kamyu! Ótima sugestão! Ele vai ficar louquinho! - Irradiou felicidade. Nisso Sorento voltou, com um avental do café. **

**- Podem ir. - Jabel informou. Não tinha mais ninguém ali dentro que não estava no esquema, a não ser os ladrões ali fora. - O grupo deles se formou. - Informou ao ver Mabel e Jéssica chegarem com as mochilas, dando para Nina e indo para os fundos. - Devem ser rápidas e vão agir agora; é melhor monitorá-los de dentro. Usem o cinto e luvas para se prenderem no teto do corredor, entendido?**

**Enquanto isso, o jovem garçom saiu vestido casualmente do trabalho, sentindo-se sortudo pelo chefe ter dado o dia de folga pela pouca clientela e para testar o novo estagiário. Torceu a boca; tinha ganho concorrência. Um homem alto, com barba e bonito! Não teria nenhuma chance com garotas perto dele! Suspirou, nem notando que duas raposas pretas saiam pela porta dos fundos, indo para o Aquário. **

_**Chibi-Chibi—Chibi-Chibi**_

**Hime tinha sido deixada dentro do carro, descansando pela forte previsão que fizera espontaneamente. No intimo estava feliz por ter feito algo pela mestra, no entanto, outras partes dela estavam infelizes pelo estado do corpo naquela hora - uma dor de cabeça tremenda - e por não estar perto de Mabel. Tinha conectado o dispositivo para ouvir algo e conseguiu. **

**Tudo corria bem, menos a parte da Jabel ter dito o nome de Raia. Nem notara que franzira o cenho, com raiva dela. Respirou fundo, sentindo um lampejo na mente que doía. Tinha que ficar serena, calma e controlada... Imaginou Raia na sua frente, com o vidro impedindo que ambos se tocassem. Mas ele estava ali, nadando ansioso por sentir movimento e energias boas. **

**- Irei te tirar daí... Até lá, fique quieto... - Sussurrou. **

**- Tenha cuidado... Am...-**

**Um som de buzina fez Hime sentar no banco traseiro, vendo vagamente um carro qualquer acelerar e sumir de suas vistas azuladas. Só então relaxou, fechando os olhos e esfregando a testa para voltar à ordem. O plano, sim. Tinha que ir de encontro ao grupo de sua senhora naquele instante, ladrões daquele tipo podiam ser idiotas, mas ainda eram homens fortes. Olhou para o espelhinho do carro e arrumou os fios da peruca que usava, esticou a roupa e saiu dali, mirando o café e entrando.**

**- Olha só, a bela adormecida acordou! - Charlotte disse, entregando uma xícara minúscula de café - como era o comum - para ela tomar, e da qual aceitou prontamente.**

**- Por quanto tempo fiquei assim? - Perguntou, sempre séria.**

**- A troca dos guardas começou; Mabel e Jéssica já entraram no corredor e estão desativando a câmera do corredor oeste, onde dará acesso ao tanque do Príncipe. - Relatou Jabel, com a mão no brinco e girando o minúsculo botão. - Atenção, eles estão indo.**

**Algumas delas observaram o loiro de longa e densa cabeleira sair das mesinhas de fora e andar elegantemente junto com outros três homens para o Aquário.**

**Naquele momento, Jabel digitou um código e teclou "enter", fazendo assim a pequena bola cinza deixada na porta por Jéssica abrisse um pequeno quadradinho, como nas máquinas fotográficas, aparecendo então um buraco com vidro dentro; a lente. O mecanismo conseguia girar livre e um tanto rapidamente sem ser muito percebido, de pequeno e eficiente. Ainda estavam longe dos fundos do local, então demorariam mais alguns segundos antes de entrarem. **

**Jéssica fazia o possível para a borboleta chegar rápida e pousar na câmera a alguns metros distante de si, tentando não aparecer muito. No caminho tinha prendido o cabelo e colocado um gorro bem grande para escondê-lo. Quando enfim a pequena peça pousou no lugar certo, a garota apertou um botão para que a máquina soltasse alguns fios que formavam as antenas e a boca em forma de canudo, e patinhas, grudassem na carapaça. Girou outro botão para a potência média e algumas faíscas saíram do aparelho, desativando-o. Soltou o ar dos pulmões e sorriu, satisfeita por ter conseguido fazer o que Jabel explicava pelo comunicador. **

**- ... É normal sair faíscas da câmera. Agora manobre a borboleta para o chão e sigam para o final do corredor, rápido. - A mente do grupo mudou a transmissão, ainda fitando e avaliando quantos segundos faltavam para elas. - Mabel, conseguiu fritar a câmera?**

**- Sim, sim. Não é tão difícil assim... Opa. - Quase fez a borboleta esbarrar na parede onde a câmera estava próxima, mas pousou-a no chão em segurança. - Nada Jabel, ela está inteira. Temos acesso ao corredor da segurança também. - Jéssica voltou com a outra borboleta e fechou lentamente a porta, para então correr para o lado leste onde estava Mabel. **

**- Tem certeza que eles irão pelo centro? - Disse Mabel.**

**Charlotte e Stephanie estavam prontas, e então saíram do café pela mesma porta escondida da estrutura, levando com elas gorros grandes para cobrir o cabelo. No rosto, teriam que puxar o colarinho.**

**- Claro que tenho, homens gostam de ficar em bando numa situação assim; especialmente idiotas sem plano. Vão pelo caminho mais curto. - Jabel viu o maior deles ir de encontro à porta metálica, abrindo-a com um empurrão com seu enorme corpo. Revirou os olhos; se não fosse por Jéssica ter tirado as correntes, desativado o sistema eletrônico e aberto com um clips a fechadura, nunca teria dado certo daquele modo. - Equipe Alfa, informar localização.**

**- Correndo como nunca. - Disse Mabel com a voz falha pela corrida, chegando até o fim do corredor e vendo o salão logo ali, onde uma estátua de Poseidon cercado de cavalos-marinhos, em sua carruagem e tridente, era exibida e refletia o cinza da argila em que tinha sido feita. Na verdade, via suas costas. - Fim do corredor, salão de Poseidon. Têm mais três câmeras que podem gravar eu e Jéssica passando até chegarmos do outro lado do tanque e virar a direita, paralelo a lateral menor do recipiente retangular, e ficar de frente à Sala de Comando. **

**- Quanto detalhe. - Mudou o sinal; Tharys se aprontava e Nina arrumava tudo discretamente. Então girou e colocou para que todas pudessem ouvir: - Eles entraram e estão indo pelo corredor do centro. Vocês terão que correr. Mabel, fique na frente de Jéssica já que está usando uma roupa mais folgada; com sorte poderão confundir você com um garoto e não registrarão que entre o grupo tem mulheres. **

**- Estou sem gorro... E deixei o boné na mochila. - Resmungou, suspirando e prendendo o cabelo num coque. - Irei correr com a mão na nuca, então talvez não vejam o excesso de cabelo... Vamos Jéssica. **

**- S-sim! - Disse ansiosa, respirando fundo.**

**- Não acha melhor ir pela parede? - Questionou Jabel.**

**- Será mais demorado. Quanto mais cedo termos a sala de segurança, melhor. Então você pode apagar a cena que aparecemos e... Substituir por outra já gravada. - Corria, com a mão na nuca, junto com a solista.**

**- Certo... Mais coisas em que me preocupar. Grupo Beta, eles deixaram um para guardar a porta. **

**- Ah, somos grupo beta? - Charlotte sussurrou, vendo ele.**

**- O que usaremos para abatê-lo? - Apesar da pergunta, a gêmea mais calma puxou para as mãos suas duas pistolas; a primeira era a silenciosa e a outra sua fiel companheira de tiroteio.**

**- Não use isso. - Jabel recriminou. - Use a cápsula do sonífero e se afastem; terá efeito rápido e logo passará. Se ele ficar ferido, a história de incriminá-los ficará estranha.**

**- Não exatamente, ele poderia ser um traidor... - A prima entregou a bala para a mais nova, que armou na pistola e mudamente atingiu o chão aos pés do homem; fez sair uma fumaça quase branca e este desmaiou.**

**- Ótimo, daqui dez segundos podem entrar. **

**- Quer ajuda? - Nina ofereceu, e não se impressionaria caso gotículas de suor se acumulassem visivelmente na testa da apta moderadora.**

**- Não por enquanto. - Disse, desviando o olhar para a mais velha. - Esteja com o celular pronto para chamar a polícia; aliás... Seria melhor eu chamar um carro com cabos de ferro atrás, para poder acoplar algum trailer ou algo semelhante. Prenderemos o Aquário nele, um pano por cima e viajaremos em direção a praia.**

**- Não quer deixar isso comigo? Eu conheço um amigo de muita confiança, de anos e anos. Ele também gosta de mitologia, então manteria segredo até o túmulo mesmo se visse o Raia. - Mostrava-se sincera, e Jabel não soube se confiaria tão bem assim nele. **

**- Fale com a Mabel. - Voltou a atenção para a tela do aparelho, orientando Stephanie com o uso da borboleta. **

**- Falou! - Girou o botãozinho para o azul. - Mabel! Olha, estamos precisando de um carro com aquele treco que algumas vezes prega a van por trás e puxa pela estrada afora. O caso é que, posso convidar Regulus para servir de motorista? Sabe como ele é, fiel até o último fio de cabelo, além disso, dirige super bem e conhece as ruas da cidade como a palma da mão de Buda. - Utilizou a expressão que o mesmo às vezes usava, depois de ouvir a frase por acaso na TV do primo do ator chamado Asmita, frequentante da mesma religião que era o budismo, Shaka.**

**- Regulus... - Sussurrou, chegando em frente à imensa porta. Pediu para Jéssica avaliar as pequenas teclas com números.**

**Enquanto a garota tímida abria seriamente a parte de baixo, viu alguns fios embaralhados ali e uma entrada para cabo, puxou de dentro do cinto de utilidades uma joaninha robótica com uma antena mais alongada. Colocou ali e esperou Jabel decodificar. **

**Mabel lembrou-se de alguns flash-backs que o estudante (MENCIONAR NOME) - na época - aparecia no Aquário de vez em quando. Ele tinha um olhar da natureza, apesar de jovem, compreendia coisas que deveriam ser respeitadas. - Ok, pode ligar. Espero que dê certo.**

**- Isso! - Discou o número e conversou com Régulus, que já se formara na faculdade de guia turístico e às vezes saia para ficar num lugar, com sua pequena van e o carro. **

**- Grupo Beta, como estão indo? - A senhorita Hargreaves perguntou.**

**- Bem, descobrimos que Príncipes submarinos ficam envergonhados ao serem carregados por duas garotas da terra! - Charla comentou, segurando firmemente o jovem. Este tinha a face corada e não encarava as duas, parecendo sensível.**

**- Estamos quase colocando ele no tanque improvisado e sobre rodas. - Informou Stephanie, olhando para duas escadinhas de madeira, curtas mesmo, onde deveriam subir.**

**Charla respirou fundo, mostrando certo desconforto apesar de ser emocionante segurar um ser metade-raia, metade-humano. Aquela 'barbatana' que unia os braços com a lateral do tórax, parecendo esquilo voador, se assemelhava com uma camada fina de seda na água, porém em contato com o ar era bem resistente. O príncipe até que era pesado.**

**- Tentem ser discretas. - Jabel girou o botão do brinco, mudando também para as câmeras da entrada, para ver se Tharys estava indo bem... E também aquela ruiva. Para dizer a verdade, Jabel não chegou a escutar o papel de sua rival (?) naquele plano, pois esta fizera o favor de desmaiar, ou ter visões, antes que Mabel concluísse os relatos. Aliás, também não sabia como agir depois caso Nina não tivesse se lembrado de providenciar um transporte adequado a um ser aquático tamanho família. **

**- Hime, o que pretende fazer?**

**- Mabel-sama me mandou ajudar a guiar o carrinho de mão com o Príncipe dentro. - Explicou, correndo e logo se separando da gêmea mais ativa e que conseguia ver no escuro.**

**Tharys que entrou no tubo de ventilação escalando a parede com as luvas especiais, entrando logo ali. Sentia-se cheia de vida; fugir de Saga quando implicava com ele era bom, mas participar de um roubo se equiparava... Um pouco. O sangue correndo, os sentidos afinados para não serem pegas... Ali estava bem escuro em certos pontos, e agradeceu aos céus pelos olhos que tinha. Hime seguiu para as escadarias que levavam a casa, tomando cuidado e pondo um gorro nos cabelos vermelhos e intensos, que provavelmente seriam notados pelo Misty.**

**- Alô Jabel? Eu dei permissão para a Hime ir ajudar as outras. Espero que não se importe. - Riu baixinho, apesar de achar a situação fofa. Estava sendo bem generosa ao deixar a ruiva e o Príncipe bem próximos. **

**- Desde que ela não estrague o plano... Irei passar a senha... Aliás, muito infantil caso queira saber, Mabel. Mesmo para Julian... 81818181. **

**Jéssica digitou rapidamente sem errar e a maçaneta girou pela metade.**

**- Agora a segunda senha: 89898989. **

**- Bem, meu pai nunca gostou de senhas complexas ou longas. - A garota deu de ombros, entrando rapidamente. - E realmente, formam emoticon interessantes não formam? - Ouviu um som de algo destravando de dentro da porta. - Tahrys, como está a invasão?**

**- Ta tudo ok! **

**Jéssica ouviu um barulho alto de algo caindo no chão de certa altura e estremeceu, colocando novamente a tampa a tampa que cobria o dispositivo da port, arrumando-a. A cantora temia que Tharys tivesse se ferido, e para completar, alguns dos ladrões gritavam enquanto verificavam se tinha mais alguém por ali. Caso encontrassem algum funcionário, era o que pesavam, fariam ele de refém. Tinham que entrar, naquele instante!**

**- Mabel... - Sussurou ansiosa, e quase gritou ao sentir mãos a puxarem para dentro, para logo fechar a porta rapidamente num clique. Os perseguidores do outro lado deram de ombros e continuaram caminho.**

**- Nunca sonhei em entrar no escritório do Sr. Ice, sabem. - A gêmea mais ativa e rebelde soltou as companheiras, procurando o interruptor. As luzes foram acesas.**

**- Tudo tem uma primeira vez. Ei, Jab, entramos. E agora?**

**- Use a mesma joaninha para se conectar ao controle geral. Misty e os outros se aproximaram da entrada do Aquário, indo para a sala do dinheiro.**

**- Bem, pelo menos não serei eu a roubar do meu pai... Então o castigo pode ser a morte. - A garota olhou para as próprias mãos, imaginando sufocando o artista.**

**- Vinganças a parte, precisamos pegar eles. **

**- Sugere algo?**

**- Chicletes eletrizantes devem bastar. Eles deverão acordar mais rápido do que se utilizarem as cápsulas de sonífero.**

**- Boa... Ah! Mas, e os investigadores? E eles? Vão ver os chicletes neles, coletar amostras e seremos pegas!**

**- Não joguem ele na face ou pela frente deles; surpreenda-os por trás. Depois peguem os chicletes com cuidado com algum pano... - Explicou, calma. Ao ver Regulus entrar, Nina saudou-o e apresentou a Jabel, que retribuiu o cumprimento e disse para ele dirigir até a parte de trás e ficar pronto. **

**- Hum... - Mabel moveu até uma mini-geladeirinha, abrindo o compartimento e do alto avistou uma bandeja para cubos de gelo. - Podemos utilizar isso caso algo dê errado com os chicletes. Dizem que é bom para desprender eles de roupas. - Voltou a deixar ali dentro. - Muito bem, vamos atacar eles e fazê-los se arrepender de terem pisado os pés aqui.**

**- Sim, chefa! - Todas as normais disseram.**

**- Sim, senhorita Mabel! - Hime disse isso, alcançando o topo.**

**- ... Com certeza. - Jabel sorriu, de modo que faria até mesmo o mais corajoso homem tremer da cabeça aos pés.**

_**Mabel-Mabe—Mabel—Bolacha—Mabel**_

**- Tem certeza sobre isso, Aioros? - Saga perguntou, preocupado com o amigo, enquanto esperavam ele se vestir com o uniforme de segurança. **

**- Claro que tenho. Quero acompanhar vocês e fazer a patrulha hoje. - Mordiscou o lábio inferior ao passar a camisa branca pelo lado direito, ainda um tanto dolorido.**

**- O doutor e a Mabel irão pirar quando souberem disso, mano. - Apesar de ter incentivado ele, Aioria sentiu uma coceira na consciência. E se desse algo errado?**

**- Aioros... - Desta vez foi Kamus quem se anunciou, dando um passo para frente e lançando um olhar penetrante. - Isso é insensato. Faz pouquíssimo tempo que se feriu e ainda não está totalmente recuperado. Se trabalhar do modo como se encontra... Muito provavelmente piorará seu estado. A dor e problema irão somente aumentar. Então, peço para que descanse...**

**- Kamus, sei que é responsável e também é amigo. - O segurança de Sargitário olhava para o colega ruivo. - No entanto, sinto algo dentro de mim... É difícil de explicar...**

**Aquilo não era normal - para uma mente tão jovem quanto a dele-, logo, só tinha uma explicação ao analisar melhor e ver Aioros corado e com os olhos brilhando...**

**- CHAMEM A ENFERMEIRA! MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ TENDO UM ATAQUE DO CORAÇÃO! - O leãozinho correu em círculos, quase derrubando o carrinho das enfermeiras com utensílios delicados. Kamus e Saga suspiraram, e pediram para que Shura desse conta dele. (Tipo, a história se invertendo... Ao invés de ir atrás do Aioros, Shura vai caçar o Oria!)**

**- Acho que te entendo... É um desconforto, como se alguém nos chamasse para o trabalho, não é? - Saga comentou, estendendo o quepe azul escuro com faixa preta para ele.**

**- Hum... Me sinto da mesma forma. - Mu disse, surpreso pela coincidência. - O destino deve estar nos chamando para algo que deveríamos presenciar e fazer.**

**- Credo, chamando para o trabalho? Vocês não sabem se divertir não... - Resmungou Aioria, sentado numa cadeira comportadinho. - Eu só consigo imaginar a cara da Nina naquela roupa de enfermeira... - Foi cortado pelos olhares dos santos. - ... Bonita.**

**- Me surpreende que esteja gostando dela, Oria. Sempre estiveram brigando. - Riu baixinho o mais velho, sendo ajudado por Mu que lhe ajudava a abotoar a camisa.**

**- ... - O espanhol, meio máquina e gente (?), também não conseguia parar de pensar na Jéssica. Em sua mente cheia de engrenagens rígidas e em funcionamento, no entanto, pairava a imagem dela expressando medo, esperando que ele a amparasse... Mal sabia que seus companheiros também se preocupavam com suas supostas 'companheiras'. **

**- Que tal passarmos na mansão da senhorita Mabel antes do trabalho? E ver como elas estão? - Aioria sujeriu, balançando as pernas como uma criança. **

**- Creio que do grupo, somente Hime estará na mansão. As outras devem ter voltado para casa, já que Mabel foi com o senhor Solo e a família para a casa de uma senhora. - Lembrou-se Kamus.**

**- Quando Aioros acabar de se arrumar, seguiremos diretamente para o Aquário. - Shura anunciou, mais sério do que de costume.**

**Todos ficaram mudos, observando a determinação dele. Saga imaginava que se ele mandasse tal homem ir para a padaria comprar donuts antes, ignorá-lo-ia e seguiria marchando em direção ao local de trabalho. **

**Em poucos minutos estariam lá... E somente anos depois, entenderiam o que tinha se passado naquela hora com eles.**

_**CHibiCHibiCHibiCHibiCHibi**_

**O que irá acontecer com as garotas no próximo capítulo? Os seguranças (do amor) irão chegar a tempo? Irão prender elas ou os ladrões? Sorento ativará sua antena de alien e salvará Mabel? O Príncipe estará a salvo? Quantos capítulos mais faltam para acabar? Não percam o próximo Capitulo! Segunda parte!**

**Agradecimento especial para Amy, minha beta e amiga, que guia-nos com sua falta de paciência e lábia para me fazer escrever mais rápido. – Corre depois da declaração.**


End file.
